Soy el Rumor en tus labios
by gabiiii981
Summary: Wendy se vuelve invisible y Stan no puede sentirse peor por su indiferencia, Kyle carga con las pesadas propuestas de Bebe. Craig se les acerca y les habla del sábado, de la fiesta de sus vidas. Obviamente el primero en aceptar es Kenny. "No dejemos que aquel secreto se convierta en el rumor que pueda arruinar nuestras vidas." Para empezar,Cryde,K2. Principales, Style,Creek,Bunny!
1. Los rumores dicen

_Hellow! Comienzo un nuevo fic. Tendrá de todo, literalmente. La curiosidad adolescente y la experimentación volverán locos a nuestros chicos xD Las parejas centrales serán el **Style**, el **Creek** y el **Bunny**, pero antes de que se consoliden, pasaran por diversas situaciones. Habrá **K2** y **Cryde** (En realidad se presentarán muchas parejas sorpresa también e.e) Y en cuanto al genero, sería Romance/Humor/Drama. Ya saben, la adolescencia puede ser muy jodida en ocasiones y en especial en SP xD Les adelanto que Craig y Kenny serán épicos en este LongFic e.e Les agradezco mucho a los que leen mis historias, me hacen muy feliz y por eso sigo subiendo alguna que otra cosa n.n South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Les dejo el primer capitulo :)_

* * *

><p>Siempre se oía un constante barullo tanto de voces femeninas como masculinas en la cafetería de la escuela. Los distintos grupos de estudiantes estaban ubicados en diferentes mesas, según la clase y los grupos de amigos correspondientes. Se podría decir que era un día normal, discusiones e insultos como siempre. La secundaria de South Park era invadida por adolescentes, el aura juvenil era apreciable para cualquiera. Pero como en la mayoría de las cosas en ese pequeño pueblo, no todo se podía considerar cien por ciento normal.<p>

Sin saberlo, ese día que no resaltaba de los demás, sería el comienzo de una historia larga que no pasaría desapercibida por ningún alumno por años. Después de todo, _los rumores_, los chismes, las etiquetas y la superficialidad eran los que dominaban el ambiente hostil de la secundaria y de los jóvenes de esos tiempos.

_Populares, tímidos, maricas, putas, buscapleitos, nerds, deportistas, freaks_; entre todas esas nefastas clasificaciones, idas, vueltas y demás, las cosas se desarrollarían de la forma menos pensada.

Luego de traer su almuerzo a su mesa ubicada en el lugar de siempre, Cartman se decide sentarse frente a Kyle. Sus miradas se cruzan con rivalidad, el pelirrojo no disimula su expresión asqueada y responde con su más sincera opinión las incoherencias que Eric les relataba hace pocos segundos.

-Yo no pienso que sea así. De todas formas, ¿A quién carajo podría importarle lo que piensas? Deja de ser tan racista, culo gordo.-

Cartman, sin poder evitarlo, porque criticar o discriminar a alguien estaba en lo mas profundo de su ser, deja salir un comentario inadecuado mientras que saborea una hamburguesa doble con queso.

-Chúpame las bolas, judío de mierda. Apuesto que más del noventa por ciento de toda la escuela opina lo mismo que yo. La nueva cocinera se delata sola, me da muchísimo asco comer de lo que hace.-

Stan simplemente suspira cansado y le desvía la mirada a su gordo compañero. Se había ubicado al costado de Kyle, y no tenía la mas minima intención de entrar en esa discusión irrelevante. Le parecía absurdo y no tenia ánimos de enojarse. Solo miraba a la gente pasar de un lado a otro, con bandejas de comida en sus manos, y charlando animadamente.

-Sería genial que sea una lesbiana sexy. Pero es demasiado vieja y antipática, no como las de los videos de internet. Es una verdadera lástima.-

Tanto Kyle como Stan no logran evitar dirigirle una mirada desconfiada a Kenny, quien estaba sentado al costado de Cartman. Pero no comía y ni siquiera tenía una bandeja enfrente suyo. Solo hojeaba una revista porno sin despegar los ojos de las fotos, la atención que le prestaba era tal que no parecía que estuviera escuchando el debate que se realizaba en la mesa realmente. Sus ojos pasaban de un lado a otro de las fotos, para esa clase de actividades o hobbies que realizaba, siempre se quitaba su capucha anaranjada.

-Kenny, esa mujer es mayor de edad. Es normal que no sea sexy y que su culo sea gordo y celulítico. Pero bien, lo que quiero decir realmente es que no puedes formar un estereotipo de lesbiana sexy de los videos de internet. Solo actúan porque les pagan para hacer esas cosas, ¿Recuerdas?- Termina opinando Stan con un tono algo fastidiado. Termina metiéndose en la discusión sin darse cuenta. Pero Kyle cierra los ojos y frunce el seño irritado.

-Maldita sea, ¿Quién demonios ha esparcido el rumor de que es lesbiana? ¡Nadie puede asegurarlo! Además, da igual que lo sea, la comida que hace no está mal.-

-En eso tienes razón. Y no le creo nada al gordo eso de que lo que prepara le repugna, ya es la tercera hamburguesa que se termina en menos de media hora.- Agrega Kenny cerrando los ojos con aburrimiento y pasando una de las paginas de la revista.

-¡No me digan gordo, hijos de puta! Y tú, Kenny, únicamente pruebo ésta comida porque de lo contrario podría desmayarme o algo, por eso es completamente necesario. Es un sacrificio muy difícil, pero tengo que hacerlo.- El tono de voz de Cartman parece convincente, pero sus compañeros de mesa no se lo creen ni por un misero instante.

-Si, cómo no.- Kyle suspira rodando los ojos y se lleva una perfecta manzana roja a la boca, dándole un gran mordisco. Stan sonríe con malicia al ver como Cartman se enfurece ante la clara ironía de su mejor amigo. Las peleas del gordo contra el judío eran tan entretenidas.

-Grrr. Kenny me jode porque está celoso, ni siquiera tiene dinero para comprar su almuerzo. Ahh, pero claro, tiene dinero para comprarse revistas porno. Recuérdenme no pedirle consejos sobre economía. Se supone que ahorrar esta en su sangre de pobre, es el primer caso que veo que… ¡Auchh!- Se queja Cartman sobándose el brazo izquierdo con una exagerada expresión de dolor, pasa a mirar a Kenny con total reproche y ganas de matarlo.

El rubio solo seguía mirando la revista luego de haberle dado ese codazo descarado, pero ni siquiera había cambiado la expresión de su rostro luego de haber cometido ese acto.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué mierda te sucede? Solo dije la verdad.-

-Cierra la boca Cartman, ¿No te das cuenta de que no tenemos ganas de escuchar tus ridículas observaciones? Tenemos problemas mas importantes.- Stan suspira pesadamente y recuesta su cabeza de costado, sobre sus brazos cruzados. Vuelve a enfocar su atención a las personas que pasaban de un lado a otro. Por la forma en que había dicho eso, pareciera que su vida fuera un total infierno, era tan depresivo escuchar ese tono melancólico en él.

-Opino igual, hay cosas mas importantes. Te aseguro que la señora Greyman no es lesbiana. Deja de ser tan asqueroso con la gente.- Le sugiere Kyle a Cartman, tomando un sorbo de agua de su botella y cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Todos los días se armaba un debate en la mesa, y casi siempre terminaban en discusiones o apuestas estúpidas.

El gordo sonríe de costado con casi perversión. A nadie le daba un buen presentimiento verlo hacer eso.

-Ok. Averiguaré de una forma muy cautelosa la sexualidad de la señora Greyman. Si resulta ser lesbiana, harás todo lo que quiera por tres días.-

Al parecer esta no seria la excepción. Kenny, por primera vez, mira de reojo a Cartman y arquea una ceja. Debía opinar y joderlo al mismo tiempo.

-Yo creo que le guardas un poco de rencor porque no te dio ración doble de postre la semana pasada. Por eso mismo has sido tú el que ha esparcido el rumor de que ella es lesbiana, cosa que nunca ha demostrado de ninguna manera.-

Todo empieza a tener sentido para los chicos. El pelirrojo se indigna ante esa simple explicación llena de lógica, y mira con incredulidad a su Némesis.

-No puedo creer que armes tanto escándalo solo porque no te dio doble ración. Es patético.-

-¿Qué? ¡Cállate, Kenny! ¡Por supuesto que no es por eso! ¡Además es muy obvio, Dios, rebalsa en obviedad! ¡Por como se viste y como le coquetea a Bebe y a Wendy todo el jodido tiempo! ¡Yo no estoy loco!- Exclama fuera de control como si tuviera toda la razón del mundo. Volvía a armar una escena absurda en la mitad de la cafetería.

-¿Le coquetea a Wendy? ¿Hablas en serio?- Stan se sobresalta un poco y mira con ojos bien abiertos al castaño. Hasta parecía haber pánico en su mirada.

Kyle suspira y deja escapar un "Dios" que es inaudible. Kenny solamente niega con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros, volviendo a enfocar su atención en la maldita revista porno.

Era posible que Stan estuviera estúpidamente distante todo el día, perdido en su mundo paralelo y depresivo o escuchando música que solo lo hacia poner aun mas depresivo. Pero al solo escuchar la palabra "Wendy", toda su atención y vitalidad volvía a su cuerpo y trataba de encontrar respuestas en temas de conversación que en verdad no eran coherentes. Por ejemplo, la conversación que estaban teniendo en ese momento.

-Claro que hablo en serio. Nunca bromeo con estas cosas. Si ustedes dos fueran hombres de verdad, defenderían a sus chicas con garras y dientes. Pero adelante, ignoren mis advertencias, verán que esa maldita vieja violará a todas las estudiantes de este lugar, y luego se sentirán como mierda y vendrán a decirme "Oh, Cartman, tenías razón. Eres el mejor de todos."-

Lo ultimo lo había pronunciando con una voz totalmente afeminada y estúpida, mirando con completa burla a Kyle.

-¡Nadie dijo que sea lesbiana y nada lo prueba! ¡Maldita sea!- Se harta el chico judío estampando sus manos sobre la mesa y viendo con rivalidad al maldito gordo. Cartman hace exactamente lo mismo y se levanta mirando con el mismo odio y la misma tensión a ese chico pelirrojo.

-Pues si estás tan seguro, acepta mi desafío. Tendrás que obedecerme en todo por tres días si pierdes la apuesta.-

-¿Estás loco? No pienso participar de algo tan ridículo como una estúpida apuesta, dejamos de hacer esas cosas en cuarto grado.-

-¡Kyle tiene miedo, Kyle tiene miedo! Eres un judío que se caga en sus pantalones. Siempre serás el cobarde del grupo, me da mucha repulsión compartir la mesa con un mierda como tu, Broflovski.- Tararea sus palabras juguetonamente, los demás sabían que eso irritaba diez veces más a Kyle.

-Me vuelves a llamar cobarde y te juro que te parto el rostro ahora mismo, culón.- Lo señala con rabia acumulada y con una mirada asesina típica en él. Cartman le regala una mirada confiada y arrogante. Lo desafiaba con esa simple mirada, característica de Eric desde que tenía ocho años.

-Aquí vamos otra vez.- Kenny cierra la revista que veía en todo momento del día y le dirige la mirada a Stan, quien seguía mirando con ojos entre cerrados a los alumnos de la escuela. McCormick agudiza su mirada y nota con sorpresa, o mas bien, obviedad, que Marsh no estaba enfocado en la nada misma, sino en una mesa lejana en particular.

-Oye, ¿Y qué paso el viernes con ella? No me contaste nada sobre eso.- Le pregunta el rubio, sabiendo en parte la respuesta. Stan se estremece un poco, entendía a la perfección a quien se refería. No quería ser tan increíblemente obvio al estar mirando la mesa de las chicas de su clase con esa tristeza imposible de disimular, pero al escuchar la pregunta de Kenny, se da cuenta de que lo estaba siendo.

-No entiendo que sucedió. Todo fue tan perfecto. Yo… estoy tan… no se, confundido. No creo haber hecho algo malo como para que me ignore de esta forma.-

-Por eso les digo, cuiden a sus tontas novias o el resto de la escuela pensará que son maricas. Bueno, yo no dudo que lo sean, pero quizás ellas los dejen cuando todos los ignoren por serlo. Digo, se lo perdonaría a Stan ya que Wendy volvió a joderlo, pero tu eres el peor novio de todos, judío. Mejor cuidas a la zorra de Bebe si no quieres que la violen.- Cartman y sus comentarios "adecuados" en los momentos críticos y serios de una conversación. Que educado era el castaño.

-¿De qué tendrían que cuidarlas? ¿Del ataque de la lesbiana pedófila?- Pregunta entre risas de burla Kenny, cubriéndose un poco la boca y tratando de no soltar carcajadas muy fuertes.

-No es una jodida broma, pobre. Voy muy en serio con esto.-

-Es que tienes que admitir que es ridículo. Además, Bebe no es mi novia.- Kyle se termina de comer la manzana luego de haber recobrado la compostura en su asiento, le desvía la mirada con frustración al gordo. No tenía caso razonar con él, no sabía por qué se molestaba en intentarlo.

-Wendy tampoco es mi novia.- Murmura Stan cerrando los ojos y suspirando como una condenada doncella con el corazón roto. Eso les daba por las bolas a los tres, pero ya se habían cansado de sermonearlo por esa tremenda actitud de marica. Ya se habían resignado.

Por lo menos dos de ellos.

-¿Saben que pienso al respecto del idiota de Stan?- Al escuchar a Eric, Kenny alza ambas cejas extrañado. ¿Era necesario insultarlo? Como sea, Kyle le dirige la mirada a Cartman con aburrimiento total.

-Realmente no nos interesa lo que pienses, culo gordo.-

-Pienso que debería dejar de hundirse en su maldita miseria, es decir, ¿A quién rayos podría gustarle tanto una zorra como Testaburger? Me siento estúpido con solo pensarlo, ella es una completa puta que finge ser decente.-

-¡Ella no es una zorra ni una puta! ¡Ella es… es una de las mejores chicas de este lugar!- Se levanta de su asiento Stan, mirando con furia asesina a Cartman. Quizás armarían un escándalo que terminaría a los golpes, pero ninguna de esas cosas impresionaba tanto. Las peleas solían ser muy frecuentes en la institución.

-Pues ninguno de los presentes piensa de la misma forma. Acéptalo Stan, ella merece ser violada por esa vieja lesbiana pedófila, asesina de niños inocentes.-

-¿Asesina?- Kenny mira mas confundido que antes al castaño.

-¡Ella no es lesbiana!- Exclama Kyle con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-¡Y Wendy no merece ser violada por nadie! ¡Haré que te tragues tus palabras! Los chicos no piensan que es una perra, ¿Verdad?- Marsh le dirige una rápida mirada a sus dos compañeros. Pero su gesto se llena de cierta preocupación cuando siente aquel silencio sepulcral que se había planteado entre ellos, seguido por una carcajada de Cartman, que le sonríe con triunfo en su mirada. Kenny arquea una ceja luego de mirar a Stan, con clara expresión de 'Dime que estás bromeando'

-¿Chicos?- Reitera un poco más preocupado ante sus miradas cargadas con distintos tipos de respuestas. Kyle cierra los ojos seriamente y tuerce una mueca de disgusto. Era el mas adecuado para hablar, estando más al corriente de la situación.

-Stan, en cierta forma estoy de acuerdo con el idiota de Cartman.-

-Hey. Cállate, judío estúpido.-

-Wendy sólo… ¿Cómo decirlo? Sólo quiso verte el viernes para…-

-Ayy, Dios. Kyle, yo seré directo con él. ¡Ella solo quiso follar contigo! ¡Te utilizó vilmente como todas las arpías de ese grupo! ¡Es una puta, admítelo! Quizás pasaste el mejor momento de tu vida el viernes, ya que hace años que no tenían sexo, ¿Pero no te das cuenta de lo que sucedió después? Sólo quería divertirse, se quitó las ganas contigo y ahora te ignora. No le importas en lo absoluto.- Increíblemente, McCormick se les adelanta y le escupe la verdad al pelinegro sin nada de tacto. Kyle no quería ser tan duro. Por otra parte, tal vez de esa manera sería más fácil que entendiese el punto.

-No… Ella no es así. No puede ser así.- Stan baja la cabeza ante las duras palabras de Kenny, quien se había cruzado de brazos con gesto serio. Alguien tenia que decírselo de esa manera para que lo entendiera de una vez y para que le entrara en esa cabezota dura. Broflovski mira con reproche al rubio, ya que se da cuenta segundos después que se había excedido un poco. Cartman comienza a reír a carcajadas, ya que amaba esa sinceridad sin escrúpulos en el rubio.

-¡Cállate, marica de mierda! ¡No es gracioso!- Le ladra el pelirrojo señalándolo nuevamente con enojo. Pero el castaño no le hace caso y sigue riendo.

-JAJAJAJA. Bueno, es que, JAJAJAJA. ¡Cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de que lo utilizó para follar! ¡Sólo un imbécil caería en un truco tan básico! JAJAJA.-

Stan gruñe y le dirige una mirada llena de odio al gordo de mierda, pero no se atreve a objetar. Quizás… tenía razón y era un idiota, un ingenuo. Quizás, había sido una falsa esperanza el volver con ella, quizás era verdad todo lo que le decía, que lo había utilizado vilmente… Destrozándolo otra vez. Se estremece un poco y continúa pensando en cosas hirientes, en las peores probabilidades.

Kenny roda los ojos fastidiado y se acomoda en su lugar. Algo llama su atención a su lado y eso lo obliga a observar de reojo a unas chicas de muy ajustados pantalones que pasaban, a propósito, lentamente a su costado. Una sonrisa se forma en sus perfectos labios, continúa mirando con sus hermosos ojos celestes a las jóvenes pasar. ¿Quién necesitaba una revista porno teniendo semejantes manjares en la vida real?

Cartman se pone de pie, tomando su bandeja y se da media vuelta, ignorando los ríos de saliva que emergían de la boca de Kenny.

-Debo averiguar si la maldita cocinera "juega para el otro equipo". ¡Ya verás, Kyle! ¡Te terminarás comiendo mi mierda!- Dicho esto, se aleja hacia la parte del buffet de la cafetería.

-Culón retrasado.- Murmura Kyle mordiéndose el labio inferior con indignación y cansancio. Cuando pasa a mirar a un Kenny que se baboseaba por las chicas que pasaban al costado de la mesa, nota que la revista porno ya no era el centro de su total atención. Podría ver carne fresca en vivo y en directo en su escuela después de todo.

Escucha que Stan vuelve a suspirar cuando, muy a lo lejos, casi en la ultima mesa de chicas, Wendy y Bebe reían la una con la otra.

-Si no pensaras todo el tiempo en lo mismo, tal vez podrías olvidarte de ella. No digo que sea la bruja histérica mas grande del mundo, debe haber hijas de puta mucho peores. Pero lo que en realidad quiero decir es que…-

Kyle quería darle un concejo de mejor amigo, pero le era un poco complicado no insultar a Wendy en la mitad de su discurso. No era mala chica, en realidad todos la amaban, pero se había metido con alguien de su grupo y eso no les causaba gracia a ninguno de ellos. Quizás únicamente al gordo racista.

-No necesito que lo digan más. Da igual, yo no creo que sea una desgraciada hija de puta. Porque lo del viernes…-

-Ay no, no empieces.- Kenny no puede evitar desviar su atención de los traseros y las tetas de las chicas que pasaban a su lado. Tenia que volver a expresar su hiriente y fría opinión para que Stan pudiera reaccionar.

-No es un capricho. Ella me dijo que me amaba el viernes, ¡Y fue en serio! Ella…- Marsh se endereza y baja la mirada seriamente, sintiendo como los recuerdos del mejor día de su vida entran en su cabeza nuevamente. Kenny y Kyle sinceramente no podían entender como era posible que todavía siga soñando despierto con esa chica. Con la misma chica.

-Ella lo dijo sonriendo y mirándome sin dudarlo. Yo… no puedo simplemente no confiar.-

-Pero Stan, ella siempre juega contigo. Sabes que no es la primera vez que hace esto.- Comienza a decirle Kyle no pudiendo tragarse que Stan siempre tropezara una y otra vez con la misma piedra. Era como una maldición de la cual nunca saldría.

-Kyle tiene razón. Esa puta te hace ver como un idiota. Si vuelves a caer en su red, te prohibiremos juntarte con nosotros. No queremos que piensen que somos unos arrastrados como tú.-

-Kenny, en serio, tus palabras no son agradables.- Le llama la atención el pelirrojo con tono de reproche. Lo asesina con la mirada ya que no era necesario ser así de drástico. Aunque en realidad, estaban acostumbrados a tratarse como mierda regularmente. Excepto en temas así de delicados.

Stan cierra los ojos enojado y se cruza de brazos sobre la mesa.

-Esto es diferente que a las otras veces. Saben que ella no es una mala persona, así que no hablen mierda.-

-Aggh, me cansé de hablar lo mismo contigo una y otra vez. Ya no me importa, sigue sufriendo como un condenado por ella. Me gustaría que entiendas que hay más mujeres en el mundo, es todo.- Kenny siempre solía ser directo con sus opiniones, no temía discutir, no le temía a las peleas. Aunque eso no significaba que no le importasen las cosas. Simplemente le hacía un favor general al mundo al decirle a su amigo que deje de pensar siempre en lo mismo y que el mundo era mas grande, obviamente encontraría a otra mujer en su vida. ¿Era tan difícil de captar eso? Todos ellos tenían diecisiete años, Jesucristo. La vida debía continuar.

-Sabes que tiene razón. Somos tus amigos y aunque no lo veas, sabemos que ella no te hace bien. Bueno, no podemos dirigir tu vida. Haz lo que quieras. Pero si la odiamos tenemos una buena razón, te está arruinando la adolescencia.- Pronuncia el pelirrojo con tono paternal.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Qué sucedió con el drogadicto fiestero de siempre? ¡Stan, tenemos que irnos de reventón para olvidarnos de nuestros problemas! ¡Esa es la solución perfecta!- Kenny se emociona con solo pensarlo y extiende una mano al aire con una enorme sonrisa. Kyle abre los ojos como platos al oírlo. Pero el pelinegro solo lo mira con curiosidad, analizándolo esa posibilidad en verdad.

-Olvídalo, no cuenten conmigo. En la ultima fiesta tuve que cuidarlos por estar en un estado fuera de cualquier limite conocido, todo por beber hasta la inconsciencia. Sin mencionar todo el vomito que tuve que limpiar luego de llevarlos a mi habitación al salir de la fiesta.-

-Kyle, eso te pasa por no beber tanto como nosotros. Si lo hicieras, también te divertirías como un condenado lunático.- Kenny le sonríe con inocencia fingida. En realidad, su rostro parecía angelical por sus grandes ojos celestes que se fijaban en él.

-Lo que dice Kenny es verdad. Quizás tendría que despejarme un poco con una ardiente fiesta descontrolada, llena de sexo y drogas.- Stan no parecía resistirse a la idea, entonces le dirige una mirada sonriente a su mejor amigo, quien le niega de inmediato.

-Oh, no, claro que no. No seré su niñera.-

-Nadie pide que lo seas, solo suéltate y relájate, fuma un poco de marihuana y verás que no te controlaras.-

-Por Dios, Kenny, ¿Escuchas lo que estás diciendo? No tiene sentido. Además, yo siempre bebo, solo que se controlarme. No como ustedes.- Lo ultimo lo murmura, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

De todas formas, ninguno de los dos logra reclamar algo, ya que un chico de gorro azul y pompón amarillo llega a su mesa con ambas manos en los bolsillos y un gesto frío hacia los presentes en la mesa. ¿La razón de su frialdad? Ninguna, simplemente odiaba a ese cuarteto inseparable.

-Hola, supongo.- No tarda en lanzarles una mirada despectiva a los tres, pero su expresión se vuelve menos amenazante al darse cuenta de que Cartman no estaba con ellos.

-Mm. Raro. Juraría que vi a la bola de mierda hace un rato.-

-¿Qué rayos quieres, Craig?- Stan le dirige una mirada a la defensiva al mencionado, Kenny y Kyle hacen exactamente lo mismo. Después de todo, ese chico no era solamente el mas problemático de la escuela, sino también el líder del grupo con el cual tenían cierta rivalidad.

Craig frunce el seño al ver sus miradas clavadas en él, eran amenazantes en cierto sentido. Roda los ojos, harto de que todos piensen que él solo buscaba pelea con todo el mundo, suspira y mira sobre su hombro, hacia atrás, a la mesa de sus respectivos amigos con gesto de '¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?' Vuelve a girar hacia ellos y comienza a hablar.

-Fiesta en mi casa el sábado en la noche. Todo el curso vendrá. Vengan a eso de las dos de la mañana.-

Kyle no disimula su sorpresa en su rostro, con cierto pánico. Kenny no tarda ni medio segundo en sonreír y en dirigirle la mirada a Stan, quien también le sonríe lleno de entusiasmo. Allí estaba la solución a todos sus problemas, una fiesta loca en lo de Craig. La ultima fiesta de la que hablaba el pelirrojo era precisamente una de las de él, las mejores fiestas del mundo sin duda alguna. Todos pensaban "¿Craig Tucker? ¿Ese chico callado y buscapleitos organiza fiestas en su casa?", y cambiaban de opinión al asistir.

-¡Por supuesto que iremos! ¡Tus fiestas son de puta madre! ¡Te amamos, Craig! ¡Era justo lo que necesitábamos!- Exclama con mucha emoción Kenny, quizás demasiada. El pelinegro arquea una ceja con expresión neutra. En ningún momento se quita las manos de los bolsillos.

-Tengo entendido que hay cierta tensión sexual entre Stan y… Wendy. Toda la jodida escuela habla de ustedes.- Suelta sin nada de tacto Craig, con voz seria e indiferente. La sonrisa de Stan se borra en un segundo, empalidece al momento.

-¿Todo la escuela sabe que…?-

-¿A qué mierda viene esto, Tucker?- Pregunta Kyle, ya que no estaba seguro si lo decía solo para jugar un rato y divertirse con ellos. De por si, todos sabían que los rumores sobre esa relación tan extraña crecían en toda la escuela. Pero no querían meterle esa presión a Stan, no querían agregarle muchos mas problemas con los cuales lidiar. Además era algo estúpido pensar en lo que dirían los demás.

-Solamente intento evitar un puterio barato en mi casa. Aunque quien sabe, quizás no recordemos nada luego de fumar tantas cosas. Lo que sea, avísenle al gordo de mierda si quieren.-

-¡Hey! ¡Escuché eso, bastardo fracasado!- Precisamente en ese instante, Cartman volvía a su mesa correspondiente con una bandeja llena de comida otra vez.

El pelinegro arquea una ceja y le muestra el dedo medio de su mano derecha en clara señal de 'Fuck you'. Se da media vuelta y se retira caminando con pasividad a su mesa de almuerzo.

¿Fiesta? No importaba el lugar, el horario ni la gente, lo importante era concurrir. La palabra **fiesta**, fue el primer detonante que _cambiaría la vida_ de esos chicos de secundaria.

_**:;:;:;:;:;:;:**  
><em>


	2. No te sientas mal, pronto todo cambiará

**Holaa! Primero que nada, amé cada uno de sus estupendos reviews *-* no pensé que iba a tener tantos, les juro que me hacen taan feliz ~ gracias a ellos actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda n.n Este fic lo vengo escribiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, me acuerdo que lo empecé mucho antes de escribir los primeros tres oneshots que subí xD La historia va a ser muy muy larga, no tienen idea de todas las cosas que van a suceder yay *-* Como habrán notado, al principio los chicos son heteros. Las cosas obviamente cambiarán pronto. Okey, les dejo el segundo capitulo n.n  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Mierda, ¿Quién se cree ese sujeto?- Deja escapar un suspiro de fastidio el judío quien cierra los ojos y deposita su rostro en una mano, apoyando su codo en la mesa. La presencia de Craig solía fastidiarlos.<p>

-Yo no sabía que toda la escuela estaba al tanto de lo que sucede. Es como si… fuera mucha presión.- Stan traga saliva torciendo una mueca de inseguridad. Malditos chismosos, malditos rumores, malditas clasificaciones de personas mediocres que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que hablar de la vida de los demás a sus espaldas.

-Oh, vamos, no hables como Tweek. ¿Hablas de lo tuyo y lo de la zorra? Desde hace meses los rumores corren, no entiendo porque te afecta ahora.- Kenny y Kyle miran a Cartman con odio, reprochándole mentalmente por expresar otra vez su hiriente opinión. Sus caras le decían 'Muy bien, ya largaste todo, debes sentirte genial'

-¿Lo saben todos desde hace meses? ¿Ustedes lo sabían y no me lo dijeron? ¿Desde cuándo este lugar se volvió tan asquerosamente chismoso?- Stan siente rabia mas que nada, ya que ahora le veía el sentido a que la gente se le quede mirando con tanta atención al pasar, sucedía casi lo mismo con Wendy. Kyle se rasca la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos.

-Mira, no te lo dijimos porque pensamos que era un dato estúpido. Da igual, no tienes que darle importancia.-

-Si, es verdad. Verás que te la volverás a follar en la fiesta de Craig y que luego volverán a ser pareja, ¡Estoy ansioso por que llegue el sábado!- Kenny se emociona con solo pensarlo, les sonríe con malicia imaginando las millones de cosas que haría. Sobretodo aprovechando el alcohol gratis.

-¿Fiesta el sábado en lo de Craig? Mmm, genial. Podría sacar fotos y extorsionar a la gente luego para no esparcirlas por el resto de la escuela. De acuerdo, yo me apunto.- Cartman idea cosas terriblemente malas en su cabeza, ya que esa clase de fiestas siempre tenían un lado divertido para cualquiera, aunque eso implicara extorsionar a la gente y gozar del sufrimiento ajeno.

-Wendy no va querer follar conmigo, Kenny. Me odia.- Stan vuelve enterrar su cabeza entre sus brazos, retomando las aparentes palabras sin sentido del rubio. Kyle se harta en un segundo por el tono depresivo que acababa de utilizar para hablar.

-No te odia. Quizás hasta quiera follar contigo, pero en todo caso, tienes que negarte para que no piense que eres un desesperado que anda detrás de ella todo el jodido tiempo.-

-¿Acaso no lo es?- Ríe Eric llevándose un pedazo de pan con salsa a la boca.

-Cállate. El punto es que tiene que demostrarle que no lo es.- El pelirrojo le dirige la mirada a su mejor amigo e intenta sonreírle para que siga su plan.

-Aunque si están borrachos, cosa que es muy probable, todos follarán con todos. Admítanlo, sucederá aunque no quieran y se odien.- Kenny comienza a pensar que la idea no era tan absurda y hasta parecía divertida.

-Ustedes no entienden. El viernes entendí que yo no busco follar con ella nada mas. Es genial, se siente genial, y podría hacerlo todo el maldito tiempo, pero asumí que no es lo único que quiero.- El pelinegro los observa a cada uno de ellos con determinación y valor, no se iba a arrepentir por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Oh por Dios.- Kyle se cubre la boca con una mano, horrorizado ante lo próximo que diría Stan.

-No, espera, Stan, no te atrevas a decir que…- Kenny también se horroriza horriblemente al suponer que estaba poder decir algo irrepetible.

-Estoy seguro de que yo…- Marsh comienza a decir la tan temida frase, Cartman niega con la cabeza con expresión de indiferencia, sin despegar sus ojos de su comida. Esos maricas no tenían remedio alguno, eran un caso perdido.

-La amo más que a nada.-

Tanto Kenny como Kyle hacen una expresión de asco y dolor. Era muy obvio que sentía eso por esa chica, pero no querían creerlo hasta que esas palabras salieran de su boca. La verdad era que ellos cuatro estaban en plena adolescencia y solo utilizaban a las chicas para pasar un buen tiempo, y bueno… follar un rato. Pero el que siempre se involucraba sentimentalmente con ellas era Stan Marsh. Maldito complejo gótico emocional.

-Genial. Estás bien jodido. Adivina de lo que me entere cuando fui al buffet.- Empieza comentar Eric sin darle mucha importancia a la noticia que revelaría. Como buen amigo que era, debía revelarle toda la verdad, quería ser honesto.

'Ay no.' Piensa Kyle sabiendo a la perfección que no era nada bueno viniendo de él.

-Wendy se vio con Token el sábado. Exactamente un día después de tu preciado "Viernes de ensueños". Acéptalo, es una puta. Más bien, resígnate.-

Stan solo alcanza a abrir los ojos atónito y a permanecer quieto en su lugar. Las reacciones de sus otros dos amigos son básicamente iguales, no podían salir del shock. Es decir, ¿Con Token? ¿Eso ya no había sucedido una vez, en cuarto grado? Luego de unos segundos, Marsh niega lentamente con la cabeza.

-No… ella no seria capas de…-

-¿Disfrutas del sufrimiento ajeno, cierto?- Kyle fija una mirada de desprecio ante el gordo, quien se impresiona fingidamente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por Dios, me ofendes. Yo solo estaba revelando algo que se sabría tarde o temprano. No es agradable ser un mentiroso de mierda como tú, Kyle.-

-¡Cállate, gordo de mierda! ¡Haré que te tragues tus palabras por el culo!-

-¡Por lo menos soy honesto, judío imbécil! ¡Ustedes me obligaron a no decirle nada al hippie sobre los rumores y no le ha sentado muy bien enterarse cuatro meses después! Deberían empezar a ser sinceros con sus amigos, chicos.- Termina diciendo en un falso tono de amabilidad. Pero eso fue suficiente para desencadenar la ira en Broflovski.

-¡Agghh!- Kyle se harta de escuchar las ironías de Cartman y se le arroja encima con ganas de matarlo. Eric cae de espaldas contra el suelo, y no logra defenderse de los golpes del judío, quien quizás era algo delgado para su edad, y no estaba a favor de la violencia en ningún tipo de aspecto. Sólo hacía una excepción con Cartman, por ser un autentico lame culos.

-¡Kyle, espera! ¡No era para tanto! Creo…- Termina murmurando Stan, viendo como todos los chicos que comían en la hora del almuerzo hacían una ronda alrededor de su mesa, comenzando a alentar la pelea que se acababa de armar. Era algo tan típico.

-¡Si, pelea, pelea! ¡Toca mi mano cuando quieras que entre a reemplazarte!- Kenny reía como si se tratara de una contienda de lucha libre, y alentaba al judío para que le partiera su mandarina en gajos al gordo bastardo.

* * *

><p>Stan esperaba sentando afuera de la sala de la directora, a su lado estaba Craig. Que raro.<p>

-Sigues estando aquí desde cuarto grado. ¿No te parece algo un poco…?-

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, el pelinegro le muestra el dedo del medio de su mano derecha, no se molesta en dirigirle la mirada. Stan arquea una ceja y baja la cabeza al mismo tiempo que suspira.

_'Retiro lo dicho. Este idiota merece estar aquí hasta que finalice su ciclo escolar.'_

En el interior del cuarto de la directora, se encontraban Cartman, Kenny y Kyle. No tardan mucho en salir luego de ser sermoneados. No habría ninguna expulsión ni nada de eso, era algo muy predecible que los chicos se peleen, más ese grupo en particular. Si tuvieran que expulsar a cada uno de los que se peleaban en algún momento de las clases o hasta en las horas libres, no habría ningún alumno en la escuela.

Al salir Kyle, seguido de Kenny y el gordo, Stan se dirige hacia él, con expresión insegura.

-¿Todo está bien?-

-Por supuesto que lo está. Todavía siento satisfacción por haberle pateado el culo a Cartman.-

-Oh vamos, sabes muy bien que yo te pateé el culo.- Eric mira con gesto de pocos amigos al pelirrojo, quien abre la boca con total indignación y no se atreve a articular palabras. Quería volver a encajarle un golpe, pero no era la mejor opción por ahora. Kenny le toma un brazo al judío, negándole con la cabeza.

-Sólo ignóralo. No nos conviene que llamen a nuestros padres por otra riña, tenemos que estar limpios para la fiesta del sábado, yeah.-

-¿Tanto te emociona esa fiesta? Ni siquiera se si iré. Es mas, no iré, está decidido.-

-¿Qué? No puedes abandonarnos, Kyle. Eres como… ehhh, el conductor designado.- Interviene Stan no muy seguro de sus palabras. El rubio lo mira arqueando una ceja, como diciendo 'Ya la cagaste'. Kyle solo frunce el seño al escucharlo.

-¿Entonces me necesitan para eso? ¿Para cuidarlos por si hacen una completa estupidez? Ahora mas que nunca no iré, me están utilizando. Con permiso.- Cierra los ojos con poca paciencia, pero Marsh le toma un brazo en señal de detenerlo.

-No es por eso, no se porque dije eso. Quiero que estés ahí con nosotros, pero no para evitar que hagamos idioteces, solo porque somos siempre los cuatro y no podemos dejar que nos dejes.-

-Oh que tiernos, maricas. A mi me da igual que el judío no vaya, por mi que se vaya a la mierda.- Expresa Cartman rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos. A veces de verdad era insoportablemente irritante.

-Tu vete a la mierda, racista hijo de puta.- Lo señala Kyle con la misma rivalidad de siempre. Pero antes de que discusión continúe, la puerta de la dirección se abre, provocando que los cuatro se queden callados.

-Tucker, entra a la dirección ahora.- Se escucha a la directora hablar desde adentro. El grupo se da cuenta de que Craig estaba allí sentado, escuchando toda su discusión como si nada. Luego razonan que en realidad no escuchaba ya que no estaba interesado en lo que decían.

El mencionado se levanta con la mano en los bolsillos y camina hacia la puerta de la dirección con ojos algo cansados. Al pasar al costado del grupo, recuerda algo importante.

-Ah, cierto. Invité a muchas chicas mayores que nosotros. Pensé que sería divertido, las de nuestro grado ya aburren. Más vale que vengan, o sino avísenme así invito a más gente.- Es lo ultimo que se le oye decir, ya que luego la puerta de la dirección se cierra dejándolo adentro. Los ojos de Kenny se iluminan y se llenan de vitalidad.

-Mayores… chicas mayores. Díganme que escucharon lo mismo que yo y que no fue una alucinación.-

-Por Dios, si, lo escuchamos. No es para tanto.- Pero ante ese comentario, los tres chicos lo miran arqueando una ceja. Chicas mayores, mas bien, chicas desconocidas en una fiesta en la que estarían ellos y los demás chicos de su clase, que no eran precisamente los mas santos del universo. Casi siempre la presencia de chicas eran sinónimo de que aunque sea alguno de ellos…

-Oigan, no voy a follarme a nadie. Tendría que estar muy borracho como para que…- Pero las palabras del judío sin interrumpidas por las de su mejor amigo.

-¿Entonces eso significa que irás con nosotros?- La mirada de Stan se ilumina al oírlo hablar de esa forma tan asquerosamente responsable. Obviamente a su mejor amigo Kyle. Él no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, su expresión se vuelve confusa e insegura.

-Ah, bueno… quizás.-

-Ahora que lo pienso no es tan mala idea. Ven con nosotros, Kyle. Te divertirás mucho.- Cartman rodea el cuello del pelirrojo con su brazo y le sonríe con demasiada inocencia fingida.

-No me toques.- Se aparta en seguida el chico mirándolo despectivamente.

-Además, se que quieres que vaya para sacarme fotos comprometedoras o hacer que hagamos algo mientras estemos algo pasados de copas. No somos estúpidos, no caeremos en tu juego. Por eso ninguno de nosotros nos emborracharemos hasta la medula el sábado, ¿Verdad, chicos?- Les sonríe con seguridad a sus dos compañeros restantes. Stan hace una expresión de extrañes, como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

-Pero ese era precisamente el plan, ¿Recuerdas? Olvidar todos nuestros problemas y tomar hasta la inconsciencia.- Le reitera Kenny riendo maliciosamente. El judío simplemente no puede creerlo, pero Eric lo señala cerrando los ojos y sonriendo a mas no poder.

-Hazles caso. Sigue la corriente y relájate, deberías dejar de ser así de correcto y divertirte. Será una fiesta entre amigos después de todo.-

-Se que le quieres sacar provecho a esto, culón. ¿Sabes qué? Que ellos hagan lo que quieran, yo no voy a caer en tu trampa.-

-Estás tan equivocado, no entiendo como me crees capas de hacer ese tipo de cosas tan sucias.- Cartman lo mira con preocupación fingida. En respuesta a eso, Kyle se lleva unos dedos al puente de su nariz, tratando de conservar la calma.

-Por favor, quítenmelo de enfrente o volveré a patearle el culo.- Murmura casi en un ruego Kyle, no pudiendo tolerar que sea así de descarado al decirle que no era capas de jugar sucio jamás. Stan se rasca la cabeza y le desvía la mirada entrecerrando los ojos.

-Cálmate. Quizás deberías relajarte un poco.-

-No voy a decir que Cartman tiene razón, pero sería genial que te divirtieras el sábado.- Le sigue la corriente Kenny al pelinegro, formando una sonrisa un poco siniestra en su semblante. Kyle arquea una ceja al oírlos hablar con tal falta de consciencia. ¿Él era el único que recordaba las millones de cosas malas que había hecho Cartman en su vida?

-¿Y dejar que la bola de mierda haga lo que quiera con nosotros? No gracias. Prefiero estar a la defensiva toda la noche con tal de evitar eso.-

-Deja de hablar como si no estuviera aquí, vete a la mierda marica.- Lo amenaza Cartman casi gritándole por su falta de desconsideración.

En ese momento, toca el timbre de la escuela. El final de ese día de clases. Ellos se miran entre si, algo emocionados por salir de esa maldita presión infernal. Ese día era jueves, no faltaba mucho para el sábado. Seria uno de sus tantos días inolvidables.

* * *

><p>-No me extrañen, chicos. Y recuerden hacer toda la tarea de matemática para mañana.-<p>

Era tan fácil adivinar las dobles intenciones de Eric a esa altura de sus vidas. Todavía no podían entender porque lo consideraban parte de su grupo, porque no tenía casi nada de bueno. Aun así, podían leerlo como si fuera un libro, ya no les sorprendía que algunos días viniera con una extravagante ideología respecto a cualquier cosa. Generalmente siempre se desencadenaba una irrelevante y excéntrica "aventura" gracias a sus ideas, pero ¿Cómo no estar acostumbrados a cosas que vivieron desde su infancia?

South Park no había cambiado tanto en esos años, y tampoco su rasgo de ser propenso a las cosas extrañas. Por lo menos no querían creer que había cambiado, todo seguía ciertamente igual en muchos aspectos dejando de lado que ya ninguno de ellos eran niños y tenían intereses diferentes que los de antes.

-No vamos a pasártela si es lo que quieres.- Kyle mira con desconfianza a Cartman luego de haberlo escuchado pronunciar esas palabras con demasiado entusiasmo para su gusto. El castaño borra la sonrisa de su rostro, y mira con desagrado al pelirrojo que siempre le cagaba las ideas por ser tan aburrido.

-Te encanta ser así de aguafiestas, ¿Verdad, marica?-

-No me digas marica, idiota.-

-Eres un maldito marica.-

-Bien bien, nos vemos mañana Cartman, adiós.- Kenny toma de los hombros tanto a Stan como a Kyle y los empuja apresuradamente hacia adelante para dejar al gordo caminar solo hasta la entrada de su casa. El rubio quería evitarse otra pelea absurda, aunque sea quería relajarse y hablar de cosas importantes en las pocas cuadras que tenían que recorrer caminando juntos de vuelta a sus casas.

-Kenny, ¿Qué rayos…?-

-Yo también quiero saber los detalles de TODO lo que pasó con la zorra. ¿Por qué le cuentas todo a Kyle y a mi me dejas con tanta intriga? ¡Se supone que somos amigos!- Le reclama Kenny a Stan, jalándolo de un brazo y dramatizando falsamente. Casi siempre, el cubría todo su rostro con la capucha de su abrigo anaranjado cuando el frío intenso los azotaba. En ese momento estaba exactamente de esa manera, podían verse sus ojos celestes suplicantes hacia el pelinegro. Tenía demasiadas ganas de darle uno de sus típicos consejos insultantes con respecto a la zorra de Wendy.

Pero Marsh únicamente le sonríe de forma incomoda y trata de disimular con todas sus fuerzas que la razón por la cual Kyle sabía las cosas en profundidad no era de mucha relevancia, además de que fuese porque era su mejor amigo.

-Bueno… estaba por contártelo en uno de estos días, de verdad. Pero siempre estaba Cartman con nosotros y la verdad no quiero que sepa absolutamente nada. Aunque… si toda la jodida escuela habla de nosotros, supongo que tu sabrás mucho mas al respecto que yo mismo.- Baja un poco la mirada mientras que los tres siguen caminando algo despacio para poder aunque sea terminar el tema de conversación. Kyle tuerce una mueca de inseguridad, pero Kenny suspira pesadamente, cerrando los ojos.

-Sólo se sabe que se reunieron el viernes, pero es obvio que ella no es tan estúpida como para divulgar los detalles. Por eso quiero saber todo, ¿Qué sucedió?- Pasa a mirarlo con seriedad de amigo de confianza.

Pero en ese instante, Stan sube un poco la mirada y abre un poco mas los ojos, sintiendo como todos los recuerdos volvían a su cabeza en un terrible flashback.

El viernes… parecía un día tan lejano. Y eso que habían pasados seis días.

Kenny se estremece un poco sin emitir ningún ruido, solo se le queda mirando a Stan. No pensaba que su simple pregunta haría que forme esa mueca de angustia total, al segundo se arrepiente de haberle preguntado y cuando abre la boca para intentar arreglarla…

-Le prometió que volvería a llamarlo al día siguiente. Pasaron seis días y ni siquiera le dirige la mirada en la escuela. Eso es todo.-

Stan sube la mirada un poco sorprendido ante la intervención de Kyle, quien entrecierra los ojos mientras que le dirige una amarga mirada a Kenny. Él se le queda mirando con expresión neutra, con extraña frialdad cortante. No recordaba que la situación entre Stan y Wendy fuese tan frágil y quebradiza. Luego de unos segundos, se lleva ambas manos a la capucha que envolvía casi toda su cabeza y se la quita para que sus amigos vean su rostro descubierto.

-Perdona, pero esa actitud de verdad fue de perra desgraciada, viejo.-

-Concuerdo con Kenny. No pudo haberlo dicho mejor.-

-Cállense.- Los corta con seriedad absoluta y una voz oscura y extrañamente recta para sorpresa de ambos.

¿Para qué gastarse la vida diciéndole a Stan que Wendy era una bastarda, si él era un cabezota dura que nunca lo entendería y estaría cegado por el resto de su existencia?

-Uff, lo que sea.- McCormick se revuelve sus rebeldes cabellos rubios oscuros y cierra los ojos cansado de tocar ese tema tan delicado. Mejor no preguntaba mas.

-Promete que te olvidarás de su existencia el sábado. Aunque esté en frente tuyo follando con Token, te olvidaras de quien es y te divertirás como nunca en tu maldita vida, ¿Bien?-

-Lo intentaré.- Hasta él mismo notaba que su voz había sonado un poco insegura. Suspira intentando despejar esos sucios pensamientos de su mente. Después de todo, esa fiesta tendría que borrarle los problemas aunque sea por algunas horas, debía enfocarse en la idea de ignorar a Wendy toda la noche. No sonaba tan… difícil.

-Además habrá otras chicas, y puedes divertirte con alguna puta mejor. Habrá chicas mas grandes y con mejor cuerpo.- Kyle intenta animarlo con lo primero que se le cruza por la mente, no sabiendo que había sonado como una especie de pervertido nerd.

-¡Exactamente! Aunque no creo que tu estés muy libre en la noche, ya que Bebe te acosara hasta la muerte. ¿Por qué no aprovechas para follártela otra vez? Solo debes embriagarla un poco y luego…-

-Kenny, yo no voy a hacer una estupidez como esa otra vez.- Lo mira con algo de desinterés y sin ánimos de hablar sobre esa rubia que en cierto sentido le atraía mas de lo que quería admitir. Quizás solo superficialmente, pero eso y nada más.

-Ah, rayos, te encanta y tu a ella. No se porque te niegas tanto a estar con Bebe, tiene unas tetas de puta madre y te ruega desde hace años.- Kenny simplemente mira con incomprensión verdadera al pelirrojo, quien se encoge de hombros desviándole la mirada.

-Porque la verdad no me gusta en serio, es decir, que alguien se vuelva tan insoportable y se te acerque en las fiestas sólo para "eso" no es agradable. Además, es una zorra. Su actitud es igual a la de…-

Pero Stan lo fulmina con la mirada ante lo que estaba a punto de decir, Kyle se queda con la palabra en la boca y la cierra para no crear otra pelea estúpida. Comparar a ese par de mejores amigas no venía al caso.

-Como sea. Fóllatela, Kenny. De verdad no me importa.-

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Y que hay de los códigos y toda esa mierda?-

-Me da igual, te la regalo.-

-¿Y que harás si trata de violarte el sábado?-

-¿Ahh? ¿Y crees que yo voy a dejarme? No haré nada con nadie, estaré alerta para que Cartman no haga nada malo.-

-Agh, que aburrido.- Le saca la lengua el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados. Kyle arquea una ceja un poco enojado por ese gesto inmaduro.

-Yo no soy aburrido.- Se defiende, porque ser el único que aún conservaba la dignidad y todas esas cosas no era sinónimo de que fuese aburrido.

-Si lo eres. Deberías disfrutar un poco del sexo.- Kenny esboza una sonrisa cruelmente juguetona, a él no le caían bien las actitudes de chico bueno del judío, quería que se descontrolara el sábado.

-Disfruto del sexo al igual que ustedes.- Trata de volver a defenderse como sea.

-Pero cuando tu hablas de sexo lo haces sonar tan monótono y estructurado.-

-Dios, no me jodas, Kenny.-

-Stan opina igual.- Kenny lo señala con gesto aburrido, ya que no había abierto la boca desde casi el comienzo de su conversación. Quizás recordando cosas desagradables considerando su gesto de "sufrimiento gótico". Al captarlo, el rubio le da un codazo en las costillas. Stan se sobresalta y le dirige una mirada fugaz y de reproche.

-¿Qué mierda te…?-

-¿O no que Kyle suena aburrido cuando habla de sexo?-

El rostro de Marsh se queda desorientado por varios segundos. Aunque luego no puede evitar reír con énfasis y mirar a Kyle con algo de burla.

-Suena algo virgen cuando habla de follar, jajaja.-

-Jajajaja, Stan me apoya, Kyle… ¿Kyle?- Kenny abre los ojos y nota que el judío ya no estaba con ellos a su lado. Stan deja de reír con el mismo gesto confundido y mira hacia ambos lados parpadeando varias veces.

-¿En dónde rayos se metió?-

-Oh, allí va. Mejor lo alcanzas, seguro está molesto.-

El pelinegro sigue el dedo que señalaba a su derecha, a la distancia. Kenny apuntaba a Kyle, quien estaba caminando hacia la entrada de su casa. De tanto hablar ya habían llegado sin darse cuenta.

-Oh mierda. ¿Por qué se ofende por idioteces? A veces es tan histérico como una condenada chica.-

-Lo se, quizás tiene más arena en la vagina de lo normal. Pero bien, me voy a mi casa.- McCormick comienza a caminar nuevamente por el camino sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Stan deja largar un suspiro de resignación sin ver a su compañero marcharse. Cuando observa como Kyle lleva una mano al picaporte de la puerta, corre hacia él para evitar que entre.

-¡Kyle!-

Pero justo cuando llega a la entrada, el judío le cierra la puerta a dos escasos centímetros de su rostro sin molestarse en girar, sólo da un portazo duro y violento detrás de él. Stan se queda perplejo con los ojos bien abiertos luego de ese acto tan impulsivo. Frunce el seño y golpea la puerta una y otra vez con ambos puños.

-¡Mierda, ábreme! ¡Kyle!-

_**:;:;:;:;:;:;:**  
><em>


	3. Existe una minima oportunidad

**Hellow! Ok, con este capitulo se acaba la introducción al ambiente de la historia e.e Ya en el proximo es la fiesta, estos capitulos fueron para que mas o menos se entienda como es cada uno y que estilo de vida tienen, aunque sea muy superficialmente. Hoy sufrí un susto de muerte porque pensé que se me había borrado todo este fic de mi compu (175 paginas, de verdad queria morir :D) pero pude salvarlo n.n AMO SUS REVIEWS :D, listo, debía gritar eso xD en serio que me hacen muy feliz n.n voy a tratar de contestarlos desde el proximo capitulo por aca, o por mensajes privados n.n les dejo este tercer capiii.**

**Una cosa más... alguna vez tuvieron una resaca horrible? Yo acabo de superar una, ahora solo me duele el cuello, piernas, etc u.u supongo que si duermo se me va a ir, pero les juro que antes de ayer no me podía ni levantar de mi cama x.x (malditoseasvodka(?)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Solo habían pasado unas cuatro horas desde que ambos estaban encerrados en la habitación del pelirrojo, cada uno haciendo una actividad diferente. Había una televisión situada en el medio del lugar y una consola de videojuegos conectada a esta. La habitación no había sufrido cambios muy significativos, pero con los años, Kyle le había agregado un par de cosas mas.<p>

Mientras que Stan permanecía sentado en el suelo de piernas cruzadas a solo un metro de distancia del televisor, se enfocaba y le dedicaba su concentración al juego que estaba jugando. Uno de peleas al estilo Mortal Kombat, porque tenia ganas de ver sangre y golpear a alguien aunque sea indirectamente. En la habitación, solo se escuchan el ruido de los botones al ser presionados y los gritos de los luchadores en el videojuego.

Kyle simplemente estaba recostado de espaldas sobre su cama con un libro entre sus manos, pasando la pagina de vez en cuando y no pudiendo entender bien de que rayos se trataba ya que el ruido del televisor estaba exageradamente fuerte y no podía concentrarse. Roda los ojos con fastidio y cierra el libro con ambas manos, provocando un pequeño estruendo. Cuando lo deja reposando en la mesita de luz que tenía al costado, mira el techo con sus grandes ojos verdes y expresión nula.

-Stan… Si Bebe estuviera enamorada de mi, tener sexo con ella seria algo incorrecto, ¿Verdad?-  
>El pelinegro deja de presionar los botones de su control y abre los ojos atónito. Aún así, no deja de mirar la pantalla del televisor.<p>

-¿Kyle? Tu nunca… ehh… ¿Desde cuando…? ¿A-a que viene esa pregunta tan…?-

-Creo que decir algo así de improbable es la única forma de que me prestes atención mientras que juegas ese tonto juego.- Kyle se sienta en su lugar, y cuando Stan gira rápidamente hacia él, el pelirrojo le sonríe con un poco de burla. Su amigo arquea una ceja, formando una mueca de disgusto.

-Odio que me tomes por idiota.-

-Por favor. Odio que me tomes como un nerd sin vida social.-

-¿Y yo cuándo…?-

-Con Kenny.- Se encoge de hombros mirándolo con gesto de Jake Mate. Stan se sostiene el puente de la nariz y baja la cabeza, algo estresado.

-Ya me disculpé. No jodas con eso. Además el punto del comentario es que debes soltarte en la vida. Que no seas virgen no significa que no seas aburri…-

Kyle abre la boca indignado, a lo que Stan se tapa la boca con su mano derecha, sorprendido consigo mismo y evitando que su propia frase continuara.

-Ok. Entiendo. Si soy tan aburrido, no se porque somos amigos desde hace tanto tiempo.-

-¡Pero no lo digo en el sentido de ofenderte! Es decir, bueno, por ejemplo… en vez de estar paranoico el sábado por Cartman, ¿Por qué no bebes como lo hacemos Kenny y yo? Será divertido. Y te podremos demostrar que no queremos que seas nuestra "niñera".-

-¿Estás loco? La ultima vez Kenny se quiso suicidar unas tres veces por quien sabe que razón. Y tu hiciste cosas asquerosas y humillantes con Wendy.-

-¿QUÉ? ¿Y ahora esperas para decirme que…?-

-¡No es el punto! Alguien debe controlar su maldita locura al estar drogados y borrachos. Por eso no quiero ir a esa estúpida fiesta. Estoy obligado a cuidarlos aunque no quiera, lo único que falta es que tu también quieras suicidarte, por Dios.- Cierra los ojos frunciendo el seño al solo imaginar las cosas que tendría que soportar en esa noche. De sólo hacerlo, le daban muchas más ganas de no ir.

-No pasará nada. Yo… sólo tengo que ignorar que ella estará ahí. Puedo hacerlo.-

Kyle tuerce una mueca de inseguridad al escucharlo hablar así. Stan no podía entender que se hacia daño a si mismo al ver a Wendy delante suyo, con otra persona. Simplemente no podía entenderlo, o no quería entenderlo. Pero al ver su expresión seria, siente que esta determinado a hacerlo, aunque eso signifique que pase la peor noche de su vida y se amargue mucho. Después de todo, ella era una chica bastante linda, y que no esté con Token esa noche no significaba que no esté con nadie en todo ese tiempo. Él no quería pensar en negativo, pero la verdad era que pensaba que ella ignoraría a Stan toda la noche y que hasta buscaría la compañía de cualquier otro chico.

-Voy a encararla el sábado a la noche si es que no está con nadie.- Stan mantenía la mirada baja, sin querer mirar los ojos de Kyle que tenían cierta sorpresa y desconcierto. El judío se queda en silencio por unos segundos y entonces duda al hablar, porque quizás su opinión sería algo tajante. Odiaba admitir que algunas veces, se parecía a Cartman en ese sentido.

-Oye, ¿Estás seguro de que…?-

-Se lo que piensas, no es necesario que me lo digas.- El pelinegro sonríe algo triste y se lleva una mano a la nuca. Hasta parecía apenado por lo que diría a continuación.

-Se que cada vez que me hablan de ella pareciera que los ignoro y no les hago caso en ningún aspecto, pero la verdad es que pienso en lo que me dicen. Me han dado muchos motivos como para odiarla, en cierto sentido tienen razón.- Su voz se hacia cada vez mas baja. Stan podía ser tan duro en su exterior, parecía poder enfrentar lo que sea y superarlo siempre aunque le costara mucho.

Era algo extraño darse cuenta de que su debilidad consistía en su aguda sensibilidad con respecto a Wendy. Eso era lo único que parecía quebrarlo en ocasiones.

-Vaya… entonces si nos escuchas. Creo que eso me alegra porque eso significa que todo el tiempo que empleamos Kenny y yo al decirte todo lo que pensamos de ella no fue en vano.- Sonríe Kyle completamente conforme y satisfecho ante las palabras de Stan. Pero su mejor amigo cierra los ojos riendo un poco sin demasiados ánimos.

-Idiota. Jaja. Claro que los escucho, son mis amigos. Pero de todas formas, yo no puedo odiarla aunque quiera.-

Por primera vez, levanta la mirada y le clava sus ojos azul profundo a su mejor amigo. Le sonríe con un poco de pena, sabiendo que su posición era patética. Sabiendo que si todos los demás rumoreaban sobre lo de él y Wendy, todos opinarían igual. Que él era un imbécil patético que se arrastraba por una chica que no lo valía. O quizás ella si lo valía, pero él no era suficiente. Él no bastaba, aunque le diera todo lo que tenia en su vida, él nunca podría ser suficiente.

-No puedo odiarla.- Vuelve a bajar la mirada, vencido. Con la única persona que quería mostrarse de esa forma era con Kyle. No quería que nadie lo viera así de vulnerable, así de sensible.

-Yo lo haré por ti. Yo puedo odiarla.- Kyle, mas allá de estar harto de verlo de esa manera tan melancólica por la misma persona, sentía rabia. Estaba enojado con él por dejarse afectar tanto. Tendría que demostrarle al mundo que ella no le importaba y que podía seguir adelante, con una chica mejor, con cualquiera que él quisiera. Es decir, era popular y estaba arruinando su reputación en la escuela por dejarse difamar por sus estúpidos rumores con Wendy. A este paso, ninguna chica se fijaría en él. ¡Siendo uno de los mejores jugadores de futbol del equipo de la escuela, podía tener acceso a las mejores chicas! Maldición, ¿Qué todavía no se había dado cuenta de eso?

-En fin, ¿Qué vas a decirle el sábado?- Trata de entender el plan de Stan y aceptarlo. No pensaba que seria tan idiota como para pedirle que salieran otra vez.

-Solo voy a preguntarle que mierda pasó. Que me bote, por lo menos así pensaré que no tengo ni una posibilidad con ella.-

-¿Eso significa que piensas que tienes una posibilidad con ella?- Ok, el pelirrojo vuelve a considerar si su mejor amigo era un idiota o no.

-Supongo que si, inconscientemente. No voy a mentirte.- Stan duda al confesarle eso, porque no podía decirle que no tenía una minima esperanza. ¡Para él, Wendy siempre sería la mujer de su vida aunque lo rechazara!

-Espera, ¿Eso también significa que si no te bota, estarás con ella?-

Stan no había pensando en eso con total seriedad. Abre los ojos, desorbitado e incrédulo, y mira a su amigo mas confundido que antes. Kyle suspira sin poder creerlo.

-No lo se.- Responde aun pensando en esa posibilidad. Kyle vuelve a mirarlo negando con la cabeza, en desacuerdo.

-Entonces es mentira eso de que nos escuchas. Ya pasó antes, unas dos veces. Vuelves un tiempo con ella, después cortan y el único que sale afectado eres tú. No caigas en su trampa otra vez, Stan. No es agradable que esto se prolongue tanto.-

-Pero esta vez seria en serio.- Se levanta casi de un salto, sonriendo con algo de esperanza. El pelirrojo arquea una ceja. Dios, ¿Hablaba en serio?

-Sabes que no será en serio.-

-Si lo será. No lo había pensando de esa forma. Quizás si le hablo de frente, todo podría resolverse. Y tu vendrás conmigo para asegurarte de que todo salga bien.-

-No.- Kyle entrecierra los ojos desviándole la mirada, cruzado de brazos. Que haga lo que quiera, pero que a él no lo joda ni lo meta en sus asuntos.

-Oh, vamos. Solo será un segundo, me darás seguridad. Luego te vas con Bebe y todo saldrá perfecto.- Stan le seguía sonriendo con suplica y con una expresión tierna y juguetona, se sienta al costado del judío sin dejar de mirarlo. El pelirrojo frunce el seño algo preocupado. Casi se olvidaba de ese pequeño y horrible detalle.

-Mierda. Había olvidado que Bebe estaría allí. Gracias por darme un motivo por el cual no ir.-

-¡Kyle! ¡Tienes que venir! Hazlo por mi, ¿Si?- Le jala un brazo, y lo sigue mirando de una horrible forma tierna. Cualquier ser humano diría que si al primer segundo.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?- Le cuestiona por ultima vez el judío, con completa desconfianza. Baja un poco la mirada y se queda en silencio. Stan se extraña al darse cuenta de su repentina seriedad.

-No quiero… verte otra vez así. Como el domingo. No quiero que eso pase nunca mas.- Cuando Kyle recordaba aquel día en que Stan había ido a su casa, destruido de pies a cabeza y desmoronándose del dolor porque la zorra de Wendy no lo había llamado como había prometido, le daban muchísimas ganas de… abofetear a Stan por ser tan ingenuo y haberse creído esa mentira descarada por parte de Testaburger.

-No pasará.- La respuesta de Stan había sido apresurada y sin rastro de dudas. Lo único que puede hacer su amigo es dirigirle la mirada directamente con mucha lentitud.

¿Quién podría garantizar eso? ¿Stan?

-Porque ella no me volverá a lastimar. Ella me escuchará el sábado y todo estará bien.-

-Lo que sea.- Kyle baja la cabeza sin expresión en su rostro. Sabia que en realidad nada estaba bien. No con Stan pensando de esa forma, dándose esperanzas a si mismo sobre algo que posiblemente nunca sucedería. Lo único que hacía era negarse a aceptar que Wendy no volvería a estar con él. En eso se basaba su felicidad, en una fantasía, en un deseo no muy probable. Realmente parecía que la tan temida ruptura definitiva había llegado a su relación, era cuestión de que Marsh lo comprendiera con el tiempo.

-Iré contigo y los demás. Supongo que tengo derecho a divertirme un poco.- Sonríe tratando de verle aunque sea algo bueno a la situación, despejarse un rato del mundo real. Stan se entusiasma al oírlo y le asiente.

-Así se habla, Kyle. Podrás corresponderle a Bebe de una vez por todas.-

-Deja de soñar, jajaja. Le aclare de buena forma que no quiero nada. Ella es la del problema.-

-Pero te la, mmm, follaste algunas veces, eso significa que te gusta.- Le sonríe con malicia y lo pica con su dedo, su amigo rodea los ojos con una sonrisa irónica.

-No voy a habla de mi privacidad.-

-Vaaamos. No seas tan aguafiestas.-

-No lo soy. Jajaja.-

-Prométeme entonces que te divertirás como nunca.- Stan le extiende la mano sonriéndole confiado. No había reto alguno que Kyle se negara a aceptar en su joven vida. El judío lo mira a los ojos por unos segundos, y luego le sonríe, vencido y sin poder objetar de ninguna manera.

-De acuerdo. No me haré responsable de lo que pase.-

-Uy, que miedo.-

-¡Stan! Jajaja.-

Ambos se estrechan las manos en señal de que era un firme pacto. Ese sábado se divertirían y olvidarían sus preocupaciones. Todo por una noche llena de cerveza y alguna que otra droga.

* * *

><p>Sábado por la tarde. Diecinueve horas.<p>

-Podrías ayudarnos en algo, ¿No lo crees?-

Solo cuatro chicos se encontraban en esa casa, aproximadamente desde las doce del mediodía. Los preparativos para la fiesta no se harían por sí solos, y si ninguno de ellos movía el culo para terminar de hacerlos nadie los haría. Era raro pensar que el dueño de la casa se limitaba a dormitar en uno de los sofás de su living, mientras que un cigarrillo se consumía en su mano derecha. Sus amigos estaban ahí, haciendo todo lo que él ya debería haber hecho.

Quizás él ya tenía por sentado que los demás se encargarían de hacer todo lo difícil, como comprar la bebida, mover muebles, etc, etc. Sus padres habían salido, y no volverían por todo el fin de semana otra vez, llevándose consigo a su insoportable hermana Ruby. Parecía que la vida le daba oportunidades perfectas para hacer fiestas sin control, sin la supervisión ni las quejas de ningún adulto responsable. Por supuesto, si algún vecino se llegaba quejar, los mandaría al diablo y problema solucionado. Ni que la policía fuera a frenarlos, no eran lo suficientemente eficientes.

-¿Mmm?- Craig abre un poco sus ojos y mira hacia arriba con gesto algo dormido, a Token. El afro americano tenia una botella de tequila en cada mano, sujetándolas de los picos. Suspira con cansancio y roda los ojos, soportando la pereza constante del pelinegro.

-Que es tu casa, tendrías que ayudarnos a preparar todo para esta noche.-

-Ahh… si.- Le da una profunda calada a su cigarrillo y al terminar de consumirlo, tira el resto al piso y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, soltando el humo de a poco.

Token arquea una ceja. No estaba haciendo caso de ninguna manera. Abre la boca para reclamarle algo pero justo en ese momento es interrumpido por el pelinegro.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Seguía con los ojos cerrados, como aprovechando sus últimos segundos de descanso.

-Bien, pues dinos primero donde poner toda la bebida, tu nevera no esta en el lugar de siempre.-

-Se rompió.-

-¿Ahh? ¡¿Y ahora nos lo dices?-

-Es broma. Esta en el ático.- Responde con voz neutra y abriendo los ojos para ver a su amigo. Token frunce un poco el seño ante su estúpido sentido del humor. De alguna forma todos siempre creían cada una de las palabras de Craig, ya que solía mentir con voz seria y neutral, como si siempre hablara en serio.

-¿Qué hace tu nevera en el ático?-

-Larga historia. Diles a todos que pongan la bebida ahí, el alcohol es un asco si esta caliente.-

-Mmm. Bien. Ve a ayudar a Clyde a correr los muebles de tu sala.-

-Bien, ahí voy.-

Craig bosteza y se acomoda de una forma mas cómoda en el sofá. Token sonríe de forma maliciosa y luego de unos segundos se acerca a su oído muy lentamente.

-¡Pero levántate de una vez!-

-¡AHH! ¡Si, si, esta bien! Que idiota.- Craig toma una de los cojines del mueble y se lo arroja sin compasión luego de llevarse ese susto. Token lo esquiva riendo y sale por la puerta trasera hacia otra habitación.

No podía reclamar mucho, ya que era su casa y tendría que llevarse parte del labor en algún momento. Él había sido el de la idea de la fiesta, aprovechando que sus padres y hermana no estarían. Pero aun así, siempre sentía algo de pereza al escuchar las palabras "preparativos antes de la fiesta".

Suspira al levantarse y se acomoda un poco su clásico gorro azul. Sale de la habitación y entra a la sala a paso lento, ese lugar era el mas grande de la casa. Moviendo los muebles de forma adecuada, el lugar era optimo para bailar toda la noche. Craig observa sus sofás y comienza a pensar que si los colocaban a ambos costados de la sala, los chicos podrían tener intimidad sobre estos. Quizás no privacidad, pero intimidad al fin. No era una mala idea, poner una mesa en el centro con la bebida y algo de comida y luego de eso…

-¡GAH! ¡Esto es imposible! ¿Dónde se supone que pondremos todo esto? ¡No habrá espacio para toda la gente que vendrá!-

El pelinegro gira un poco su cabeza hacia Tweek, que se sostenía la cabeza con expresión consternada. Clyde estaba con él, tratando de mover un sofá. Pero era demasiado pesado para él solo. El castaño le dirige una mirada de reproche puro al rubio, quien solo temblaba en su lugar sin moverse.

-Deja de dramatizarlo todo. Solo ayúdame a mover…-

-¿Qué sentido tiene que lo hagamos si de todas formas no habrá espacio? ¡Gah!-

-Dios, dame fuerzas.- Murmura Clyde mientras que suspiraba frustrado por la actitud nerviosa del chico adicto al café. Cierra los ojos y hace una mueca de esfuerzo al intentar levantar el sofá nuevamente, se sorprende al notar que alguien lo ayudaba desde el otro extremo.

-¿Craig? Pensé que te rascabas el trasero sin hacer nada.-

-Cierra tu maldita boca y ayúdame.- Responde el pelinegro volviendo a hacer fuerza para levantar el mueble.

Clyde entiende y lo ayuda, entre los dos logran mover uno de los sofás largos hacia un costado, pegándolo a una pared.

-No fue tan difícil.-

-Eres un debilucho, por eso no pudiste solo.-

-Oye, no pude porque el inútil de Tweek no me ayudó para nada.-

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que no van a entrar todas las personas que invitaste! ¡Somos demasiados!-

-Yo también lo pensé, pero si sacamos algunas cosas y las metemos… en el ático, habrá el espacio suficiente. Solo deben quedar aquí los dos sofás largos y la mesa, alguna sillas por ahí, y listo.- Analiza Craig mirando su alrededor y luego mirando a sus dos compañeros.

-Lo de los sofás es buena idea. Todos tendrán sexo sobre ellos.- Clyde le sonríe casi riendo al pelinegro. Craig le asiente sonriendo de costado, de alguna manera siempre lograban pensar de la misma manera sucia y pervertida.

-Se que todos ustedes se irán al diablo con las chicas que invité. Están en el último año de secundaria.-

-¿Cómo mierda las convenciste para que vengan?- Donovan abre los ojos como platos, ya que esas zorras… es decir, chicas, eran las más populares de toda la escuela. La mayoría eran las típicas porristas sexys y estúpidas. Pero en fin, eran ardientes y ese era el punto.

-Solo les dije que estaríamos todos nosotros, los chicos de segundo de secundaria. Creo que somos algo…- Tucker se detiene un segundo para pensar en un calificativo.

-¿Sexys? Lo sabia. Ojala que vengan con intenciones de violarnos. Será una estupenda noche.- Clyde ríe con algo de perversión, a lo que el pelinegro se encoge de hombros sin mucho interés.

-Mientras que no se peleen entre ellas como perras en celo, esta bien.-

-¿Creen que de verdad vienen por que les dijiste que vendríamos todos nosotros?- Tweek mira algo tembloroso a ambos chicos, y traga saliva cerrando un ojo por su tic. Craig lo piensa por unos segundos.

-Quizás. También por el alcohol gratis. Además, les pagaré por lo que traerán.-

El castaño vuelve a sorprenderse y abre la boca asombrado hasta las bolas, le toma un brazo al del gorro azul, fascinado y emocionado.

-No me digas que en realidad contrataste a unas putas.-

-¡Gah! ¡Prostitutas! ¡Mucha presión!- Tweek se toma un mechón de cabello rubio, mucho mas nervioso que antes.

Craig niega con la cabeza de inmediato, ni que tuviera tanto dinero como para hacer eso. De todas maneras, tenía que admitir que la idea se le había cruzado por la cabeza en algún momento.

-No, estúpidos. Ellas traerán… ya saben. No demasiado, pero aun así les pagaré lo justo. Según ellas, es la única forma de que nos divirtamos en serio.-

-¿Sabes que tipo de drogas son?- Cuestiona el castaño extrañado. Tweek se sorprende un poco al escucharlos hablar de eso con tanta naturalidad. Se negaría a consumir de todo eso, había una cantidad infinita de posibilidades de que algo malo pueda pasar si lo hacía.

-No, ni idea. Da igual, no probaremos mucho. Lo importante es que las chicas vengan.- Dicho esto, Craig saca un paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo, dispuesto a tomar uno para comenzar a fumar.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón. Por cierto, iré a acomodar las bebidas con Token. Pareciera que se compró un maldito supermercado, me alegra que él siempre pague las bebidas de las fiestas.- Clyde hace su mejor cara de inocente y se da media vuelta para retirarse del lugar. El pelinegro le dedica una verdadera cara de asco a su mejor amigo, el castaño más perezoso del mundo.

-Tu solo quieres evitar el trabajo pesado, marica.-

-No, no, ¿Cómo piensas eso? Vuelvo en un rato.- Le resta importancia al asunto y corre huyendo del lugar riendo un poco. Clyde siempre se salía con la suya.

-Aún nos queda mucho por hacer, ¡Gah!- Tweek mira muy preocupado a su compañero, quien acababa de terminar de prender su cigarrillo. Exhala el humor y mira de reojo el resto de los muebles que debían correr.

-Es verdad. Y solo tenemos unas horas. No lo vamos a lograr, la fiesta será un asco y todos moriremos.-

-¡AHHH! ¡Estaba pensando en eso exactamente! ¿Cómo es posible que tu también hayas…?-

-No es difícil pensar como tú, solo tengo que dramatizar todo de una forma muy absurda y exagerada.- Craig mira con ojos entrecerrados y aburridos a su compañero, quien lo mira con espanto. Luego de un par de segundos, Tweek frunce el seño y lo mira con reproche sin dejar de temblar.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mi! ¡Gah! ¡Yo no exagero!-

-No te preocupes, no es malo hacerlo. A veces hasta pienso que somos parecidos.- Le da una calada al cigarrillo, ante la confundida y aturdida mirada del rubio.

-¿Parecidos?-

-Claro. Suelo… nh, ser consumido por los nervios, pero trato de disimularlo. ¿Por qué crees que fumo tanto?-

-¡Ahh! ¡Nunca pensé que fuera por eso! Tenemos algo en… ¿Común? Espera, me estás jodiendo, ¿Verdad?-

Craig sonríe cerrando los ojos y lanza una carcajada silenciosa al sentir lo divertido que era joder de buena manera al rubio. El pobre era muy ingenuo.

-¡Gah! ¡Hijo de puta!-

-Relájate, es divertido ver que te crees todo lo que te dicen.-

-¡Cállate! ¡Aghh! ¡Voy a matarte!- Tweek cierra los ojos con fuerza al acercarse a él, pero Craig solo le posa una mano en el hombro para mantener la distancia. Se lleva el cigarrillo a la boca con la mano que tenia libre y lo mira de reojo.

-No voy a joderte en toda la noche si me ayudas a mover todo esto, ¿Bien?-

El rubio lo mira con reproche. Le termina asintiendo ahogando un gruñido de disconformidad, ya que odiaba que la gente lo tome por idiota. En especial Craig, que de alguna forma siempre se creía la gran cosa.

-De acuerdo, agh. Espero que no me jodas.- Lo mira con seño fruncido, temblando levemente en su lugar.

-Trato hecho.- Craig lo suelta y se da media vuelta para seguir acomodando las cosas.

_**:;:;:;:;:;:;:**  
><em>


	4. Primer quiebre

**Holiss! Mi compu se muere lentamente u.u pero por lo menos ya salvé el fic y lo pasé a otra compu n.n y en mi celular, por si se muere esa compu también (? Ahora contesto reviews por privado, a los que me dejaron de manera anonima no me queda más que agradecerles mucho por aca! :D Les dejo el comienzo de la fiesta e.e**

* * *

><p>Stan suspira por tercera vez en quince minutos. La primera fue cuando apenas iban llegando en el auto de Kyle a la casa de Craig, que emanaba luces de todos los colores que se puedan imaginar y una fuerte y escandalosa música punk desde adentro. Se podía escuchar la distorsión de las guitarras y las voces de los cantantes a una distancia de tres cuadras. La segunda fue cuando salieron del auto, y Kenny, al bajarse del asiento del conductor, le señala con la mirada a Wendy, quien entraba a la tan famosa casa con Bebe y un par de amigas mas. Ellas parecían reír de forma exagerada, sonriendo muy a gusto como si esa fuera la mejor noche de sus vidas.<p>

Y el tercer suspiro se produce en ese momento, estando los cuatro en frente de la puerta delantera de Craig a las dos y media de la mañana. El pobre de Stan parecía muy estresado y hasta algo nervioso, hacia esfuerzos sobre humanos para parecer tranquilo, pero era muy difícil de disimular.

-Luces horrible, Stan. Relájate, no te dirigirá la palabra en toda la noche, estará ocupada follándose a Token.- Le dice Eric encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera algo de lo que no tendría que preocuparse. Kyle lo fulmina con la mirada, con una media sonrisa forzada en el rostro.

-Eso no ayuda, gordo de mierda.-

-Cállate, judío. Y mejor cuídate a lo largo de la noche, porque traje mi cámara, jajaja.-

-Que hijo de puta que eres.- Murmura y se lleva una mano al rostro, se estaba estresando y ni siquiera habían entrado a la casa.

De repente, Kenny le rodea el cuello a Stan con su brazo derecho, antes de que deje escapar su cuarto suspiro de tensión absoluta.

-Oye, recuerdas para que vinimos, ¿Cierto? No tienes que preocuparte por absolutamente nada. Podrás follarte a alguien mucho mejor que esa zorra.- Le sonríe con malicia y algo de diversión. Stan le asiente con la mirada baja.  
>Kyle lo mira un poco preocupado. Cierra los ojos con determinación y lleva una mano al picaporte de la puerta, sabiendo que estaba abierta. La abre y es el primero en ingresar a la fiesta.<p>

-Dios mio.- Quizás había más de cincuenta personas ahí. La mitad eran chicos de su clase, la otra mitad parecían perfectos desconocidos. Todos bailando y bebiendo a mas no poder. Los sillones estaban ocupados por varias parejas besándose y tocándose.

-Carajo. ¡Esto si es una fiesta de puta madre!- Exclama Cartman con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro. La fiesta apenas estaba comenzando y todos parecían estar en pleno frenesí de descontrol. Kenny mira con ojos bien abiertos a un grupo de chicas que veía regularmente por los pasillos de la escuela. Eran mayores, tenían unos vestidos muy ajustados y reían mientras bebían algunas copas. Él se lleva una mano a la boca y se la cubre, temblando de la emoción.

-Por Dios, díganme que las están viendo. Esas… chicas… hay demasiadas chicas de tercero.-  
>No dejaba de mirarlas al borde de llorar de la felicidad. Kyle sonríe algo consternado por su reacción. Maldito pervertido, jamás aprendería la lección.<p>

-Ehh. Si, son las chicas mayores que mencionó Craig. Por cierto, ¿ Dónde estará?-

-¡Que importa! ¡Vayamos a servirnos algo! Debemos estar algo tomados para encarar a esas perras.-

-¡Kenny!- Lo mira con reproche el judío ante su grado de perversión sin disimulo. Cartman ríe muy tentado ante las palabras del rubio, y posa una mano en su hombro. No por nada eran camaradas desde los viejos tiempos.

-Vayamos a la mesa del centro, allí debe haber de todo. Muero de hambre. Verás que luego las putas nos chuparan las bolas en unas horas, todas estarán incoherentemente borrachas. Es nuestra oportunidad, Kenny.-

-¡Si! ¡Exactamente!- Le asiente con entusiasmo a su casi mejor amigo. Entonces, ambos se adelantan pasando através de la gente. Kyle se lleva una mano al rostro, suspirando frustrado ante la actitud de esos dos. Se llevaban como amigos del alma en algunas situaciones y él no pensaba intervenir en ninguna de sus locuras.

-Bien, nosotros vayamos a buscar a nuestros compañeros. Luego tomaremos algo, ¿Te parece…? ¿Stan?- El pelirrojo abre los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de que el pelinegro no estaba a su lado. Ya le parecía raro que no haya acotado ningún comentario hasta ahora. Conociéndolo bien, lo mas seguro era que…

-Se fue a buscar a Wendy. ¿Cuándo aprenderá?- Se pregunta a si mismo en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Mira a su alrededor, había alumnos de tercero de secundaria y no conocía a casi nadie. Kyle comienza a caminar entre la gente para intentar encontrar a alguien conocido.

-¡Kyle! ¡Por aquí!-

Se detiene y gira hacia atrás al reconocer esa particular voz aguda y algo infantil. Butters agitaba su brazo con intenciones de captar su atención desde la distancia, parecía tener un vaso de bebida en su otra mano. Kyle nota de inmediato que estaba rodeado de algunos de sus compañeros. Se dirige hacia ellos aliviado por encontrar a alguien conocido entre toda la multitud.

-Butters, ¿dónde están todos los demás? Veo gente de tercero y gente que jamás había visto en mi vida.- Es lo primero que le pregunta al llegar con él. A su lado estaban Token y Tweek, bebiendo de sus propios vasos.  
>-Pues la verdad estamos todos, pero nos hemos dispersado. Cuando apenas llegué ni siquiera pude encontrarme con Craig.-<p>

-Al parecer los de tercero invitaron a conocidos y amigos. No es normal que seamos tantos, además hay muchos que no van a nuestra escuela.- Comenta Token mientras se lleva su vaso de cerveza a la boca. Tweek se alarma, cierra los ojos con fuerza y presiona el vaso que tenia con ambas manos.

-¡Fue su idea desde el principio! Craig quería que vengan desconocidos para que la fiesta sea mas divertida, nhg.-

-Entiendo. Llegué hace unos minutos y perdí a los chicos. Supongo que no puedo ser su maldita niñera toda la noche.- Kyle observa a Butters, quien haciendo un buen gesto, le ofrece un vaso de cerveza. Él lo toma y se lo lleva a la boca sin dudarlo.

* * *

><p>-Nadie ha comenzado a tomar en serio. Así que si quieres hacerlo, este es el momento, precioso.- Una pelirroja le entrega una botella transparente de vidrio a Craig. Le guinea un ojo y le da un rápido beso en los labios. Al separarse, él le sonríe con satisfecho, ella se da media vuelta y vuelve a la pista para seguir bailando y moviendo su enorme trasero de puta de un lado a otro. El pelinegro pasa a mirar la botella que llevaba en su mano, el liquido que tenía adentro era verdoso, bastante oscuro.<p>

-Su trasero era gigante, con suerte hoy te la follas.- Clyde estaba detrás de su amigo, sonriéndole con complicidad. Craig lanza una carcajada algo confiada, y le muestra la botella.

-Hoy todos haremos mucho de eso. Me dijo que debo colocar unas pocas gotas de esto en las bebidas.- Se queda un par de segundos observando el liquido del interior de la botella, y luego mira de reojo al castaño, quien ladea la cabeza extrañado.

-Podríamos hacerlo un poco más divertido.-

-Hey, Craig, ¿En que estás…?- Pero Clyde cierra la boca cuando el pelinegro vuelca un buen chorro de la droga en la enorme fuente de "ponche" del medio de la mesa. (Lo llamaban ponche, pero en realidad había una mezcla de todos los diferentes tipos de alcohol conocidos por el hombre en esa cosa). La fuente era rodeada por muchas botellas de las bebidas mas fuertes.

-Muy bien. Tu eres el responsable de esto.- Reprocha el castaño con un mínimo grado de consciencia moral. No puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa tentada al momento que Craig vuelva todo el contenido de la botella, en el ponche. Casi al propósito.

-Tu no me detuviste.- La deja a un lado, agarra un vaso vacío y lo introduce en la fuete para servirse y poder probar la mezcla, tenía curiosidad de saber el sabor que ahora tendría.

Ambos cruzan miradas cómplices y ríen sin ni siquiera saber que clase de efectos tendría ese liquido en todos ellos. De a poco, la gente se acerca a la mesa, toman los vasos vacíos de plástico y hacen lo mismo que Tucker, servirse un poco de la bebida de la enorme fuente para probar. Todos se llevan los vasos, bebiendo como si nada. Otros se llevaban botellas para beber del pico sin asco, después de todo todas estaban destapadas para acceder a ellas mas rápido.

-Es hora de probar esto.- Craig revuelve un poco su vaso, agitándolo con su mano. La consistencia no parecía haber cambiado mucho . Se lo lleva a la boca y comienza a beber haciendo un fondo blanco, sin siquiera querer saborearlo o respirar en el acto. Clyde lo acompaña de la misma manera, empezando a beber de un vaso que se había servido hace segundos. El pelinegro termina y tose un poco, llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Carajo. Está muy bueno.-

El castaño se termina el vaso y siente que unas extrañas sensaciones se adueñan de su paladar. Sus ojos se quedan fijos en Craig, bien abiertos y con un destello de asombro.

-¿Es una broma? Esto es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida.-

-Veamos quien puede tomar mas.- Entonces Craig toma dos botellas, y le ofrece una a su estimado amigo de copas, quien ríe tontamente, retrocediendo un poco con mirada desafiante. Le quita una de las botellas de un manotazo y no se dispone a flaquear.

-Oye, sabes que siempre gano en éstas cosas. No se por qué te molestas.-

-Estás enfermo de la cabeza, Clyde. Siempre te pateo el culo en lo que sea que hagamos.-

-Pues quiero ver que lo hagas ahora.- Lo mira a los ojos con completo desafío. Le sonríe con mucha confianza en si mismo y se atreve a darle la espalda, retirándose de la mesa de las bebidas. Craig niega con la cabeza, volviendo a su expresión habitual de seriedad. Se lleva el pico de la botella a la boca y luego de darle un buen trago, mira de costado a un grupo de sensuales chicas que bailaban entre si.

-La noche apenas comienza.- Sin pensarlo mas, se dirige hacia ellas sin tener intenciones de cambiar su expresión fría de su rostro.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde puede estar? Mierda, ni que el lugar fuera tan grande.- Stan comenzaba a preocuparse un poco sin querer ser consciente de aquello. Sabia que había dejado a sus amigos de lado, pero necesitaba encontrarla y hablarle o sino estaría toda la noche consternado y paranoico por la sola presencia de Wendy. No tenía caso que lo negara. ¿Ignorar su existencia en toda la noche? Eso era imposible. Era una hija de puta por herirlo tanto, nunca volvió a llamar, y lo ignoraba en la escuela luego de haberse encontrado aquel viernes y haber compartido cosas verdaderamente importantes juntos.<p>

Pero aun así, no podía odiarla. La amaba demasiado como para considerar ese sentimiento.

-Quiero hablarle, necesito saber que sucedió. Alguien debió decirle algo, por eso no volvió a llamarme. Algo tuvo que haber ocurrido.-

Intenta darse un poco de esperanzas a si mismo, quería tratar de justificar el comportamiento de la chica de alguna forma. Seguía corriendo a las personas que se le atravesaban, por ahora nada le importaba. Quería hacerse la idea de que si ellos hablaban en ese momento, quizás todo volvería a ser como antes y todo se resolvería.

Sobre todas las cosas, no quería volver a sentir lo que sintió esos días después de ese viernes. Una triste pena por si mismo, sabiendo a la perfección que era su culpa por haber creído cada una de las palabras que ella le decía siempre, todas sus promesas.

Su sonrisa, sus gestos y sus extensos besos. Deseaba ser el único que la hiciera sonreír de esa forma, ser al único a quien podía besar de esa forma tan increíble.

¿Era tan difícil que ella le concediera ese deseo?

Mientras tanto, Cartman caminaba a la delantera de Kenny, con gesto ofendido y ganas de golpear al imbécil que organizó la fiesta.

-Oye, ¿No crees que la comida no es lo mas importante?- Pregunta su rubio amigo con gesto amargo y mirando a las chicas pasar a sus costados con mas lujuria de lo normal. Se estaba absteniendo por la culpa de castaño y su ridícula necesidad de comer antes que nada. Eric gruñe furioso y se da media vuelta, apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

-¡Es una jodida fiesta! ¡Tanto la comida como la bebida son sumamente importantes!-

-Pero lo segundo es mas importante que cualquier otra cosa. En todo caso, las mesas están llenas de botellas, no hay espacio para nada mas.-

-Me importa una mierda, iré a la cocina para ver si hay algo decente.-

-Mierda. Hay miles de chicas que arden por si solas y te preocupas por eso. Que gordo hijo de puta.- Kenny baja la cabeza frustrado y sin medir sus palabras. De cualquier modo decía la verdad. Cartman toma el picaporte de la cocina, ya que ambos habían llegado allí, y cierra los ojos mucho mas enojado que antes por sus palabras.

-Cierra tu puta boca y sígueme, cuando tengamos comida las chicas se nos tirarán encima, de seguro mueren de hambre también.- Abre la puerta y al dar un par de pasos hacia adelante, se queda de pie en su lugar. Entonces, sin que Kenny pueda entender que por qué se había detenido tan repentinamente, gruñe un poco enojado desde atrás.

-¿Qué carajo esperas? Hagamos esto y volvamos con las…- Kenny pasa a su costado y se queda estático, con expresión algo confundida y sin dejar de mirar lo que sucedía delante de ellos. Cartman pasa a hacer una mueca de desagrado bastante notable.

-Mejor salimos de aquí.- Murmura el rubio, ahora con semblante neutro, y se da media vuelta con intenciones de abandonar la habitación. El rostro de Eric se llena de enojo y sigue a su amigo, no sin antes dirigirles una mirada muy despectiva a la pareja que se besaba, apoyándose sobre la puerta del refrigerador.

-Que puta de mierda. No podré comer nada por su culpa.-

Ambos tienen todas las ganas del mundo de salir por la puerta, pero antes de que el castaño la cierre por detrás suyo, Kenny abre los ojos en totalidad al sentir que alguien lo toma un hombro con la mano. Aquel pelinegro se había aparecido de la mismísima nada, dejando un poco aturdido a su compañero que, por desgracia, salía de la cocina luego de haber presenciado una escena repugnante. No se avecinaba algo muy agradable.

-Se que la idea era disfrutar la fiesta sin que joda a Wendy. Pero sólo quiero decirle algo, luego la dejaré en paz. ¿La has visto?- Stan le sujeta un hombro mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad, y su rostro muestra interrogación al captar que Kenny no responde y le clava la mirada, manteniéndose fijo en un punto, como si no quisiera contestar su pregunta.

-¿Kenny?- Reitera el pelinegro mucho mas confundido que antes. Nota que Cartman estaba detrás de él, con expresión aburrida y rodando los ojos totalmente desinteresado.

-Eh… la verdad es que no la hemos visto.- El rubio reacciona un par de segundos después y se da cuenta de que su respuesta había sido la menos convincente del mundo. Una mentira tan obvia y descarada, cualquiera lo hubiera interpretado así.

Stan lo observa con reproche, entiende que él sabía en donde estaba y no quería decirle, ¿Pero por qué no quería?. Cartman suspira y da unos pasos hacia adelante, deseaba volver al centro de la fiesta y olvidarse del hambre, quizás bebiendo un poco.

-En la cocina. Pero mejor no entres.- Pronuncia rápidamente con firmeza , pasando a su lado sin la mas minima pizca de remordimiento. Kenny hace una mueca de desagrado hacia Cartman, pero luego pasa a mirar a Stan de forma incomoda. Él solo se le queda mirando preocupado, no quería que su cabeza procese la información que acababa de recibir, ya que la única razón por la que Kenny le mentiría…

-Lo siento, Stan.- Tuerce su boca el rubio, asqueado con la situación en general, y sabiendo que la fiesta estaba arruinada para el pelinegro. Stan lo suelta y camina casi a los trotes hacia la puerta que estaba detrás de él a un par de metros, la abre bruscamente azotándola contra la pared y luego de eso… abre los ojos a mas no poder, abriendo la boca levemente sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, algo muy parecido al terror.

Kenny suspira en su lugar, sin darse la vuelta. No podía hacer nada, no había forma de evitar eso. La noche estaba totalmente arruinada para Marsh. Y pensar que el propósito era el de divertirse y olvidarse de todo. Lamentaba que su amigo tuviera tanta mala suerte. Alza la mirada y decide seguir el paso de Cartman, beber y dejarse llevar por su borrachera.

* * *

><p>-¿Entonces no estás con ella?- Kyle abre sus grandes ojos verdes, impresionado y extrañado ante la clara contestación de Token. El afro americano termina de beber su vaso de cerveza y le niega con la cabeza ante reacción.<p>

-Todos dicen eso, maldita sea. Es mentira. Ese día nos juntamos por el proyecto de sociología. Si alguna vez tuvimos algo fue cuando teníamos ocho años, Dios, hace siglos. Nunca podría salir con Wendy, además ella esta completamente enfocada en una cosa: _No salir con nadie_.-

Token y Kyle estaban sentados uno en frente del otro, en unas sillas a un costado de la improvisada pista de baile. Quizás la música estaba fuerte, pero si estabas lo suficientemente cerca del otro, podías escucharlo hablar bien.

El pelirrojo queda con la mirada baja, observando con expresión neutra el contenido de su vaso de ponche. No tenía idea de por qué sabía tan bien, ya era el quinto vaso y no podía parar, extrañamente estaba un poco mas amargo de lo normal, pero al mismo tiempo eso lo hacía mas adictivo.

-Además, ¿Crees que no pienso? Stan me odiaría de por vida si saliera con ella. No tengo intenciones de joderlo.-

-Entiendo. Solo fueron rumores que escuché, descuida, sólo quería saber si era cierto.- Le responde sonriéndole mientras que trataba de restarle importancia al asunto.

Ahora sabía que Wendy no estaba saliendo con él, y que ella estaba sola. Eso tal vez significaba que Stan, luego de hablar un poco con ella, había logrado convencerla para que volvieran a salir juntos. Tendría sentido que no lo haya visto luego de que se separaran. Quizás se estaban reconciliando de una forma muy particular en alguna habitación de la casa. Conociendo a su mejor amigo, él no se resistiría a una propuesta de esa índole con la mujer que mas amaba.

-¿Sabes? Wendy es una zorra por haber herido tanto a Stan, pero qué rayos, si vuelven me alegraré por él. Es un asco soportar su depresión todo el tiempo.- Kyle cierra los ojos y se bebe de un sorbo brusco lo poco que le quedaba a su vaso. Token ríe muy divertido al verlo, y revuelve un poco el liquido que le quedaba al suyo.

-Lo se, que sean felices y terminen juntos. Esta fiesta se trata de eso, de olvidar los problemas con mucho alcohol. Por cierto, ¿Qué carajo tiene esta bebida que la hace tan deliciosa?-

-No lo se, pero necesito un poco más.- Kyle alza la mirada, sin querer admitir que estaba un poco mareado. Odiaba no tener mucha resistencia alcohólica, pero por ahora podía controlarlo bien. Se sorprende un poco al ver que a lo lejos, una chica rubia de pronunciadas curvas le sonríe de forma traviesa desde lo lejos, apenas al cruzar miradas. Ella estaba con su grupo de compañeras de la escuela, y llevaba una mini falda roja ajustada al cuerpo, arriba un top del mismo color, que de alguna forma resaltaban sus grandes…

-Carajo. Creo que Bebe me está mirando.-

Al escuchar su comentario, Token gira hacia atrás sin nada de disimulo. Vuelve a girar hacia Kyle y le sonríe de forma picara.

-No es necesario que te diga que ella mataría por ti. ¿Por qué no vas y disfrutas de tu noche?-

-¿Qué? No, no. Claro que no, no con ella. Luego me perseguirá hasta el fin del mundo, es muy fastidiosa.- Kyle hace una mueca de desagrado. Pero luego pasa a mirarla otra vez, y su mirada lo dice todo, había algo en ella que lo atraía de forma irremediable y tal vez era únicamente físico, pero… pero…

Token sonríe y niega con la cabeza, percibiendo un poco lo que sucedía con él.

-La quieres, ¿Verdad?- Pregunta sonriéndole sin vergüenza alguna. El pelirrojo lo observa con seño fruncido.

-No. Ese es el problema. Si aunque sea sintiera algo por ella, tal vez lo pensaría. Pero creo que seria una gran mierda si volviera a follármela sin sentir nada. No quiero volver a hacer algo tan estúpido, ella tiene sentimientos y todos nos merecemos que nos traten como…-

-Oh vamos, me suena a un sermón marica.-

El judío se sorprende y gira hacia atrás rápidamente. Craig estaba detrás suyo, y se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca de forma muy serena. Token rie un poco cerrando sus ojos, y se levanta para colocarse a un costado de Craig. Le señala el cuello sin disimular su risa.

-Mierda, ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Quisieron succionarte el cuello o algo así?-

Tucker se lleva una mano inconscientemente a la parte señalada y trata de cubrirse las marcas oscuras. Esas perras se habían ido al carajo, pero bien, había sido placentero y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho con ellas.

-Cállate. Por lo menos tuve algo de diversión, tu estas aquí aburriéndote como nunca.-

-La noche apenas empieza, viejo. Lo que sucede es que quieres apresurarte con todo, las chicas no se irán, relájate.- Token no deja de sonreírle de lado, y entonces mira a su alrededor con algo de curiosidad.

-Hey, ¿Y los chicos en donde están?-

Craig se rasca la nuca sin expresión en su rostro, y entrecierra los ojos. Estaba pensando en la última vez que los había visto.

-No se, creo que a Butters lo violaban unas chicas. Los tragos le sentaron un poco rápido. Clyde esta en la habitación de mis padres con un par de rubias, y Tweek… bien, ojala esté vivo.-

-Rayos, ¿En serio?- Pregunta Kyle con una sonrisa torcida y un tic en su ojo. Los chicos de su clase eran terribles en muchos sentidos. Pero alcoholizarlos y ponerles mujeres de fácil acceso en frente… no era una muy buena idea.

-Claro. Ah, por cierto, Bebe quiere follar contigo.-

-Ay mierda.- Sabia que Craig se había acercado a él para comunicarle algo desagradable, tenía ese presentimiento desde el principio. Token le quita el cigarrillo de la mano a su amigo, llevándoselo a la boca con mucha libertad y dándole una larga calada. Luego señala al judío con su mano libre.

-Sigue tus impulsos. Nadie morirá.- Le recomienda de una forma extrañamente irresponsable.

Kyle traga saliva y vuelve a mirar a la rubia a lo lejos. No se sentía seguro, para nada. No, no podía volver a cometer el mismo error otra vez, no quería lastimarla. La verdad era que se había sentido una mierda muy grande al saber que ella lo quería en serio, porque él nunca había sentido algo así por ella. Quería respetarla como mujer, no debía usarla para tener sexo, eso seria tan de hijo de puta. Por eso, se prometió no volver a estar con ella, y les decía a sus amigos que no se acercaría a ella porque era muy cargosa y pesada todo el tiempo. La realidad era que no quería lastimarla mas. Aunque le atraiga sexualmente hablando, tenia que ganarle a esos impulsos.

Pero la forma en que se vestía y como lo provocaba con todas las intenciones posibles…

Lo tentaba. Era un ser humano, y la tentación los sucumbía en esos momentos.

-¿Podrías dejar de pensarlo tanto? Solo hazlo, no es tan complicado.- Le exige Craig rodando sus ojos, harto de la clara indecisión que transmitía con la mirada aquel judío.

Kyle traga saliva y baja la mirada cerrando sus ojos.

-No debería…- Murmura volviendo a considerarlo. Había veces que pensaba que lo que le atraía de ella era algo que no era solamente carnal. Que tenía que haber algo mas que eso, quería que haya algo mas que eso así sus actos podrían ser justificados. Pero luego lo pensaba bien, y entraba en razón. Solo trataba de que haya algo que nunca habría en esa extraña relación con ella. Se sostiene la cabeza con una mano y vuelve a mirarla a lo lejos.

_"Hasta pienso de forma aburrida y responsable cuando se trata de sexo. Quizás los demás tienen razón."_

Suspira y se decide ante las expectantes miradas de sus dos compañeros de clase.

-Ok. Al carajo.- Se harta y se levanta de la silla determinado a hacerlo. Podría echarle la culpa al alcohol al día siguiente, como todo buen cobarde.

-Así se hace, luego nos cuentas.- Lo saluda con la mano el afro americano, viendo como se alejaba de ellos con un caminar decidido. Craig acaricia un poco su propio cuello y tuerce una mueca de disconformidad.

-Le hice una apuesta a Clyde, le dije que yo podría beber mas que él. Al parecer se lo tomó muy en serio, estaba bastante mal cuando se fue con esas chicas a la habitación.-

Token lo mira de reojo y niega con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros.

-No tiene resistencia alcohólica, se emborracha fácilmente. Aunque eso no significa que no pueda beber mucho. Hablando de eso, ¿Qué le pusiste al alcohol?- Arquea una ceja mirando con desconfianza a su amigo, quien lo observa con ojos entrecerrados y sin ningún interés.

-¿Y como estás tan seguro de que le puse algo?-

-Me está afectando, y solo pasaron un par de horas. Algo le pusiste, no soy estúpido.-

-Ok, Ok. Una chica que no es de aquí trajo algo, y lo coloqué en la bebida. Aunque no se muy bien de que rayos se trata.-

-Craig, espero que no sea peligroso.-

-Deja de actuar como mi maldito padre. Además, hace que la bebida tenga mejor sabor, no me jodas.- Craig vuelve a rodar los ojos asqueado ante la actitud de su amigo, quien suspira y le da la espalda, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-Tienes razón. Voy por mas. Espero que no joda la fiesta, ya sabes, siempre hay algún idiota que toma de mas y caga las cosas.-

-Nah. Eso no sucederá, somos demasiado tranquilos en ese sentido.- El pelinegro le rodea el cuello con su brazo izquierdo y le sonríe irónicamente. Token le responde la sonrisa con su misma ironía y ahoga una carcajada burlona.

Parejas besándose sobre los sofás, chicos bebiendo en todo lugar y bailando desenfrenadamente, habitaciones ocupadas por parejas en plena intimidad. Ellos eran todo, menos tranquilos.

_**:;:;:;:;:;:;:**  
><em>


	5. segundo quiebre

**Hola! Subo el capi cinco supermega rápido, respondo los reviews por privado mañana! Les agradezco mucho a todos por sus comentarios tan geniales! :D En este capi está el climax de la fiesta e.e disfrutenlo!**

* * *

><p>Cartman ríe sin disimular al ver a lo lejos como un par de chicas arrinconaban a Butters contra la pared y lo hacían ponerse terriblemente nervioso. El pequeño no tenía nada de experiencia en esas cosas gracias a la excesiva sobreprotección de sus padres.<p>

-Ese marica esta cagado hasta la médula. Esta es la unica forma de que se haga hombre, que lo violen unas putas. JAJAJJAA.- Dicho esto, se lleva el pico de la botella que llevaba en su mano a la boca y le da un buen trago.

-JAJAJA. Tu lo has dicho, vaya perdedor. Aunque envidio que esas perras quieran violarlo.- Kenny lo imita y luego de su comentario bebe de su propia botella de ron. Eric lo observa de reojo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Aunque no lo creas, todas deben verlo pequeño y violable, por eso deben querer follarselo. Ese marica me da mucho asco.-

-Carajo, lo odio tanto. Puede que hasta tenga mas buena racha que yo. Vaya hijo de la gran puta, suertudo de mierda, lo mandaré al maldito infierno si se me cruza.- Kenny no razona mucho sus palabras, en parte sólo se deja llevar por las emociones del momento. Él y Stotch eran totalmente opuestos, uno puro y virgen y el otro una sucia rata de alcantarillas. Ver esa diferencia abismal le hacía darse cuenta de todo lo que era y lo hacía sentirse miserable.

-Hey, hey, cálmate. Cualquiera diria que bebiste demasiado, agresivo de mierda.- Eric esboza una cruel sonrisa ante el comentario antipático de su rubio amigo.

-Oh, mira quien habla de agresivo. Tu debes tener problemas de ira o algo asi.- Kenny tuerce una mueca de burla hacia él, y rie un poco al ver como se enoja por su comentario. Cartman podía burlarse de todo el mundo, pero pobre del que se atrevía a burlarse de él.

-Tu tienes la sexualidad mas anormal de toda la escuela asi que mejor cierra el culo, no tienes derecho a decirme que tengo problemas, condenado pobre.-

-¿Me estas diciendo marica? Si es asi, estas bien jodido. He follado millones de veces con las perras mas ardientes de la secundaria. Soy mas hombre que tu, gordito.-

-Que folles con taantas perras no te hace mas hombre que yo… ¡Y no soy gordo, chupa bolas de mierda!- Lo señala con su dedo indice, gritando de forma muy histerica y encabronada. Kenny se harta de seguir discutiendo. En todo caso, no tenia sentido que siga haciendole compañía a Cartman, lo mas probable es que eso este ahuyentando a las lindas zorras que pasaban a su lado.

-See, como digas. Tengo ganas de manosear unas buenas tetas. Nos vemos, Cartman.- Mira de reojo de forma algo despectiva a su supuesto mejor amigo, quien le hace Fuck You con su dedo medio y le desvía la mirada en señal de ofensa. Lo abandonaba por unas perras, eso si era deshonesto.

De todas formas, tenia una tarea mas importante por ahora. Saca su camara que tenia escondida estrategicamente en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalon, y sonrie de una manera tan perversa que hasta el mismo Satanas tendria miedo de él.

_"La diversión acaba de comenzar, Kyle."_

Kenny se apoya de espaldas sobre una pared luego de haberse desprendido de la compañia de Eric. Mira con ojos curiosos a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Tenía una minifalda y sus largas piernas parecian fuertes y perfectas, ideal para que sean tocadas, su piel parecia muy suave y delicada. Los ojos celestes del rubio suben cada vez mas, para apreciar el atributo que mas le obsesionaba de las mujeres, pero entonces se da cuenta de que ella lo miraba a los ojos, con una sonrisa algo traviesa y juguetona, atrevida.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, dulzura?-

Él sonrie entrecerrando sus ojos celestes, de una manera caracteristicamente maliciosa y gira su cabeza al frente, despegando su mirada del ardiente cuerpo de esa chica. El solo escuchar su voz lo vuelve loco, de eso estaba hablando cuanso se refería a perder el control y olvidarse de la realidad esa noche.

-De hecho, si quiero algo. Y tú podrías darmelo, hermosa.-

Ella camina hacia él y se le coloca en frente, lamiendose los labios lenta y sensualmente. Arroja el vaso vacio que se habia terminado de beber hace unos segundos, y toma con ambas manos la nuca de Kenny, acercandolo a su rostro y no esperando ni un segundo mas.

Comienzan a besarse de una forma desesperada y llena de pasion, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Kenny la estampa contra la pared y recorre su cuerpo con ambas manos sin poder resistirse mas. ¿Hace cuanto que no tenía sexo? ¿Una semana?

La cuenta volveria a iniciarse en poco tiempo.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo podía todo irse al diablo en ese momento? Y pensar que había llegado a la fiesta con una minima esperanza de que todo se resolviera. De que estaba nervioso porque no sabía bien que decirle. La seguía amando, pero ya no podía seguir así. Verla delante de él, estando con otro tipo, con uno cualquiera que ni siquiera debía conocer, era algo muy bajo.<p>

Stan bebe del pico de una botella, sentado en el piso al costado de un sofa, y luego la baja, dejando caer su cabeza vencido. No tenía idea de cuantas se habia tomado, pero el sabor era endemoniadamente adictivo y fresco. Si bebía hasta sobrepasar su limite, no recordaría nada de lo que había sucedido. Y ese era el motivo por el cual había asistido a la fiesta en primer lugar, quería olvidarse del mundo de mierda que lo rodeaba y joderse la vida contrayendo un coma alcoholico.

Por lo menos no se sentiría destrozado como en ese momento. Lo único que hasta ahora había deleitado su paladar con honores y deseaba volver a probar, era ese extraño ponche con sabor a muerto. Pero ya se había acabado hace un par de horas, y debía conformarse con cerveza negra.

-Todas las mujeres son una mierda. Las odio a todas.- Alza la mirada de repente, y siente que todo le da vueltas con mucha violencia. Se sostiene la cabeza con su mano libre y cierra los ojos con fuerza, intentando parar el mareo.

-Este es el peor día de mi vida. Ni siquiera mis malditos amigos estan conmigo, esto no puede ser mas genial.- Observa la botella que sujetaba con su mano y le sonríe, sintiendo que de alguna forma todo parecía nublado.

-Tu eres mi unica amiga, jajaja.- Le da otro sorbo sin asco y se queda varios segundos sin despegarse del trago. Al separarse, tose un poco y abre debilmente los ojos. Apoya su cabeza contra la pared, colocandose un poco de costado, y la choca varias veces contra ésta sin llegar a hacerse daño. Se reprochaba a si mismo ser tan idiota y ser un desgraciado ingenuo. Y escuchar que todos hablaban entre si, bailaban ante la musica ruidosa y disfrutaban de la fiesta a mas no poder, lo hacia sentir mucho mas miserable y patético. Era el único ser humano que no se estaba divirtiendo.

Entrecierra los ojos con amargura y aprieta los dientes repleto de rabia. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, con el mundo en general. La unica forma de escapar un segundo de la realidad era seguir bebiendo.

* * *

><p>Kyle arrinconaba a Bebe con su cuerpo, estampandola contra la pared con insistencia. Le seguía besando mientras que ella le correspondia de una forma salvaje y descontrolada. Ambos con los ojos cerrados, llevaban sus manos al contrario para sentirse mutuamente y no desperdiciar ni un segundo. Estaban en un rincón de la sala, ya que no habia lugar en los sofas.<p>

Al principio, el pelirrojo se acercó a ella y comenzaron a hablar de una manera muy normal y civilizada. Pero entonces, fueron a la mesa de los tragos y en casi una hora de tiempo, habian bebido lo suficiente para que no les importe el resto del puto universo. Esos tragos tenian algo delicioso, algo que los hacia perfectos y que de alguna forma funcionaba muy rapido.

En un momento, ambos se separan respirando agitados y tratando de tomar aire con desesperación.

-Vamos… a una habitacion.- Le ordena ella, intentando acomodar sus ondas rubias y alborotadas con sus manos, y mirandolo fijamente con un sólo objetivo en su mente. Kyle intenta estabilizarse un poco, y baja la mirada llevandose una mano a la cabeza.

-No… no creo que sea…-

Pero de repente, Bebe le toma el rostro y le encaja un beso, abriendose paso dentro de su boca otra vez. Él cierra los ojos y se deja llevar nuevamente sin poder resistirse. Se sentía tan bien estar en esa situacion, dejandose llevar y que de alguna forma no le importe lo que fuera a pasar luego. Quizas tendrían que ir a una habitacion y follar con una irresponsabilidad suprema, para sacarse las ganas y pasar un buen momento. Solo le echaría un polvo y nada mas, luego "si te he visto, no me acuerdo" y era en serio, no se acordaria de nada.

_"Un momento… ¿En que mierda estoy pensando?"_

Hasta el mismo Kyle se sorprende de sus propios pensamientos egoistas. Precisamente se rehusaba desde un principio acceder de una manera tan facil y desesperada a las insistentes peticiones de Bebe, a sus coqueteos obvios y a sus insinuaciones poco disimuladas.

De alguna forma eso le dejó de importar luego de haber terminado la segunda botella de bebida.

Pero ahora, tratando de ser dueño de sus impulsos, intenta tener un poco de consciencia y ser la voz de la razon de si mismo. No podia seguir dandole esperanzas, no haciendole eso, usandola por un rato. ¿Desde cuando se habia convertido en un bastardo? Dios, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento se había empezado a sermonear a si mismo.

-No, no podemos, no…- Se separa dando varios pasos hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza con la mirada perdida y nublada. Cuando se endereza en su lugar, todo le da vueltas y siente un desagradable vuelco en su estomago, que lo hace caer sentado al suelo, muy aturdido y desamparado.

-¿Q-que? ¡Pero Kyle! ¡Necesito que…! Ahhmm.- Un sujeto desconocido toma por detrás de Bebe, rodeandole la cintura. Y todo simplemente ocurre muy rapido. ¿De donde rayos había salido? De la nada misma, acechando tal vez.

Kyle no distingue de quien se trata, pero se encarga de alejarla despacio, atrayendola hacia él. Cuando Bebe intenta darse la vuelta para reclamarle algo, el chico le encaja un beso. Ella simplemente quiere empujarlo, pero luego de cinco segundos se niega a oponer resistencia y le corresponde con la misma intensidad que aquel sujeto.

El judio se queda mirando la escena, esforzando al vista para distinguir lo que sucede delante suyo, pero el conjunto de luces y ruido de la musica solo lo confunden cada vez mas. Cuando reacciona, Bebe y ese joven se marchaban casi abrazados el uno con el otro, sosteniendose mutuamente por la notable borrachera que tenían, y se iban escaleras arriba.

El pelirrojo se sorprende un poco y mantiene una mirada perdida y algo indignada. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza, y todo vuelve a revolverse. En cierto sentido, que ese chico se la haya llevado le sacaba un poco de presión de encima, ya que definitivamente esa noche no se acostaróa con la rubia gracias a esa interrupción. Por lo menos no se sentiría una mierda tan grande, porque hacerlo significaba que su placer carnal lo dominaba en ocasiones, y quería ser el mas racional con respecto a eso.

No piensa mucho en lo puta que era la rubia al dejarse follar por otro tipo dos segundos despues de estar con él. En ese momento intenta ponerse de pie y un golpe de miedo azota su pecho cuando vuelve a perder el equilibrio y cae de rodillas al suelo.

No podía pararse. Nunca habóa llegado al extremo de emborracharse y perder la consciencia, de no hacerse cargo de sus actos de una manera muy incoherente.

Pero, mierda, no lograba mantener el equilibrio y sus piernas no le respondían bien, estaban débiles. Gira hacia atrás, y por primera vez, comienza a preguntarse… _en dónde estaba_.

Todo era tan confuso y borroso en su cabeza, y siente otra puñalada de miedo. Su estomago se revuelve ante el mareo de las constantes luces cambiando de color y prendiendose y apagandose. ¿Quién carajo había instalado un juego de luces en medio de ese lugar?

Se lleva una mano a la boca y resiste el impulso de vomitar, las ahorcadas mas fuertes y repugnantes de su vida lo atacan y lo hacen sentirse horrible. Se arrastra un poco y se sienta contra una pared, mirando totalmente desorientado su alrededor. Las chicas bailaban y reían, la música era lo que parecía darle vida a esa fiesta. Cierra los ojos adolorido al volver a sentir un par de puntadas en el estomago, se sentía realmente terrible y no podía arrepentirse de haber tomado tanto, ya no tendría sentido a esas alturas.

* * *

><p>Eran las cinco y media de la mañana.<p>

Y todo se estaba yendo al diablo. De verdad.

Y al estar todos en un estado inconsciente y de alegria absurda e intolerable, se podría llegar a concluir que la fiesta estaba en la fase de éxtasis sin sentido y alegre. La razón: se había terminado todo el alcohol, pero de todas formas nadie pedía más.

Porque no habia ni una persona que no estuviese sobrepasadamente ebria en esa fiesta, tanto chicas como chicos. Y la musica seguía sonando a todo lo que daba, las chicas y chicos sin pareja bailaban como si fuera el fin del mundo, a mas no poder, riendo y cayendo al suelo de vez en cuando. Los sillones, repletos de parejas follando como si fuera un mini hotel. Las habitaciones de arriba mayormente ocupadas. Hasta el baño. Y habia parejas besandose contra las paredes y dandose mano sin que nada importara.

-Estúpido… ¡Hey, estúpido marica de mierda! ¿Me oyes? Jajajaja.-

Craig se sostenía del barandal de sus escaleras con bastante fuerza, sabiendo que sus piernas fallaban y que si su fuerza lo traicionaba tambien en sus brazos, caería al piso, riendo de lo patetico de su estado. Mira hacia atrás, pero entonces decide darse media vuelta para apoyar su espalda contra el barandal.

-¡Te hablo a ti, Clyde! ¡¿Acaso te follaron tanto que te dejaron lisiado?-

A lo lejos, Clyde estaba apoyado de costado contra una pared, pero sentado en el piso y dandole la espalda a su amigo. No se movía para nada, solo en un momento se lleva la mano a la cabeza y se encoge un poco en su lugar.

Un par de chicas pasan sosteniendose entre si riendo, enfrente de Craig.

-Pues a ti no te ha ido tan mal esta noche, jajaja.-

-Totalmente, creo que ligaste con todas las chicas de aquí, precioso, jaja.-

-Mueranse, perras de segunda.- El pelinegro les hace la seña con cara de fastidio total, ya que estaba muy hecho mierda como para fingir que alguna de ellas les agradaba. Ya no quería estar con ninguna ni que nadie lo moleste. Ellas reaccionan con miradas bastante ofendidas y se retiran de su vista.

Sin pensarlo mas, Craig intenta caminar hacia adelante y dirigirse hacia el castaño para preguntarle como le había ido en toda la noche, para saber cuanto habia tomado para quedar devastado como lucía.

-Me siento horrible. Creo que me voy a morir.- Sonrie de forma algo amarga Clyde al sentir que el pelinegro posaba una mano en su hombro para agitarlo un poco.

-Y es tu culpa, porque bebí y follé tanto que ni siquiera puedo ponerme de pie.- Gira hacia atrás con gesto de falso reproche hacia su amigo, quien le hace la seña con su dedo, y de pronto, se apoya contra la pared para no perder el equilibrio.

-Veo que tu tambien estas hecho un asco. Jajaja. Sabía que ganaria la apuesta, bebí el doble que tú.-

-No me jodas, idiota. Me bebí un cajon de esas jodidas mierdas, y todavia se quien eres.- Craig intenta paracer lo mas lucido posible, a pesar de que no le salía del todo bien. Su voz se quebraba un poco y no era tan monotona como cuando estaba sobrio. Clyde roda los ojos y rie sin disimular, porque sabía que estaba fingiendo estar bien.

-Si no fuera por la pared, estarías en el piso vomitando.-

-Mira quien habla, pedazo de mierda.- Frunce el seño enojado, a lo que el castaño extiende una mano hacia él, riendo a mas no poder por el poco sentido del humor de su amigo.

-Vamos, ayudame a pararme. En serio he follado con varias en tu habitacion y estoy cansado.-

-Por Dios, eres blando. Yo tambien lo he hecho y no me ando cayendo por ahí.- Tucker le lanza una carcajada burlona, riendose de su estado y le toma la mano para jalarlo hacia él.

Sin embargo, no mide su fuerza, y el jalón de Clyde resulta mas fuerte. Craig jadea sorprendido y cae encima de su amigo, quien se queja enseguida por todo el peso que le cae encima.

-¡Pero que carajo…! ¡Estúpido! ¡Y yo soy el blando despues! Jajajaja.- Comienza a reir muy tentado Clyde, concentrado mas en burlarse de él que en el peso que llevaba encima.

-Ah, ya cállate. Por lo menos soy mas fuerte que tú.- Se rie de la misma forma tentada el pelinegro, se incorpora un poco en su lugar, con ayuda de sus brazos, dejando en claro que el castaño estaba debajo suyo, riendose a mas no poder.

-Hey, Clyde, jajaja. Esta escena es tan marica.- Lo mira con algo de perversion fingida y acerca su rostro descaradamente hacia el del castaño. Clyde deja de reir de a poco, y le sonríe frunciendo el seño, como desafiando su autoridad.

-Sería mejor que seas tú el que cierre la boca.-

-Quizás... tengas razón.- Sin esperar un segundo mas, Craig le encaja un beso en los labios y cierra los ojos esperando algun tipo de reacción.

Clyde había dejado de razonar hace tiempo, asi que le rodea el cuello con ambos brazos y lo une mas a él, besandolo con desdén y no respirando. El pelinegro solo lo besaba chocando sus labios e introduciendo su lengua de vez en cuando dentro de su boca, sin tocarlo, sin intentar nada en particular.

Eran sólo ellos dos ahí, contra el suelo, besandose como si no fuera algo fuera de lo comun, como si fuese algo normal que sucediese todos los dias.

Raro. El sabor de alcohol en los labios de ambos, era agradable de sentir.

* * *

><p>Kenny hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantener los ojos abiertos. Pero no podía.<p>

La chica con la que estaba, que ya no era la misma del principio obviamente, se da cuenta de que estaba demasiado hecho mierda, en un estado nada razonable y ebrio, y lo deja sentado en una silla cerca de las mesas de las bebidas.

-Hija de puta, ¿Me vas a dejar aquí luego de follar, como si nada?-

-Asi somos en Jersey.- Le sonríe ella luego de guinearle un ojo, dandole la espalda y dirigiendose hacia otro chico a lo lejos.

-¿Qué coño significa…? ¿De dónde?- Kenny se lleva una mano a los ojos, cubriendose el rostro. No tenía idea con cuantas se había acostado en toda la noche. Recordaba un poco de la ultima, ya que habían estado en la habitacion de los padres de Craig y su cama era grande y ciertamente llamativa.

Y al destaparse el rostro, abre los ojos sorprendido y totalmente impresionado. La rabia se le acumula hasta en lo más profundo de su ser por la escena que sucedía a algunos metros de él.

¡Esa chica estaba seduciendo a Butters a lo lejos! ¿Quién demonios se creia como para dejarlo por ese estúpido nerd sin vida social?

-¡Y preferir follar con él antes de seguir conmigo! Ahora si, voy a matarlos a los dos.-

Se levanta de un tirón, provocando que se caiga de rodillas al suelo un poco adolorido.

_"Alcohol de mierda. ¡Malditos hijos de puta!"_

Vuelve a juntar fuerzas y se levanta, camina directo hacia ellos con paso decidido y marcado. Aun la furia lo estaba dominando. Toma del brazo a la chica con la que había estado hace minutos y la gira hacia él con mucho enojo y violencia.

-¡¿Qué te piensas que haces?- Le grita ella de forma histerica y agresiva. En ese momento, Kenny le dirige una mirada con bastante rencor a Butters, porque no podía concebir que alguien quisiera intentar algo con Stotch antes que con él. ¡Era inaudito, maldita sea! Pero de alguna forma, él parecia… nervioso y asustado.

-¡Sueltame, bastardo infeliz!- Ella se suelta de un jalón del agarre de Kenny y lo fulmina con una mirada de odio. Butters se alborota y retrocede muy nervioso. En ese momento, cree entender lo que sucedia entre esa mujer y Kenny, y se sobresalta sonrojado de la vergüenza.

-¡Ah! ¡Yo no queria nada con ella! ¡De verdad! ¡No creas algo indebido, Kenny!-

-Me da igual, yo terminé con este idiota hace un rato, me aburrió. Solo buscaba a otro para variar.- La mujer roda los ojos ante la mirada asqueada del rubio mas alto.

-Ah, pero eres la puta mas grande de este lugar, ¿No es asi? Él no follará contigo si es lo que quieres. Y la verdad, tu follas como una gata vieja a punto de morir, asi que mejor te ahorras tus comentarios.- La mirada de Kenny se había vuelto calmada y ya no había furia en su rostro. No tenía mucho sentido hacerse problema por una zorra del montón. Había muchas otras zorras con las cual se podía jugar.

Butters se siente muy incomodo por esa conversacion, no obstante, la chica se cruza de brazos muy ofendida y les da la espalda, dejandolos solos sin decir nada mas.

-Ehh… Kenny, yo… perdón, no quería arruinar las cosas con…-

-Que hija de puta que fue.- El rubio se deja caer sentado sin soportar mucho tiempo mas su grado de cordura forzado, y baja la cabeza sonriendo como un idiota.

-¡Kenny! ¿Estás…?-

-Hecho mierda en todos los sentidos, jajaja. Hey, ven aquí.- Le toma un brazo a su compañero y lo jala hacia el piso, tirandolo a su costado sin darse cuenta.

-¡Yo no lo entiendo! ¿Cómo puede ser que tu tengas casi la misma atracción que yo tengo hacia ellas? ¿Acaso es por que eres adorable y asquerosamente violable? Esa es la teoría de Cartman, mm.- Le pregunta haciendo una especie de berrinche de niño pequeño. Butters se sonroja ante esto ultimo y le desvia la mirada. Era muy obvio que Kenny estaba muy pasado y por eso decia tantas incoherencias de ese estilo.

-¡Es tan injusto! ¡Tengo mucha envidia! ¡Yo aquí, esforzandome por salir adelante para que esas tetas se me tiren encima, y tu solo te quedas alli, mientras que te llueven sin hacer el mas minimo esfuerzo!-

-Ehh. Yo no quiero que suceda, en serio, es incomodo y v-vergonzoso. Ni siquiera se… q-que hago aquí.-

-¿No viniste para follarte a alguna puta? Veras, todos se hacen los decentes en las clases. ¡Pero al carajo! Hace un rato, vi a Kyle violando a Bebe contra una pared. Los nerds son las putas mas grandes, Butters. Por eso, tu debes ser el pervertido mas grande de la historiaaaa.-

-¡C-claro que no! ¡Es mentira!- Le vuelve a gritar mas apenado que antes. Pero Kenny se encoge de hombros desviandole la mirada.

-Por eso todas te desean, porque eres inocente y puro. Yo son totalmente opuesto y asi me va.-

-Pero no te va mal. Aunque seas una puta, todos de alguna forma te respetan por eso.-

Kenny abre los ojos asombrado y se gira hacia Butters, no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Sus ojos celestes se clavan en él, haciendo que el pequeño rubio se sobresalte y se arrepienta de haber dicho eso.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡No quise decir que…!-

-¿Me dijiste puta? Jajajaja.- Kenny rie muy tentado cerrando los ojos, haciendo que Butters se ponga aun mas nervioso y le desvie la mirada.

-L-lo siento.-

-Tengo que intentar algo. Perdona por esto, en serio.-

-¿Qué?- Se gira el rubio hacia él, confundido. Siente que los brazos fuertes de McCormick le rodean la cintura desde atrás y lo atraen hacia su cuerpo. Kenny le sonríe como nunca en su vida le había sonreído a una persona de su mismo sexo. De forma maliciosa y con un toque de seducción. Entrecierra los ojos y no mide sus actos con el pobre Butters, que no alcanza a defenderse.

No faltaba mucho para que la fiesta se termine.

**:;:;:;:;:;: **


	6. No tienes idea de lo que te espera

**Holaa! Dos días sin actualizar, duh, doy asco. Ayer salí y volví un poco tarde a mi casa, y estaba corrigiendo el capitulo como a las dos de la mañana (como siempre) pero vino mi bro y me dijo que apagara todo y me duerma u.u hoy no te pienso hacer caso e.e jajaja. Voy a responder sus reviews en un ratito n.n fueron muy lindos y como siempre, les agradezco mucho tomarse la molestía de leerme *.* Les dejo el capii seis.**

* * *

><p>Cuando una persona, luego de beber hasta morir, cae al suelo sin tener una perfecta noción de los acontecimientos ocurridos hace menos de dos horas, se podría estimar que está bastante jodida gracias al alcohol. No es tan grave no diferenciar el aroma del humo de los cigarrillos con los de la marihuana. Tampoco es de mucha relevancia reconocer rostros o reprochar acciones, porque en sí, la hipotética persona no está en condiciones de reclamar porque su estado no es de los mejores. Kyle Broflovski reflexiona sobre sus pensamientos y se maldice a si mismo por haber caído en la muy común tentación adolescente. Él suponía desde antes de asistir a esa fiesta, que podría hacer la diferencia entre él y los demás drogadictos promiscuos de su grado en la escuela. Pero no, se dejó llevar por la bebida, por las tetas de una rubia y por la compañía de unas personas que ni siquiera eran sus amigos. ¿Había diferencia entre él y Kenny? Quizás en la cantidad de personas que se había llevado a la cama esa noche, porque el rubio era épico, monumental y extraordinario en ese sentido. Pero en actitud y mentalidad estúpida, por lo menos esa noche, Kyle y McCormick eran la misma mierda. Carajo, necesitaba ayuda. Se sentía terrible y debía acudir a la única persona que quizás... solo quizás... lo ayudaría (si es que no estaba borracho como él).<p>

_"¿Stan?… ¿Dónde estas? Stan…"_

-No puedo respirar.- Sentencia en un murmuro debil e inaudible aquel chico judio, mientras cierra sus ojos y tuerce una mueca de incomodidad muy notable. Un pensamiento se clava en su mente, como si fuera realmente importante. Tenía que encontrar a su mejor amigo para que lo saque de ahí. Ya no era divertido, todo se había ido al carajo y todo a su alrededor parecía un autentico desastre.

Se levanta con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan y se tambalea al dar cada paso. Su cabeza de seguro nunca había sentido el mareo agobiante de tantos litros de alcohol en una noche, su reacción era muy mala. Muy pero muy mala en ese momento. Deseaba con la poca lucidez que reinaba en sus cincos sentidos, que alguien le acercara un balde para vomitar algo de ese liquido contaminante en su estómago.

Porque hasta creaba unas alucinaciones totalmente imposibles. En un costado de la escalera, tirados en el suelo, Craig y Clyde parecían tener el más apasionande sexo gay que había visto en su corta vida. No se detiene a mirar mas, ya que la idea era tan irreal y bizarra que decide ignorar las bromas locas que su mente le estaba jugando. Como tambien veía al otro extremo de la sala a Kenny sentado al costado de Butters, y al parecer tambien estaba violandolo. Lo besaba mientras que él intentaba apartarse, empujándolo con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos. Pero Kenny lo mantenía bien sujeto y no lo dejaba escapar ni separarse de su agarre.

Vuelve a apartar la mirada y cierra los ojos sintiendose fatal. Su cabeza y su estomago iban a reventar, apostaba la vida en ello.

-¿Stan?- Pregunta en un susurro, al llegar a su lado, sintiendose mas inconsciente que nunca.

Marsh estaba con la cabeza baja, sentado contra la pared y las piernas dobladas y apoyadas en el piso. Kyle intenta caer de rodillas ante él de forma suave, cierra los ojos y no logra medir mucho de lo que hace. Solo siente que su frente choca a un costado del pecho de su mejor amigo, y que su cuerpo se queda inerte, casi muerto en ese lugar. Se mantiene de rodillas frente a Stan, apoyando el peso de su cabeza contra él, a un costado de su pecho.

-Me siento… muy mal. Quiero irme.- Logra articular, cerrando los ojos sin entender como le podía doler la cabeza de esa forma tan monstruosa. Hace la típica promesa de borracho, ¡Jurar no volver a probar una gota de alcohol nunca más en su existencia!

-¿Kyle?- Stan abre un poco sus azules y cansados ojos y levanta un poco la cabeza, en señal de incertidumbre. Reacciona al tener el peso de su amigo sobre su cuerpo, y escuchando como le hablaba con dificultad. De verdad parecía que estaba muriendo.

-Llévame a casa, de verdad.- Le pide nuevamente sin poder hablar mucho mas. Su garganta quería expresar mas palabras o aunque sea una descripción del dolor que lo estaba invadiendo, pero su voz se cortaba y un murmullo inaudible, teniendo en cuenta el volumen de la música a todo lo que daba.

-¿Qué sucede?- Sin pensarlo mucho, le toma el rostro al pelirrojo con una mano y lo levanta un poco para poder verlo a los ojos. Todo el peso de su cabeza reposaba en su mano, Kyle lo mira debilmente con ojos entrecerrados.

-Mis piernas no responden. Necesito acostarme o algo, siento que voy a morir.-

-No te preocupes, te llevaré.- Stan se levanta con dificultad y de a poco intenta ayudar a su amigo a levantarse tambien. Coloca el brazo de Kyle alrededor de su cuello y lo sostiene, con su otra mano le rodea la cintura para provocar que no pierda el equilibrio.

_"Es tan delgado. El idiota debería hacer mas ejercicio o algo."_

-Nos costará las bolas, pero subiremos las escaleras.- Stan deja de lado sus pensamientos irrelevantes y trata de darle un incentivo a su amigo para que pudiera reunir las fuerzas suficientes para subir. Era la única forma que se le ocurría de poder llevarlo a una cama o a algún lugar cómodo en el que pudiese descansar.

Kyle le asiente con la cabeza media baja, no demasiado consciente y más dormido que otra cosa. Marsh comienza a creer que su noche había sido igual de devastadora que la de él, nada mas que lo suyo era emocionalmente. Pero bien, otro día le preguntaría que fue lo que hizo, ese no era el momento indicado. De todas formas, algo raro había ocurrido esa noche. La mayoría de sus compañeros se había emborrachado un poco más rapido de lo normal.

Sería tan estupido que alguien hubiera colocado, no se, drogas en la bebida.

Stan se sorprende un poco ante sus pensamientos y nota que sus piernas estaban temblando un poco al terminar de subir las escaleras. Tampoco estaba del todo bien, pero aun asi todo lo que había bebido se le estaba yendo ligeramente con el tiempo. Estaba fuertemente mareado y aturdido, pero había logrado reconocer a Kyle, eso era un gran logro. Conduce a su amigo hacia la habitación mas cercana, rogando que nadie estuviese follando en ese lugar. Gracias a Dios, al abrir la habitacion de Craig, no había nadie. Sólo las sabanas alborotadas y quizás hasta rastros de…

Tuerce la boca, asqueado ante la posibilidad de encontrar rastros. Arrastra a Kyle hasta la cama y lo arroja ahí para que estuviera más comodo aunque sea. Sabia que era mucho mas blando que él a la hora de tomar, y por eso casi siempre se abstenía a beber mucho. Esta vez había roto las reglas, era extraño pensar que el judío se había descontrolado esa noche. Porque siempre era la "niñera", y aunque había intentado prometer que no lo sería, no se había tomado muy en serio sus palabras.

Stan se deja caer a su lado, en la estrecha cama, y cierra los ojos, colocandose de costado y acomodándose lo mejor posible.

-¿Stan? ¿Estás aquí?- Murmura ahora de forma mas audible el pelirrojo, ya que al estar encerrados en la habitacion de Craig, la música ya no era un gran impedimento para comunicarse entre si. El pelinegro le asiente casi con un gruñido. Entonces, Kyle gira y se coloca de costado tambien, quedando cara a cara con su mejor amigo.

-No volveré a beber nunca más, lo juro.-

-Yo no se. Olvidar gracias al alcohol es bueno.- Le contesta Stan abriendo un poco los ojos y sonriendo como un idiota borracho, sin darle importancia a la proximidad que tenían sus rostros en ese momento. Mira sin mucho interes los ojos verdes claros de Kyle, a pesar de que no se podían apreciar mucho por la falta de luz.

-Olvidar… ojala mañana lo haya olvidado todo.- Murmura el pelirrojo y lleva una mano a la cintura del pelinegro. No lo atrae a su cuerpo ni piensa en hacerlo, solo deja su mano allí y cierra los ojos con intenciones de dormir.

-Yo... tambien.- Stan no logra entender por qué rayos había colocado su mano en ese lugar, permitiendo que la escena se malinterprete bajo la vista de CUALQUIERA en muchisimos sentidos maricas. Pero sin embargo, no la aparta. Se queda mirando el rostro pacifico del pelirrojo mientras se quedaba dormido con una expresión de serenidad envidiable. ¿No era que hace unos minutos se moría de dolor por los efectos del alcohol?

Bien, ya no importaba, si dormía, el tiempo pasaría mas rápido. Quería tener un poco de la tranquilidad que parecía regalar su expresion. Cierra los ojos y deja de observarlo dormir. No quería… pensar en cosas innecesarias e inadecuadas. Por un segundo se le había cruzado el ridículo pensamiento de que Kyle se veía adorable durmiendo de esa manera, frente a él.

* * *

><p>Todo eso ocurrió un sábado. Es decir, el lunes debían verse en la escuela, como si nada hubiese pasado. Recordando que esa fiesta fue una de las mejores en la historia de las fiestas de Craig.<p>

Kyle fue el primero en llegar a la parada del autobus, con su vestimenta de invierno habitual. Observa como su respiración sale en forma de vapor en el ambiente. Hacía un frio considerable y no tenía animos de asistir a clases. Primero, porque aún se sentía cansado, le dolían las piernas y unas enormes ojeras negras decoraban su pálido rostro, a pesar de haber dormido todo el dia anterior. Y segundo, principalmente, no quería verle la cara a nadie de su curso.

-Que vergüenza, Dios.- Se lleva una mano a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y suspirando extenuado y agotado. Recordaba haber estado con Bebe a la perfección, pero no quería asegurar que se la había follado. No recordaba mucho de eso y le preocupaba. Pero aunque no lo supiera, sabía que algún idiota vendría a resumirle las cosas de forma descarada, solo con el proposito de hacerlo sentir un pervertido de mierda.

-¡Buenos dias, Kyle! ¿Todo en orden, amigo?-

Frunce el seño rogando paciencia, suplicandosela a Dios más que a nadie en el mundo. Sabía que el bastardo que lo mantendría al tanto de sus acciones en la fiesta sería aquel gordo hijo de puta. Gira hacia su costado, en donde Cartman le sonreía con mucha énfasis y hasta con algo de inocencia. Fingida obviamente. Años y años de soportar a ese culón le habían concedido una paciencia privilegiada (a pesar de que a veces se salía de control), pero no indestructible. Se queda en silencio, esperando a que Cartman continúe con sus burlas e ironías.

-Oh por Dios, tu cara no se ve nada bien.- Finge sorpresa y preocupación ante la expresión de enojo de Kyle, quien en realidad si lucía espantoso. El domingo a la mañana había estado vomitando como un condenado, y llevaba un rostro ojeroso y demacrado. Oh vamos, como si Eric nunca se hubiese visto peor que él alguna vez en su vida.

-Cállate. No me jodas, culón.- Pero el judío abre un poco los ojos sorprendido, carraspeando su propia voz. Sonaba tan mal, rasposa y enferma. Cartman le sonríe de costado, burlándose con la mirada del estado del pelirrojo, cosa que hace que Kyle gruña un poco y le desvié la mirada sin querer prestarle atención a su actitud.

-Tranquilo. Se que normalmente te fastidiaría por haberte casi follado a Bebe en medio de la sala de Craig, pero en realidad siento que hay cosas mucho mas importantes por ahora.-

_"Sabia que me diría eso… _

_Esperen, ¿Cosas más importantes?"_

-¿De qué hablas?- Le pregunta tratando de disimular desinteres. Cartman le niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa confiada. Pobre e ingenuo Kyle, no tenía idea de la horrorosa tortura que tenía preparada para él.

-Lo que oyes, lo tuyo no es la gran cosa. Pasaron cosas más interesantes, judío aburrido.-

-¿En serio?-

-¿Qué te pasa? Deberías estar feliz de que no voy a fastidiarte por ahora. Ah, por cierto, tengo fotos tuyas con Bebe, ¿Quieres verlas?- Le ofrece sin mucho interes el castaño, como si no fueran la gran cosa. Kyle abre los ojos atónito y gira enteramente hacia él. ¿Cómo era capas de ofrecerlas como si nada, sin querer chantajearlo o algo así? De todas formas eso no importaba, tenía fotos muy horribles y humillantes en su poder, y saber eso lo altera al instante.

-¡Gordo bastardo! ¿Te atreviste a sacarnos fotos después de todo? ¡No tienes vergüenza!-

-Oh por favor, si lo primero que te dije al entrar a la fiesta era que había llevado mi camara.- Eric roda los ojos encogiendose de hombros. Entonces lo piensa un par de segundos y luego le sonrie divertido.

-Ah, es cierto, no debes recordarlo. Creo que nunca te había visto tan drogado en toda mi vida. Tengo fotos de eso tambien.-

-Ay carajo.- Se lamenta con ganas de morir el contrario, quien se lleva una mano al rostro, entre enojado y estresado. Pasa a sujetar el puente de su nariz suspirando con dificultad. Luego mira a Cartman, con resignación y empezando a aceptar que tarde o temprano, el castaño lo jodería en la escuela con las pruebas que llevaba en su poder.

-Solo bebí bastante, no entiendo que carajo pasó. Recuerdo lo de Bebe y… bien, se que sería estúpido pedirte que no divulgues las fotos porque lo harás solo para joderme. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, pero quería decirte que no lo hice siendo completamente consciente.-

-Me ofendes. Ya te dije que no te fastidiaré por ahora, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.- Lo mira de arriba hacia bajo con falso gesto indignado y luego cierra los ojos para pasar a mirar de frente a la calle. El pelirrojo arquea una ceja no entendiendo esa actitud, porque no era típico en ese idiota presumirle en la cara de la manera mas infantil posible que podía cagarle el dia. ¿No era siempre su objetivo arruinarle la vida de alguna forma?

-Dios mio. No me imagino que habrás tomado con esa camara como para que no sea tan importante joderme la existencia. Eh, por ahora, supongo.-

-Créeme, hasta pude grabar un videito interesante. Es oro… puro.- Rie de forma perversa y oscura mientras que su rostro se ensombrece con perturbación, su mirada fija en Kyle hace que este sienta algo de inseguridad. Cartman daba miedo cuando planeaba algo, y cualquiera mentiría si dijera que no le temía si era el blanco directo de su odio. Entonces un tercero llega con ellos arrastrado los pies contra el asfalto, con la misma expresión agotada que tenía Kyle, aunque quizás un poco mas notable.

-Hey chicos, buenos dias… creo.- Stan lucia mucho peor que cualquiera de ellos dos juntos. Por lo menos eso podian notar Kyle y Cartman cuando se le quedan mirando con detenimiento, casi analizando su expresion sin darse cuenta. Sus ojeras eran terribles, y hasta estaba un poco mas palido de lo normal.

-Hey, siento lo de la perra. Verla follando con alguien delante de ti debió ser duro. Pero como amigo tenia que decirtelo.- Cartman no se molesta en verlo a los ojos, su tono habia sido tranquilo y carente de sentimientos. Muy poco tacto al tocar el tema, oh si.

Kyle jadea sorprendido sin disimular. No habia visto a Stan el domingo, ya que estaba tan hecho mierda que solo se habia concentrado en dormir y vomitar cuando estaba despierto. Pero enterarse de lo que habia sucedió con Wendy de una forma tan brusca lo habia impresionado.

-¿En serio ella…? Q-que… ¡Hija de puta!- Exclama con voz rasposa el judio, y luego de darse cuenta se tapa la boca avergonzado de su propia voz. Stan suspira sin darle importancia y cierra los ojos desviandoles la mirada a ambos.

-No hablemos de eso, ¿Bien?. En realidad pensé que lo olvidaria por todo lo que bebí, y pensé que seria suficiente teniendo en cuenta de que habia drogas en el alcohol, pero no lo fue.- Intenta explicar con tranquilidad y sin querer alterarse. No tenia sentido perder la paciencia, basicamente su vida no podia ser una mierda mas grande, o por lo menos eso pensaba. Sus compañeros se dan cuenta de que estaba sencillamente muy herido en su interior como para tomar el tema tan pronto. Despues de todo, haya o no pasado algo malo, hablar sobre Wendy era un motivo que provocaba cierta incomodidad y tension. Kyle vuelve a sorprenderse, esta vez indignado y entendiendo muchas cosas.

-¿El alcohol estaba drogado? ¡¿Y por que nadie me dijo que…?-

-Era muy obvio, ¿qué no sabias? El imbecil de Craig nos lo dijo en algun momento de la noche. En ese momento algunos nos controlamos un poco, y otros no. Tendrias que empezar a medirte, Kyle.- Lo mira con ironia y ojos bien abiertos Cartman, a lo que el judio frunce el seño. Eran tan hipócrita en tantas ocasiones. Odiaba admitirlo, pero en ese momento tenia razon.

-Vete al carajo, si no seguiste bebiendo fue porque querias humillarnos tomandonos esas estupidas fotos. Eres maldito culo gordo, Cartman.- Lo señala sin intenciones de dejarse pasar por encima. Eric gruñe furioso y pasa a sonreirle con asco.

-Por lo menos no me folle a la puta mas grande de la escuela. Das lastima, judio.- Se enoja y le responde con su honestidad de siempre.

-Ya veras, los demas te daran una patada en enorme culo si tratas de extorcionarlos con tus fotos.-

-Por supuesto que no, me amaran cuando les muestre tus fotos y se reiran por una eternidad.-

-¡Cierra la maldita boca, Cartman!-

-¡Te voy a matar si sigues insultandome, marica chupa culos!-

-¡Ya dejen de gritaaaar, maldita sea!- Kyle y Eric dejan de discutir para girar hacia atrás. Hacia ellos se aproximaba Kenny, tapandose los oidos con ambas manos y con una expresion de molestia en su rostro por tanto ruido. Tenia su capucha puesta, y su boca tambien estaba un poco cubierta por parte de su abrigo anaranjado, como siempre. Sin embargo, parte de su rubio cabello caia sobre su frente.

-¿Kenny? Luces peor que estos dos juntos. Tipico.- Cartman rie un poco al verlo y posa una mano en su hombro.

-Carajo, tiene razon. La resaca te dura, amigo.- Menciona Stan viendo con una sonrisa nerviosa la parte visible del rostro del rubio, quien alza la mirada hacia ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

-Callense. Solo no hablen fuerte. Hoy era el dia perfecto para faltar pero si lo sigo haciendo me suspenden… otra vez.- Se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza y se quita la capucha para poder hablar con mas claridad. Sus tres amigos no disimular sus expresiones impresionadas al notar las oscuras ojeras de McCormick. Él los ignora y les desvia la mirada con desinteres.

-Por cierto, la fiesta estuvo de puta madre, lastima que "éstas" son siempre las consecuencias.- Suspira cerrando sus ojos y mira con sueño y aburrimiento a sus amigos. Kyle sonrie de lado y le desvia la mirada sintiendose algo frustrado. Decide expresar su juicio de valor ante su comentario.

-No fue tan genial. Si hubiese sabido que el alcohol tenia drogas no hubiese tomado tanto, hice cosas tan estupidas.- Se lamenta rodando los ojos. Kenny lo codea de costado con expresion divertida.

-Te vi con Bebe, amigo. Eres tan predecible, era muy obvio que no te resistirias a sus tetas.-

-¡Kenny! Yo… no tendria que haberlo hecho. No quiero verla a la cara, lo ideal seria que todos faltemos hoy.- Retrocede un par de pasos mirando hacia bajo y torciendo una mueca de incomodidad. Kenny sonrie maliciosamente al escucharlo, adoraba ver el lado pervertido de esos chicos que parecian angeles de dia, y se descontrolaban en las noches de fiestas.

-A mi tambien me encantaria faltar. Cambiarme de escuela, de pais, de planeta.- Stan no los mira a los ojos y los entrecierra con expresion nula. Era una obvia melancolia profunda, tipico de un gotico reprimido. Kenny y Kyle le dirigen la mirada sin saber que decir para animarlo, las palabras simplemente no les salen. Cartman arquea una ceja y bufa fastidiado por las palabras de sus amigos.

-Ustedes son tan dramaticos. Primero el judio por su vergüenza sin sentido, ya que se ha follado a esa puta millones de veces.-

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no lo hice tantas…!-

-Y segundo, el hippie melancolico que fue rechazado en sus narices unas veinte veces por la misma zorra. Deberian madurar un poco y enfrentarse a sus problemas como hombres de verdad, no sean maricas, en serio. Me da pena juntarme con gente como ustedes.-

-Oh vamos, nos harias un favor si dejaras de juntarte con nosotros.- Lo señala Kyle mucho mas enojado que antes, Stan le clava la mirada de la misma forma.

-Jodete, Cartman. Lo ultimo que necesito es que vengas a darme tu opinion, nadie la pidio de todos modos.- Le contesta Marsh y lo mira con odio acumulado en su interior.

-¿Qué tiene? Solo digo la verdad, ustedes exageran.- Se encoge de hombros con obviedad en su cara, cosa que hace que los tres sientan ganas de golpearlo de en serio. Justo en ese momento llega el autobus escolar, y se detiene para que ellos lo aborden.


	7. Acabas de crear un monstruo

**Holaa! Son las cuatro de la mañana wii. Subo un capi bien tarde como siempre e.e jajaj Ayer estuve agregando a favoritos muchos fics que estuve leyendo el año pasado, acordarme de esos tiempos me da nostalgía. Siempre con mi celular viejo, leyendolos desde mi cama. Y hay tantos que me encantaría que continúen T.T Bueno, no me desvío más. Como siempre, mañana respondo sus reviews por privado n.n gracias por sus comentarios! Les dejo el cap.**

* * *

><p>Ok. Pudieron sobrevivir al viaje de autobús, ignorando a todos los presentes, por supuesto. Excepto Cartman, quien no se había involucrado con nadie ni había hecho nada estúpido en lo de Craig. Eso último era raro. Más raro era que le hablaba animadamente a casi todo el mundo, y que la mayoría de los presentes que habían estado en la fiesta parecían estar algo cohibidos entre ellos. Tal vez hasta avergonzados por ciertas cosas que sucedieron. Al detenerse el transporte, todos descienden con agilidad y atraviesan las grandes compuertas de la entrada de la escuela para ingresar a sus respectivas clases.<p>

Kenny y Cartman caminan al frente sin tener ningún problema en realidad. Algunas chicas mayores pasaban a sus costados y miraban de reojo al rubio, quien se imaginaba a la perfección el motivo por el cual hacían eso y le arrojaban algunos besos voladores. Algunas reían apenas hacían contacto visual con él o simplemente le sonreían al pasar. Él les respondía de la misma forma, con una mirada calmada y teniendo todo bajo control. Sabía como manejar esas situaciones, no era la primera vez que pasaba por el tan temido "día siguiente". Él no experimentaba inseguridad o incomodidad al ver a las chicas con las que se había acostado, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a superar esa tensión sexual con sonrisas de triunfo y falsas muecas de afecto. Manejarlas... era fácil.

-Mierda, Kenny. Ya van como quince putas las que te saludan. ¿Te follaste a toda la fiesta o qué?- Cartman lo mira algo extrañado al notar la expresión de idiota que ponía al sonreírles a las chicas. Eric nota de inmediato que estaba clavando su mirada en el escote de ellas, y al pasar, en sus culos. Ese chico nunca cambiaría, jamás. Pervertido desde los ocho años y ahora potenciado al máximo.

-Supongo. Te diré la verdad, no recuerdo un carajo pasadas las tres y media de la madrugada de ese día. Pero al parecer me divertí como nunca.-

-Oh, eso parece. De hecho, te tomé un par de fotos estando con una de las putas.- Cartman intenta no reír al decirle esto a su amigo, se contiene con todas sus fuerzas y le desvía la mirada solo sonriendo con esfuerzo. Kenny lo mira con muchísima desconfianza ante sus palabras. Después de todo, que el castaño se esté burlando de él sin disimulación alguna, nunca era algo bueno. De seguro estaba tramando algo bien jodido.

-Sabía que serías así de bastardo. Pero bien, ¿Tiene sentido que me moleste porque hiciste eso? Todos saben lo que hago en las fiestas, por mi hazles copias y pegalas en todos lados, me paso por las bolas esas fotos.- Le sonríe de costado el rubio con cierto gesto de desafío, sin dejarse afectar ni en lo más mínimo por su gordo amigo. Eric se queda estático y reflexiona unos segundos, sin disimular su sorpresa. Es decir... que le esté hablando de esa manera... era sinónimo de que...

-De verdad no lo recuerdas. Wow. Cuando veas las fotos, querrás morir repetidas veces. Será super.- Lanza una carcajada maliciosa sin contenerse, haciendo que su amigo quede confundido.

-¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?- Kenny comienza a sentir enojo por la actitud confiada del castaño, quien le toma un brazo y lo arrastra por un pasillo, con fuerza y no dándole las respuestas que necesitaba.

-Acompáñame al baño, solo será un segundo.-

-Cartman, dime que pasa.-

-¡Ya verás! ¡Solo callate y sígueme!-

-Mierda, esta bien. Pero si llegamos tarde, te reviento el culo a golpes.-

Ambos desvian su camino al salón de clases, mientras que Kyle y Stan estaban a varios metros atrás de ellos caminando lentamente. Se dan cuenta de que se desviaban y solo se llegan a preguntar a donde estaban yendo, las clases comenzarían en cuestión de minutos. Un par de chicas pasan al costado de Kyle y ríen al verlo, murmurando cosas entre si. Él se altera un poco y gira hacia atrás lentamente, mirándolas en forma interrogativa. Estaba volviendo a suceder, genial. Los rumores de la fiesta se estaban divulgando como si fueran noticias nacionales en los pasillos de la escuela.

-Son amigas de Wendy, por lo tanto también de Bebe. Déjalas, solo son unas idiotas que no tienen vida propia y hablan de la de los demás por eso.-

El pelirrojo vuelve a girar hacia adelante al escuchar la voz de Stan, extrañamente calmada y con un deje de resignación. Algunas chicas ya les habían hecho lo mismo, pero habían sido de tercer año. Los rumores parecían extenderse a una velocidad fantástica. Sería bueno saber que versión de los hechos eran los que se rumoreaban. Quizás Bebe contaba las cosas en una extraña versión distorsionada, dejándolo a él como un bastardo. Se lleva una mano a la nuca y tuerce una mueca algo timida sin mirar a los ojos a su amigo.

-Stan, se que no quieres hablar al respecto, pero…- Kyle se queda sin palabras, tenía una extraña necesidad de preguntar. Ver a su mejor amigo así de callado y decaído lo llenaba de dudas, de saber que había ocurrido esa noche con lujo de detalles. Era su mejor amigo, entendía que tarde o temprano se lo contaría, pero él quería saberlo antes de que todas las miradas acusadoras de su clase se claven en él al entrar a su salón. Marsh caminaba al costado derecho de Kyle, sin todavía dirigirle su triste mirada directa. Gira un poco su rostro hacía él, por primera vez, e intenta sonreirle para que piense que no estaba tan mal.

-No te preocupes, supongo que debí llamarte o algo el domingo. Pero es que tenía la resaca más grande de toda mi vida.-

-Ahh, yo también. Tendría que haberte llamado, pero supuse que estabas igual que yo.- Intenta justificarse el pelirrojo torciendo la boca con disgusto. Stan entrecierra los ojos y vuelve a mirar al frente.

-Entré a la cocina de Craig y vi que ella estaba con un chico, ambos besándose hasta la muerte. Reaccioné muy mal, me di la vuelta y me fui, tomé dos botellas de lo primero que encontré y las bebí. Lo próximo que recuerdo es que te llevé a una habitación porque agonizabas.- Termina con una sonrisa irónica, a lo que Kyle le golpea un brazo con su puño, con falso reproche.

-De verdad me sentía terrible, no exageraba.-

-Pero bien, fue mejor dormir en una cama antes de estar en el frío piso. Estuve casi toda la noche bebiendo y tratando de olvidarme de todo, supongo.- Stan sonríe con tanta melancolía inconsciente. Baja la mirada volviendose a sentir patético y estúpido. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenuo? Él… desde hace mucho, había perdido a Wendy, y para siempre. La ilusión que seguía haciéndose era la de un niño de nueve años. Deja de caminar y se queda enfrente del salón de clases, no levanta la mirada en ningún instante. No era raro deprimirse un poco por su actual situación, pero esta vez dolía mucho. No tenía en cuenta las demás veces que Wendy lo había abandonado, pero lo único que tenía en claro era que en esta ocasión, era más que doloroso.

En ese momento, Kyle posa una mano en su hombro y trata de sonreírle para transmitirle un poco de fuerza. El pelinegro le dirige la mirada, aun sintiéndose dolido.

-Todos sabían que no había ni la mas minima esperanza con ella, ¿Verdad? Pero nadie me lo dijo porque no querían joderme la vida.-

El judío se le queda mirando un poco inseguro, y le desvía la mirada con verdadera culpa, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo lamento. Pero… tenías que darte cuenta solo.-

-Lo sé. Y esta bien, no podría molestarme con ninguno de ustedes.- Vuelve a sonreír con mucho esfuerzo, y recuerda los días después de su última noche con Wendy. Ese domingo se había sentido devastado por no recibir la correspondiente llamada de su ex pareja y hasta había perdido las ganas de respirar. Y con las emociones destrozadas, se había dirigido al único lugar en donde una persona podría reconfortarlo. En donde su mejor amigo lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos y entendería su dolor. A veces Kyle parecía ser el único ser humano que lo entendía de verdad y que lo escuchaba siempre, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo siempre con él.

-Detrás de la puerta están nuestras pesadillas. Solo tenemos que cruzarla y enfrentarlas.- Kyle mira al frente, y al decir esto, se trata de dar fuerza a si mismo también. Todo se tendría que olvidar en algún momento después de todo. Bebe y Wendy, mejores amigas. Siempre dándoles a ellos dolores de cabeza, ya sea por alguna que otra razón. Posa una mano en el picaporte y Stan le asiente con la cabeza, envidiando un poco la manera de seguir adelante del pelirrojo. Kyle parecía ser tan fuerte en cualquier ocasión, era un rasgo que envidiaba de él.

* * *

><p>-¿Se enteraron de todo? Díganme que lo vieron en vivo y en directo.- Token les sonríe casi riendo a los chicos que tenía a sus costados, sentados en las bancas. Sus compañeros de grupo, que estaban allí, esperando a que la clase comience. De todas formas, les daba igual que se retrase unos minutos más. Debían ponerse al tanto de todas las novedades del "día siguiente".<p>

-¡Gah! Yo los vi, ¡Vi todo! Duro como tres horas, agh.- Tweek tiembla nervioso al contestarle al afro americano de su derecha. Él le asiente y mira de reojo a Craig, que estaba sentado al otro costado de Token, mirando hacia el frente, posando su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano y apoyando su codo contra el pupitre. Parecía entre aburrido y cansado.

-Kyle no folló con Bebe porque vino ese otro tipo y se la arrebató, pero sino hubiese sido por eso, te aseguro que hubiesen estado juntos toda la maldita noche.-

El pelinegro lo mira de reojo, con ojos entrecerrados y sin animos de pensar en algo para acotar. Aún así, comienza a bostezar sin darse cuenta y luego de eso lo mira con más atención. Hablando honestamente, Tucker era uno de los más echos mierda luego de la fiesta, la resaca lo había golpeado duro el día anterior.

-Bebe necesitaba que alguien le eche un polvo con urgencia. Si no era con Broflovski, sería con otro. Ejemplo, el tipo ese que solo Dios sabe de dónde rayos salió.- Trata de darle su punto de vista al tema, ya que en algún momento de esa noche recordaba que Bebe se le había acercado con esa sonrisa de niña buena y le había rodeado el cuello con ambos brazos y sin siquiera saludarlo con un simple "hola" antes. Craig, estando ya bastante ebrio, pensó que sus intenciones eran... ya saben, eso. Pero luego Stevens empezó a lloriquear el nombre de Kyle, que debía ayudarla a que estén juntos para siempre y que debía ir y decirle que ella quería estar con él, flecharlos al estilo cupido, blablabla.

-Por lo menos Kyle la pasó bien, me da pena Stan, ngh.- Se sacude un poco en su lugar el rubio nervioso, sin controlar su tic en el ojo y jalando parte de los botones de su camisa. Token se queda un poco pensativo al respecto de lo que sus amigos le estaba diciendo.

-Hay algo que no encaja mucho en todo eso.-

-¿De qué, agh, hablas? ¡Wendy es una…!-

-Zorra. Por todo lo que se dice que ocurrió, eso parece. Aunque quizás sería mejor escuchar ambas versiones para ser racional.- Termina la frase Tucker, observando a Token nuevamente. Tweek asiente con rapidez, a lo que el afro americano le da la razón. El grupo de Stan había condenado a Wendy a ser una perra desalmada por haber dejado a Stan y haberlo "usado vilmente", según ellos. Siendo un poco mas neutrales, ellos no querían condenarla de una forma tan precipitada, porque la verdad era que Wendy no era una mala persona, siempre parecía la bastarda que hacia sufrir a Marsh, pero nadie se había detenido a escuchar su versión de las cosas. El grupo de Stan hacia oídos sordos a eso y no eran arbitrarios para nada.

-Uff. Aunque no lo crean, aún me duelen los huesos de haber bailado toda la noche. Y la resaca fue terrible.- Token cierra los ojos adolorido cuando se lleva una mano al hombro e intenta masajeárselo un poco. Craig suspira y se cruza de brazos sobre el pupitre, enterrando su cabeza contra éstos.

-Y que lo digas, viejo. Tendría que haber bebido café toda la noche. Hubiera estado activo y por lo menos recordaría a cuantas me follé.-

-Pues por las marcas que tienes, diría que te dieron hasta por el culo, jajaja. ¡Agh!- Tweek le sonríe con algo de malicia al pelinegro, quien gira su cabeza para mirar al rubio, con el seño fruncido.

-No me gustan tus bromas. Eres más divertido cuando caes en las mías.-

-Admite que tiene razón, Craig.-

-Cierra el culo, Token.- Le hace la seña, volviendo a enterrar su rostro entre uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro simplemente les hace 'Fuck You' a sus amigos. De pronto, un castaño se acerca a ellos luego de atravesar la puerta y les sonríe. Acababa de atravesar la puerta de la entrada, solía llegar tarde. O como él decía, "tener retrasos elegantes."

-Hey, chicos, buen día.- Los saluda Clyde, sin rastros de resaca. Había que admitir que eso era admirable teniendo en cuenta de que la mayoría de los del salón aún parecían medios muertos después de la fiesta. Token se pone de pie al momento y lo recibe con la misma sonrisa.

-Desgraciado, ¡Vi cuando te fuiste a la habitación de los padres de Craig! Jajaja. No tienes vergüenza.- Rie y lo señala bastante tentando. Clyde rie contagiándose y se cruza de brazos.

-Pues yo no vi lo que hiciste en toda la noche, pero no debiste quedarte atrás. No pude llamarte ayer porque dormí como un maldito condenado. Más te vale que me cuentes a cuantas te follaste ahora mismo, viejo.- Lanza una carcajada maliciosa, entonces su amigo vuelve a reír al verlo.

-Vuelvo en un segundo, voy por un café hasta que el profesor se digne a venir.-

-¡Te acompaño! ¡Gah! ¡Quiero un café!- Tweek se levanta y sigue a Token, ambos salen del salón sin prisa, ya que el profesor vendría cuando se le diera la gana.

Clyde se queda mirando como sus dos amigos se retiran del aula, y luego de un par de segundos, deja de darle la espalda a Craig y pasa a su lado. Decide sentarse en el lugar de Token por un momento para tener al pelinegro a su costado. Se acomoda y mira al frente, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

_Y pasan aproximadamente veinte segundos silenciosos, incómodos y pesados luego de hacer eso._

-Clyde.- La monótona y nasal voz de Craig hace que el castaño gire hacia él con muchísima lentitud y salga de sus pensamientos irracionales. Lo estaba llamando con ese tono de voz frío que había escuchando en varias ocasiones, esa voz oscura pero tranquila a la vez. Una mirada carente de emociones se clava en el castaño, provocando que su cuerpo tiemble por un micro segundo y trague saliva, esperando lo peor.

-Dime.-

-Recuerdo todo.-

Clyde entrecierra los ojos luego de oírlo y pasa a suspirar lleno de pesadez, como si su alma acabara de escaparse de su cuerpo al dejar salir todo el aire de su cuerpo. Era una situación estresante y agotadora en el sentido psicológico, pero se trataba de Craig y los asuntos relacionados con el líder de su grupo, más bien, su mejor amigo, no se podían evitar. Vuelve a mirar al frente antes de contestar.

-Lo sé. Yo también.-

Craig posa su rostro en la palma de su mano otra vez, y decide mirar al frente con el mismo aburrimiento de siempre. Donovan envidia su tranquilidad y su paz en ese momento, no había rastros de perturbación en su semblante. Maldito desinteresado de la vida.

-Que maricas que somos.- Pronuncia Tucker como si su comentario no fuera literalmente. Pero si lo era.

El castaño hace una mueca de preocupacion con mezcla de disgusto, y cierra los ojos resignado ante la gran verdad, que sonaba como una broma.

-Lo sé.-

* * *

><p>Kenny estaba más blanco que un papel.<p>

Con la mirada horrorizada y clavada en la fotografía que tenía en sus manos, se estremece en su lugar y siente un desagradable escalofrió recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto, tenía que estar trucada, tenía que ser un intento desesperado de Cartman de cagarle la vida.

_"Por todos los demonios y ángeles de este puto mundo. Esto no puede ser verdad."_

-¿B-Butters…?- Murmura en un hilo de voz temerosa y muy nerviosa. La imagen que veía era sin duda la más espantosa y humillante que había visto, y eso que había visto muchas cosas horribles en su vida. Cartman le asiente cerrando los ojos con seriedad, estando en frente suyo.

-De verdad la jodiste, Kenny. Esto es oficialmente lo más marica que alguien ha hecho en el grupo. Te fuiste a la mierda.- Responde con completa concentración en la foto que seguía sosteniendo el rubio en estado de shock.

-No, dime que no es verdad, que la trucaste. En serio, no es nada divertido Cartman, dime que es una broma enferma de las que acostumbras a hacer.- Le suplica más con la mirada al bastardo que le mostraba su escena del crimen en una foto concreta. Pero Eric le niega con la cabeza lentamente, como disfrutando de la desesperación del contrario.

-Lamento decirte que los vi con mis propios ojos.-

-Me voy a morir, o voy a suicidarme. Si, eso haré. Si me suicido repetidas veces quizás en algún momento se borre esta imagen de mi mente.- Kenny traga saliva al volver a analizar la foto. ¿Bajo que clase de drogas había estado? ¡Esas jodidas cosas le habían afectado el cerebro aquella noche! ¡Porque nunca en su maldito sano juicio podría cometer algo tan… tan…!

-Te dije que lo harías al verla.-

-Deshazte de ellas.- Le ordena rapidamente el rubio, mirando a los ojos al castaño con seriedad, pasando de haber experimentado un trauma por el resto de sus días a la necesidad de esconder la evidencia y que nadie se entere en su vida la locura que había cometido en una noche de borrachera.

Cartman ahoga una risa burlona y lo mira divertido, sonriéndole con completa maldad. A Kenny le hierve la sangre de la rabia al darse cuenta de que su intención era jugar un rato. ¡El gordo culón lo estaba disfrutando todo!

-¿Me estás jodiendo? Esto es oro puro. Perdona, pero no puedo deshacerme de esto. En algún momento quizás me interese chantajearte. Tengo millones de negativos en mi casa. Si quieres, quédate con esa foto como "recuerdo." JAJAJAJA.- Eric rie cerrando los ojos de forma estruendosa y ridiculamente malevola. Pero Kenny vuelve a gruñir lleno de rabia y lo mira a los ojos fulminandolo con odio.

-¿Y qué carajo quieres? ¿Ah? ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que quemes esto? ¡Si alguien lo sabe, moriré! ¡Y te estoy hablando en serio! ¡¿Podrías dejar de ser un completo bastardo de mierda y deshacerte de esta condenada evidencia?-

-Por ahora no quiero nada, Ken. Y no las divulgaré tampoco, solo quería ver tu expresión de dolor al darte cuenta de que eres inconscientemente marica y que te quieres follar a Butters.-

-¡NO! ¡YO ESTABA TOTALMENTE FUERA DE CONTROL! ¡No soy un marica, solo lo hice porque estaba drogado hasta las bolas! ¡Ni siquiera puedo recordar cuando carajo pasó eso!- Exclama encabronado hasta la médula, a lo que Cartman arquea una ceja al escuchar su alboroto.

-Cálmate. Ya te dije que no voy a divulgarlas hasta que le encuentre algún propósito hacerlo.-

-¡Ese no es el maldito punto ahora! ¡Te estoy diciendo que no soy un puto marica, que lo que sea que haya hecho fue un error horroroso y que nunca volverá a pasar!-

Ambos se quedan en silencio, mirandose el uno al otro. Por cierto, el baño estaba totalmente vacio ya que las clases habían comenzando hace unos quince minutos y nadie lo ocupaba.

Cartman no se esperaba esa reacción tan pasional y desesperada en el tranquilo McCormick, ya que generalmente nada le importaba. Que todos lo clasifiquen como una puta le daba igual, y que la mayoría de los chicos lo odien día y noche por llevarse a sus chicas tampoco le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Vivía su vida como si no tuviera un mañana, a pleno pensando siempre en el presente sin desperdiciar sus oportunidades de disfrutar los grandes y pequeños momentos.

-Kenny, te diré algo y si no quieres escucharlo, jódete porque te lo diré de todas formas.- El castaño suspira y mira con seño fruncido al rubio, que aun seguía echando fuego por la boca. Kenny le desvía la mirada, arrugando la foto entre sus manos, al borde de rasgarla y triturarla con los dientes.

-Honestamente no me sorprendería que quieras follar con tipos. Eres como una puta, y te follas a lo que sea que se te cruce. En especial si alguien te ofrece dinero, duh. Por eso al ver lo que hacías en la fiesta de Craig con el marica de Butters, mi reacción fue tranquila.-

El rubio se le queda mirando, y ahora varias emociones lo azotan y vuelven a dejarlo traumado en su interior. Su expresión perturbada pasa desapercibida por Cartman, quien se lleva una mano al mentón, mas pensativo que antes.

-Tranquila a comparación de mi reacción al ver a los demás.-

-¿A los demás?- Pregunta con desconfianza Kenny, observando como el gordo recordaba asqueado algunas cosas. Deja de estar concentrado en eso y vuelve a mirar a los ojos a su compañero.

-Si, no fuiste el unico marica de la noche. Pero como sea. Solo no te folles a nadie enfrente nuestro, eso sería asqueroso y demasiado marica para cualquiera.- Cartman camina hacia la puerta, pasando a su costado, y sale del baño para dirigirse a la clase. Deja a Kenny estático en su lugar, con los ojos bien abiertos y mirando al frente.

_"Me gustaría saber que se me cruzó por la cabeza cuando hice eso."_

Se lleva una mano a la frente y entrecierra los ojos, estresado y agotado. Con su otra mano, introduce la foto arrugada en su bolsillo y aprieta los dientes con algo de enojo consigo mismo. Era hora de empezar a analizar su situación y pensar con detenimiento las cosas. Su orientación sexual y todas esas cosas que jamás se había cuestionado hasta ese instante.

Lo que más le jodia era que Cartman no lo había fastidiado lo suficiente como se lo merecía. No lo había humillado como tendría que haberlo hecho, y eso hasta le llegaba a preocupar, porque el gordo bastardo nunca desaprovechaba esas oportunidades. ¿Qué significaban sus palabras? ¿ Tenían un doble sentido? ¿O tenían precisamente la intencion de hacerlo dudar?

-Si es así, esta funcionando a la perfección, gordo de mierda.-

Se apoya de espaldas contra un lavabo y se sostiene con ambas manos contra éste. Su mirada estaba perdida y su mente hacia un esfuerzo inútil por recordar por qué había acosado a un chico en una fiesta en la que había follado con mas de diez chicas diferentes. Desde que tenía memoria, las tetas y los traseros le fascinaban. ¿Por qué fijarse en un hombre? ¿Por qué tenía que ser... _ese_ chico?

Por más que intentaba entender, no le veia el sentido. Pero bien, había pasado y tenía la prueba en su bolsillo, negarlo no llevaría a nada. ¡Era verdad! No tenía sentido negarlo, algo se acababa de activar en su cabeza. _Negarlo no llevaría a nada._

Suspira y se muerde un poco el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos algo resignado. Cuando los abre desvía la mirada hacia un lado y sonríe inconscientemente al darse cuenta de que algo estaba a punto de comenzar. El pánico del principio se había perdido, convirtiéndose en algo similar a la adrenalina cuando se empieza a recorrer un terreno desconocido.

Y ese chico era un _adicto enfermo_ a la adrenalina. Cuando mueres tantas veces, llegas a acostumbrarte a esa sensación.

-¿Qué mas da? Hasta podría ser un juego divertido.- Murmura al empezar a convencerse de que no era una idea tan enferma y desquiciada. Sonríe con algo de perversión y travesura y sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, sale del baño caminando con lo que ahora comenzaba a convertirse en confianza. El miedo se había esfumado bastante rápido, y la idea de_ aceptación_ comenzaba a hacerse un poco mas fácil de asumir.

La mente de Kenny era flexible y rápida en esos sentidos. Las palabras de Cartman comienzan a ser más claras en su cabeza. ¿Para que cuestionarse y hacerse un drama existencial? Sería una perdida de tiempo. _Probar_ era más fácil y practico. Eric no tenía idea de que ese día, había creado a un monstruo.

**;:;:;:;:;:;**


	8. No subestimes a tu enemigo

**Subo el capii super rápido otra vez, porque me van a matar T.T gracias a todos por sus reviews, las amo! mañana respondo reviews. Ahora me rajo O.o**

* * *

><p>Kyle se lleva un tenedor a la boca, el cual tenía incrustado un pedazo de comida. Al comenzar a masticarlo y al sentir su sabor, mira un poco hacia su costado tratando de disimular lo más posible. A lo lejos el grupo de las chicas de su clase miraban mucho a su mesa de almuerzo, sin nada de disimulo por cierto, y hablaban entre si como si quisieran que el mundo entero se enterara de las "hazañas" del anterior sábado. Traga el pedazo de comida sin haberlo masticado muy bien, no se había dado cuenta desde cuando la mirada de Bebe se había clavado en él, con un gesto serio y casi penetrante.<p>

-Vaya, si seguimos así, creerán que nosotros cuatro somos unos verdaderos pendejos. Me avergüenzan, chicos, no es broma.- Por primera vez Cartman no estaba tan involucrado en el centro de los problemas del grupo. En las anteriores fiestas de Craig, de alguna forma siempre se llevaba el premio al alborotador numero uno, por iniciar riñas con sus compañeros cuando estaban más borrachos y vulnerables que él. Nunca había sido tranquilo y toda su ira se iba al diablo cuando estaba alcoholizado. Pero ahora, se había dado cuenta de que era mucho más divertido que las putas de sus compañeros sean el centro de atención luego de haber hecho de las suyas en la ultima fiesta. Una sonrisita de satisfaccion se dibuja en su rostro mientras que terminaba de comer una rebanada de pizza, le causaba gracia ser un espectador de sus problemas y no tener muchas intenciones de ayudar, solo ver como se desarrollaban las cosas.

-Cartman… tienes razón.- La voz de Kyle sonaba neutra pero no derrotada, miraba su plato de comida fijamente al pronunciar esas palabras. Después alza la vista y choca su mirada con la de Eric, quien muestra confusión de inmediato.

-¿La tengo?-

-Si. Fue muy de pendejo lo que hice con Bebe. Por eso no volveré a beber en una fiesta, seré responsable de mis actos y esto nunca volvera a pasar.-

Stan gira su cabeza hacia él, mirándolo extrañado pero sin reflejar sorpresa ni nada. Estaba sentado a su lado, pero aún así se queda callado sin acotar nada. Kenny estaba al costado de Cartman, y parpadea un par de veces ante lo dicho por Kyle, gira su cabeza hacia Cartman para esperar una reacción predecible. Pasan unos diez segundos de silencio total. De pronto, el castaño se levanta de forma agresiva y azotando la mesa con ambas manos.

-¡Carajo, Kyle! ¡Eres un judío de mierda y te odio!- Y enfadado hasta la médula, se levanta, da media vuelta y se retira con pasos pesados y firmes. Darle la razón al gordo cuando insultaba a Kyle siempre lo encabronaba mucho.

-Lo que sea.- Roda los ojos el pelirrojo y continúa comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Detrás de él, unas chicas se acercan y logran pasar al costado de su mesa, fijando sus sonrisas interesadas en Kenny. Era la décima vez que eso ocurría en el día.

-Buen día, Kenny.- Lo saludan y otras rien con simpatía hacia el rubio. Kenny les sonríe de la misma manera que ellas y entrecierra los ojos mirándolas con seducción. Follándoselas con la mirada básicamente.

-Buen día.- Cuando ellas lo escuchan, pasan sonriéndoles con mas énfasis que antes y siguen caminando para sentarse en alguna mesa lejana. Stan arquea una ceja con un gesto interrogativo hacia ellas.

-¿Quiénes eran?-

-La verdad, no tengo idea.- Contesta sonriedoles a sus amigos y tomando una de las papas fritas que le habian sobrado a Cartman en su bandeja de almuerzo. Se la lleva a la boca y la mastica saboreándola de principio a fin. Kyle niega con la cabeza y suspira.

-¿Y como estuvo tu noche el sábado, Kenny? No los llamé ayer porque estuve…-

-¿Vomitando como un desgraciado? Fuimos dos.-

-Tres.- Acota Stan picando su pedazo de pizza con fuerza sobre su plato y luego llevándose el trozo a la boca. Kenny lanza una carcajada y mira con una sonrisa travieza a sus dos amigos. Posa su rostro en la palma de su mano y coloca su codo en la mesa.

-Recuerdo vagamante llegar a la fiesta con ustedes, ir a la cocina para buscar comida porque el culón moría de hambre, ver algo…-

Stan sonrie de forma irónica al mirar a Kenny y se encoge de hombros al recordar esa situacion soberanamente incomoda. El rubio le responde la sonrisa de la misma manera, comprendiéndolo.

-Algo feo, muy feo. Y follar, pero no recuerdo ni nombres ni rostros.-

-Clásico. Me gustaría poder tener tu memoria selectiva.- Bromea Kyle con una sonrisa de mal gusto, el pelinegro asiente con expresión de "estoy totalmente de acuerdo". Se miran entre si y comienzan a reir. El rubio se contagia y trata de parar, mientras niega con la cabeza.

-Jajaja. Idiotas, no los jodo, es así, ¡En serio! Ahora diganme como la pasaron ustedes.-

-Pues… horrible. Ahora los rumores de que estuve con Bebe, que taaanto tardaron en dejar de circular, volverán y por semanas, como antes.-

-Como cuando te la follaste por primera vez, que tiempos.- Recuerda el pelinegro en voz alta con una peculiar y fingida voz nostálgica, y mira a Kenny con falso dramatismo. Kyle se muerde el labio inferior y les desvía la mirada a ambos, luego rie sin poder evitarlo. Sus dos amigos se miran entre si y ríen también ante su reacción.

-Oh, ¿Lo recuerdan? Nuestro nerd se había hecho un hombre. ¡Que recuerdos tan valiosos! Me dan ganas de llorar.- McCormick lo señala cerrando los ojos con muchísima tranquilidad. El pelirrojo se cubre el rostro con una mano, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, como si no quisiera escuchar sobre eso otra vez. Él había sido el último en perder la virginidad de los tres, no fue de la manera que se imaginaba pero terminó siendo un recuerdo imborrable más para sus amigos que para él mismo.

-Ya cállense. Va en serio, luego se fue con otro tipo y lo demás es borroso y confuso.-

-Ya te dije. Me encontraste y te sentías terrible, te llevé a dormir a la habitación de Craig. Una persona normal te hubiera dejado tirado por allí.- Stan le sonríe al recordar esa situación, ambos estaban en estados tan malos en esos momentos, pero en situaciones muy diferentes.

-¿Y tú… qué onda, Stan?- Kenny se enseria y le regala una mirada decidida al mencionado. Sabía de que hablaba y no quería seguir mortificandose tanto. El primer paso sería aunque sea, poner un poco de fuerza de voluntad para olvidarla. Tenía que poner de su parte si quería dejar de romperles las bolas a sus amigos con el mismo tema. Hablar sobre eso era el primer paso.

-Que se la follen. Al demonio con esa puta, yo no voy a hablarle. Si me busca, la escucharé y la mandaré al carajo.- Mira con ojos atentos y firmes en totalidad a sus amigos, les clava sus ojos azules en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos. Al sentirlo, ellos no encuentran rastros de inseguridad o mentira. Kyle se le queda mirando, con los ojos un poco mas abiertos, por lo repentino de sus palabras.

-Oh Dios mio. ¡Entraste en razón! ¡Stan entró en razón!- Kenny se levanta azotando la mesa con sus dos manos y sonriendo mas alegre que nunca.

-¡Chicas, escuchen! ¡Stan entró en razon! ¡Ya no es un pendejo imbécil! ¡Esta disponible para cualquiera!- Vocifera super emocionado, mientras que los demas chicos en la cafetería miraban el centro de los gritos con expresion de WTF. El rubio era el rey de las escenas absurdas.

-¡Cállate, pensarán que estamos locos!- Se precipita Stan, alborotado por lo que le hacía pasar. Su mejor amigo arquea una ceja, acostumbrado a pasar vergüenza gracias a su amigo el pobre.

-De verdad, Kenny. Cierra la…-

-¿Es que no lo entienden? ¡Toda la maldita escuela ya piensa que estamos locos! Pero ahora los tres estamos solteros, somos jovenes y podemos disfrutar de nuestras vidas yendo de fiesta en fiesta sin preocuparnos por el resto del mundo. Y nuestra reputación nos ayuda.- El rubio se vuelve a sentar, pero esta vez esbozando una mueca de atrevimiento a ambos, con ojos entrecerrados. Quería que ambos se unan a su bando, que se convirtieran en fiesteros, ya que según él ahora cumplían los requisitos. Kyle entiende que pensaba en eso, y niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa y retrocediendo un poco.

-Oh no, ya se a que va esto. Yo no soy un fiestero, a pesar de que todos lo piensen. Me conocen y saben que trato de respetar a las mujeres y…-

-Oh vamos, Kyle. No jodas, en serio. Esto puede ser el comienzo de algo grande.- Responde él con aire soñador y viendo un futuro lleno de clubes nocturnos en sus caminos. El pelirrojo abre un poco la boca para reprocharle su actitud, pero de pronto, Stan le asiente a McCormick con mucha decisión.

-Pues yo me apunto.- Y le sonrie con gesto traviezo, a lo que Kyle se asombra por esa repentina decisión.

-¿Qué carajo? ¡Stan! ¡No puedes!-

-¿Por qué no? Estuve casi todos los años de mi vida jodido al andar detrás de Wendy, quiero recuperar mi tiempo perdido. Y Kenny parece divertirse con lo que hace, así que…-

-¡No es correcto! Divertirse algunas veces en fiestas quizás esté bien, pero abusar de eso y exagerar en grande no está. No puedes utilizar a todas las chicas solo porque Wendy fue una hija de puta.- Intenta utilizar psicologia elemental… o sermonearlo de forma aburrida como solía hacerlo cuando su sentido moral le avisaba que algo andaba mal. Kenny mira con reproche a Broflovski. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan correcto?

-No las utilizará, ese termino es muy fuerte.-

-Es verdad. Solo me divertiré un poco. Digo, un poco, nada malo puede pasar.- Intenta convencerlo Marsh nuevamente, pero el pelirrojo le niega otra vez.

-Stan… yo se lo importante que fue Wendy para ti.- Kyle siente que su deber como mejor amigo era hacerlo entrarlo en razon. Sino era con un discurso sobre la decencia seria a los golpes, pero aún asi, le diría su punto de vista. No quería que se cague la adolescencia.

-Tendrías que esperar un tiempo, para que puedas olvidarla en serio. Porque creo que…- Le corre el rostro, enfocándose en su bandeja seriamente, a lo que Stan se le queda mirando de manera interrogativa. Sabía que cada vez que su mejor amigo le hablaba con tanta seriedad, debía escucharlo. Porque casi siempre le pegaba en el blanco al dar consejos.

-Que hacer esto no sera por diversión, como lo hace Kenny.- El mencionado tuerce una mueca de inseguridad y le dirige la mirada a Stan, quien lo único que hace es recordar la escena tan dolorosa que lo había lastimado en esa tan mencionada fiesta.

-Es una especie de… de intento desesperado de olvidarte de ella, y eso solo será mas doloroso porque te aferrarás a su recuerdo y no será lo mismo con ninguna por ahora. Por eso lo primero que tienes que hacer es olvidarla y luego seguir adelante conociendo a otras.- Muy bien, había largado su mas sincera opinion al respecto. No quería sonar como su madre o algo así, solo quería evitar que se repita la situación que había ocurrido hace casi una semana. Aquel domingo depresivo. Al alzar la mirada, se siente un poco culpable de notar la afectada mirada de Stan sobre él. Parecía reflexionar muy en serio lo que le había dicho. De repente, Kenny suspira derrotado luego de pensar bien al respecto.

-Viéndolo así… creo que tiene razón.- Se encoge de hombros con expresión desinteresada. El pelirrojo baja la mirada sin soportar los ojos de Stan sobre él.

-Ahora mismo, Bebe debe odiarme. Y no la culpo, porque la usé y no se en que mierda pensaba cuando lo hice. Quería terminar con ese asunto, y la cagué, lo empeoré mucho. No me importan los estúpidos rumores, solo quiero que se olvide todo de una vez por todas, que ella se olvide de mi.- No era el más indicado para hablar sobre cometer errores, él tampoco había cortado relaciones con la chica con la que "estaba", y aunque sus situaciones eran diferentes, no se sentía seguro de darle consejos a nadie. Igualmente, vuelve a levantar la vista notando que sus amigos le prestaban bastante atención. Como nunca en su vida.

-Cuando suceda, no volveré a intervenir en su vida. Ella no es una mala persona, simplemente no es lo mismo que antes y por eso no puedo quererla.-

Stan era su mejor amigo, pero de todas formas, no acostumbraba escucharlo hablar con tanta seriedad sobre alguien. En realidad, en su grupo de cuatro, ninguno solía hablar tan enserio ya que casi siempre se trataban cosas bastante absurdas. Generalmente la seriedad se tomaba cuando había sexo o algún tipo de lazo de por medio. Pero los lazos verdaderos nunca sobrepasaban el limiten de la relación entre Stan y Kyle, porque Kenny no lograba ver la vida como ellos lo hacían. Para el rubio, nunca había algo que perder, por eso no se tomaba nada con seriedad.

Kyle nota que Kenny lo miraba sonriendo de costado, era extraño que sus palabras le lleguen porque casi siempre las consideraba parte de un aburrido sermón. El rubio se vuelve a encoger de hombros tirando una de sus teorías más probables a la basura. El pelirrojo no era tan predecible como esperaba y no era fácil de leer.

-¿Sabes? En un momento, llegué a pensar que la amabas o algo así de estúpido. Pero nunca fue así, ¿Verdad? Solo es un extraño deseo ardiente.- Lo señala debilmente con su dedo indice, cerrando los ojos sin dejar de sonreírle. Sin querer aceptar esa vulgar explicacion, el judio le asiente sin mucha énfasis.

-Exacto. Por eso simplemente dejaré de lado eso y no volveré a acercarme a ella en una fiesta.- Hace una pausa un par de segundos, frunce el seño y piensa en voz alta.

-Ademas si vamos al caso, fue la culpa del idiota de Craig, él me inscitó.-

Stan no puede evitar reír muy tentado al oír esa excusa departe del pelirrojo, quien se le queda mirando extrañado y no tarda en reir junto a él.

-Jajaja. Eres increíble. Y luego de sermonearme, mi sentido moral no me permite ser una puta como Kenny.-

-Oye, yo no soy una puta.- Se defiende el mencionado mirandolo con reproche, sus dos amigos ríen aún mas al escucharlo.

-Como sea. Creo que estaré solo un tiempo, exceptuando quizás alguna que otra fiesta. Pero en general no andaré en nada serio con nadie. Lastimar a la gente es una mierda.-

-Y que lo digas.- Le asiente su mejor amigo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Kenny se cruza de brazos sobre la mesa y apoya su mentón entre sus brazos sin dejar de mirarlos con fastidio.

-Ohh, que aburridos. Supongo que mis andanzas siempre serán solitarias y temerarias.-

-Ve con Cartman, quizas él si quiera seguir tu plan.- Le responde el judío con total ironía en su tono de voz. Stan solo llega a reír al escuchar la semejante idea que había propuesto.

-¿Quién demonios querría follarse a Cartman? Dios, alguna enferma terminal o virgen desesperada.- Se asquea con solo imaginarlo el pobre de Kenny, los tres terminan riendo a más no poder. Pero entonces el rubio se detiene y mira hacia atrás, luego por detrás de sus compañeros.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿A dónde mierda se fue?-

-Está por ser atendido en la fila de la cafetería.- Señala Kyle con aburrimiento a la fila de gente detrás de Kenny. Se había tomado la molestia de volver a hacer la fila y tardar una eternidad con tal de volver comer.

-Que gordo hijo de puta.- Sonríe el pelinegro con nerviosismo por esa estúpida actitud glotona departe del gordo racista. Sin que ambos esperen esa reacción, Kenny se levanta de su asiento y comienza a caminar hacia la fila del almuerzo.

-Volveré en un rato, tengo que hablar con él.-

-No te dará comida si es lo que quieres. Lo único que quedará para que comas son todas su sobras, Dios, que asco.- Roda sus ojos Stan sin querer mirar detenidamente las sobras semi mordidas de la bandeja que había dejado en su lugar Eric antes de irse. Posiblemente traería otra bandeja con el doble de comida, como siempre.

-Te doy cinco dolares si te comes todas las sobras de Cartman.- Al judío le encantaba joder a Kenny de esa manera. Ríe maliciosamente al señalar la bandeja, ya que siempre se burlaba de él porque acostumbraba a hacer cualquier cosa por dinero. Por lo menos casi cualquier cosa.

-Estúpidos, jajaja. Otro día cuando tenga tiempo.- No volvería a un negocio tan bajo. Bueno, tal vez cuando verdaderamente necesitara dinero con completa urgencia, pero ese no era el caso. El rubio vuelve a darse media vuelta y retirarse de la mesa. La curiosidad lo carcomía, debía saber antes de que se termine ese día de escuela, quienes eran los demás... Cartman era el único que lo sabía.

* * *

><p>-Si evitamos el tema será más fácil, ¿No lo crees? Hagamos como que fue un sueño, una pesadilla bizarra y sin sentido. Porque si vamos al caso, tecnicamente lo fue.- No se atrevía. Clyde estaba hace más de quince minutos sentado en frente de aquel pelinegro que mantenía la mirada clavada en él, con gesto naturalmente serio y despreocupado. Mientras que el castaño no podía siquiera pensar en mirarlo a los ojos mientras hablaba con él de ese tema tan temido. Craig tenía su almuerzo enfrente suyo, pero solo jugaba con el tenedor y los pedazos de verduras, sin despegar su mirada de su mejor amigo.<p>

-¿Te parece bien lo que digo? Pues si no es así, no me importa. Lo haré de todos modos. No tengo ganas de recordarlo nunca jamás. Además estabas tan ebrio, de seguro ni recuerdas como fue que todo…-

-¿Te gustó?-

La escena se queda inmovil por unos cuantos segundos, que para Clyde se hicieron eternos. Él tambien revolvía su comida, pero lo había estado haciendo de forma brusca y poniéndole una exagerada atención con tal de evitar la mirada fría de Craig. Al escuchar esa pregunta, alza la mirada por impulso y se le queda mirando a los ojos, su rostro solo expresaba dos cosas, una extraña e incomoda impresión seguida de consternacion pura, con ojos bien atentos. Craig nota todas esas emociones desbordantes en él de inmediato y no mueve ni un musculo de su rostro. Ni que su pregunta hubiera sido tan reveladora.

-Yo… ¿Cuántas novias he tenido hasta ahora?- Responde con otra pregunta el castaño con preocupación aparente y torciendo sus labios con firmeza, el pelinegro en respuesta arquea una ceja y se cruza de brazos sobre la mesa. Piensa unos segundos antes de largar una respuesta, las estaba contando en su cabeza.

-Como nueve.-

-¿Y con cuántas me he acostado a lo largo de mi adolescencia?- Vuelve a cuestionar esforzando un gesto de interrogacion hacia su amigo. Craig alza las cejas y lo mira mas atento que antes, con cierta sorpresa.

-Pues… ¿Millones?-

-Exacto. Por eso no entiendo el punto de tu pregunta.- Frunce un poco el seño al notar la sorpresa de Craig por lo que le había preguntado al principio.

-Bueno, que seas un pervertido total no es sinónimo de que no te guste probar algo diferente.- Vuelve a colocar su expresión casi inexpresiva y se encoge de hombros, a lo que Clyde cierra los ojos y toma su vaso de jugo para beber. ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado, maldita sea? Si el mundo se llegaba a enterar, ellos morirían socialmente.

-Mejor lo tomamos como un accidente.- Despues de decir esto, se lleva el vaso a la boca y bebe lentamente saboreando el jugo de naranja de la cafetería. Craig entrecierra los ojos y baja la mirada para comenzar a comer de su bandeja antes de que se enfrié. Clyde siempre se complicaba la vida, debería relajarse. Tucker no piensa mucho en la confesión que expresa segundos después.

-Creo que soy homofóbico.-

Siente que el agua pasa de forma incorrecta por su garganta, y seguido de esto la tos es inevitable. Clyde se tapa la boca y tose tratando de medirse. Cuando frena, algo rojo porque se acababa de atragantar con un simple vaso de agua, le dirige una mirada inquieta al pelinegro.

-Pues yo no soy… homofóbico.-

El castaño cierra los ojos y gira su cabeza con tal de no volver a ver esa expresión de sorpresa en Craig, esquiva su mirada con tal de no ver ese falso gesto que siempre mostraba cuando de alguna forma sus pensamientos o suposiciones eran ciertas o acertadas. Efectivamente, Craig lo miraba con grandes ojos, analizando cada reacción departe de él, quien no se podía sentir más perseguido por ser observado de esa manera. Su amigo tenía la mala costumbre de analizar descaradamente a las personas con la mirada, sin tener vergüenza alguna por hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no me preguntas si me gustó?- El pelinegro suelta esa pregunta como algo natural y espontaneo, queriendo saber una respuesta al instante. Pero Clyde se sonroja sin poder evitarlo y se levanta de la mesa del almuerzo frunciendo el seño lleno de molestia. Aun no quería verlo a los ojos. Ni podía hacerlo de todos modos.

-Porque no me interesa saberlo. Y al carajo con este tema, cabrón de mierda.- Se da media vuelta y se retira muy enojado de ese lugar. Estuvo a punto de chocarse de frente contra Token y Tweek, que venían caminando hacia la mesa de Craig, cada uno con su respectiva bandeja de almuerzo. Ambos se abren para dejar pasar a Clyde por en medio de ellos, luego se miran entre si extrañados.

-¿Qué mierda le pasa?- Cuando Token toma asiento en frente de Craig, le dirige una mirada en busca de una respuesta explicita, que no sea un "no se".

-La verdad… no tengo idea.- Pero Craig nunca era explicito al menos que el tema sea cien por ciento importante bajo su criterio. Token arquea una ceja, frustrado ante esa obvia respuesta departe de él. Su actitud de "me importa un carajo el mundo" era algunas veces insoportable. Pero ya se habían acostumbrado a eso.

-¡Ah! ¡Craig! Las de tercero preguntan cuando harás otra fiesta, agh.- El rubio se sienta al costado de Craig y le dirige la mirada sin temblar demasiado, ya que lo primero que había alcanzado a tomar de su bandeja era un vaso lleno de oscuro y caliente café. Sus nervios estaban controlados con esa sustancia.

-Supongo que la próxima vez que mis padres se vayan. Estamos hablando de… diez años aproximadamente.-

-¿Queee?- El afro americano se exalta al escucharlo hablar, Tweek pega un gritito al escuchar esa cantidad de tiempo y se alborota al instante. Pero a todo eso, Craig frunce el seño con reproche hacia ambos.

-¿Qué quieren? ¿Saben como quedó mi casa después del sábado pasado? Cuando los bastardos llegaron, lo notaron. ¿Cómo demonios no lo iban a notar si habia vomito y mierda por todos lados? Sin mencionar todo los condones usados y que en todas las camas había notables muestras y excesivas cantidades de…-

-¡GAH! ¡OH DIOS! ¡Lo sentimos! ¡Tendríamos que haberte ayudado a limpiar! ¡Me siento horrible!- Tweek se cubre los oídos con ambas manos, y cierra los ojos con fuerza esperando a que el pelinegro descargue toda su frustración con ellos. Token en cambio sonríe de forma nerviosa ante el comentario de Craig.

-Oye, debió ser duro tragarse su sermón. Además me imagino que no limpiaste ni por casualidad el domingo, debiste estar destruido.-

-Dormí un dia completo, recuerdo que hoy me levanté para ir a la escuela, Token. Nada más.-

-Carajo…- Murmuran ambos compartiendo su nerviosismo.

-Entonces… ehh… no habrá fiestas por un largo tiempo. Mejor, son mucha presión.- Tweek enfoca su atencion en su vaso de café, que pasa a sostener con ambas manos. Su preocupacion era notable. Pero Craig se encoge de hombros.

-Por lo menos no en mi casa. ¿Ofreces la tuya para que hagamos una fiesta el doble de apocaliptica?- Una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en su rostro cuando Tweek se alarma en menos de dos segundos por su comentario.

-¡¿Qué estás loco? ¡Yo nunca, GAH, Ha-aría algo como eso! Tendría que poner todo en orden después, y luego se darían cuenta de que hice la fiesta porque soy muy malo acomodando y escondiendo evidencias del crimen, OH DIOS, todo sería un desastre y despues me castigarían de por vida por haberles mentido y abusado de su confianza al dejarme solo en casa por una noche ¡Sería demasiada presión! ¡GAH!- Entra en una pequeña crisis el rubio, temblando consternado y se sujeta un mechón de cabello con una mano.

-Eres muy perturbable.- Lo señala Craig observándolo con atención y expresión nula. De todo su grupo, Tweek era el más interesante de analizar, oh si. Token suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-Da igual. Las de tercero nos hablaron en la fila del almuerzo. Y nos dijeron algo… _bastante extraño_.-

-¿De que hablas?- Craig le roba un pedazo de pan del almuerzo a Tweek, se lo lleva a la boca sin preocupaciones y lo único que alcanza a hacer el rubio es pegar nuevamente un gritito de impresión al verlo.

-Supuestamente te acostaste con Jenny. Ella es la novia de un pendejo de otra escuela, y se rumorea que es bastante jodido.- A Token no le gustaba joder con esas cosas, la mayoría de los pleitos que se buscaba Craig eran de rangos mayores. Sujetos de Denver o de otras escuelas, de cursos mayores. Si Tucker fuera un chico como cualquiera, estaría en coma en la cama de un hospital desde hace meses. Pero el desgraciado tenía mucha resistencia y sabía manejarse en las calles, podía defenderse y romperles el culo a todos ellos por ahora. Se había ganado esa reputación y por eso la mayoría evitaba su mirada en los pasillos, era el sabor del temor.

-Bah, me lo paso por el culo.- Su opinión franca no variaba, solía ser siempre la misma.

-¿Entonces si te acostaste con esa chica?-

-¿Yo cómo carajo voy a recordarlo? No tengo idea de con cuantas follé, que no vengan a joderme.- Se indigna sin dejar de masticar el pedazo de pan y cerrando los ojos de manera tranquila. Token tuerce la boca preocupado y se lleva una mano a la nuca.

-Esos chicos son peligrosos. No son como los de aquí, que puedes arreglarlos con facilidad. Sin son de Denver, mejor te cuidas. No bromeo.- Mierda, él sólo se estaba preocupado por él. Clyde y Tweek de seguro le dirían lo mismo. No tendría tanta suerte si lo agarraban entre muchos.

-Entiendo lo que dices. ¿Cuándo viene a que le patee el culo?- Craig sabía que si Token le estaba diciendo todo eso, era porque una de las chicas les habían advertido a ellos dos que su novio vendría a darle su merecido por haberla tocado. Sabía como eran esas putas baratas, disfrutaban de un polvo y luego corrían con su hombre, llorando y victimizandose para que no crean en los rumores de que ellas fueron infieles en una noche de borrachera. El pelinegro sería el unico perjudicado, era algo que había sucedido ya varias veces. Podría librarse de los problemas tarde o temprano.

-No dijeron nada de eso, sólo que te cuides la espalda. Las perras pueden ser tan hijas de puta a veces.- El afro americano comienza a cortar el pollo de su plato con los mediocres tenedores de plástico que daban el la cafetería, ese plato de comida lo tentaba desde que lo había visto en el buffet.

-¡Tienes que cambiarte de ciudad! ¡Van a matarte!- Tweek vuelve a alborotarse preocupado, pero Craig suspira y roda los ojos.

-Exageran. Les romperé el culo a patadas, a él o a los que vengan. Les dire que esa perra era una puta malcogida, y fin del asunto. No tengo ganas de preocuparme por eso. Además quizás le tomaría mas importancia al asunto si supiera quien rayos es Jenny.-

-Te apoyamos, Craig. Si son muchos te ayudarmos a joderlos.- Token le sonrie divertido, y el rubio asiente inmediatamente.

-Si, vamos a joderlos, agh.-

-Lástima que falta el idiota mas grande de nosotros para estar al tanto de esto.- Craig cierra los ojos y corre su bandeja de comida para cruzarse de brazos mas cómodamente sobre la mesa y enterrar su cabeza entre sus brazos. Sentáa pereza y ganas de dormir a esas horas de la mañana.

-¿D-dónde está Clyde?- Tweek tiembla al darse cuenta de que no había vuelto desde que se había marchado furioso de esa mesa. Nadie sabía por qué Craig lo había hecho enojar esta vez, una pelea entre ellos por cruce de opiniones no sería algo muy extraño. Eran bastante opuestos en algunos sentidos.

-Luego le aviso, aunque esté enojado contigo se unirá a la idea de patear traseros, jajaja.- El afro americano le da el OK con su pulgar a Craig, quien gira su cabeza para poder quedar de costado y ver a sus dos amigos con claridad y no solo escucharlos. Asiente aunque era difícil mover su cabeza estando descansado sobre sus brazos, y entrecierra los ojos con despreocupación.

**;:;:;:;:;:**


	9. Lo peor comenzará pronto

**Holass. No tengo mucho que contar, me muero de calor y creo que no duermo desde hace 48 horas(? pero aunque esté media muerta subo un capitulo igual e.e como siempre, gracias por sus reviews, me pone muy feliz que les vaya gustando la historia y sus comentarios me hacen subir los capiis super rápido. En febrero me voy a ir de vacaciones diez días u.u no se si pueda actualizar en ese tiempo, por eso voy a aprovechar el tiempo ahora. Les dejo el capitulo n.n (perdonen si salió largo)**

* * *

><p>Dos personas se encierran en el baño y aprovechan que nuevamente, no había ningún testigo que podría ver o escuchar algo de su intima conversación privada.<p>

-¡Muéstramelas!- Exige Kenny por decima vez, alzando la voz con muchísima impaciencia y con verdaderas ganas de que su "mejor amigo" le muestre la condenada evidencia de la que tanto se enorgullecía. Sus ojos celestes se clavan en el gordo, mientras que frunce un poco el seño con una determinación difícil de relacionar con el temperamento habitual de Kenny. Cartman solo hace un claro gesto de incredulidad y vuelve a hacerse el idiota, estaba fingiendo que no sabía nada al respecto. Ambos en el baño de hombres con la compañía del silencio y la tensión, llegando veinte minutos tarde a clase luego de haber terminado la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería de la escuela, debatían sobre la cuestión temida y anormalmente polémica.

-En serio, Kenny. No se de qué carajo me estás hablando.-

-¡Dijiste algo de los demás! ¡Quiero ver las fotos que humillan a los otros!- Insiste indignado por la muestra de indiferencia de parte del contrario. Se oye un gruñido proveniente de Cartman, quien no le veía el sentido a la conversacion hasta ahora.

-Oye, no es por nada, pero no hay algo más humillante que lo tuyo con el marica de Butters.-

-No te creo.-

-Pues no lo hagas. Por mi, jódete. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Ya puedo irme?- Hace un ademan de retirarse, pero su compañero el obstruye el camino con un brazo, ahora dirigiéndole una cara de pocos amigos. Obtendría respuestas de una manera u otra.

-Mira, no soy idiota. Recuerdo bien tus palabras, tu reacción fue tranquila al verme a comparación de al ver a los demás.-

Cartman alza las cejas con un poco de sorpresa, y se le queda mirando sin hacer otro gesto. Para Kenny, eso era suficiente como para saber que no estaba equivocado en su suposición. Le sonríe lleno de satisfacción por estar en lo cierto y se acerca un poco a él, sin dejar de sonreírle con triunfo. En ese momento, Eric maldice la astucia de zorra que caracterizaba a Kenny en todas las situaciones.

-Quiero verlas.- Su voz era profunda y seca. A pesar de haberlo murmurado, el castaño sabía que era una exigencia. Daba igual, él era el único que podría llegar a entender a Kenny de principio a fin, a pesar de que para la gran mayoría él era un total enigma y todos consideraban imposible saber que pasaba por su cabeza. Cartman suspira y gira su rostro hacia un lado, trata de analizar sus posibilidades y los motivos del rubio de obtener esa información tan valiosa.

-No entiendo en que podría beneficiarte. Además, es material altamente secreto, podría destruir la vida de muchas personas con esa evidencia. Pero… no creo que eso te interese. Eres el honesto y pervertido Kenny, quien nunca traicionaría ni haría sufrir a nadie… al menos que te paguen, claro, eres pobre. Pero no tengo intenciones de hacerlo.- Se encoge de hombros frunciendo un poco el seño ante la mirada irónica que le estaba regalando el rubio. Kenny le desvía la mirada sonriendo con gracia ante sus palabras. Era una de esas pocas sonrisas que daban a entender que de cierta manera... estaba a un paso por arriba de los pensamientos mortales comunes.

-Todos te odian, Cartman. Eres un gordo de mierda.-

-¡Oye! ¿A qué carajo viene…?-

-Pero de verdad quiero saber que más ocurrió en esa fiesta. Quiero creer que no fui el único que hizo una incoherencia asi de monumental, todos estabamos basicamente drogados, asi que supongo que debes tener un catalogo de fotos interesante.- Le da la espalda al castaño para mirar al frente con cierta indiferencia. No podía elaborar un plan sin saber quienes serían sus victimas, no aún. Era inteligente de su parte darse cuenta que tendría que considerar al gordo como una especie de aliado.

-¿Y en qué podría ayudarte esto si se puede saber?- La voz de Cartman era casi de afirmación, comenzaba a encabronarse por la absurda insistencia de McCormick.

-Me gustaría probar algo. No es como si lo supiera, pero sólo es una teoría.- Kenny se lleva una mano a la nuca cerrando un poco los ojos. De todas formas Cartman ya sabía lo que habia hecho, no tendría sentido ocultarle sus verdaderas intenciones. Cualquiera con sentido común podría hacerse una idea de sus dobles intenciones. Experimentar.

Se producen algunos segundos de silencio.

Ok. Eric no puede aceptar lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar hace segundos.

-Dios mio… ¡Kenny! ¡Que marica hijo de puta! Que asco, encima de pobre, pervertido y puta, ahora eres… ¡No puedo creer que tu…!-

-¡Cállate Cartman! ¡Solo muéstrame las malditas fotos que tomaste!- Se gira enteramente hacia él con reproche en su mirada y sin intenciones de que le refriegue por la cara lo que ya era obvio para los dos. En realidad, el castaño pensaba que no sería tan rápido en asumir una desviación sexual. Pero se trataba de Kenny, y cuando se lo implicaba a él y a algo referido a experiencias nuevas y sexuales, las cosas siempre marchaban rapido. No tendría porque sorprenderse tanto por aquello.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Pero júrame una cosa.- Lo señala con su dedo indice y con total seriedad en su rostro. Kenny le responde la mirada y le asiente sin dudarlo. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía decirle de todas formas?

-Si tienes que hacerle la vida miserable a alguien, que sea a Kyle.- Y pasa su dedo pulgar por su garganta en señal de que quería verlo bien muerto. El rubio arquea una ceja y abre la boca indignado. ¿A qué venía ese pedido de la nada? Tan absurdo, metiendo a Kyle en algo que en definitiva no tenía nada que ver. Dios, ese desgraciado siempre tenía de punto al judio no importase la situación. De seguro estaba obsesionado con él o algo por el estilo. McCormick lo observa con preocupación cansada y suspira, pasándose una mano por el rostro en señal de frustración.

-Viejo, antes que nada, yo no voy a fastidiar a…-

-¡Se lo que planeas! ¡Puedo leer las mentes de los maricas! Son muy predecibles, y combinado con tu psicosis promiscua, imagino que querrás violar a alguien o algo así.-

-Dios.- Suspira Kenny y se cubre el rostro con su mano sin querer apartarla, harto de los comentarios de ese tipo. Comprende de inmediato que Cartman era un peligro total con esa clase de información, no era broma. Y al escucharlo hablar… esta noventa por cierto seguro de que hubo mas experiencias de su tipo en esa fiesta.

-Por eso mismo, no bromeo con esto. Ahora te las mostraré y lo joderás a cambio. Lo que te dije tendrá sentido.- Un momento de tensión se plantea entre ambos, el clima estaba bastante cargado. Cartman solo quería joder a Kyle, como siempre. Kenny no tenía la mas minima intención de hacerlo, pero suspira y le asiente rodando los ojos con asco.

-Lo que sea. Solo dejame ver.-

Una sonrisa diabólica se dibuja en el rostro del gordo. Abre su chaqueta y lleva una mano a uno de los bolsillos internos que llevaba dentro. De allí, con mucha lentitud, saca cinco fotos apiladas una detrás de otra. Extiende su mano hacia McCormick y se queda asi por unos segundos. Kenny se las arrebata de un manotazo y las toma con ambas manos después, en un gesto de impaciencia y completa desesperación. La primera que contempla lo hace sentir un vuelco en el estómago, algo muy desagradable, la de él besando a Butters como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. Siente una puntada de agonía en el pecho y la pasa hacia atrás antes de que su expresión de horror se haga más notoria. Quizás comenzaría a experimentar y a empezar a probar cosas diferentes. ¿Pero con el marica de Butters? Nah, primero muerto. Aún seguía azotándose mentalmente al solo considerar esa desagradable opción. Cartman ahoga una risita burlona y se tapa la boca, haciendo que Kenny le regale una mirada llena de odio.

La siguiente foto era de Kyle besando a Bebe, apoyándola contra una pared y casi violándola sin compasión.

-Típico.- Pasa la foto hacia atrás sin sorprenderse en lo más minimo, ya era algo clásico ver a Kyle casi follando con Bebe en alguna que otra fiesta. Era gracioso escuchar despues al judío lamentándose sobre eso. Aunque al parecer, despues de todo lo hablado entre ellos, la foto rememoraba la última vez que sucedería.

_Deja de respirar al ver la siguiente imagen._

Abre lo ojos a mas no poder, shockeado hasta el limite. El castaño posa una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

-Maldita sea, Craig se folla a Clyde. Es decir, sólo se están besando pero... ¿Cómo rayos has resistido tanto tiempo sin divulgar esto? ¡ Podrías destruir sus vidas!- Exclama sobresaltado y mirando de reojo a Cartman, quien sonríe victorioso por su astuta hazaña.

-¡Lo se! ¿No es genial?- Se emociona muy divertido el mencionado al escucharlo hablar. Pero Kenny lo mira entendiendo que no tenía ningún remedio y que arruinar las vidas de los demás era algo así como un hobbie para él. De los más entretenidos que mantenía en práctica.

-En serio, ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿No vas a divulgarlas o algo?-

-Por supuesto, pero es que este material es tan grandioso, es tan soberanamente espectacular que todavía no he pensado en como utilizarlo. No puedo desperdiciarlo, ¿Entiendes? Tengo que idear algo que sea perfecto para arruinar sus vidas. Me tomaré mi tiempo para humillarlos en totalidad.-

-Planeas hacer lo mismo conmigo, ¿Verdad?- Las sospechas se reflejan en los ojos de Kenny al mirar a un sonriente y perverso Cartman. Cuando se trataba de fastidiar la vida de alguien, Eric no tenía amigos. A lo mucho aliados, pero no era de confiar. Si vamos al caso, el nunca era de confiar. El castaño no le responde y solo evita la pregunta, porque la afirmación que se olía en el ambiente rebalsaba en obviedad.

-Mira la última, es mucho mejor.-

-Mm, a ver…- Pasa a la siguiente, y lo que se ve en la fotografía era a él mismo sobre una chica de cabello largo y castaño, en uno de los largos sofás de la sala de Craig. No mueve ni un musculo de su cara al ver la foto, era algo demasiado común como para alterarse. Entonces, al pasar a la siguiente…

-¡CARAJO! ¡CARAJO! ¡CARAJO!- Se lleva una mano a los ojos y baja las fotos con su otra mano, era la primera vez que se sentía tan asqueado, tan shockeado y afectado por una imagen de esa clase. No iba a mentir, había visto porno gay en algún momento de su vida, en alguna noche solitaria en su aburrida casa, (Su computadora estaba llena de virus por entrar a esa clase de sitios) ¡Pero esto había sobrepasado todos los limites establecidos! Eric comienza a reir muy tentado ante la última foto que acaba de ver. Según él, una obra de arte hecha y derecha.

-Esto sin duda es lo mas marica que he visto en toda mi vida. Cartman, eres totalmente despreciable. Hasta a mi me da… miedo que estén follando o tocándose o lo que sea.-

-Supongo que debo decirte algo al respecto.- Le toma un brazo a Kenny y lo gira para mirarlo a los ojos, lo que diría sería ser muy en serio.

-Sino quieres que te joda la vida en la escuela, tendras que joder a Kyle.- Kenny escucha las palabras de Cartman, pero su mente estaba parcialmente nublada por el trauma de la fotografía y debido a eso no puede responder con mucha coherencia. ¡Además, no quería fastidiar o molestar a Kyle, con un demonio!

-¡Idiota! ¡Yo no voy a…! A-aunque ellos estén... en la foto... ¡Jamás podría...!-

-¡Si no lo haces, tu serás el único que saldrá jodido! **Yo - tengo - el - poder**.- Le quita las fotos de un manotazo y lo señala con su dedo indice apretando los dientes. Una expresión confiada y altanera en Cartman, confirmando que en realidad si tenía el poder. Tenía sus vidas en sus manos, la de todos ellos. En una escuela basada en reputaciones, en rumores y en clasificaciones absurdas, Eric llevaba en sus manos el control de esos pobres chicos que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba por venir. Kenny se le queda mirando consternado, de a poco, baja la mirada con ojos bien abiertos.

-Por ahora, ese será mi juego y mi primer movimiento. Desgraciadamente entras tú. No fue mi intención, pero era la única forma de que ese judío desgraciado sufra un poco. No es personal, solo por diversión y por cagarle la vida.-

-¿Y por qué no Stan?- Se atreve a preguntar sin mirarlo a los ojos y desviando la mirada hacia un costado. Broflovski era su amigo, y de todas las personas de esa escuela, él era el último con quien querría jugar a su acostumbrado juego de "Disfrutar un rato, tocar e irse". Sus ojos celestes reflejan la impotencia de un condenado, el sentimiento de rabia al estar acorralado sin poder hacer nada. Cartman ríe de forma grosera y alborotadora, gira sin nada de educación y le da un poco la espalda.

-O… Craig o Clyde.- Completa su pregunta el rubio sin moverse de su lugar, empezando a aceptar el juego en el que había entrado.

-Porque a la persona que más odio es a Kyle. Dios, ¿Qué no es obvio? Luego los otros son secundarios. Si lo haces, te garantizo que tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo.- Entonces, ellos dos chocan sus miradas cargadas con emociones diferentes. El gordo bastardo gozaba fastidiar a la gente y salirse con la suya, por eso era inevitable que se sintiera feliz. Mientras que Kenny permanecía pensativo y casi distante ante la orden que acababa de recibir. Despues de todo tendría que meterse con uno de sus amigos, no era algo tan fácil de manejar, si hubiera sido con otro las cosas serían un poco más sencillas.

-Jódelo, Kenny, jódelo.- Reitera con voz imperativa y autoritaria el extorsionador de primera. McCormick toma aire y exhala cansado. Lo único que le molestaba ahora era darle satisfacción a Cartman con lo que haría y ser parte de su plan de arruinar vidas ajenas. Aunque viéndolo desde su punto de vista, si hacía las cosas bien, no saldría perjudicado. Por lo menos no tanto. Decide ser egoísta y pensar en si mismo por ahora, ¿Quién garantizaba que los demas no disfrutarían un poco del juego que, aunque al principio parecería desquiciado, luego se tornaría divertido y se plagaría de emociones nunca antes conocidas? Volvía a sentir el éxtasis y la adrenalina de nuevas experiencias en su pecho. Y no se sentía nada mal. Era algo parecido a probar una droga nueva.

-Bien, de todas formas mi plan era algo similar.- Sonríe de lado y alza la mirada enfocando su vista en la espalda de Cartman, quien comienza a caminar hacia la salida del baño.

-Perfecto, todo saldrá bien. Nunca revelaré lo tuyo si haces lo que te digo. Marica.-

* * *

><p>Faltaban unos minutos para que toque el timbre y ese día de clases termine. El tic tac del reloj era lo único que todos los alumnos de la clase escuchaban, mientras que algunos escribían o fingían hacerlo.<p>

Kyle abre un poco los ojos extrañado, al notar que alguien le tocaba la espalda por atrás con su dedo un par de veces. Gira y se choca con la mirada de Stan, quien le pasa una nota. El pelirrojo la toma rapidamente para que el profesor, que se mantenía leyendo algo en el escritorio, no lo notara. Cuando gira y se acomoda en su lugar con normalidad, se estremece un poco al reconocer la letra en cursiva de la persona que la había escrito. Antes de comenzar a leer, vuelve a girar hacia Stan, quien lo mira con lamento y tuerce un poco la boca. Logra articular un "lo siento" con sus labios, sin dejar de verse arrepentido. Pero Kyle sabía que no era su culpa. Bebe estaba sentada dos asientos detrás de él, era obvio que si tenía que llegarle una carta a él, Stan se la pasaría, porque se ubicaba detrás suyo.

Se acomoda en su pupitre y debajo de la mesa, la abre y decide leerla sin mas rodeos.

_-"Kyle… lamento lo que sucedió en la fiesta de Craig. Perdimos la cabeza y me siento mal por eso. No sólo por lo que hicimos, sino también porque recuerdo que te dejé solo en tus condiciones. Me dijeron que no estabas del todo bien. De todas formas, creo que tendríamos hablar personalmente, aunque no queramos afrontarlo. Piensalo, cualquier día de la semana que quieras. Aunque sea respondeme esta carta, no seas una mierda."-_

_"Está bien. Dejaré de ser una mierda y la enfrentaré."_

Piensa el judío observando seriamente la nota. La da vuelta y la apoya contra el escritorio. Toma un lápiz cualquiera y decide empezar a escribir lo que sentía en el momento.

_-"Si, la verdad no estuvo bien. Entiendo que quieras hablar, yo también quiero aclarar algunas cosas. Mañana a la salida, hoy no puedo llegar tarde. Por cierto, creo que el culo gordo de Cartman nos tomó fotos. Te advierto que lo que hicimos podría ser mas humillante de lo que pensábamos gracias a él. Se que la cosa… está bastante jodida entre nosotros por todo lo que pasó, pero no quiero que haya problemas, en serio. Mañana hablamos, Bebe."-_

Al terminar, gira levemente hacia Stan y le pasa la nota con su mano derecha por el costado de su banco. Marsh la toma y la pasa hacia atrás de la misma manera.

Por lo menos se arreglarian las cosas, eso quería pensar Kyle. Baja la mirada y se queda pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. Hasta ahora solo había planeado ignorarlo hasta que todo el mundo se olvidara de eso, pero Bebe había dado el primer paso para que aunque sea las cosas estén bien entre ellos, como en algún momento las habían estado.

Recordar las primeras verdaderas salidas con ella…

Había sucedió hace tanto tiempo, de alguna forma eran buenos recuerdos porque no había rumores estúpidos sobre su relación. Ella había sido la primera y se suponía que tendría que haber sido especial. Todo había terminado para el carajo. No se había dado cuenta en que momento habia dejado de gustarle "de verdad" y en que momento se distanciaron lo suficiente como para sólo acostarse en fiestas de mala muerte.

Esas escenas grabadas en su mente estaban presentes porque lo disfrutaba, pero no al nivel que ella se merecía. Era hombre, era débil ante la tentación. Odiaba esa parte de si. Entrecierra los ojos y de alguna forma recuerda que unos ojos azules se clavan en su mirada, en sus confundidos ojos verdes claros. Recuerda como su cuerpo era acariciado y arrinconado y como todo su mar de emociones desbordantes se calmaban al instante… cuando sentía unas calidas manos acariciando su rostro.

Una frase en su memoria se escurre en su presente...

**_"Todo estará bien..._**

**_ De verdad."_**

Jadea sorprendido y se tapa la boca. Por suerte nadie le prestaba atención, porque un par de segundos antes de esa reacción, el timbre de fin de clases había tocado con mucha fuerza, taladrándole el cerebro a cualquiera de los alumnos presentes.

-¿Qué carajo fue eso?- Murmura al mismo tiempo que guarda sus útiles y cuadernos en su mochila con algo de nerviosismo. Bebe ni siquiera tenía ojos azules, además no recordaba haber estado en una cama con ella recientemente. Antes de poder seguir indagando, Stan le toma un hombro y lo gira hacia él, un poco extrañado.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- Pregunta con muchisima curiosidad. Kyle vuelve a recordar lo que debía hacer al dia siguiente.

-Mañana hablaré con ella a la salida de la escuela, hoy debo llegar temprano. Aclararemos todo y supongo que las cosas estarán bien.-

-Genial. Al parecer podrás arreglarlo todo con más facilidad de la que pensabas.-

-Espero que sea así.- Le sonríe con optimismo, porque tenía que mentalizarse con la idea de que todo saldría bien. Además, todo parecía tener esa pinta. Stan sonríe irónicamente y se rasca la cabeza con suavidad.

-No sentirás la presión constante que yo siento al compartir la clase con Wendy.-

Kyle le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa y desvía la mirada hacia un costado del salón. Hablando de sus "chicas", ambas llegaban caminando hacia la puerta y se retiraban sin mirar atrás, hablando entre ellas y seguidas por sus demás amigas de grupo.

-¿Y quién dice que no seguirá habiendo tensión?- Pregunta en un frustrado suspiro y cierra los ojos resignado. La verdad era que mientras que esas dos chicas sigan estando en esa clase, la tensión era imposible de eliminar. Se respiraba en el ambiente, era una clara tensión sexual.

-Pero por lo menos tienes el valor moral de enfrentarla.- Agrega Marsh desviando la mirada hacia el mismo costado de su amigo y viendo la misma escena.

-Pues eso no me hace valiente, es más como algo que debo hacer. Una responsabilidad.-

-Envidio que seas así. Yo soy un asco a comparación.- Baja la cabeza con tranquilidad pero el pelirrojo le vuelve a sonreír con algo de gracia.

-Oh vamos, no seas tan gótico. Sabes que todo estará bien.-

Stan abre los ojos y lo mira riendo un poco y colocando ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Kyle ríe tambien, ya que por lo menos le había sacado una sonrisa antes de que empiece a ver las cosas negativas de su existencia. Eso seria un fastidio de aguantar, sin mencionar que también podría empezar con uno de sus ataques de cinismo.

-Cállate. Juro que no volveré a hablar asi.- Murmura entre risas Marsh y le dedica una mirada simpática a su mejor amigo. El pelirrojo le asiente alzando las cejas con una sonrisa burlona, como no creyendo en totalidad lo que decía. Luego pasa a mirarlo a los ojos.

_Así__, tan naturales, tan azules y claros como la cristalina agua del mar._

La sonrisa se le borra al instante y es reemplazada por confusión, por intriga. ¿Desde cuándo sus ojos resultaban tan extrañamente familiares? Stan nota su extraña expresión confusa y abre la boca para preguntarle que rayos le pasaba, pero uno segundo antes de eso…

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¿Escucharon los rumores?- De alguna forma, Butters se acerca corriendo hacia ellos y se coloca en medio de ambos casi de un salto, bastante exaltado por lo que había escuchando antes. Las nuevas noticias, le encantaba informar a los demás al respecto.

-¿Qué rumores?- Pregunta Stan arqueando una ceja por el exagerado estado del rubio. Los rumores nunca eran buenos, buscaban difamar o destruir vidas ajenas, siempre eran secretos humillantes y asquerosos. La experiencia "Wikileaks" daba mucho que recordar.

-Lo que todos sabemos, nada nuevo.- Esa voz rasposa e indiferente se aproxima hacia ellos por atrás. Efectivamente, Cartman se mete en el grupo, mientras que comía algunas papas fritas de un paquete que llevaba entre sus manos. Butters continúa hablando despues para terminar de anunciar su noticia, ya que las expresiones de incertidumbre de Kyle y Stan eran evidentes.

-Toda la escuela habla de eso, dicen que Bebe te pedirá volver contigo en esta semana.-

-¡¿Qué hará qué?- Se exalta Kyle horrorizado. Ya le parecía algo demasiado bueno de creer tener una conversacion normal y civilizada con ella al día siguiente. Era todo un sucio plan, lo mas posible era que ella le insistiría de mil maneras para que vuelvan a salir juntos.

-Si, y dicen que se fue con ese tal Richard en la fiesta para que tú te pusieras celoso de ella.- Continua diciendo Butters muy convencido de lo que había escuchado. El pelirrojo posa una mano en su frente y cierra los ojos preocupado. Él nunca se pondría celoso de alguien que no quería, ¿En qué rayos pensaba esa mujer? ¿Acaso pensaba que estaba enamorado realmente? ¿Estar con ella y nunca pedirle nada absolutamente serio no era la muestra más grande de que no la amaba?

-No es tan grave, debes rechazarla y ya.- Stan mira sin mucho cuidado a su mejor amigo, ya que él tenia una expresión agotada y algo exagerada ante la situación.

-No lo entiendes, tuve sexo con ella y nada más. Si la rechazo, andará diciendo que soy una basura que sólo la utilizó todo este tiempo. En realidad, nunca la he rechazado directamente ante una declaración de su parte, las cosas simplemente se dieron sin hablar.-

-Pues tendría razón, eres un bastardo por jugar con los sentimientos de alguien.- Era tan raro escuchar una opinión departe de Cartman que hundiera en un precipicio oscuro al judío. Kyle le regala una mirada amenazante que es respondida con una sonrisa de burla. El contrario siente impotencia, porque sabía que tenia razón en cierto sentido.

-¡¿Y qué intentas decirme con eso? ¡Se muy bien que lo que hice no estuvo bien! ¡Pero no voy a tener una relación con ella si no la quiero! ¡Y si hablamos de jugar con la gente, tú eres el primero en hundirte en el jodido infierno, gordo hijo de puta!-

-¡Yo no soy gordo y apuesto lo que sea que tú te hundirás en el infierno y yo no! Te hundirás por marica reprimido. Chúpame las bolas, bastardo.- Eric le hace un Fuck you bastante exaltado y Kyle siente unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo para que se trague sus palabras. Se acercan peligrosamente, pero Stan se pone en el medio y trata de separarlos.

-Odio ser el que tiene la postura neutral. Pero si quieren matarse, háganlo afuera aunque sea.- Mira a ambos chicos tratando de advertirles.

-Bueno, eso no fue lo peor. ¿Se enteraron lo de Wendy?- Continua Butters un poco nervioso por el clima hostil que siempre se planteaba en ese grupo. Y como si un cuchillo se le clavara en el corazón, la expresión de Stan se vuelve seria, abriendo los ojos al borde de sentir miedo. Parecía haberse petrificado.

-Oh Dios, no otra vez.- Cartman se muerde el labio inferior y se da media vuelta dándole la espalda a los super mejores amigos. Odiaba las mariconadas de Marsh y Wendy, así que había decidido intentar ignorar las escenas emotivas departe del mencionado chico cada vez que alguien pronunciaba el nombre de Testaburger.

-_Nos importa un culo lo que haya sucedido con Wendy_.- La clara voz de Kenny los saca de sus pensamientos a todos, el rubio les sonreía sin problema alguno, acomodándose detrás de Kyle mientras se colocaba su capucha anaranjada sobre su cabeza. De alguna forma, habia logrado decir lo que el pelirrojo no había pensando al instante.

Muy pocos se habian quedado en ese salon, algunos seguían hablando en sus bancos con otros compañeros. Pero la mayoría habia huido para volver a sus casas.

-En serio, no nos importa. Es una puta, que se joda.- Vuelve a sonreírles con un buen humor imposible de no notar. Y después de eso, mira con muchísima atención a Butters, regalandole una de sus mejores sonrisas inocentes. El pequeño rubio… se pone mas blanco que un papel en menos de tres segundos, y su cara se llena de espanto ante la presencia de McCormick.

-Hola Butters.-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-

Muy bien. Todos siguen con la mirada a un Butters que había entrado en pánico y había salido corriendo por la puerta del salón, como si hubiese visto a la mismísima muerte. Y la verdad, todos tenían la misma expresion extrañada, pero ninguno se mostraba preocupado.

-Wow. Supongo que fue demasiado pronto saludarlo.- El rubio mas alto cierra los ojos sonriendo con travesura, mostrando su divertida expresión ante esa escena. Kyle sonríe de costado con autentico sarcasmo al ver como Kenny se relajaba ante esa reacción precipitada en Butters.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?-

-Larga historia, judío. Pero no te preocupes, algún día la sabrás.- Cartman le da una palmada en la espalda con falso compañerismo.

-No tendrías que haberle dicho que no queríamos escucharlo.- La voz seria de Stan hace que ellos se queden en silencio, el pelinegro observa de forma penetrante a Kenny, quien roda los ojos y se encoge de hombros.

-Te hago un favor. Cuando lo entiendas, me lo agradecerás.- Responde McCormick mientras se sube todo el cierre de su abrigo para tapar la mitad de su rostro. Vuelve a tener la apariencia de siempre, únicamente se podían ver sus ojos celestes y un poco de su fleco rubio.

-Como sea.- Stan no disimula su clara expresión ofendida hacia el rubio y camina hacia la puerta del salón con el seño fruncido.

-Que marica.- Al terminar de comer las papas, Eric arroja el papel en el suelo y deja de prestarle atención al pelinegro.

-Es un idiota…- Kyle sale tras él para alcanzarlo. Se había ido caminando mucho más rapido de lo que parecía. Las únicas dos personas que quedan en el salón son Cartman y Kenny, todos los demás se habían marchado.

-Y… ¿Ya pensaste cómo joder a Kyle?- Esa pregunta no habia sorprendido a McCormick, quien se la esperaba en el primer momento que se volviera a quedar a solas con Eric.

-Oh vamos, ahora que eres marica, todo tiene que ser mas fácil para ti. Acósalo y hazlo sufrir. Si puedes, tomale unas fotos. Esas irán directo a mi facebook.-

-¡Mmhh! ¡Mmmhhhh! ¡Mmhhmh!- Exclama apretando sus puños fuertemente el rubio y luego pasa a señalarlo muy enojado. Cartman suspira cerrando sus ojos y lleva una mano al cierre del abrigo de Kenny. Lo baja, dejándolo a la altura de su pecho para poder entender con perfecta claridad lo que decía.

-Repitiendo.- Hace un circulo en el aire con su dedo indice y mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados, el rubio gruñe de mal humor.

-¡Que estás enfermo de la cabeza! No es como si fuese una chica, eso es mucho más fácil. Pero un chico, en especial Kyle, me dará una patada en las bolas. Dame tiempo.-

-No, lo siento, no hay tiempo. Hoy debes empezar con su tortura.-

-¡¿Y cómo carajo quieres que yo…?-

-Kenny, no tengo que decirte como hacer tu trabajo de_ puta_. Tienes demasiada practica.- Lo señala determinado y muy seguro de sus palabras. De acuerdo, ser llamado con ese calificativo tantas veces en un día lo hace enojar verdaderamente. Es decir, de seguro lo era, no podía negarlo mucho o fingir ser decente, ¡Pero el solo hecho de que Cartman se lo recordara a cada segundo le daban ganas de matarlo a golpes!

-Cierra tu maldita boca y deja de tratarme como a una puta.- Kenny se vuelve a subir el cierre y sigue mirando a Cartman con odio. Él le da la espalda y comienza a caminar hacia la salida otra vez, dejándolo con ganas de seguir insultándolo hasta ya no tener fuerzas.

-Sólo hazlo como siempre. Lo importante es que ese judío marica sufra.- De pronto, se detiene como si hubiera recordado un detalle importante. Se gira hacia atrás, sonriéndole con maldad pura a Kenny, y decide hablar sin tener escrúpulos.

-Por cierto, casi lo olvido. ¿Quieres ver un video interesante?- Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se lograron oír ese día en ese salón, fueron como una especie de desafió a la tolerancia de McCormick, proveniente de la boca de Cartman.

**;:;:;:;:;:;**


	10. Quiero un poco más

**Holaa! super retrasada la actualización, pero bien, mejor tarde que nunca. Estuve leyendo en algunos lugares que por las leyes que se están debatiendo en sacar, hay posibilidades de que cierren fanfiction :/ *se pega un tiro* yo espero que no sea verdad. Escribo y publico desde el 2008, no pueden borrar mi infancia ._. (?) Si alguien sabe más del tema, informenme u.u Les agradezco mucho por los reviews! :D Les dejo el capítulo. Va a haber Cryde, en el próximo habrá K2 y una especie de violación e.e **

* * *

><p>Kyle solía tener un temperamento bastante jodido cuando era agredido. Se defendía con uñas y dientes de cualquiera que tratara de meterse con él (la experiencia "Cartman" lo había beneficiado en eso de las discusiones). Pero, a pesar de esto, él sabía cuando debía alterarse y cuando no le convenía, era inteligente y sabía manipular a la perfección sus emociones. Por lo menos eso creía, podía hacerlo con las que ya conocía desde que era un niño. No era de esas personas que se dejaban llevar tan fácilmente por impulsos, dejando de lado las veces que se emborrachaba. A diferencia de él, Stan era mucho más irracional. Era francamente inmaduro y no temía expresar sus desbordantes sentimientos con respecto a cualquier situación. Estaba el doble de intolerante en esos días con respecto al tema "Wendy", así que no le importaba enojarse o mandar a la mierda a cualquiera. No podía engañar a nadie, tenía ganas de encajarle un buen derechazo a Kenneth por haber rechazado la oferta de saber sobre los rumores que circulaban sobre su ex pareja.<p>

¿Eso era sinónimo de obsesión y paranoia exagerada? Nah, por supuesto que no. Solo estaba... algo perceptible y sensible, nada más.

-¡Stan! ¡No tienes que enojarte con Kenny y lo sabes!- El pelirrojo lo alcanza a las corridas. Stan siente como es sujetado del brazo y dado vuelta de pronto, para quedar frente a frente con Kyle, quien lo miraba enojado. Ambos estaban apenas atravesando los desiertos pasillos de la escuela secundaria de South Park. Genial, Marsh no tenía ánimos de dar explicaciones, pero la mirada intimidante y tajante de su amigo lo obligaba de muchas maneras. Ladea la cabeza con reproche, pero termina accediendo.

-Me fastidió que se haya metido de esa forma.- Se suelta del agarre con la mayor delicadeza posible y baja la cabeza cerrando un poco sus ojos. Por lo menos con Kyle no se sentía tan patético, admitiendo que algunas cosas jamás dejarían de doler. Testaburger ya estaba atrás, pero... pero la seguiría viendo un par de años más aunque odiara admitirlo.

-Quería… escuchar lo de…-

-Lo de Wendy. Se que querías oírlo, pero pienso que no debes darle tanta importancia. Tarde o temprano lo sabrás porque los rumores llegarán a nosotros, pero el punto es que ya no tiene que ser relevante en tu vida.- Intenta explicarle con toda la lógica del mundo su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué seguir siempre con lo mismo? Se estaba más que hartando de ser el psicólogo de Stan, si de todas formas casi nunca le hacía caso cuando lo aconsejaba.

-Lo se. Es solo que…- Otra vez sentía como su estomago se removía un poco, era algo muy parecido a los nervios, pero potenciado. Agradecía estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de sensación, sino quizás habría devuelto todo lo del día anterior. Siempre estaba tan afectado por ella, quería mandar todo al carajo.

-Es difícil.- Termina diciendo con culpa y con expresion adolorida. Kyle suspira sabiendo lo que él estaba pasando, le posa una mano en el hombro y clava sus intensos ojos verdes en él, con lo que parecía algo mas leve que frialdad. Era ese gesto de firmeza autoritaria que daba a entender que debía hacerle caso para poder superar su problema.

-No permitas que te quiebre.- Su voz había sonado más débil de lo que pensaba, algo que hubiera querido evitar. Stan se le queda mirando, como si estuviera esforzando su vista para notar cual era el sentimiento que intentaba transmitirle el pelirrojo. Le asiente inconscientemente. Al sentir su mano en su hombro, se pierde en un recuerdo que no puede asegurar si fue real o un simple sueño. O hasta una fantasía enferma.

Era algo así como si los ojos verdes de Kyle le recordaran un singular momento de su pasado. Una experiencia que no podría definir con palabras tan simples como "buena" o "mala".

-Debo ir a la práctica extra del equipo. Tendrás que volver con el gordo y Kenny.- Alcanza a decir dejando de lado su incomodo pensamiento. Suponía que no tenía que darle importancia ni tiempo de reflexión.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana. Trata de enfocarte en el juego.- Le vuelve a sonreir Kyle con verdaderas buenas intenciones. Stan le asiente sin más que agregar.

-Nos vemos.- Él observa como su amigo se da media vuelta y se retira caminando por el largo pasillo deshabitado. Había estado en el equipo de futbol por muchisimos años, pero siendo honesto, enfocarse en el juego no le hacía olvidarse de sus problemas. Asi que no era un muy buen consejo.

_¿Desde cuándo esos ojos verdes le hacían recordar un sueño tan loco?_

* * *

><p>-¿Alguien me dice que hacemos aquí?-<p>

Tres chicos estaban reunidos en la parte trasera de la escuela. Había pasado media hora desde que terminaron las clases y se habían juntado a esperar a uno de sus compañeros. Cuando Craig se lleva una vez mas su cigarrillo a la boca para inhalar el humor, mira con cansancio a sus dos amigos que estaban en frente suyo. En serio, odiaba la escuela. Iba por completa obligación, no había absolutamente nada que le gustase de ella. Los profesores eran un fastidio, las materias densas y aburridas. Ser popular era lo que menos le interesaba y no le veía la diversión a aquello. Es decir, Craig siempre se había apegado a su ley de "Mientras más aburrido y normal sea, mejor", pero últimamente ya se estaba hartando de la mayoría de cosas que consideraba geniales antes. Pensaba que se estaba volviendo viejo o algo así, pero buscar explicaciones no resolvería su problema. Follar con las porristas estúpidas de la escuela no había solucionado su problema, irse de fiesta y emborracharse hasta la muerte tampoco había solucionado nada.

¿Y si el problema no tenía solución?

Bueno, antes de considerar que su vida sería aburrida y vacía por siempre, un día le planteó su cuestión al sujeto más neutral que conocía. Token lo sermonearía, Clyde le trataría de conseguir una novia. Por eso, recurrió a Tweek y éste le dijo algo así como:_ "Ahg, ¿Por qué... no intentas hacer cosas, gah, nuevas?" _

Exacto. Eso era lo que haría. Hacer cosas que quizás nunca habría hecho jamás en su vida aburrida, monótona y corriente. De esa manera quizás encontraría su razón de estar vivo, su pasión, ese "algo" que faltaba.

Tuerce una mueca algo disgustada. Poniéndolo así, técnicamente era marica por una indicación inocente departe de la persona más nerviosa de planeta.

-Esperamos a Clyde. Dijo que, AGH, no iría a la practica hoy.- Tweek temblaba con relativa normalidad, respondiendo la pregunta del pelinegro, mientras que miraba a los ojos a un impaciente Tucker que quería irse a la mierda de la maldita escuela. Oh si, sin darse cuenta, él había creado a un monstruo como lo había hecho Cartman con Kenny.

-Debe estar dando alguna excusa para faltar al entrenador. ¿Qué no te dijo que no iría a practicar al final de clases?- Cuestiona Token cruzandose de brazos al mirar al pelinegro, se mantenía apoyado contra la pared de concreto del edificio. Él exhala el humo y desvía la mirada con ojos inexpresivos.

-Claro que no. Se ofendió conmigo y no me dirigió la palabra en todo el día como el buen marica que es. Da igual, me voy a mi casa.-

-Espera, ahí viene.- Menciona el afro americano abriéndose un poco el paso y viendo como a lo lejos el castaño venía caminando con su mochila colgada al hombro desde lo lejos de la calle. Obviamente le tenía que dar la vuelta a toda la escuela para llegar a la parte trasera.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no nos dijiste que le hiciste para que se enoje contigo.- Esa frase era una pregunta directa hacia Craig, quien arquea una ceja y le hace la seña con su dedo medio.

-No tendría porque contarte.- Responde con voz neutral y frialdad. Token se le queda mirando confundido, pero en ese momento Tweek se jala un mechón de cabello gimiendo de manera dramática.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Tienes que hablar con él! ¡Gah! Si no lo haces el grupo podría disolverse y luego todos nos odiaríamos entre nosotros, ¡No puedes permitir que suceda! ¡Me costó tanto unirme a un jodido grupo en clase y ahora tu vas a arruinarme la vida! ¡Deja de ser así de orgulloso, Craig! ¡En serio, solo debes hablarle y disculparte por lo que sea que hayas hecho, GAAH, asi que deja tu maldito orgullo de lado y…!-

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Cierra el culo! Maldita sea.- Harto de oir las histericas excusas que seguiría dando Tweek a los gritos, arroja su cigarrillo al piso y le da un pisotón para apagarlo. Lo hace con enfado, y descargado su rabia contra el suelo. Pero lo que era mas importante, no tenia ni idea de por que tendría que disculparse con Clyde, no había hecho nada malo. O por lo menos eso pensaba.

-Mhh. Gracias por entrar en razon.- Suspira el rubio nervioso cerrando los ojos mas aliviado que antes. Token le da una palmada en la espalda sonriendo con burla hacia Craig. El pelinegro le vuelve a hacer la seña, pero no hay tiempo de que se inicie otra discusión. Clyde llega al grupo sin ninguna muestra de emoción en particular.

-¿Nos vamos? No quise tardar tanto, pero el imbécil del entrenador no se tragaba mi excusa. Lo que sea, quiero llegar a mi casa y ver alguna porno. Estoy cansado.- Bosteza cubriéndose la boca con su mano derecha. Entonces, Token le dirige una mirada de satisfacción a Craig, seguida por una mirada enojada de Tweek. El primero solo disfrutaba de ver el lado humano del pelinegro, escucharlo disculparse no era algo que sucediera todos los dias. El rubio quería evitar una disolucion en el grupo (era tan exagerado), pensamiento que era indiscutiblemente paranoico de su parte.

-Ok. Clyde, debemos hablar. Pero a solas, asi que ustedes se largan.- Craig cierra los ojos con decisión y extiende su brazo señalado su lado derecho en señal de que se largaran en esa dirección. Tanto Tweek como Token reflejan interrogación ante esa petición brusca.

-Momento, ¿Quién dice que quiero hablar contigo?- Esta vez Clyde mira indignado al pelinegro, quien le regala una mirada nula sin sentimientos otra vez.

-No seas marica, habla con él y no rompas las bolas.- Suspira el afro americano y empieza a caminar para adelantarse y dejarlos solos. Tweek se sobresalta un poco y entiende que debía seguirlo. Tiembla inseguro como de costumbre, pero sin decir ni una sola palabra, lo sigue casi a las corridas.

El castaño cierra los ojos y trata de tranquilizarse, ya que estaba enojado. Si, muy enojado por estar ahí con Craig a solas sin querer estarlo.

-¿Qué quieres? De verdad tengo ganas de llegar a mi casa ahora mismo, no era broma.-

-Quiero saber por qué te encabronas cuando intento tocar el tema. No matamos a nadie, ¿Sabes?- Ironiza Tucker viendo con sarcasmo a su mejor amigo, estaba harto de su negación sin sentido. Si, se habían besado, ¿Que hay con eso? Hasta donde sabía no era ilegal. Clyde se lleva una mano a la frente y cierra los ojos frustrado.

-Mira, la verdad es incomodo pensar en eso. Ya pasó y no se volverá a repetir, no entiendo porque quieres hablar de algo que ya no tiene sentido mencionar.-

-¿Acaso te enojaste cuando te dije que era homofóbico?- Pregunta con ojos grandes y curiosos el pelinegro, eso hace que Clyde arda de la rabia en un segundo.

-¡Por supuesto que no fue por eso! Es solo que… bueno, no se. Ya no estoy enojado contigo, únicamente no me jodas. Siento que me preguntas si me gusto o no para burlarte de mi y nada más.- Desvía la mirada hacia abajo y entrecierra los ojos un poco fastidiado. Volvía a sentir que Craig lo miraba y analizaba sus expresiones, pero esta vez parecía que esa mirada que se posaba en él era eterna. Ambos se quedan en silencio por varios segundos, sin saber que decir para romperlo.

-Clyde…- Esa voz nasal y monótona corta la tensión que se se estaba planteando entre ellos. El castaño alza un poco la mirada, con seño fruncido, y observa los ojos oscuros de Craig cuando escucha que lo llama por su nombre.

-¿Cuántas novias he tenido?-

Clyde alza las cejas de forma incrédula y trata de no reir ante la pregunta. Nota como su amigo se lleva una mano al cuello y acaricia las marcas oscuras que le habían dejado las mujeres con las que había estado en su fiesta. Se irían en unos días, pero demostraban algo muy claro para los dos. Nadie hacía comentarios al respecto cuando las notaban en Craig, era como si fuera algo común y corriente proveniendo de él.

-Ninguna.- Responde sonriéndole sin poder creerse todavía que su amigo lo estaba interrogando de la misma manera que había hecho él en el almuerzo. Porque si Craig nunca había tenido novia no era porque no tuviera candidatas, sino porque se apegaba al cien por ciento a su regla de "no tener nada serio con nadie NUNCA, esas cosas te joden la vida".

-¿Y a cuantas chicas me he follado en mi vida?-

Se queda en silencio, esta vez ahogando una risa ironica y rodando los ojos.

-Sin duda a muchas más que yo. Serás un mujeriego de mierda hasta el día que te mueras.-

-Quizás tengas razón. Las cosas serias no van conmigo, y si soy un bastardo por pensar así, no me importa. Me gusta disfrutar el momento y sobre todo, probar. Porque de alguna forma no hay nada que me pueda satisfacer por completo. Eso me frustra.- Baja la mano con la que se tocaba el cuello y clava nuevamente su mirada atenta en el castaño, quien le asiente con una sonrisa cansada. Se lleva una mano al rostro, cubriendose un ojo.

-Lo se. Yo tambien soy un bastardo, Craig. Y se que no puedo cambiar.- Se queda callado un tiempo más, y solo piensa en voz alta siendo honesto consigo mismo.

-Aunque eso de probar no estaba en mis planes.- Continua diciendo con algo de sarcasmo. El pelinegro mira hacia abajo y cierra los ojos con lentitud. Porque tendría que decírselo para que la tensión se esfumara, además debía admitirlo frente a él para que no pensara que se quería burlar cada vez que se lo preguntaba.

-Me gustó besarte.-

Observa como los ojos de Clyde se abren a más no poder por el shock que acababa de recibir.

Sabía que tendría una reacción como esa, pero recordaba bien esa parte de la noche en su fiesta. Y estaba seguro de que a él tambien le habia gustado, no podía meter la excusa de que fue una locura por la borrachera. Podía afirmar que le había encantado y mucho.

-Tengo… millones de preguntas.- Logra articular con dificultad Donovan retrocediendo ante el impacto de toda la información que estaba procesando su cabeza. Craig vuelve a cerrar los ojos y hace un gesto con su mano para restarle importancia a sus dudas.

-No soy marica, ya te dije que soy homofóbico.-

-Pero eso no tiene sentido si lo que dijiste es en serio.- Mira con una sonrisa frustrada y casi con un tic nervioso en un ojo el pobre de Clyde.

-Tu eres una excepción.- De pronto, una sonrisa cariñosa y fuera de lugar se forma en el rostro del pelinegro. Clyde solo se le queda mirando mas consternado que antes, y decide darle la espalda con tal de no ver esa sonrisa. Ese desgraciado casi no sonreía, y que ahora lo estuviese haciendo lo ponía nervioso.

-Solo… ehh… nos podemos dejar llevar. Nada se saldrá de control, ¿De acuerdo? Yo tampoco soy marica.- Termina las últimas palabras en un murmuro inseguro. Con todas las locuras que estaba escuchando de parte de Craig, ya no sabía en que carajos se estaba metiendo. Entendía que al haber dicho eso, también estaba afirmando o más bien confesando que le había gustado ese ridículo beso que se había planteando en una ridícula situación de esa ridícula fiesta.

Ahora era definitivo, no podía ver a su mejor amigo a los ojos. Era humillante y fuera de lugar, la tensión ahora era más fuerte que nunca. O por lo menos eso creía en ese momento. Porque un segundo después, siente como Craig le toma un brazo y lo estampa contra la pared de concreto fuertemente. El castaño cierra los ojos adolorido, y cuando los abre, siente ganas de maldecir a Craig de todas las formas que se le pudieran ocurrir.

Pero se queda helado al darse cuenta de que se estaba acercando a su rostro de una manera tan peligrosa y descarada, sin miedo... Clyde alcanza a mirarlo atónito, sin que su cuerpo le responda.

-Si nos gustó, no le veo el problema a hacer esto. Nadie lo sabrá jamás.- Murmura Craig a milimetros de rozar los labios de Clyde, quien no deja de mirarlo a los ojos algo aturdido. De a poco, deja que su mochila caiga al suelo, Craig se quita la suya tambien y la arroja a un costado. Y después, toma a su amigo por ambos brazos acorralándolo aún más contra la pared.

-Nadie lo sabrá. Lo hacemos porque nos gusta y nada más.- Esta vez, Donovan entrecierra los ojos cayendo en el juego y sonriéndole maliciosamente a Craig. Enfoca su mirada en sus labios y se acerca sin dudarlo.

-Exactamente…- Tucker siente que los labios del contrario se posan sobre los suyos y cierra los ojos al momento. Clyde comenzaba a profundizar el contacto y se abre paso al interior de su boca mediante su lengua, que al entrar acaricia la contraria con cuidado y suavidad. Ambos estaban sobrios. Y al besarse por primera vez bajo esas condiciones, podían experimentar las sensaciones con perfecta claridad. Saborearse mutuamente y sentir los labios firmes el uno del otro.

Craig muerde un poco el labio inferior de Clyde, haciendo que él emita un pequeño gemido de excitación. No quería que ese momento termine . Tucker había probado algo adictivo y necesitaba seguir para obtener mayor satisfacción. Clyde nota como la respiración de su amigo comenzaba a agitarse contra la suya y entre abre levemente los ojos. Nota como Craig estaba concentrado en el beso y no planeaba parar por nada en el mundo. Vuelve a cerrarlos y decide hacer algo que estaba seguro que funcionaría.

Entrelaza sus piernas contra las del pelinegro y las frota contra las suyas. El beso que compartían se hace mucho más profundo, despertando un éxtasis desconocido, nuevo y perturbador en el buen sentido. Querían más, necesitaban seguir por minutos enteros.

Esta vez, Craig jadea excitandose de muerte por lo que le estaba causando ese bastardo. Clyde siente que se excitaba aún más al sentir como las piernas de Craig se cerraban entre las suyas y lo estampaban contra la pared, embistiendolo en un ritmo tranquilo. El cuerpo del castaño se estremece y tiembla ante el mar de sensaciones, siente que necesita aire para poder respirar. Craig siente lo mismo casi al mismo tiempo, y entonces se separa de la boca de su mejor amigo.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, era la locura mas inaudita jamás cometida. Algo malo. Romper las reglas nunca se había sentido tan satisfactorio hasta ahora. Sintiendo sus emociones al limite, se quedan mirando a los ojos tomando aire con dificultad.

-Fue increíble.- Murmura Tucker desviando su mirada y tratando de sonar lo más imperturbable posible. La verdad era que estaba conmocionado por las sensaciones que lo habían invadido hace segundos. ¿Un simple beso y un par de roses lo habían encendido de esa manera? Carajo, si algún día se follaba a Clyde, de seguro estaría en el paraíso.

Clyde lo aparta un poco de su cuerpo y asiente, llevándose una mano a la boca y cubriéndosela un poco avergonzado.

-Nunca había hecho algo asi. Me siento como un virgen contigo. Eso es terriblemente humillante.- Mira con preocupación verdadera al mencionado, quien no puede evitar reir tentado por su comentario. Clyde lo mira con reproche, ya que no lo había dicho en broma.

-Sabes que yo tampoco. Nos divertiremos, Clyde.- Quizás era eso. Ese "algo" que buscaba para rellenar su vació. Las nuevas experiencias.

-Por supuesto. Me gusta esta clase de juegos, lástima que odio ser un principiante.-

-No lo seremos por mucho tiempo.- Vuelve a reír Tucker, contagiando a Donovan las carcajadas.

**:;:;:;:;:;: **


	11. Esos ojos azules eran los suyos

**Oh carajo, ni idea de hace cuanto tiempo no actualizo xD. Tengo tantas cosas para decir. Primero, me pegó feo la noticia de que Chocobollo deje de hacer fics porque es la mejor del mundo y sus fics fueron los primeros que pude leer, y básicamente me obsesioné con SP gracias a ella y aprendí mucho de sus historias u.u. Segundo, tendría más libertad de escribir si tuviera mi fucking netbook, estar en la compu y que la gente me mire(? me parece extraño. También, no estuve muy bien últimamente u.u por eso estuve saliendo mucho para distraerme, me voy a actualizar bien con los fics y voy a dejar reviews en los que pueda. Este capitulo me salió MUY largo, supongo que es en recompensa de mi ausencia y porque no tengo idea de cuando voy a volver a actualizar xD Estuve escribiendo un poco de mi otro fic Creek, voy a hacer lo imposible para poder actualizarlo pronto. Y nada más, voy a responder sus perfectos reviews por privado e.e las amo las amo las amo por comentar n.n Les dejo el cap!**

* * *

><p>-Allí está. Me iré a mi casa por el camino largo, así que tu ve e intenta hacer algo. ¿Entendiste, Kenny?- Mirando a los ojos a su pervertido amigo, Cartman señala con su pulgar hacia atrás. Le daba la espalda a un muy distante Kyle que se mantenía caminando por la vereda de en frente de la escuela. Ambos le habían dicho que se adelantara porque tenían que buscar unos libros que se habían olvidado o algo así, cualquier excusa sería suficiente para hacer unos minutos de tiempo y planear bien las cosas. Kenny se muerde ambos labios y le asiente sacando seguridad de quien sabe donde. Cualquier cosa planeada por Eric no le daba buena espina, estaba empezando a dudar sobre lo que haría. No quería perder las bolas siento tan joven.<p>

-Genial. Mañana me cuentas como te fue. Esto será más grandioso de lo que puedo imaginar.- Se entusiasma Eric sonriendo para si mismo. Está a punto de retirarse y pasa al costado de su amigo para tomar un camino diferente, el contrario para llegar a su hogar. Pero justo antes de eso, el rubio le toma un brazo y se le queda mirando con cansancio.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres ahora?- A Cartman no le gustaba que alguien cuestione sus geniales planes, por eso la idea de que Kenny lo haga lo fastidiaba. Gira un poco molesto hacia él dirigiéndole una cara de pocos amigos.

-Sólo quiero decirte que puede que no funcione. Eh, por lo menos no hoy, que haré el primer intento.- El rubio no quería parecer nervioso. Pero vamos, una chica no te encajaría un puñetazo, a lo mucho te daría una bofetada. Y Kyle lucía como esas personas que se defendían ante cualquier tipo de abuso o agresión.

-Recuerda el trato, debes tomarle por lo menos cinco fotos comprometedoras y si es posible follando contigo. No se si hoy, pero esas fotos tienen que estar en mis manos en algún momento de éstas semanas.-

-Cómo olvidar ese trato.- Fulmina con la mirada agotada al gordo quien le regala la sonrisa más angelical que pudo haber hecho en su corta existencia. Le da una palmada en la espalda y ríe un poco, en un extraño intento de darle ánimos a su amigo.

-Suerte, pobre.- Entonces sigue su camino y deja de pie e inmóvil al rubio McCormick. Él suspira cerrando sus ojos, aprieta sus puños y mira al frente decidido, hacia el camino que tomaba el pelirrojo. El "fuertecito" no había especificado lo metodos que podría usar, así que todo se valía. Las cosas no serían tan difíciles de conseguir si aplicaba su metodo. Corre para poder alcanzar a Kyle y cruza la calle lo más rápido posible, sino lo perdería de vista.

-¡Kyle! ¡Espera!- Agita su brazo para que lo pueda ver a lo lejos. Sólo le llevaba una cuadra de distancia y el judío había escuchado su grito a lo lejos. Se detiene y se da media vuelta, viendo como Kenny corría a todo lo que le daban los pies hacia él. De cierta manera, a pesar de no saber por qué, se alegra de que Cartman no viniese con él.

-Que raro que no venga con el gordo chupa culos. Por un lado mejor.- Murmura sin darse cuenta, y un par de segundos despues, el rubio llega hacia donde estabal y se detiene un poco jadeante por la corrida.

-¿Qué onda con Cartman? ¿No viene con nosotros?- Pregunta extrañado el pelirrojo, al mismo tiempo que Kenny trataba de recobrar la compostura.

-No, él… creo que esta enojado contigo o algo así y quiso ir por el camino largo. Si, eso.- Kenny le sonríe tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible, y se lleva ambas manos a la capucha que tenía puesta, se la quita y toda su cabeza queda descubierta. Sus cabellos desordenados quedan a la vista del pelirrojo, quien no se inmuta ni hace ningún comentario al respecto. En realidad, Kyle arquea una ceja indignado ante lo que le decía.

-¿Enojado? Casi siempre le importa una mierda lo que le diga. Como sea, por lo menos estaremos tranquilos. Ya vamonos.- Comienza a caminar por la vereda otra vez, y el rubio se coloca a su costado derecho y le asiente un par de veces, le sigue el paso a su mismo ritmo sin querer apresurarse demasiado.

-Por cierto, quería preguntarte algo.- Menciona mirando de reojo a su amigo pelirrojo, con indiferencia y unos ojos que se veían más claros que de costumbre. Empezaría lentamente, no planeaba avanzar mucho, tenía que ser inteligente y no joderla. Kyle no se molesta en mirarlo a los ojos porque no le toma demasiada importancia al asunto, de seguro era una trivialidad como siempre.

-Claro, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Supongo que escuchaste el rumor sobre Wendy, el que Butters no terminó de decirnos.-

Kyle permanece unos segundos callado, pero luego gira su cabeza hacia Kenny con ojos desconcertados. La verdad era que no había hablado con nadie ese día como para estar al tanto de los rumores chismosos que se estaban circulando. McCormick adivina por su expresión desorbitada que no sabía a que se refería.

-Ella tiene un gran malentendido con Stan. En realidad, la escuché hablar con una de las chicas de tercero hace un rato al salir de clases. Al parecer su versión de los hechos es muy diferente a la que nosotros tenemos.- Analiza algún tipo de reacción en Kyle con lo que le estaba diciendo, pero únicamente parecía pensar en lo que le decía y concentrarse mas que nada en lo que tendría que responder luego de escuchar esa información. Kenny sonríe de costado cerrando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si lo que ella dice es cierto, debería volver con Stan. Todo fue un malentendido.-

-¿Malentendido dices?- Kyle ríe no pudiendo creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban y le regala una sonrisa falsa a su amigo. Él se esperaba una reacción como esa.

-Se que si vuelven, Stan será feliz. Pero si él conserva un poco de dignidad e inteligencia, no lo hará. Wendy lo ha lastimado de mil maneras. Odio ser aguafiestas, pero si vuelven volverán a pelear y el único que saldrá sufriendo sera él. No es lógico que siga tropezando con la misma piedra una y otra vez.- Frunce el seño molesto porque ya no quería soportar esas peleas y reconciliaciones predecibles en esa pareja. Todo se había vuelto repetitivo y triste, la verdad ya aburría.

-Aunque desgraciadamente, solo puedo darle mi opinión. Él tiene que hacer lo que quiera. Espero que no actué como un idiota.- Su opinión era de las más sinceras, alguien tenía que abofetear a Stan para que reaccione y si nadie estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, él lo haría de alguna u otra manera. Una sonrisa astuta se forma en el rostro de Kenny. Desvía su mirada hacia el costado opuesto de donde estaba Kyle, para que no note su expresión maliciosa.

-Te molestaría que Stan volviera a estar con Wendy.-

El judio escucha esas palabras, que no parecían interrogativas sino totalmente afirmativas y siente que la voz de Kenny era un poco más oscura de lo normal. Mira hacia arriba, pensando bien antes de contestar. No estaba muy seguro de su respuesta.

-No si molestar sea la palabra. Solo, no se, me daría rabia que él vuelva a estar depresivo. Al final, nosotros somos los que debemos aguantarlo en ese estado después.-

-No te gusta ver a Stan sufriendo por una zorra que no lo merece, ¿Verdad?- Kenneth gira su cabeza hacia él observando con ojos bien abiertos e inocentes a su amigo, luego de lanzar esa pregunta. Kyle no duda en mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos celestes claros que lo penetraban.

-No me gusta ver a Stan de esa forma con nadie. No es por Wendy, creo que si cualquiera le hiciera lo mismo también sentiría rabia. Es decir, tendría que reaccionar y ya no dejarse utilizar.- Cierra un poco los ojos, sospechando con desconfianza sobre las repentinas preguntas que le hacía el rubio con expresión interesada en escuchar cada una de sus respuestas.

-¿Y a que viene el interrogatorio? ¿Piensas que está mal que me preocupe por mi mejor amigo?- Frunce un poco el seño colocándose automáticamente a la defensiva. Kenny no logra evitar escapar una risita divertida. Era la primera vez que pensaba que Kyle se veía adorable cuando se enojada e intentaba defender sus principios morales.

-Que te preocupes tanto por Stan me parece perfecto. Es lo que un super mejor amigo haría, ¿No es así?- Entrecierra los ojos de forma interesada hacia el pelirrojo, quien le desvía la mirada un poco molesto. Si Kenny lo mencionaba con tanta énfasis y con una vz extrañamente peculiar y calculadora, no se traía nada bueno entre manos. Quizás se le estaba pegando un poco de los pensamientos de mierda de Cartman. Sabía que juntarse con él no traería nada bueno tarde o temprano.

-Yo no creo que sea nada raro.- Él trata de no seguirle el juego, pero el rubio tenía las cosas bastante planeadas en su cabeza. Muestra una de sus más cálidas sonrisas hacia el judío.

-Es una linda amistad, Kyle. La envidio.-

-Tambien eres mi amigo, Kenny. Pero pienso que puedes llegar a llevarte mejor con Cartman. Aunque todos lo odiemos.- Expresa con aburrimiento y volviendo a agradecer que no los haya acompañado. Kenny vuelve a reír con ganas y alza la mirada hacia arriba. El cielo era gris y el frío era impresionante. ¿Estaría por comenzar a nevar? Daba igual, soltaría la verdad porque ya no podía resistirlo más, moría por ver el rostro del pelirrojo al saberlo.

-Sería desagradable que Stan lo recuerde. Porque la tan perfecta amistad que ustedes tienen podría ponerse en peligro. Eso no sería para nada genial.-

Kyle se queda unos segundos en silencio, porque no entiende en el momento a que se refería con exactitud. ¿Estaba hablando de lo de Wendy? Pero él no tenía nada que ver con eso. Lo analiza en esos segundos, pero nada, no le veía relacion a nada que supiera ni a la conversación que estaban teniendo. Le dirige una mirada haciendo un gesto de confusión.

-¿Recordar qué?-

-Si, tu sabes.- En ese momento Kenny pasa su brazo sobre los hombros del judío y lo acerca hacia su cuerpo, para sorpresa del chico. Se acerca a su oído sonriendo con diversión por la expresión impresionada de Kyle. Llega a rosar con sus labios su piel y pronuncia en un murmuro totalmente nítido y claro las siguientes palabras.

_-Lo que ustedes dos hicieron en la habitacion de Craig_.-

El pelirrojo lo aparta de un empujón a su costado y frena su caminar, quedando cara a cara con Kenny. No tenía cara de muchos amigos.

-¿De qué carajo estás…? Oh, ya veo. Cartman debió hablar de más al enterarse de eso, como siempre. Stan fue un idiota si se lo contó,- Se lleva una mano al puente de su nariz. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a los constantes maltratos de Cartman, este era el colmo. El rubio siente dudas al escuchar hablar al judío. Él mira fastidiado a McCormick por tener que dar explicaciones al respecto.

-Escucha, Stan me llevó a esa habitación porque me sentía horrible por todo lo que bebí. Admito que bajo el punto de vista de ese gordo bastardo esa escena parece mal-interpretable. Pero tú, que creo que tienes una inteligencia promedio, debes entender que pensar que sucedió algo es totalmente ilógico. ¿Verdad?-

Kenny sonríe entre resignado y cansado y niega con la cabeza al escuchar su explicación. Hasta ahora el pelirrojo parecía tranquilo, pero estaba seguro de que eso no duraría mucho tiempo. Se acerca un poco a Kyle, pero esta vez no se atreve a tocarlo. Solo a contestarle.

-Se que es ilógico, de verdad. Ustedes son los heteros mas firmes que conozco y su amistad está en buenos terminos, no tenía nada de raro para mi hasta hoy al mediodía. Te creería en todo lo que dices si no hubiera fotos de por medio.- Comprende que estaba colmando la paciencia de Kyle, porque comenzaba a encabronarse de verdad. Observa indignado hasta la medula al rubio.

-¿Fotos? Es absurdo. Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a fastidiarme, vete solo a tu casa Ken. Ve a joder a alguien mas.- Se da media vuelta con ojos cerrados y fuertemente ofendido. Era obvio que el gordo lo había mandando para fastidiarlo con esa mentira tan obvia. Comienza a caminar dejando estático a Kenny, quien se lleva una mano al bolsillo en busca de algo. Revuelve el interior y continúa hablando con tranquilidad.

-Cartman te filmó con Stan en esa cama. ¿No tienes ni un pequeño recuerdo de lo que te hizo?-

Cuando Kyle se detiene de golpe a un par de metros de su amigo, el rubio se le queda mirando con calma indiferente. Encuentra un cigarrillo en su bolsillo y se lo lleva a la boca, luego palpa su bolsillo trasero y encuentra un encendedor sin rebuscar demasiado. Lo único que le quedaba hacer era esperar.

El contrario se pierde en sus pensamientos, provocando que toda su mente se quede en blanco por un momento. _Esos ojos azules solo lo miraban a él_. Esos ojos familiares que le transmitían serenidad mientras que sentía esas tibias caricias sobre su rostro, al momento su cuerpo se estremecía por su contacto. Eran sus únicos recuerdos borrosos luego de lo de Bebe. Kyle siente un escalofrió sobre su cuerpo y baja la cabeza atónito. Se queda helado sin poder articular palabra ni aunque sea titubear algo en su defensa.

_¿Esos ojos eran los de Stan?_

-Mientes.- Afirma en voz alta y en un estado de completa negación, lo suficiente como para que Kenny lo oiga. Él acababa de encender su cigarrillo, y al oír esa palabra salir de su boca, exhala el humo lenta y suavemente. Kyle gira para verlo, con su misma expresión de desacuerdo por lo que decía su amigo. Pasa a sonreír sarcástico, al borde de la ironía, porque era imposible que pudiese aceptarlo. ¡Nunca en su sano juicio lo aceptaría!

-Estás loco. Lo estás inventando. Sabes que es incoherente por donde quieras que lo veas, así que no seas idiota, Kenny.-

-Sucedió, Kyle. Ambos estaban borrachos hasta las bolas. Cartman lo filmó todo, tomó una foto también.- Se acerca con el cigarrillo en mano hacia él, quien comenzaba a expresar perturbación en sus claros ojos verdes. Pero el rubio no quería que esa fuese su reacción, lo que menos quería era asustarlo o traumarlo de por vida. Por otro lado, Broflovski recuerda las palabras provenientes de Cartman ese día a la mañana.

"_Creeme, hasta pude grabar un videito interesante. Es oro… puro."_

Y la tétrica mirada de Eric se había clavado en su alma, como nunca antes había pasado.

-No es en serio. No puede ser en serio.- Murmura débilmente con ojos bien abiertos y sintiendo una opresión incomoda e insoportable en su pecho. Era vergüenza en estado puro, porque sabía que si lo que le decía no era una mentira… Quizás Stan podía recordarlo con más claridad. No, no era posible, si fuera así hubiese tenido alguna reacción al verlo. ¿Eso significaba que tampoco recordaba absolutamente nada? ¿Qué carajo había en sus malditas bebidas como para no poder controlar lo que hacían?

Kenny vuelve a envolver su brazo alrededor del cuello de Kyle y con su mano libre se quita el cigarrillo de la boca.

-¿Estás bien? Se que no puedes creerlo, porque hasta para mi es increíble. Pero bien, algo sucedió y no miento. Mañana te mostraré la foto si es que Cartman se digna a prestármela. En cuanto al video…-

-¡Callate!- Kyle vuelve a apartarlo totalmente consternado, a lo que el rubio retrocede sorprendido. Y entonces el judío lo fulmina con sus potentes ojos verdes, con una rabia indescriptible que daba autentico miedo, hasta a un inmortal como lo era Kenny.

-¡¿A que mierda están jugando tu y el gordo racista? ¡Si es verdad que tiene fotos o algo así, estoy seguro de que planean algo! ¡No puedo creer que tu estés de su parte!-

-Yo no quería fastidiarte a ti.- Frunce el seño ofendido el contrario, comenzando a indignarse por el maltrato de lo que hasta ahora era su amigo judío, mientras que Kyle sigue mirándolo con completa hostilidad. No lo toleraba, sus recuerdos no eran lucidos, pero aún así le era casi imposible tragarse... lo que sus oídos estaban oyendo. Quería arrancarse la mirada de Stan de la cabeza, porque ahora entendía que todo era producto de lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

-La verdad, sólo trato de salvar mi culo. De todas las personas que hubiera querido joder, tu hubieras sido último. Debo ayudar a Cartman, sino me cagará la vida.- McCormick retoma el hilo de la conversación original, y alza un poco la cabeza de manera altanera hacia Kyle. Estaba desplegando sus razones, por lo menos una de ellas. Su deber era acceder al plan de Eric sino quería cagarse la vida en lo que le restaba en la secundaria. ¿Y que peor rumor que el de ser verdaderamente marica? Ese inocente chisme le destruiría la popularidad y la reputación.

-¿Ah? ¿Te está extorsionando? ¿Y con qué se supone que…?-

-Eso no interesa. Por ahora harás lo que te digo, o sino el gordo de mierda publicará tus fotos por toda la escuela. Por todo South Park.-

Ambos se quedan mirando a los ojos, como si el tiempo se detuviera entre ellos. Kenny no era de esos chicos que se dejaba intimidar, o chantajear. Tampoco era de los que se dejaría manipular por Cartman, sea cual sea la circunstancia. Eso es lo que alcanza a razonar el judío sin dejar de apreciar aquellos ojos celestes que parecían querer matarlo con la mirada. Al parecer estaba más decidido que nunca a obedecer a Eric. Pero parecía tener sus propias razones dejando de lado la extorsión. Ni siquiera sabía con que era extorcionado.

Kyle se remueve en su lugar, comenzando a sentir nervios al recordar nuevamente los ojos azules de Stan sobre él. ¿Cómo era posible que eso haya sucedido? Era un acto gay, sobrepasadamente gay. Siente que millones de preguntas aturden su mente, dejándolo más preocupado que nunca. Es decir, ¿cómo habia llegado a eso? ¿Por qué con Stan? ¿Fue solo circunstancial? De eso se quería convencer desde comenzaba a considerar que habia ocurrido en verdad. Recuerdos borrosos e inimaginables estaban en su inconsciente, porque por más que trataba de hacer memoria no podía pasar en limpio las imágenes.

Y deja de lado la lógica por un segundo, sintiendo que la confusión lo invade por completo. ¿Cómo tendria que actuar ahora? ¿Qué deberia responderle a Kenny? No entendía una infinita cantidad de cuestiones y las preguntas crecían y crecían, sin poder responder ninguna en su cabeza. Enojo, frustración, y asco. Por ahora eran las sensaciones que predominaban en él.

-¿De verdad pasó? No puedo… entenderlo.- Expresa con sinceridad en su voz, mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro, preocupado por si mismo. Por ese estado que no sabía definir bien y que lo enfurecía porque no saber lidiar con su horrenda e incomoda situación. En todo caso, quería echarle toda la culpa al alcohol drogado.

O a… un impulso muy inconsciente. Porque era imposible que sintiera algún tipo de atracción por su mejor amigo, eso estaba MUY mal por donde sea que se considere. Nunca en su vida había visto a Stan de otra manera que no sea la de super mejor amigo. Nunca le atrajeron otros hombres, juraba tener una adolescencia relativamente normal, con deslices comunes como los que ocurrían con Bebe.

Kenny se compadece un poco por la reacción que estaba teniendo. Despues de todo, Kyle era la voz de la razón la mayoria de las veces, no podría aceptarlo con tanta facilidad como él porque no era un fiestero promiscuo en busca de nuevas experiencias sexuales con el mismo sexo. Se podría decir que la mentalidad de Kyle era cerrada y conversadora, por eso su shock era predecible. El único beneficio que podría sacarle a toda la situacion McCormick, era el de experimentar. Probar y ser libre de empezar a disfrutar de algo incorrecto para algunos. Como sea, él nunca había sido el chico bueno.

-Solo espero que nunca lo recuerde, como yo tampoco puedo hacerlo bien. Fue… un accidente. Nunca debió suceder. Me siento… terrible, Dios mio.- El pelirrojo descubre su rostro y cuando alza la mirada, la situación ocurre a una velocidad tan alta que no tiene tiempo de reaccionar de algún tipo de forma ofensiva.

Kenny camina largos pasos hacia él, arroja los restos del cigarillo que acababa de terminar de fumar, acerca su mano derecha y toma la nuca del judio, lo atrae hacia su rostro y le planta un beso en los labios. El gesto de horror de Kyle fue el peor que había hecho en todos los años de su vida.

Dos segundos despues, forsejea para liberarse del agarre del contrario, pero este le rodea la cintura con su otra mano y lo pega a su cuerpo. Broflovski poseía una cintura envidiable, pero bastante delgada y delicada al fin, aunque luchase, el contrario poseía más fuerza y era algo bastante inútil oponer resistencia. Kyle intenta empujarlo, tornándose pálido como un papel cuando siente que el rubio profundizaba el beso introduciendo su lengua en su boca. Él lo toma de los hombros y quiere apartarlo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta intenta gritar, pero no había caso, Kenny lo sujetaba con muchísima mas fuerza, de la que él carecía por ser delgado y no hacer ejercicio jamas en su puta vida. Sacando de lado el basket, claro.

Kenny entiende que no estaba funcionando demasiado bien, ya que Broflovski intentaba safarse de mil maneras. Así que decide parar, además Kyle no tenía intención de besarlo porque su boca era firme y no quería abrirse al paso de su beso. Separa su rostro del judío, y no se espera su auto reflejo siguiente.

Kyle, apretando los dientes al borde de un ataque de rabia, le encaja un rodillazo en el estomago con todas sus malditas fuerzas. Lo aparta de un empujón violento, provocando que Kenny se quede sin aire y caiga sentado al suelo, sosteniéndose el estomago con gesto adolorido.

-¡Eso no era necesario!- Se queja de inmediato frotandose el lugar golpeado y bajando la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué no era necesario? ¡Que haya ocurrido algo tan fuera de lugar con Stan no significa que sea marica, pedazo de idiota! ¡Todo lo que ocurrió_ fue un error_! ¡Lo que más me sorprende y me repugna es que tu…! ¡ERES LA PERSONA MAS PERVERTIDA QUE CONOZCO! ¡NO PUEDEN GUSTARTE LOS HOMBRES! ¡¿Qué sucedió con tu obsesión con las tetas y el culo de las mujeres?- Grita todo eso demasiado rápido y agradece que a esa hora de la tarde nadie esté en la calle, ya que la gente solía trabajar. También agradece que nadie hubiese sido testigo de lo que había ocurrido. Se meterían en un problema escandaloso y muy vergonzoso si había testigos de ese beso involuntario y forzado.

-¡Tu no entiendes!- Kenny se levanta de pronto, apretando ambos puños lleno de rabia. Prosigue casi a los ladridos por el enojo.

-Esto es lo que Cartman me encomendó. Debo hacerte esto, Kyle. Por eso, tómalo como una violación o como quieras. Si no lo hago, él no solo empapelará la ciudad con tu foto, sino también con la mía.-

Esa sentencia había sonado estremecedora, en especial para los oídos de Kyle. ¿Ese era el temido juego de Cartman? ¿Quería volver a joderlo de esa forma tan ruin y miserable? Hasta estaba usando a Kenny, probando nuevamente que no tenía ningún codigo o escrúpulo en su mente envenenada y enferma. Acaba de entender que también amenazaba a Kenny con una foto, ¿Sería igual de humillante que la de él? Tenía que estar al nivel como para que quisiera violarlo sin importarle nada.

-N-no puedes seguir sus ordenes. Podemos con él, esto no es necesario. No tenemos que hacer algo tan marica solo para satisfacerlo. ¡Además esto nos repugna a ambos! ¡Tu no eres gay!- Quería creer que podía llegar a tocar el lado sensato del chico para que entrara en razón, para que no haga algo que los perjudicara a ambos. En especial para no darle satisfacción a Cartman en su condenado juego.

-Lo siento, pero esto es algo personal también.- Vuelve a acercarse a él de forma peligrosa, haciendo que Kyle retroceda con precaución y frunciendo el seño a la defensiva. Al parecer no tenía intenciones de escucharlo, y eso solo le dejaba como conclusión que su rubio amigo…

-Porque de cierta forma también me beneficia probar de un dulce diferente. Asi que jódete, cabrón. Tendrás que aguantártela.-

Pensaba en follarse a tipos para satisfacer su pito caliente y sediento de algo que no sean putas regaladas. El mundo se había vuelto loco. Porque la persona oficialmente más mujeriega del mundo acababa de afirmar que tenia intereses sexuales por personas de su mismo sexo. A esa altura de las cosas, deja de lado la cuestión de que Kenny era gay o bisexual o cualquier maldita cosa que quiera ser. Solo se trauma en su interior y se pregunta un millón de veces: De todas las personas con las que podía experimentar, ¿Por qué tenia que ser con él? Maldito Cartman, maldito Cartman, MALDITO CARTMAN.

Le toma un brazo a Kyle, quien lo miraba con ojos atónitos y aún procesando sus palabras. Y lo arrastra por la calle por la fuerza.

-No puedes… ¡No puedes! ¡Suéltame! ¡Les diré a todos! ¡No se saldrá con la suya, tenemos que joderlo, Kenny! ¡No tienes que fingir conmigo, se que lo haces porque te extorsiona con algo! ¡Es imposible que tu…! Que tu quieras…-

-No es imposible. Estoy decido a jugar y tu serás el primero, judío escandaloso.- Kenny sonríe satisfecho al entrar a un callejón oscuro y de mala muerte, mientras que Kyle quería retroceder. Pero no podía, y no quería gritar. No quería que las personas entiendan lo que estaba pasando y en la situación en la que estaba. Era tan bochornoso.

El rubio lo estampa contra una pared y sin decir mas se abalanza encima de su cuerpo, besando su cuello y mordiéndolo suavemente.

-¡Basta! Kenny, eres… mi amigo… basta…-

El rubio le tapa la boca con una mano bruscamente, mientras que seguía besando el cuello suave del pelirrojo. Era la primera vez que besaba de esa manera a un hombre. La verdad era que no recordaba lo de Butters, y ahora estaba lucido y era consciente de que Kyle estaba debajo suyo estampado contra la pared y tratando de liberarse. Una situación excitante, que debía ser desagradable para su amigo, sabía que su amistad se estaba quebrando, pero cuando succionaba su piel y lo saboreaba, entiende que estaba probando algo que era diferente y de cierta manera, perfecto. Y no podía parar.

No comprendía si era porque sentía que su corazón latía emocionado ante el miedo por ser descubiertos, o el miedo de que Kyle lo odie para siempre, o quizás el temor a que Cartman se salga con la suya y divulgue sus fotos por todo el universo.

Quería seguir, y más cuando siente que Kyle… baja las manos de sus hombros, y deja de empujarlo con insistencia.

Siente que debajo de la mano que le cubria la boca al pelirrojo, un gemido se escapa, uno bastante sonoro.

Kenny se separa de su cuello con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa. ¿Él había sido el que había provocado aquella muestra de excitación en Kyle? Ese sonido había sido exquisito. Y necesitaba seguir oyéndolo. Necesitaba más y no se detendría por nada en el mundo. Le quita la mano de la boca y le sonríe maliciosamente al pelirrojo que jadea un poco, y pasa a mirarlo con desprecio y odio verdadero. Y antes de que pueda mandarlo al infierno con palabras ofensivas, Kenny lo besa lleno de pasión y lujuria. No duda en colar su lengua dentro de su boca y recorrer cada rincón de ésta.

Kyle no iba a corresponderle, porque era totalmente a la fuerza. Solo intentaba retroceder más, cosa que era imposible al estar contra una pared. Se mantenía quieto, con ambas manos a sus costados y apretando los puños con fuerza. No volvería a darle el placer de emitir ningún sonido, su gemido anterior se había escapado contra su voluntad. Pero si lo estaba obligando a eso, lo minimo que debia hacer era resisitir lo más que podía y no ceder. Despues de todo, era algo asqueroso. Un hombre lo besaba y se sentía asquerosamente gay. ¿Quién podría sentir placer ante algo en contra de su voluntad?

_"¿Piensa que puede resistir para siempre? Que ingenuo. Jajaja."_

Los pensamientos de Kenny se pervierten el doble que antes, tenía millones de trucos los cuales quería practicar. Pero decide ser suave y no demasiado brusco con el judío, que aunque no quisiera demostrar ninguna reacción, sentía su suave temblor debajo de su cuerpo.

Lleva una mano a su entrepierna y comienza a acariciar esa zona tan sensible en el cuerpo de Kyle. Él se estremece y encorva un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás. Kenny se separa del beso, sonriendo y sabiendo que su provocación estaba funcionando.

Kyle cierra los ojos y larga un suspiro agotado, luego trata de tomar el aire suficiente luego de separarse de ese beso brusco que había recibido.

La mano de Kenny iba de arriba hacia abajo y se deslizaba de manera juguetona en la zona intima del pelirrojo, quien mantiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza y vuelve a suspirar, resistiendo sus ganas de gemir con fuerza. El chico pobre apostaba lo que sea a que estaba resistiendo, era muy obvio por su expresión. Así que decide avanzar un escalón más arriba. Abraza el cuerpo de Kyle con su brazo derecho, sin detener el masaje que le aplicaba a su entre pierna con su mano izquierda. Entonces, desliza su mano por debajo de su ropa y acaricia su espalda suave y delicada.

Kyle deja caer su frente sobre el hombro de Kenny y no logra resistir más. Gime lleno de placer ante sus contactos y comienza a respirar de forma agitada. Kenny se agita también al escucharlo gemir de esa forma perfecta y pasa su mano sobre su miembro, por arriba de sus pantalones aún.

Sus respiraciones se sincronizan y Kyle siente como el placer lo invade con locura, aunque quisiera negarlo ya no podía hacerlo. Levanta su cabeza del hombro de Kenny para poder mirarlo a los ojos con una mezcla de emociones que nunca antes había sentido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio lo besa en los labios y cierra sus ojos intentando volver a profundizar.

Kyle cierra los ojos también y deja de resistir ya que el placer lo había cegado por completo. Corresponde el beso y entrelaza la lengua con la de su amigo, o lo que sea que fuera ahora. Kenny pasa de acariciar la espalda del pelirrojo a llevar su mano hacia adelante y deslizarla por debajo de su abrigo, toquetea su pecho con sus dedos tibios, que recorren seguros esa zona de su cuerpo. El pelirrojo ahoga un pequeño grito de sobresalto en la boca del rubio sin despegar su boca de la de él, y siente que su labio inferior es mordido suavemente.

Era delicioso. Esos roses calidos le eran familiares. No eran violentos y parecían ser suaves porque no querían lastimarlo. Las caricias y los besos de Kenny solo lo excitaban cada vez más, pero tenían una diferencia fácil de reconocer. Kenny solo buscaba satisfacción y por eso no queria dejar de escucharlo gemir, con tal de que eso no sucediera, podría seguir subiendo niveles y en algún momento se olvidaría de la suavidad que estaba emplementando.

En cambio, las anteriores caricias que había recibido tenían el proposto de tranquilizar su estremecido cuerpo. Porque se esforzaba por no temblar del placer pero le era imposible no desear su cuerpo en esa situacion. El pelinegro queria calmarlo y por eso lo acariciaba con dulzura. ¿Sería asi con Wendy tambien? Más bien, ¿Habría hecho eso en el pasado con Wendy?

_Como para no caer rendido a los pies de Marsh._

-No voy… ahh… a follar… uhhm… contigo en… ¡En este maldito callejón!- Grita escandalizado luego de separarse violentamente del rostro de Kenny. Lo empuja hacia atrás con ambas manos, aprovechando que no aplicaba presión sobre su cuerpo y vuelve a apoyar su espalda contra la pared, jadeando más agitado que nunca.

McCormick respiraba con dificultad también y se le queda mirando algo aturdido. Había sucedido, ¡Había logrado un avance considerable con Kyle! Pensaba que iba a ser mucho más difícil, pero lo había conseguido por medio de una semi violación. Al carajo, se había sentido increíblemente genial y no veía la hora de repetirlo y avanzar al siguiente nivel.

Pero al darse cuenta de que Kyle enfocaba su mirada asesina y furiosa sobre él, entiende que el obstinado de mierda se negaría a aceptar que se había sentido de puta madre besarse y tocarse de esa manera tan excitante con otro hombre.

-Hey, no se tú, pero no creí posible que besaras_ tan bien, Ky_.- Sonríe de manera juguetona y se lame los labios entrecerrando los ojos, solo provocando que el judío abra bien los ojos con gesto de consternación y terror absoluto. Estaba pálido y lo sabía bien, porque ese era apenas _el comienzo._

-Carajo, no me mires así. Se que te gustó.- *Sonrisa picara esbozada por el rubio en modo angelical.*

-¡CLARO QUE NO ME GUSTÓ! ¡Para nada! ¡Sólo me dejé llevar, pero fue lo más espantoso que me pudo pasar en toda mi corta vida!- Lo señala Kyle frunciendo el seño estallando de la ira y con ganas de reventarle la cara a golpes.

-Adáptate. Porque esto ocurrirá seguido.- Se en seria y se apresura en buscar otro cigarrillo en su bolsillo. Llevaba un par, lo justo y necesario para sobrevivir el día. Se acerca peligrosamente hacia el judío, violando su espacio personal y dejándolo estático sin saber si darle una patada en las bolas o romperle la quijada de un puñetazo.

-Hasta que te folle, no voy a parar. Recién comenzamos y me muero por volver a tocarte, Kyle.- Le murmura en el oído y se aparta rápidamente para no recibir ningún golpe del furioso pelirrojo. Kyle mantiene una mirada frígida y shockeada hacia el piso, y se lleva una mano a la boca para cubrirsela con impotencia.

Kenny sabía que si poseía una gota de honestidad en su sangre, tarde o temprano aceptaría que le había gustado ese momento. Y si no había sido así, le tendría que gustar porque se aproximaba algo mucho más grande que eso. No era broma, no pararía hasta follárselo. La verdad era que al principio quería tomarle las fotos comprometedoras que Cartman le había pedido, pero la satisfacción de tenerlo en su cama gimiendo para él era su objetivo desde ahora, desde el momento en que se deleitó con sus labios.

-Nos vemos mañana. Espero que Stan tenga practica también, de esa manera volveremos solos, jajaja.- Kenny no deja de sonreírle a pesar de que su amigo lo fulminaba con una mirada amenazante sin dejar de cubrirse la boca. El chico pobre sale caminando del callejón de muy buen humor, dejándolo solo y con la crisis mental más grande que había tenido hasta ahora.

La angustia se refleja en su rostro, y pasa a abrazarse a si mismo, cerrando los ojos y sin poder dejar de repasar lo sucedido una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_Kenny iba en serio. Había estado con Stan. Cartman quería joderle la vida de la peor forma._

Recordar que el gordo le mencionaba lo del video le hacía erizar la piel y preocuparse de muerte. Más aún, que Kenny apenas esté empezando el juego no era algo muy difícil de creer, lo que le había hecho no era nada a comparación de lo que le hacía a las chicas con las que estaba, era capas de mucho más. Y al parecer quería follárselo con honores. Kenny era bisexual, otro shock que golpeaba sus pensamientos.

Y en cuanto a su mejor amigo…

Sin duda eso era lo peor de todo. No saber que había ocurrido, no querer preguntarle, no estar seguro de hablar al respecto, ignorarlo todo y hacer que nunca pasó.

Si, lo último parecía lo más aceptable. Tendría que hacerlo por ahora y fingir normalidad.

-Si, eso tengo que hacer. Todo está bien. No debo alterarme ni nada, haré como si las cosas siguieran siendo como siempre.- Se muerde los labios con expresión preocupada y se arma de valor para salir del callejón con la vista alta. Fingir no sería el problema, pero lo que no podía hacer era dejar de pensar y mortificarse por dentro.

Porque no se podía quitar la mirada de los ojos azules, comprensivos y tranquilizadores que se posaron sobre él, hipnotizándolo de mil maneras diferentes en aquella fiesta.

**:;:;:;:;:;: **


	12. Sigo sin entenderlo, pero me encanta

**Hola ~ Faltan pocos días para que me vaya u.u el 11 de febrero Dios no quiero irmeee T.T Voy a tratar de subir aunque sea unos capítulos más antes de que llegue ese día. Amo cada uno de sus reviews, son muy lindos n.n Y a los que agregan a favoritos, no sean tímidos(? cualquier comentario e insulto es bien recibido(? No se si los insultos, pero ustedes entienden. Les dejo el cap, que ya me tengo que ir a dormir xD**

* * *

><p>Al dia siguiente una fría mañana sorprende a las pequeñas casas y negocios de South Park. La nieve cae y se acumula en los calles y en los techos, dejando apreciar un lindo tono blanco brillante en todo lugar. Era un lindo paisaje para apreciar, lástima que a la mayoría de los habitantes de ahí ya les fastidiaba tener que lidiar con la nieve todo el condenado tiempo. En la mansión super rica de los Black, se oye que alguien toca el timbre de la puerta principal. Dos de los chicos que estaban jugando a los videojuegos con una consola de última generación, y sentados sobre la alfombra a un metro de la pantalla de plasma de la sala principal, no hacen ni un solo gesto luego de oírlo.<p>

-Espero que sea el idiota impuntual.- El único que reacciona es Token, que estaba sentando hasta el momento en el sofá viendo como Tweek y Clyde se molían a golpes en un videojuego de lucha libre en 3D. El plasma y la calidad del sonido les hacían sentir que la sangre los salpicaba en verdad. El afro americano se levanta para ir a abrir la puerta.

-Mejor haces algo, Tweek. Mi perra te esta follando en el ring, ¡JA! ¡Te estoy matando! ¡No podras ganarme!-

-¡GAAH! ¡Detente! ¡Esto es muy horrible!- Se escuchaban las voces de los que jugaban desde la sala. Token solo las ignora, porque sabía a la perfección que para Tweek, uno de esos simples juegos podía convertirse en una gran tortura para sus nervios. Pero Clyde comprendía que debía dejarse ganar un par de veces para que el pobre rubio no tuviera un ataque de nervios. Lo sabía, ¿Cierto? Como sea, cuando Black abre la puerta, Craig le muestra el dedo medio con mucho enojo y ganas de matar a alguien. Oh, aquí venía el clásico humor de mierda de Tucker.

-Oye, ¿Enseñando el dedo tan temprano en la mañana?- Cuestiona el chico extrañado por su enojo sin explicación aparente. En realidad si conocía la razón de su fastidio, pero mentiría si dijese que no le divertía escuchar los elocuentes insultos de Craig. Era divertidos.

-¡Como para no hacerlo, pedazo de imbécil! ¡Me haces levantar a esta hora de la maldita mañana para venir a tu mierda de mansión! ¡¿Tienes idea del frió que hace afuera? ¡Mis huevos estan congelados, hijo de puta! ¡Sin mencionar que yo nunca madrugaría ni aunque mi padre estuviera muriendo de sida en un hospital y tuviera que ir a verlo!-

-Oh, carajo. ¡Chicos! ¡Craig está con su periodo otra vez! ¡ Así que no lo jodan!- Les advierte con gesto aburrido Token a sus amigos a lo lejos. Siempre que lo hacía levantar "temprano" (Eran las once de la mañana, cabe aclarar) lo maldecía hasta al cansancio. Ya estaba acostumbrado. Tucker no era de esas personas con muchas ganas de estar activo todo el tiempo. Era un perezoso del carajo y sus amigos lo conocían a la perfección, por eso cuando estaba de mal humor por obligarlo a hacer algo, solo trataban de no acercarse a él y joderlo.

-¡Yo no estoy con mi maldito periodo! ¡¿Por qué mierda vinimos aquí en todo caso? ¡ Podría estar durmiendo y aprovechando mi tiempo!- Ajá. Token suspira frustrado, porque aquello no se lo podía considerar como utilizar su tiempo productivamente.

-Entramos tarde a clases. Queríamos divertirnos un rato en mi casa, y no te vas a morir por levantarte temprano una vez, ¿O si?- Pregunta el dueño de la casa caminando hacia el sillón en donde estaba sentado con anterioridad, Craig lo sigue cerrando la puerta detrás suyo con mucha fuerza. Llegan al sofá y se sientan, enfocan sus miradas en el juego en proceso. Craig no tenía porque seguir replicando, de todas formas el esfuerzo de levantarse ya lo había hecho. No había marcha atrás.

-De verdad te estoy jodiendo, Tweeeek~. Adoro este juego.- Reía muy confiado Clyde sin mostrar mucho esfuerzo en realizar combinaciones de botones en su joystick. Pero en cambio, el rubio nervioso estaba al borde de un colapso, viendo como era apaleado en el juego y su personaje regaba sangre por todos lados.

-¡OH DIOS! ¡BASTA! ¡GAH!- Arroja su control a un costado, y se abraza a si mismo, temblando como un condenado a muerte. El tick de su ojo había aparecido.

-¡Se supone que no debo estresarme y tu me haces jugar un juego de luchas! ¡¿Acaso estás demente? ¡GAH! ¡El maldito control no funciona! ¡Perderé siempre y seré condenado a una vida de humillacion y miseria! ¡Eso es mucha presion! DIOS MIO. GAH.- Jalándose el cabello con ambas manos, le dirige una mirada trastornada al castaño, quien ladea la cabeza entre extrañado y no comprendiendo bien lo que pasaba por la mente del contrario.

-Exageras.- Roda los ojos por fin y pasa a mirarlo con sospechas por sus gritos histéricos. En serio, estaba diciendo lo que todos pensaban.

-¡Yo nunca exagero ni dramatizo las cosas! N-no me gusta este juego.- Terminado murmurando sin dejar de temblar con mucha preocupación y ahogando un gritito. Token suspira y pasa a mirar al rubio con aire responsable. Le daba algo de lástima dejarlo a merced de Clyde, que en todo caso nunca media sus palabras.

-Tweek, es solo un puto juego. Es normal que Clyde te gane, tiene todas las versiones en su casa solo porque las perras se quitan la ropa al ganar los enfrentamientos.- Explica alzando su dedo indice con voz de intelectual. No era por presumir, pero al visitar su casa y al revisar los estantes de su habitación, había descubierto con notable envidia el tipo de juegos que coleccionaba Donovan.

-¡Oye! E-eso no es cierto.- Mira algo nervioso Clyde al afro americano. Craig se pone de pie y posa una mano sobre la cabeza de Tweek, alborotándole los cabellos y nunca dejando su expresión nula que no reflejaba ninguna emoción en particular.

-No te preocupes. Le patearé el culo, no importa cuánta practica tenga.- Dicho esto, toma el joystick del piso que había arrojado Tweek y se sienta en el medio de ambos de piernas cruzadas. El rubio se lleva una mano a la cabeza, extrañado ante ese gesto. Pero se sorprende y mira a Craig, admirando su valor.

-¿Vas a vengar mi derrota humillante llena de miseria? Aghh. ¡Es imposible que lo logres! Si yo no pude nadie podrá hacerlo, oh Dios.- Se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos muy estresado. Esas palabras logran hacer que Craig forme algo muy parecido a una sonrisa y niegue con la cabeza, divertido por otra de sus exageradas afirmaciones. Clyde arquea una ceja y gira su cabeza hacia el rubio enteramente.

-¿Desde cuándo eres el mejor jugador como para decir algo así?- Pregunta con muchísimas dudas en su mente. Craig sonrie cerrando sus ojos con aire de grandeza total. Oh si, demostraría sus grandiosas habilidades y le haría tragarse sus palabras.

-Haré el intento, aunque quizás su poder pervertido venza al final. No te aseguro nada, Tweek.-

-¿Ah? ¿Poder pervertido?- Murmura sonriendo de manera nerviosa el castaño cuando enfoca su mirada en Craig. ¿Por qué tenían clasificar así su sana afición de coleccionar videojuegos? Era tan sana como la de comprar películas de géneros normales. Token señala la pantalla, ya se había acostado en el sofá para sorpresa de los demás.

-Matense de un vez, quiero ver como Clyde le da una paliza a Craig y le hace tragar sus palabras.- Esa era la frase mental del pelinegro, quien se gira hacia el afro americano y le hace la seña frunciendo el seño. Siempre defendiendo a Clyde, era un total marica.

-Tan neutral como siempre. Dices eso porque sabes que le patearé el culo y estás de su parte, ni que fuera la gran cosa ganarle al imbécil de…-

-¡Craig! ¡OH DIOS! ¡LA PELEA EMPEZÓ!- Grita Tweek temblando horrorizado y tapándose un poco el rostro con ambas manos. Aquello era demasiada presión para el pobre chico. Más porque había caído en la típica distracción, sólo los idiotas caían en esa trampa tan estúpida.

-¿Qué? ¡Clyde! ¿Por qué carajo no avisas?- Cuando Tucker se da la vuelta se apresura en presionar los botones de su control para aunque sea retroceder y cubrirse de los golpes, el castaño ríe a más no poder mientras que le hace miles de combinaciones de lucha libre a su personaje.

-Eso te pasa por no cerrar la boca, te estoy dando por el culoooo JAJAJAJ.- Genial. "Fatality". O algo así, no era el Mortal Kombat pero el personaje de Craig había salido volando, esparciendo sesos por todas partes muy al estilo de ese juego.

-Oh vete al carajo hijo de puta.- Gruñe Craig arrojando su control a un lado y viendo como la pantalla pintaba un Game Over directo para él.

-Tendría que haber apostado.- Ríe Token a la par del castaño confiado, ambos chocan sus palmas en señal de victoria. Tweek mira tristemente como Craig se hundía en la miseria que él tendría que estar enfrentando y que había evitado por ser mucha presión, y se siente culpable.

-Perdón, m-merezco morir, lo se. Eres mucho peor jugando que yo, tendría que haberlo sabido.-

-Gracias, Tweek.- Mira con cansancio y sarcasmo al chico que trataba de levantarle el ánimo de una forma totalmente inútil. Clyde le sonríe divertido al perdedor, con tantas ansias de burlarse. No lo haría porque de seguro Craig le encajaría un puñetazo, pero gozaría la victoria un rato más.

-No te pongas así, pareces un marica perdedor.- Ríe un poco dejando su control a un lado de la alfombra, y Craig lanza un suspiro brusco seguido de sonreír con ironía. No mide sus palabras, no piensa que su comentario podría ser ofensivo.

-Mejor no hables de maricas o gays. Sería un poco hipócrita de tu parte.-

Y cuando el pelinegro le devuelve su típica mirada inexpresiva, abre un poco mas los ojos al notar que Clyde había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro y se había quedado callado, casi en estado de shock. Baja la mirada algo incomodo sin disimular, lo que hace que Craig mire de reojo a sus dos amigos que obviamente no entienden a que se debe de pronto ese clima tenso en el ambiente.

-Era… una broma.- Aclara cuando siente que tanto Token como Tweek los miraban confundidos, más que nada porque el que había reaccionado de esa manera fue Clyde y no le había respondido con un insulto o reído como de costumbre. Antes de que los segundos de silencio provoquen que ellos pregunten que estaba pasando, el crujido feroz de uno de los estómagos de ellos es escuchado por todos.

-¡Ahh! ¡Lo siento! Dios mio. Que vergüenza.- Tweek se cubre el estomago y baja la mirada cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Oh, bendito seas Tweek. Token se dispersa y comienza a reír. Los tres lanzan unas cuantas carcajadas, lo que alborota al rubio de inmediato y provoca que se encoja más en su lugar, siendo victima de sus tics.

-Pobre, en tu casa no deben alimentarte. No puedes vivir de café, no seas idiota.- Craig toma el control de la consola y se enfoca en la pantalla para configurar los comandos, no se molesta en ver al rubio a los ojos.

-Yo no vivo de café, e-estaría muerto si fuera así.- Frunce el seño hacia el pelinegro con notable fastidio por su comentario. Tucker entrecierra los ojos aburrido y desvía la mirada hacia un costado.

-Aún así me das lástima.- Lo jode como era costumbre, provocando que Tweek se enoje, como también era costumbre.

-Jódete Craig, ¡Gah!-

-Aunque en realidad si estás muy delgado, Tweek. Descuida, aquí te alimentaremos con algo más que café. Jajaja.- Token se incorpora del sofá y le sonríe riendo un poco al rubio, quien se levanta también algo aturdido. Por ir tan temprano a la mansión no había tenido tiempo de desayunar o comer lo que sea, la verdad si tenía hambre.

-Ahh, pero yo quiero tomar café luego de toda la presión que tuve que soportar, agh.- Le muestra una de sus mejores caritas suplicantes, ya que de alguna manera sabía que siempre funcionaban con cualquiera. Tweek era todo, menos un idiota como algunos lo consideraban, podía conseguir lo que quería si se lo proponía.

-Acompáñame y traeremos todo lo que podamos. Ya volvemos, chicos.- Token se retira a paso lento seguido por Tweek quien necesitaba su dosis de cafeína o moriría de los nervios.

Los únicos que quedan en la sala son ambos mejores amigos. Tucker analiza su comentario un par de veces en su mente, y por más que trataba de entender, no le veía nada de malo. Es decir, era algo ofensivo, pero todos siempre se fastidiaban entre si con cosas como esas. En todo caso era culpa de Clyde, por haber creado aquel ambiente tenso, por haberlo formado, por ser tan obvio y poco disimulado al quedarse callado, haciendo una mueca incomoda.

Craig se lleva una mano a la nuca y baja la mirada entrecerrando los ojos, con total seriedad. Precisamente estaba en una de esas situaciones incomodas que quería evitar con su mejor amigo. Nunca se daba cuenta cuando cagaba las cosas, se pasaba de honestidad y eso era grave algunas veces. Confirma que Clyde estaba ofendido cuando toma su control y se concentra en la configuración del juego también, ignorando su existencia.

-Clyde…-

-Se sintió raro, es todo.- Corta con voz autoritaria la frase que estaba por decir el pelinegro. Él gira su cabeza hacia él y se le queda mirando por un rato. Quería que continué hablando sin que tuviera necesidad de preguntarle.

-Lo de ser gay, que era un hipócrita. No venía al caso. No importa, no volveré a reaccionar así. No te preocupes.-

-No quise decirlo. Ni siquiera pensé.- Agacha levemente la cabeza otra vez, esa era su forma de disculparse o por lo menos eso creía Clyde cuando lo escuchaba hablar con esa voz tan firme y grave. Su voz nunca demostraba emociones, pero cuando se trataban de cosas que le importaban de verdad, articulaba palabras con fina claridad y sin rastro de dudas.

-Ellos no pueden saberlo. Creo que es más que obvio que no tenemos que mencionarlo, así que no vuelvas a ser sarcástico.- Vuelve a mencionar el castaño sin abandonar su postura indiferente. ¿Qué Craig no entendía la horrible gravedad de la situación? Si sus amigos lo sabían, quizás se les podría escapar en la escuela y eso desencadenaría una larga cadena de rumores, eso si que sería el fin para ellos. Era básicamente un suicidio social, y todavía les quedaba bastante tiempo para graduarse. No podría tolerar que le dijesen marica por los pasillos de la secundaria por lo que le quedaba de vida escolar. Su corazón no podría soportarlo. Lo que más le molestaba, era que Craig se estaba tomando muy a la ligera ese asunto. ¡Tendría que ser al revés! Siendo él más popular, debería preocuparse más por conservar su secreto a todo el mundo. ¿Realmente no le importaba que los demás lo supieran?

-Pero yo siempre jodo con la sexualidad y denigro a los maricas porque los odio.- El pelinegro expresa su opinión, ni siquiera era una defensa concreta para Clyde. El castaño suspira agotado y decide no indagar más en el asunto.

-No importa, sólo deja de ser homofóbico y no jodas más. Hacerlo sería mucho mas hipócrita que lo que yo hago.- Le reitera en forma de sermón. Lo que no sabía era que Tucker odiaba ser sermoneado por quien sea.

-De verdad me estás encabronando, ¿Quién carajo eres para actuar como mi puta novia?-

Clyde suelta el joystick y gira hacia el cuerpo de Craig, le toma un brazo y lo empuja hacia atrás, provocando que quede tirado contra la alfombra. Se abalanza encima de su cuerpo y le toma la otra muñeca, acorralándolo y dejándolo bastante indefenso. Eso quería creer. Entonces lo mira con ojos entrecerrados, esperando alguna reacción por parte del pelinegro.

Nada.

Tucker no mueve ni un musculo de su rostro y se le queda mirando con ojos grandes que analizaban sus facciones de principio a fin, parecía no tener intenciones de darle el gusto de ponerse nervioso o sentir pánico por ser descubiertos en esa situación. Craig seguía inexpresivo a pesar de todo, y eso le colma la paciencia al castaño, quien frunce el seño fastidiado.

-¡Eres tan injusto! ¡Sonrojate o algo, maldita sea!- Cierra los ojos con fuerza, lloriqueando en forma de berrinche. El pelinegro seguía mirándolo en su acto infantil, y entrecierra los ojos mirando sus labios que lo llamaban. Cuando Clyde deja el berrinche de lado, enfoca su mirada en sus ojos. Esos profundos ojos oscuros que nunca tenían rastro de timidez o miedo. Se quedan mirando por segundos eternos, admirando el mirar del contrario y se olvidan de la posicion comprometedora en la que estaban. Aun era demasiado pronto para entender las razones de por qué se miraban con una pasión de la que no tenían noción que existía.

-Bésame.- Ordena apretando sus puños y fija sus ojos en los labios del castaño que lo acorralaba. Clyde se enseria al notar su mirada penetrante sobre él y cierra un poco los ojos sin querer objetar. Lo haría de todas formas aunque no se lo pidiese.

-Claro.- Le sonríe tranquilamente y se acerca a su boca, rompiendo el espacio entre ellos y uniendo sus labios en un beso que comenzaba a profundizarse. Ambos cierran los ojos y se dejan llevar. Comienzan a olvidar en que lugar estaban. Craig se libera del agarre de Donovan y lleva sus manos a su rostro, sosteniéndolo con delicadeza y acariciando la suave piel de Donovan.

Era… extraño. Se sentía bien, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sintiera… diferente besar a un hombre. Era como si no quisieran parar el contacto de sus lenguas y labios. Clyde se separa del beso para tomar aire con más violencia de lo que planeaba y se recuesta en el pecho de su mejor amigo, jadeando despacio. Creía que había durado poco, ¿Era por qué lo había disfrutado? Si le faltaba el aire, realmente se debía a que el beso había sido bastante largo. Lo suficiente como para agitar a Tucker también.

Craig cierra los ojos y envuelve la espalda del contrario con sus brazos, jadeando relajado al sentir el cuerpo de su amigo sobre el de él. Tan cálido. Era delicioso, y querían que se repita. No veían el momento de que se pudiese repetir otra vez, era como probar una droga nueva y hacerse adicto. Un éxtasis de placer prohibido.

Pero justo en ese momento, las voces de Tweek y Token se acercan a ellos desde lo lejos. Ambos se estremecen y se apartan el uno del otro lo más rapido posible. Toman sus controles de la consola y fingen configurar los comandos otra vez, con expresiones algo conmocionadas hacia el televisor.

-Trajimos de todo. Podremos comer algo antes de ir a la escuela.- Token se lanza al sofá, sentándose con una bandeja de comida chatarra entre sus manos. Desafortunadamente él le había encargado traer las bebidas a la persona menos recomendable del grupo. Tweek comprendía que las iba a derramar, estaba totalmente convencido de aquello. Así que lo primero que hace es posar su bandeja con vasos repletos de bebida en el suelo, y sentarse al costado de Token, temblando nervioso.

-Es estúpido dejarme a mi una tarea tan difícil, dejaré la bandeja a una distancia prudente para no arruinar nada. Ngh.-

-Inteligente decisión.- Murmura Craig, fingiendo total normalidad y estirando una mano hacia la bandeja. Toma un vaso de refresco y se lo lleva a la boca.

-Por cierto Craig, estuve en el facebook ayer a la noche. Vi que los chicos de Denver, de los que te hable, siguen hablando mierda sobre ti, pude verlo en los muros de las de tercero. Espero que sean de los que solo amenazan, porque sino es así…- A Token no le gustaba meterse en enfrentamientos de esa índole, le parecía algo innecesario pelearse por las putas que se follaban en fiestas, pero siendo amigo de Craig, era inevitable meterse en problemas por ese tipo de cruces y aventuras.

-Ahh, si, lo recuerdo. Que se follen entre ellos. Y si tienen cojones, que vengan y lo demuestren. Los joderé así se dejan de fastidiar.-

-Pero son muchos, Dios mio, eran como veinte chicos. También lo vi.- Tuerce una mueca de inseguridad el rubio mientras se lleva el único café que había estado en la bandeja de bebidas. Era obvio que estaría preocupado, entre tantas personas de seguro asesinarían a Craig sin compasión alguna.

-Te ayudaremos si quieren venir a molestar, les meteremos un palo en el culo a cada uno así dejan de comportarse como unos maricas de mierda.- Ríe de forma maliciosa Clyde, mientras que su compañero le asiente sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Token se lleva unas papas fritas a la boca y luego mira de forma curiosa al castaño.

-Muy cierto. Oye Clyde, ¿Hoy vas a la practica de fútbol al final de clases?-

-Ah, no se. Ni siquiera se porque estoy en ese mugre equipo. El único que sobresale es Stan, los demás damos asco.- Explica con total honestidad y con un poco de molestia en su voz, sus tres amigos le asienten sabiendo que tenía razón. De todas formas el equipo de su escuela siempre había sido un perfecto fracaso.

-Lo se. Deberías dejarlo, serás la vergüenza del equipo si sigues haciendo el ridículo.- Token sonríe de costado al recordar el último partido en que el equipo ganó, pero no precisamente gracias a la ayuda de Clyde, el no era la estrella ni por lo más minimo. Tweek mira su café algo extrañado y tuerce una mueca pensativo.

-Y, agh, tendrías más tiempo a la salida de la escuela.-

-Es que el entrenador es un pendejo. Si renuncio me pedirá explicaciones y bla bla bla. Adiós beca de deportes en Harvard.- Lo dice en un sentido tan dramático, Tweek empalidece al instante.

-¿Harvard? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Debes esforzarte entonces!-

-Él no ira a Harvard ni de broma. Nos esta jodiendo. ¿Qué clase de retrasado mental le daría una beca de Harvard a Donovan? Dios, sería tan inconsciente de parte de la directora.- Craig roda los ojos con obviedad y se encoge de hombros. Lo que recibe como respuesta es un codazo en el estomago por parte del castaño.

-El punto es que no puedo dejar el estúpido equipo.- Luego de decir eso, el pelinegro le enseña el dedo medio por su repentino golpe. Pero de pronto, se le ocurre una idea bastante buena para comentarle a su mejor amigo. Suponía que Clyde se daría cuenta de sus dobles intenciones con él.

-Te acompaño a la salida, el entrenador me ama y si lo convenzo te dejará libre.-

-¿Ah? ¿Crees poder convencerlo?- Arquea una ceja el castaño ante la nuevamente expresión indiferente del chico de gorro azul. Token señala con su dedo indice al pelinegro fingiendo aires de sabelotodo. Había una historia fría y oculta, repleta de misterios y presión (No es cierto) en cuanto al pasado deportivo de Craig Tucker.

-No te olvides de que Craig era una estrella de ese deporte de mierda hace un par de años. Los veteranos como nosotros lo seguimos recordando.- Después de todo, Token había abandonado el equipo también hace unos años, casi al mismo tiempo que Craig. No le veía sentido estar allí, lo consideraba más aburrido que el Béisbol. Lo que lo diferenciaba de él, era que Craig si jugaba bien el deporte, era quizás mejor que Stan Marsh. Pero lo había tirado todo por la borda.

-Mmh, creo que fue un pendejo, AGH, muy grande al dejar el equipo. Toda esa gloria fue desperdiciada.- El rubio observa a Craig con ojos atentos, ya que todos opinaban igual, nada más que no tenía mucho sentido decírselo a esas alturas.

-A veces lo olvido. Es que al verlo ahora, asi, siendo un vago total y bebiendo, drogándose y follando en una fiesta… no se, creo que no es tan deportivo.- Ironiza con una sonrisa nerviosa el afro americano desviando su mirada de la de Craig, quien suspira con pereza y cierra los ojos.

-No conoces a los atletas de Los Angeles entonces.-

-JAJAJA, vamos, admite que no deberías haberlo dejado. El entrenador todavía pregunta por ti, te ama y quiere que regreses todo el maldito tiempo.- Clyde rie posando una mano en el hombro de Tucker, él solo entrecierra los ojos desinteresado por lo que sea que anduviese diciendo aquel entrenador de él.

-Nah. Debía levantarme a las cinco de la mañana antes de los juegos para practicar con el equipo. Comer adecuadamente, no fumar, no beber en exceso, hacer ejercicio saludable y estudiar estrategias. Y de verdad el tipo ese pensaba que era su hijo o algo así, asustaba. Les falta medio cerebro si piensan que volveré a ese equipo de mierda. Con Marsh les basta y les sobra.-

-Esas razones de abandonar me convencen.-

-A mi también.-

-GAH, y a mi.-

-Lo que sea, hoy te acompaño a la salida para que abandones. Le cuento un poco de mi vida, le sonrió falsamente y ya.-

Clyde lo mira de reojo. Sabía que si Craig hubiese querido, lo hubiese acompañado antes para demitir en el equipo. Esboza una sonrisa maliciosa ya que su plan de tener un tiempo a solas sin que nadie los joda se ejecutaría a la perfección luego de la escuela.

**:;:;:;:;:;: **


	13. No te me acerques

**Hola ~ Temo informar... (si es que alguien lee esto u.u) que esta va a ser mi ultima actualización en dos semanas. Me voy de vacaciones el sábado, y estos días voy a estar muy ocupada haciendo arreglos y otras cosas u.u de alguna manera quizás pueda ir leyendo los fics que van subiendo desde allá, porque hay wi-fi en el hotel xD no quiero estar desconcetada de todo el mundo D: pero actualizar y dejar reviews en todo va a ser muy dificil u.u bueno les dejo un regalo(? un comic que encontré [Creek y Stolovan], veanlo y mueran de ternura (saquen los espacios)** http : / / seriously browhatrudoin . smackjeeves . com /comics /926611 /albtm-cover/

**Es todo, agradezco todos sus reviews y a los que agregan a favoritos n.n ya les dije que cualquier comentario y amenaza de muerte es bien recibida? Ok, ahora ya lo saben, no teman n.n(?** _Goodbye guys *.*_

* * *

><p>Los horarios de los alumnos de la secundaria de ese pequeño pueblo eran notablemente diferentes a los de su primaria. Por esa razón, ese día debían ingresar a clases mucho más tarde de lo normal y para aquello seguían recurriendo a tomar el autobús escolar. (Que por cierto, se caía a pedazos por la falta de mantenimiento y los años que había soportado ser conducido sin la más mínima reparación.) Hacia un frio de morir, era ideal salir de tu casa abrigado hasta las bolas, si señor.<p>

-Hoy será un día de mierda, lo sé.- Si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, sin exagerar ni nada, Kyle no había llegado a dormir ni dos horas en toda la noche. Su mente no le permitía relajarse, y ni siquiera en una cama, mientras lo torturaba el sueño y la ansiedad absurda que le proporcionaban sus preocupaciones. O traumas, aún no lo había definido bien. Él llevaba su abrigo anaranjado de siempre, con ambas manos enguantadas en los bolsillos, una bufanda color verde cubría su boca y por ende la mitad inferior de su rostro. Lo único que se apreciaba con claridad era el calido vapor de su respiración en el aire.

_"Me gustaría saber cómo voy a sobrevivir este día."_

No era anormal que se estuviera preguntando eso desde el día anterior. Porque más allá de todo lo que había pasado, tenía que seguir una especie de vida normal para que nadie se enterara de nada. Oh Dios, ¿Que sucedería si tan solo una persona descubríera el horrible plan de Cartman y las intenciones gay de Kenny hacía su persona? Sería su total perdición.

No sólo se había dedicado todas esas horas de insomnio a recordar como el de parka anaranjada lo apresaba y destrozaba su dignidad de más de una manera. Se seguía preguntando si podría haberlo evitado sin salir perjudicado después. Se cuestionaba cómo era posible que a Kenny le gustasen los hombres.

Y las preguntas se hacían más profundas e incomodas para sí mismo. Se cuestionaba si había sentido placer antes los contactos de Kenny o si sólo había reaccionado de esa forma por la conmoción de emociones y el shock que le proporcionaron esos actos, seguido de toda la información que recibió y que no podía asumir con tanta facilidad.

Eso le daba lugar a cuestionarse mucho más y a taladrarse la cabeza de una forma espantosa. Porque él mismo se había metido en una cadena de extorciones por haber bebido de más en una miserable noche como cualquiera y haber pasado la noche con Stan en esa maldita fiesta.

**Stan. **_¡El tema más importante era Marsh!  
><em>

No recordaba si había tenido sexo con él. No, eso era _imposible_. Por lo poco que sabía del sexo homosexual, si ellos realmente habían llegado a consolidar el acto... bien, eh, ¿No tendría que sentir algun tipo de dolor en _esa_ zona? Aunque, ¿Quién garantizaba que él había sido el pasivo? Oh no, más dudas a su mente, quería arrancarse el cerebro, era oficial. Lo peor de todo era que unas pocas imágenes, que no tenían demasiada coherencia y que con todo lo acontecido quería reprimir en lo más lejano de su subconsciente, lograban llegar a su memoria de vez en cuando.

Tenía que ignorarlas, debía hacer de cuenta que nunca ocurrió. Despues de todo, si Stan se enteraba de lo que sucedió esa noche, si mostraba indicios de recordarlo… moriría de humillación y no sabría como verlo nuevamente a los ojos. Ambos eran hombres, _él amaba a Wendy_ y tenía una obsesión enferma con ella. Y en cuando a él mismo, había estado el tiempo suficiente con Bebe como para dejar bien en claro que era heterosexual.

Lo era, ¿Cierto?

Odiaba estar en una situación tan marica, estaba acorralado y la mejor parte, siendo sarcástico, era que no sabía como solucionar todo eso y hacer que Cartman no divulgara esa horrible información _jamás_. De todas las personas del mundo tenía que ser Eric el que vio todo ese día, y el que lo documentó como si fuera una condenada pelicula. No tendría que sorprenderse en lo absoluto, el gordo de mierda había nacido para hacerle la vida miserable.

Kyle se sentía la persona más desgraciada de todo el universo, Cartman era su perdición aunque detestara admitirlo. Lo odiaba maá que nunca, no sabía si el odio que sentía superaba al que había sentido cuando en una ocasión, Cartman le había transmitido el sida en otro intento desesperado por arruinarle la vida. Admitía que si no hubieran encontrado la cura después, lo hubiera matado a golpes a pesar de solo tener ocho años en ese entonces.

-Buen día, Kyle.-

Abre los ojos que mantenía cerrados analizando su situación actual y gira hacia su costado al notar el saludo con tono travieso que le estaba proporcionado al recién llegado a la parada de autobús, Cartman. No era nada raro que tuviera una sonrisa de satisfacción absoluta en su maldito rostro. Lucía igual de abrigado que él, porque efectivamente el frío te podría congelar las bolas.

_"Está de buen humor, genial."_

Era obvio para cualquiera que el desgraciado gozaría hasta el día de su muerte lo que le estaba haciendo pasar. Y tan solo pensar eso le hacía hervir la sangre de la rabia al judío, que le dedida una mirada asesina sin compasión. No se quedaría callado, claro que no. Minimo lo insultaba.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Culón de mierda! ¡Juro que te voy a…!-

-Shhh.-

Kyle cierra la boca y lo observa temblando por la ira que se iba acumulando en su interior poco a poco. Su mirada fulminaba con odio verdadero a Cartman, mientras que él hacía una seña con su dedo indice indicando que haga silencio por un momento. Por favor, éstas cosas no sucedían todo el tiempo. Debía regocijarse en su estúpida cara judía aunque sea una vez.

-No se… de que hablas, ni por que estás _tan_ agresivo. Quizás…- Eric le sonríe frunciendo el seño de manera perversa y burlona, Kyle solo siente que está a punto de estallar del enojo. Mas le valía cuidar sus palabras.

-Quizás se deba a que no pudiste descansar mucho en la noche. Grandes ojeras, Kyle. ¿Qué fue lo que no te dejó dormir?- Su sonrisa de satisfacción crecía y mucho. El pelirrojo lo basurea en su mente de mil maneras, y justo cuando está abriendo un poco la boca para contestarte como es debido al condenado bastardo…

-¿Acaso fue algún pensamiento o _recuerdo_ desagradable? Debiste tener una noche dura.-

**Suficiente.**

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!- Kyle extiende sus manos hacia él no midiendo las consecuencias de sus actos, quería estrangularlo y masacrarlo, eso era seguro. Se acerca y está a punto de lograr su cometido, destrozar esa asquerosa sonrisa del rostro de la persona que más odiaba con todo su ser. Pero Cartman es más rápido, tenía planeado todo esto desde el día anterior.

-Momento, judío marica.- Eric, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, extiende la palma de su mano en frente de su cara en clara señal de STOP. El judío gruñe casi echando fuego por la boca, ¡Ese gordo bastardo lo gozaba! ¡Sabía que el día anterior Kenny lo había violado en pocas palabras! Estrangularlo sería ser muy amable a comparación del trauma que estaba atravesando.

-Tengo tus lindas fotos y un video en HD contigo y el hippie marica como protagonistas. Supongo que Kenny te puso al tanto al respecto.- Esboza un gesto de falsa inocencia hacía el pelirrojo y ladea la cabeza, intentando mostrarle una mirada tierna y llena de dulzura. Para Broflovski, esos ojos no podían demostrar algo que no sea falsedad y asco.

Sin embargo, Cartman estaba tocando un punto débil y doloroso y por eso la posibilidad de ceder era la mejor para Kyle en ese momento. Debía ser lo más inteligente que pudiera. No logra controlar bien sus impulsos, empalidece y siente una corazonada de las malas, baja ambas manos lentamente hacia sus costados y aprieta los dientes lleno de impotencia.

-Yo pensaría dos veces en acercarte a mi o amenazarme.- Cartman lanza una carcajada asquerosa y fuerte que indicaba que había ganado la pelea. Ese Round aunque sea, pero ganar una batalla verbal contra Kyle era como probar el más delicioso de los platillos. Saboreaba aquella impotencia que reflejaba con la mirada su compañero pelirrojo. Tanta ira y enojo, el no poder hacer nada y escuchar lo estaba matando por dentro.

-Sólo me gustaría saber de que tamaño la tenía Kenny, ya sabes, simple curiosidad. ¿Te gustó que te la meta por el…?-

-¡Cállate!- Le ladra como respuesta a Cartman, casi a punto de perder los estribos y lanzarse encima suyo para degollarlo con sus manos. Respira hondo y cierra los ojos rogándole paciencia a todos los dioses de todas las religiones que conocía.

-Te fuiste a la mierda, nunca te habías sobrepasado tanto como hasta éste momento. No se que mierda le dijiste a Kenny como para que accediera a obedecerte, pero puedo garantizarte que…-

-¿Qué te librarás de esto de alguna forma? Esta no es una simple broma, idiota. Esta es _la madre de las extorciones_. Más vale que no intentes nada, como pedirle a alguien que te ayude en esta situación. Porque si lo haces, todo el mundo se enterará al respecto de lo sucedido esa noche. Aunque me encierren y me maten, la verdad se sabrá. Que eres un judío marica, un gay reprimido de principio a fin.- Cartman se cruza de brazos y asiente con su cabeza un par de veces, como si su argumento tuviera mucho sentido. Kyle se le queda mirando más que indignado, porque lo que sentía sobrepasaba el odio que lo consumía cada vez que Eric lo fastidiaba. Ni siquiera podía responderle, porque sus amenazas y extorciones siempre eran de tener cuidado. Quería arruinarle la existencia y no era broma, iba cien por ciento en serio. ¿Cómo lograr vencerlo esta vez? ¿Verdaderamente estaba acorralado y sin salida?

-Hey, ¿Qué onda chicos?- Kenny es el tercero en llegar a la parada del autobus, totalmente encapuchado por su parka anaranjada. No se podía entender mucho de lo que decía, porque su boca estaba cubierta por parte del abrigo que lo envolvía. De todos modos eso era costumbre. Lograban descifrar la mayoría de sus oraciones. Nota de inmediato como Kyle le regala una mirada hostil al instante, y como Cartman le sonríe con falsa inocencia. Clima tenso entre los enemigos mortales, que raro.

-¿Con qué mierda te extorciona, Kenny? ¿Qué carajo puede ser lo suficientemente humillante como para que este gordo bastardo te maneje?- El pelirrojo lleva una mano a la bufanda que le cubría la boca y la baja un poco para dejar su rostro descubierto. Kenny solía joder todo el tiempo, pero si intentabas establecer un dialogo serio con él, podías llegar a lograrlo con honores.

McCormick no experimentaba ninguna emoción en particular. A diferencia de Kyle, él no se había cuestionado ni la tercera parte de todo lo que se había cuestionado el judío en la noche acerca de su sexualidad. Entiende que el pelirrojo necesitaba respuestas, aunque sea a una de sus tantas interrogantes. No obstante, confesar la "supuesta" verdad le era algo mucho más que degradante. No podía decirle que su intención en primer lugar era follar con tipos para experimentar algo diferente, eso sería muy gay a pesar de ser la verdad. Tampoco quería decirle que en segundo lugar, tenía la necesidad de ocultar que había ligado con Butters y que había pruebas materiales de aquella locura gracias a Cartman.

-No es algo muy relevante.- Desvía un poco su mirada de los ojos verdes que se le clavaban como un puñal en el pecho al rubio. Le pide perdón mentalmente, ¡Es que simplemente no podía decirselo! Era tan humillante.

-Le tomé una foto esa misma noche. Se follaba a Butters, debiste verlo.- Escupe Cartman sin mucho tacto, sin interes y sin emoción. Un secreto más, un secreto menos, le daba igual lo que Kenny pensara de él.

Ok. Kyle no se esperaba eso de ninguna forma, abre los ojos a más no poder y mira entre atónito y sorprendido de sobre manera a Eric. Y él que pensaba que estar con Stan había sido algo sumamente gay.

-¡CARTMAN!- El rubio juraba que su corazón había colapsado, al borde de salirse de su garganta debido a la conmoción. Se alborota y sus ojos claros lo fulminan mucho más que encabronado, ¿Cómo podía revelar esa información como si nada? El castaño se encoge de hombros sin darle mucha importancia a sus exageradas reacciones. Procede a hacer uno de sus típicos comentarios sarcasticos.

-Lo lamento, Kyle. Si tenemos que juzgar bien todo esto, Kenny sería mucho más marica que tú. Me hubiera gustado que seas el número uno, pero bien, supongo que no se puede lograr todo en la vida.-

-¡No tenías por qué decirle! ¡No era parte del trato!- Por supuesto que McCormick iba a enfurecerse mucho, ¡Estaba siendo el esclavo de Eric y de esa forma le pagaba! Vaya pedazo de mierda.

-Oye, yo hago lo que quiero con la información que tengo, así que cierra el culo, pobre.- Cartman le muestra el dedo medio y roda los ojos indiferentemente. Kenny gruñe de mal humor y le da la espalda, extrañamente luciendo más afectado de lo normal. Kyle se lleva la mano al rostro y sujeta el puente de su nariz con fuerza y frustración, rogándole a Dios nuevamente que le de fuerzas para seguir adelante.

-¿Saben qué?- Pasa a mirarlos friamente a cada uno, cosa que hace que ambos dejen de lado su discusión y se queden expectantes a sus palabras.

-Cartman, te odio. No vuelvas a hablarme por el resto de tu vida, me das asco. Y tú, Kenny, sólo no te me acerques.- Les dedica expresiones bastante correspondientes a sus palabras. Pero Kenny arquea una ceja dando a entender que no comprendía por qué tenía que estar tan enojado con él. La habían pasado de puta madre el día anterior, ¿Que no había sido así? Al menos que Kyle aún siguiera en la ridícula etapa de negación. No importaba, conocía la manera de como cambiar eso.

-Kyle, no debes sentirte tan mal.- El rubio se le acerca con pasos lentos, Cartman da un paso hacia atrás apartándose de su camino.

Al sentir como se acercaba y violaba su espacio personal con su descaro característico, Kyle se queda duro en su lugar. Pero no retrocede, ya que no pensaba mostrar inseguridad ni miedo ante él ni ante nadie. Lo mira frunciendo el seño sin moverse. Kenny se acerca a su oído y sonríe antes de pronunciar palabras.

-Tú y yo sabemos que te _encanta_ que te toque.- Murmura con cuidado, dejando que Kyle se quede mas blanco que un papel. El rubio se aparta dando un paso hacia atrás y le continúa sonriendo mientras que relame sus labios sin disimular sensualidad. Kyle tuerce una mueca de terror, pero trata de disimularla para que Cartman no se burlara de él.

_"Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi."_

El pelirrojo se le queda mirando perplejo, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar o contestar ante sus palabras, el rubio lleva una mano a la cadera del judio y acerca su cuerpo al suyo. Sus vientres se unen en segundo en un contacto más suave de lo que se podían imaginar.

-Esto se pone bueno.- Dice el castaño muy despacito para que nadie lo oíga al costado, con una sonrisa malévola en su boca. A pesar de no poder filmarlo, ver una humillación directa de Kyle era lo mejor que le podía pasar en la vida.

-No te atrevas a…- La voz de Kyle disminuye hasta ser inaudible, deja de articular palabras cuando Kenny se acerca a su boca entrecerrando los ojos, con mucha ansiedad de probar los labios del pelirrojo una vez más. Él no se mueve de su lugar, se queda paralizado sin saber que hacer, estaba entre gritarle o golpearlo. La segunda era la mejor opción, pero aún así… ver los labios de Kenny dirigiéndose a él le hacía recordar como lo aprisionaba el dia anterior contra una pared.

_"Una total locura."_

Y recordar como sus manos firmes lo tocaban, Dios, ¿Cómo mierda podía recordar todo eso en ese momento? No era como si lo hubiese disfrutado, había odiado esa sensación. Si, la había odiado, de verdad. Prefería morir antes de que otro hombre lo volviese a besar. Cualquier otro hombre sin excepción. Ni siquiera... ni siquiera...

-¡Buen día chicos! ¿Qué tanto hacen?-

Kyle reconoce la voz del cuarto miembro del grupo que acababa de llegar a la parada de autobús, lo siguiente que hace es casi un auto reflejo. Forma un puño con su mano y le encaja un golpe en la quijada a Kenny con todas las fuerzas que se había guardado para golpear a Cartman. De seguro dolió de una forma espantosa.

Eric alza ambas cejas cuando Kenny cae de espaldas contra el suelo, tumbado completamente como si hubiera recibido una patada de un caballo en la mera cabeza. Stan, que por cierto, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, tuerce su boca con algo de dolor al solo imaginarse lo que había sentido el pobre chico ante ese impacto brutal. No deseaba enfrentarse a Kyle en una pelea, la sola idea daba miedo.

-Carajo, mataste a Kenny.- El pelinegro se lleva una mano a la nuca sin demasiada preocupación, y se queda mirando el cuerpo inerte del rubio sobre la nieve. No sabía por qué, pero el hecho de que muriera no le parecía tan importante. Era como si algo le garantizara que todo estaría bien.

-¿Maté a Kenny?- Pregunta en voz alta el pelirrojo acercándose a su cuerpo y pateándolo un poco con la punta de su pie. Tampoco se mostraba tan preocupado, se merecía ese golpe, por pervertido de mierda.

-Si, mataste a Kenny.- El "fuertecito" se arrodilla ante el cuerpo de McCormick y lo pica con su dedo indice. Tenía curiosidad de saber si estaba muerto en verdad, aunque con tal golpe quién no.

-Wow. Que hijo de puta que soy.- Se encoge de hombros con expresión desinteresada el judío. No lamentaba que estuviese muerto, por lo menos se libraría de sus violaciones.

-¿Y por qué lo mataste?- Stan lo observa con total confusión. Kyle sonríe algo nervioso como respuesta a eso y le desvía la mirada riendo temeroso.

-Si, no te hizo nada malo. No llegó a hacer nada, por lo menos.- Las útimas palabras eran casi un murmuro salido de la boca de Cartman, quien se levanta y le da una fuerte patada al cuerpo del rubio como último intento de confirmación de su muerte.

-Eh, bueno…- Kyle intenta idear algo lo bastante creíble como para que su golpe se vea justificado, y para que Stan no tuviera que saber la verdad de que estaba a punto de sobrepasarse en medio de la vía pública.

-No estoy… argh, muerto… ¡Deja de patearme, gordo de mierda!- Se escucha el balbuceo moribundo del supuesto muerto en el suelo. Eric se sorprende y de inmediato frunce el seño enojado ante el insulto.

-¡Oye! ¡En primera, no soy gordo! ¡Y en segunda, estaba tratando de resucitarte! ¡Y resultó, asi que deberías agradecermelo!- Cartman lo señala más que furioso, sobre todo por lo de gordo. Kenny se levanta un poco aturdido aún, y sujetándose la mandíbula muy adolorido, también las costillas por las patadas insistentes de Cartman. El rubio lo mira con asco ante su estúpida respuesta.

-Maldito hijo de…-

-¡Esperen! ¡Antes de matarte entre si, quiero saber qué rayos está pasando!- Exclama Stan mirando suplicante a su mejor amigo. Esos ojos azules de cachorro que pedían una explicación se clavan en su ser, haciendo que se ponga nervioso. Kyle abre un poco la boca para tratar de justificarse, pero justo en ese momento, el autobús se acerca a toda velocidad y logra divisarlo al ver que se aproximaba por detrás de la espalda de Stan.

-Oh gracias a Dios. ¡Oígan! ¡Paren el maldito autobús! ¡No queremos llegar tarde!- El judío es el primero en salir corriendo detrás del transporte mientras que este frenaba un par de metros después de la parada correspondiente. Stan se queda con expresión de WTF por esa… ¿Huída desesperada? Sin darse cuenta, Cartman suspira y sigue a Kyle para no quedarse atrás, mientras que Kenny lo sigue observando con rabia, y aún sujetándose las costillas. Corre y los sigue a ambos. El pelinegro no entiende un carajo, pero bien, no quería perder el autobús, así que sale corriendo tras ellos.

**:;:;:;:;:;: **


	14. Siguiente victima

**Bien, hace aaaaños que no actualizaba este fic. En tres semanas empiezo la universidad otra vez, aparentemente ._. estoy tratando de escribir todo lo posible para poder terminar esta historia x.x aunque sea después solo me voy a tener que preocupar por subir capitulos nada más. Perdón si no contesto reviews u.u pero los leo y los agradezco con el alma porque sus palabras hacen que siempre quiera continuar. Capas este cap esta aburrido, pero obviamente la cosa se va a poner mejor después. Espero que alguien lea esto u.u Les dejo la continuación.**

* * *

><p>El paisaje que se podía apreciar por el ventanal del autobús pasaba a toda velocidad, lo único que no variaba era el blanco brillante de la nieve sobre los campos.<p>

Stan se dedicaba a observar el paisaje sin mostrar señales de alteración o cualquier tipo de señal de vida en realidad, estaba tan estatico que parecía estar muerto o en faceta zombie. Kenny y Cartman estaban sentados detrás de ellos, se escuchaba como hablaban de cosas sin sentido o discutían de vez en cuando, como era costumbre. No era muy difícil de imaginar cual era la razón por la cual el joven Marsh no mostraba señal de vitalidad minutos después de abordar el autobús. Para su mala suerte, podía distinguir como una silueta femenina caminaba de un lado a otro desde los asientos de adelante hacia los del costado contrario pasando pasillo.

Agita su cabeza con ojos cerrados y vuelve a enfocarse en la ventanilla y en el paisaje aburrido y monótono que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Maldito South Park, siempre tenía que ser tan aburrido y su paisaje nunca tenía variación. Que Wendy siguiera atravezandose en frente suyo no tenía porque significar que debía pensar en ella, o recordar lo que había pasado con ella o hacer que su mente divague en cosas relacionadas con ella. ¿Verdad?

Tenia que superarlo, se habia prometido intentarlo y tenia que hacerlo.

Para empeorar las cosas, no solo se le cruzaba por la cabeza aquellos recuerdos, sino que también se le cerraban los ojos por el sueño que lo invadía, y no quería dormir. Porque sabía que iba a soñar con Wendy. Su teoria era que si dejaba de dormir por siempre, no volvería a soñar con ella, porque claro, nunca tendría contacto con el mundo de los sueños y sus preocupaciones no volverían a reflejarse en ellos.

Ok, quizás empezaba a enloquecer levemente.

_"Que paranoico de mierda que soy, por Dios. Me odio, me odio, me odio."_

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y se da breves golpes contra el vidrio de la ventana. No tenía remedio, y considerarlo lo hacía sentir peor.

-No te golpeas por Wendy, ¿Cierto?- Kyle sonríe de manera ironica, al costado de Marsh, en el asiento que no daba con la ventana.

-No, claro que no.- Y se golpea por última vez con más fuerza que las anteriores veces. Kyle suspira y fija su mirada desinteresada en Wendy, quien no podía quedarse quieta en su lugar, Bebe no se quedaba atrás ya que la seguía en todo momento a cualquier asiento que se pasase ella.

-Acabo de recordar que debo hablar con Bebe a la salida, mierda.- Kyle mira de reojo a su mejor amigo, y comprueba que ya no se estaba golpeando. Solo estaba reposando su cabeza contra el vidrio del ventanal. El pelirrojo piensa de inmediato que su mejor amigo tenía ciertas actitudes demasiado goticas aunque trate de demostrar lo contrario.

-Será una lastima que no pueda presenciar como la rechazas de forma directa, tendré practica extra hoy también.- Murmura Stan sin mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que su mirada se desviaría a lugares que no quería ver, prefiere solo oírlo desde su posición.

-De todas formas será rapido, no te perderás de mu… ¡¿Hoy tienes práctica a la salida?- El pelirrojo no alcanza a gritar su pregunta, pero se exalta mucho al escuchar las palabras de Stan, quien arquea una ceja confundido ante su exagerada reacción. No era algo anormal, últimamente eso era muy frecuente.

-Eh, si, tenemos un partido cerca, asi que toda la semana tendremos que practicar como unos desquiciados.-

Kyle le desvia la mirada, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. ¿Se repetiría todo lo del día anterior? ¿Pasaría por el resto de la semana? Ni siquiera quería considerarlo, era algo muy horrible de asumir. Kenny y Cartman se fascinarían de muerte cuando les llegue la noticia de que Stan lo abandonaría a su suerte en toda la semana. Lo peor es que no podía rogarle que faltara a las prácticas por él, ya que tendría que darle algún tipo de excusa razonable. Sonaría extraño... cualquier cosa que le dijera. Tuerce una mueca de desagrado y maldice su suerte una y otra vez.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Querías que te acompañe a algún lugar a la salida?- Pregunta Stan extrañado ante la repentina expresión pensativa del pelirrojo, quien lo mira directamente y sonríe con suavidad fingida.

-No, no es nada. Descuida. Es sólo que no sabía que tendrías práctica toda la semana.-

-Bueno, por lo menos eso creí entender. Creo que preguntaré.- Se levanta un poco de su asiento y localiza a Clyde, que estaba sentado junto con Craig delante de ellos.

El pelinegro llevaba puesto unos enormes auriculares de color negro en sus oidos, parecia dormir ya que mantenía los ojos cerrados escuchando música a todo lo que daba. Hasta se podía percibir el ritmo rápido de la bateria que emitían los auriculares que parecían estar a la máxima potencia. El castaño, en cambio, hojeaba una revista Play Boy que mantenía sobre sus rodillas y fijaba sus ojos en las imágenes con curiosidad y muchisima atención. En realidad ese tipo de cosas ya no eran consideradas ordinarias o pervertidas, era casi normal en cualquiera de su clase.

-Hey, Clyde. Tenemos práctica extra toda la semana después de clases, ¿Verdad?- El castaño escucha que es llamado por Stan y gira hacia atrás algo extrañado. Cierra la revista y le asiente sin ninguna expresion particular en su rostro.

-Eh, claro. Fue lo último que dijo el entrenador antes de que me retirara. No lo soporto, en realidad no se por qué me anoté en el equipo. Hoy lo dejo, Stan.-

-¿Lo dejas?- Cuestiona Marsh sorprendido por su repentina decisión. El equipo de fútbol no era la gran cosa en esa escuela. Stan era uno de los mejores jugadores, pero aun así la mayoría de sus miembros eran de tercero y la envidia era un punto bastante delicado, en especial por grandulones que se creían superiores solo por ser de mayor edad. No le gustaba la idea de no tener demasiados conocidos en su equipo, y que gente de segundo se vaya retirando y dejando el equipo hacía que se sienta un poco inseguro.

Craig nota que Clyde hablaba con las personas de atrás de su asiento, se quita los auriculares y los coloca sobre sus rodillas, entonces suspira fastidiado y no se molesta en girar hacia ellos. De alguna manera, algo de la conversación había llegado a sus oídos.

-Estar en el equipo es un fastidio. No tienes libertades ni puedes vivir tu vida a pleno.- Pronuncia seriamente con ojos cerrados y repleto de seguridad. Stan arquea una ceja con ironia, preguntándose en su mente como era posible que haya escuchado de lo que hablaban con semejante volumen de música en sus auriculares. Kyle roda los ojos tratando de ignorar la exageracion de parte de Tucker.

-No es tan… así, como dices. Eras un buen mariscal, Craig. Me gustaría saber que rayos te pasó despues. Hasta el marica del entrenador sigue teniendo sueños eroticos contigo.- Marsh le dedica una sonrisa sarcastica, que solo hace que Craig se digne a girar hacia él, arqueando una ceja con fastidio. El pelirrojo rie un poco sin disimular ese rostro bastante extraño en el imperturbable semblante de Tucker, y Clyde niega con la cabeza encogiendose de hombros.

-Es verdad, Craig. Te menciona tantas veces que para mi tiene fantasias contigo.-

Aquel pelinegro les saca el dedo medio a los tres, en muestra de que se podían ir bien al carajo si fuera por él.

-Bien, no creo que te sea tan fácil salir. El entrenador se obsesiona con sus jugadores, te convencerá de que sigas hasta el final. Además no eres un mal jugador, Clyde.- Intenta convencerlo Stan de que dejar el equipo no era tan buena idea.

-Estás bromeando, ¿Cierto? Tú eres el único que por lo menos atrapa el balón, los demas damos asco. Y descuida, podré salirme hoy sin problema alguno. Craig me acompañará, le chupará un poco las bolas al entrenador y luego me dejará ir.-

Clyde sigue sosteniendo su idea, ni siquiera le gustaba ese deporte, no tenía sentido que continúe yendo a las condenas practicas. Se había anotado para impresionar a las chicas, pero luego se dio cuenta de que hasta a ellas les parecía un deporte aburrido y brutalmente inaceptado. Sólo el deporte en sí, quizás la idea de ver tipos sudados sin camiseta duchandose en los vestidores no era una idea muy despreciada por ellas.

-Terminará convenciendo a Craig para que vuelva a unirse, ese tipo tiene algun tipo de poder.-

-Estás demente. No puedo aunque quisiera, mi estilo de vida cambió demasiado. Ese deporte ya no tiene interés para mi, es aburrido.- Menciona Craig dándose la vuelta otra vez y apoyando su espalda contra su asiento. Se coloca otra vez los auriculares sin querer seguir justificándose.

-Como digas.- Stan termina la conversación y vuelve a acomodarse en su asiento, entonces enfoca su atención en su mejor amigo.

-Pues bien, tendré que dejarte solo en la salida todos estos días. Es un fastidio porque debo quedarme hasta tarde, pero bien, a mi si me gusta el fútbol y creo que valdrá la pena si ganamos.- Marsh le sonríe con energía positiva, tratando se ser optimista en por lo menos algo relacionado con sus aficiones. Kyle se le queda mirando algo desconcertado, pero le termina sonriendo de todas formas. Prefería ver mil veces a Stan de esa forma que torturandose interiormente por Testaburger. Así le gustaba más compartir el tiempo con su mejor amigo.

Pero luego recuerda que Kenny lo violaría a la salida, y la sonrisa se le borra del rostro en menos de tres segundos. Baja la mirada y se cubre la boca entrando en una especie de pozo depresivo combinado con repulsión.

-Hey, ¿Estás bien?- Stan sonríe de costado con algo de nervios ante el cambio radical de actitud de Kyle, quien le desvía la mirada con amargura y depresión, y le asiente un par de veces, aunque era una perfecta mentira.

-Si… estoy… nervioso por Bebe… sólo eso.-

-Entiendo. Todo saldrá bien, no creo que debas preocuparte.- Stan se rasca la nuca con su mano derecha y rie un poco para tratar de dispersar la tensión que tenía el pelirrojo sobre su cuerpo. Kyle siente que un escalofrío lo recorre por la espalda y gira su rostro hacia Stan, decide mirarlo a los ojos con curiosidad y cierta interrogación. Carajo, ¿Cómo hacía para subirle el animo con unas estúpidas palabras?

Si Stan supiera lo que pasaba realmente entre él y Kenny… le dejaría de hablar por el resto de su vida. Agradecía cada segundo a Dios que no pudiera recordar el incidente entre ellos dos que había desencadenado todo eso. Tenía que soportar la tortura de McCormick y las extorciones de Cartman con tal de que su amistad no se arruine y que todo South Park lo humille y avergüence. Sólo debía hacer un esfuerzo y soportar.

Pero cuando vuelve a la realidad y deja de enforcarse en sus pensamientos, nota que Stan le correspondía la mirada con ojos bien abiertos, sin intenciones de despegarla de la suya. No sabía desde hace cuanto tiempo se habían estado mirando de esa forma tan marica. _Oh no, no de nuevo, no esos ojos azules intensos sobre su mirada otra vez._ Maldecía sentirse nervioso bajo su atenta mirada.

_"¿Qué carajo?"_

Kyle bala la cabeza lo mas rapido posible, un poco aturdido. Frunce el ceño incomodo y cierra sus puños con fuerza, intentando no recordarlo. _No recordar eso._ No recordar nada, quería borrar esos recuerdos, tenía que borrarlos si quería que su amistad con Stan siguiera intacta y no se dañara en absoluto. Después de todo, su grupo estaba compuesto de perfectos homofóbicos. Hasta se incluía un poco él mismo.

Aunque en realidad… Utilizar la palabra "marica" de manera despectiva todo el tiempo era ser homofobico, ¿No es así? Se sentía un total hipócrita por todo lo que le tocaba sufrir, pero debía seguir fingiendo por el bien de todos.

_"Si Stan lo supiera… mierda, no quiero pensar que sucedería si lo supiera."_

Traga saliva y decide quedarse callado, sin articular palabras que pudieran demostrar que se sentía desorientado y abrumado en su interior. No podía mostrar signos de perturbación ya que solo levantaría mas dudas al respecto. Marsh era su amigo, lo sabía más que nadie y jamás dudaría de aquello, pero no podóa confiarle ese secreto, debería llevarselo a la tumba por su bien. Aun así no podía dejar de preguntarse por cuanto tiempo podría jugar Cartman con su secreto hasta aburrirse. Si es que se aburría algún día.

Stan entrecierra sus ojos con seriedad y cuando observa que Kyle le desvía la mirada con indiferencia absoluta, siente la necesidad de reflexionar un poco. No quería admitir que su estómago se había revuelto de manera incomoda y fuera de lugar. _Otra vez._ Se lleva unos dedos al puente de su nariz y frunce el ceño pensativo. Los ojos de Kyle, penetrantes y verdes manzana, como si fueran esmeraldas puras clavándose en lo más profundo de su alma… le recordaban algo. Y lo ponían nervioso, era oficial. Por eso no quería volver a tener contacto visual por tanto tiempo con él. Se promete no volverlo a hacer otra vez.

Kyle era su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, siempre se habían apoyado en las buenas y en las malas. Se habían aconsejado mutuamente con respecto a cualquier problema que se les presentara. Pero en ese momento, por ejemplo, no podía contarle o revelarle lo que recordaba de la última fiesta de Tucker, aquella fantasía incoherente que había tenido con él. Porque _debía_ que ser una fantasía, había dormido con él en la misma cama, y había tenido ese sueño. No es como si realmente hubiese pasado.

Ese sueño estúpido y marica que con solo recordar se sentía avergonzado y extremadamente gay. Lo primero que se había preguntado era que si ese sueño no era una especie de manifestación de su inconsciente, de que en realidad era marica y que tenía ganas de acostarse con Kyle muy en su interior.

Horrorizando ante esa idea, prefirió optar por la segunda hipótesis, la cual consistía en que había bebido tanto pero_ tanto_ alcohol drogado que alucinó en toda la noche y como consecuencia, tuvo uno de los sueños mas locos de su historia. Esa era la opción que se obligaba a creer sin considerar otra como respuesta. Porque era totalmente ridículo que Kyle le atrayera de otra forma. Dios, era tan imposible, él era hetero en todos los sentidos por haber, no iba a cuestionarse eso ni por un momento.

El pelinegro suspira y enfonca su mirada a la ventana. No quería ver a Wendy, porque su imagen era sinónimo de perturbación. Tampoco quería ver a Kyle, porque se sentía raro hacerlo, lo hacía sentir como un marica reprimido por tener sueños extraños con él. No podia contarle, lo vería raro y luego le diría _"No te me acerques más"_. Era tan típico, el judío era sincero y siempre iba con la verdad de frente. No tendría miedo de expresar lo que pensaba. Él tal vez le diría lo mismo bajo esa situación.

* * *

><p>A veces pensaba que ir a la escuela no tenía sentido alguno. Mas allá de que podía tener contacto con las chicas mas fáciles de la secundaria y de grados mayores, Kenny sentía que estar sentado prestando atención a una lección que no podía comprender aunque se la explicaran millones de veces, era tiempo desperdiciado. Sabía que debía terminar sus estudios para aunque sea poder trabajar, pero cuando intentaba enfocarse en profundidad aunque sea en una materia, su mente se dispersaba con mucha facilidad y divagaba. Para hundirse en pensamientos, podría quedarse en su casa tranquilamente. Por eso no le veía mucho sentido estar ahí, pensando en cualquier otra cosa, si podría hacerlo en cualquier otro lugar más comodo.<p>

_"Ok. Prometo prestar atención en la siguiente hora, luego de analizar esto."_

Todos los asientos de la clase eran unitarios, pero aun así todos respetaban cierto orden ya que muchos se habían apropiado de algunos lugares. Un profesor explicaba ecuaciones sobre el pizarrón y escribía con una tiza amarillenta sin dejar de parlotear en japonés básico. El rubio se lleva una mano al mentón, y se frota con suavidad recordando el golpe sin escrúpulos que le había proporcionado su buen amigo Kyle esa mañana. En realidad ya no sabía si era su amigo, pero bien, luego pensaría en eso. No es como si no le importara su amistad, pero quería seguir con su juego experimental por un buen tiempo más. Comenzaba a hacerse divertido, y mientras que no perdiera el control todo estaría bien.

Mira al frente entornando sus ojos celestes, casi blancos, hacia una persona en particular, hacia Broflovski. El pelirrojo tomaba apuntes de sus clases aparentemente con toda la concentración de un nerd sin vida social. Kenny parpadea un par de veces con algo de ingenuidad verdadera al pensar con cierta malicia que Kyle era perfecto para seguir en su plan. Sabía que tenía miedo de revelarle toda la verdad a Stan, lo había comprobado en la mañana cuando lo golpeó de esa manera brutal solo con tal de que Marsh no sospechara que lo estaba acosando sin disimulación alguna en la parada del autobús. Quizás hasta no le precupaba que el mundo se enterara que había tenido sexo gay en una fiesta, solo le preocupaba perder la amistad del pelinegro. Gracias a eso, se dejaría extorcionar un buen rato y la verdad Kenny no podía esperar el momento de poder violar su espacio personal y volver a probar sus suaves labios.

Pero ese no era todo su plan. Oh no, claro que no.

El rubio mira de reojo hacia su costado y sonríe con algo de travesura al darse cuenta de que Craig escribía en un cuaderno que tenía apoyado sobre su escritorio. Le ponía mucha dedicación a los garabatos que estaba dibujando. Estaba sentado un par de asientos a su costado, a una distancia algo lejana.

Cartman no le habia prohibido extorcionar a Craig. Tampoco habia dicho nada de Clyde. Eso le dejaba el paso libre para seguir probando un par de cosas.

Kenny entrecierra un poco sus ojos y enfoca su mirada en los labios de aquel pelinegro. Finos y firmes. Algo palidos y no demasiado cuidados. Podía asegurar que ese chico era el más desinteresado y taciturno de toda la maldita escuela. No conocía mucho a Tucker si tenía que ser honesto, a pesar de compartir tantos años en las mismas clases Sólo sabía que solía ser un completo idiota antipatico si se lo proponía. No podía olvidar lo de la banda peruana. Pero bien, suponía que lo había superado, habían pasado demasiados años así que era imposible que les tenga resentimiento por eso aín, ¿Verdad?

Abre un poco mas los ojos cuando se da cuenta de que Clyde posa una mano en el hombro de Tucker, ya que se sentaba a su costado, y luego señala al mismo Kenny con gesto de interrogación. Craig gira su cabeza de inmediato a Donovan, luego sigue con la mirada la dirección que apuntaba con su dedo indice.

El rubio maldice un poco en su mente, ya que ahora Craig lo miraba y había descubierto que lo estaba observando. Ok, haberlo estado mirando por más de cinco minutos era algo raro para cualquiera. Tucker se le queda mirando con sus ojos oscuros por eternos veinte segundos, con esa mirada que analizaba y que parecía calcularlo todo friamente. Kenny había pensando en desviarle la mirada para no parecer un marica muy obvio, pero cuando había pensando que Craig le sacaría el dedo medio o marcaría con sus labios alguna puteada dirigida a él…

-No me mires.- Articula con sus labios sin cambiar de expresión y sin dejar escapar ningún sonido de su boca. El rubio esboza una sonrisa, que gracias a Dios no podía ser apreciada ya que su boca era cubierta al igual que toda su cabeza por la parca anaranjada que llevaba puesta. Decide desabrocharse el cierre del abrigo y mostrar su boca para poder hacer gestos con los labios para que pueda entenderlo.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunta sin emitir sonido de manera casi arrogante. Era un pais libre, en todo caso podía mirar lo que se le antojara. Pero Craig se le queda mirando con expresión nula y no duda en contestarle de forma tajante y clara.

-Marica.- Marca a la perfección con los labios cerrando un poco sus ojos con aburrimiento. Ok, no conocía a Kenny, para nada. Es decir, solo sabía que era una puta, como lo sabía el resto de la escuela, pero que lo mire por tanto tiempo era algo completamente gay. A pesar de que no había posibilidades de que el rubio lo sea, porque era un mujeriego de primera, le incomodaba que lo observe de esa forma por tantos minutos.

-Hipócrita.- Esta vez Kenny lo murmura y ante el silencio de la clase y siendo la voz del profesor la única que se escuchaba delante de todo, Craig no solo le lee los labios sino que también escucha la palabra. Y definitivamente no había oído mal. Tucker arquea una ceja dedicándole una expresión de asco total.

-¿A quién mierda le dices hipócrita, puta de cuarta?-

Ouch.

Craig acababa de decirlo en voz alta, casi en un grito amenazante hacia McCormick. Clyde alza ambas cejas algo extrañado ante las repentinas palabras de su mejor amigo, y luego le dirige la mirada al profesor. Sonríe con algo de nervios al darse cuenta de que todos habían girado hacia Craig y que la clase habia parado a causa de ese comentario.

-Eh… Craig…- Murmura Token cuando se da cuenta de la situación, sentado en frente del castaño y girando levemente hacia el mencionado. Tucker mira al frente al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y choca su mirada con la del profesor.

-¿A qué se debe esa falta de respeto, Tucker?- Le pregunta con voz indignada y cansada, como si no fuera la primera vez que causara problemas en su clase. Entonces Craig le dirige la mirada a Kenny, quien le sonríe de forma maliciosa y le desvía la mirada con indiferencia. Lo castigarían por su culpa, esta bien, pero en todo caso pudo haber controlado su temperamento un poco.

-Respondame alumno.-

-Yo… no quise hacerlo. No volverá a pasar.- Intenta justificarse mirando a los ojos al profesor que también suspira, se masajea las sienes con los dedos rogando paciencia.

-Que sea la última vez. No lo mandaré a direccion porque ya no le veo sentido que vaya todo el tiempo. Solo no vuelva a interrumpir la clase.-

-Como sea.- Murmura Craig mas para sí mismo, para que la clase continúe y deje de sermonearlo de una vez. El maestro continúa escribiendo en la pizarra y sigue explicando el ejercicio anterior. Entonces, Tucker le dirige una mirada amenazante a Kenny, quien también vuelve a mirarlo con gesto de zorro astuto. Craig le muestra la seña y articula un par de palabras con los labios.

-Muérete marica.-

_"Que tierno."_ Piensa ironicamente, y vuelve a considerar la posibilidad de acosar a ese tipo. Lo mandaría al infierno si intentaba aunque sea acercarse a él con segundas intenciones. Pero tenía que admitir que era una presa bastante tentadora, no todos los días un hombre besa a Craig Tucker, después de todo él quizas era la segunda persona mas mujeriega luego de Kenny. Era un reto difícil, y eso lo hacía más interesante.

Por otro lado, Craig solo se vuelve a enfocar en lo que dibujaba en su cuaderno. O por lo menos eso parecía a simple vista, en realidad su mente no estaba ahí. Pensar en lo que le había dicho Kenny le hacía tener una leve sospecha. Pero no, no podía ser posible. Nadie sabía nada de lo que había hecho con Clyde, así que la posibilidad de que Kenny supiera algo era nula.

_"Pero si no es por eso… ¿Por qué hipócrita?"_

Es lo último que llega a pensar, luego toca el timbre del cambio de clases.

**:;:;:;:;:;: **


	15. Ruptura?

**Hellow ~ Este es un capitulo de transición, así que es perfectamente comprensible que se aburran xD jajaja. Se me pegó feo la canción Sexy and I know it y no puedo dejar de cantarla, maldita sea u.u volviendo al tema(? AGRADEZCO TANTO SUS REVIEWS, las amo a todas profundamente, en serio T.T hoy voy a tratar de escribir un poco más de mi otro fic Creek, _I'll cry with you, for you_. Lo tengo abandonado al pobrecito(? akjskasj. Bueno, me voy a leer todos los fics que fueron subiendo y a dejar reviews, disfruten este capi :3**

* * *

><p>Broflovski gruñe y arranca una hoja de papel de su cuaderno, provocando un notable estruendo cuando la hace un bollo y la arroja al piso con toda la furia que poseía. Sentía frustración en estado puro. Era la cuarta vez que intentaba hacer un ejercicio de matemáticas y que el resultado le daba terriblemente mal. No tenía caso, por más que quisiera concentrarse, su mente no estaba ahí.<p>

-Me rindo.- Coloca su cabeza sobre el pupitre, apoyando su frente contra la madera y se queda con los ojos cerrados para descansar su mente aunque sea por un momento. Sentía presión. No quería que terminaran las clases de ese día porque tendría que irse solo a su maldita casa y _el maldito marica_ lo acompañaría y hasta lo secuestraría y violaría en el camino mientras que Cartman filmaba todo con su Iphone.

Peor aún, antes de que eso suceda debía hablar con Bebe y rechazarla para que no todo el mundo piense que es un desgraciado bastardo que solo utiliza a las mujeres para tener sexo.

_"No es que me moleste lo que piensen. Pero… ¿Acaso no es la verdad?."_

Levanta su cabeza y vuelve a mirar el cuaderno que estaba a punto de caerse en el borde del escritorio, sus ojos pesados y estresados solo expresan cansacio y fastidio. Se lleva una mano al rostro y decide masajearse las sienes para aclarar sus ideas. Como si fuera fácil aclararlas en esa maraña inexplicable que se había desarrollado en el transcurso de las clases de ese día. Elige al azar una pregunta que rodaba desde hace un par de horas en su cabeza, una de las tantas.

¿Por qué rechazaría a Bebe si era ardiente y tenía todo lo que cualquier hombre desearía?

_"No, esperen. No puedo estar así de perturbado como para empezar a cuestionar lo que siento. Se supone que debo ser racional y no fijarme en lo carnal solamente. Es una mujer con sentimientos, lo había dejado claro desde el principio."_

-No tiene nada que ver con… con alguna extraña… desviación.- Se murmura a si mismo y frunce el ceño preocupado y desviando la mirada de los ejercicios que debía realizar, anotados en el blanco papel. Porque a él obviamente le encantaban las mujeres, lo único que sucedía era que no había encontrado a la indicada y por eso no había sentido verdadero amor por alguna. Y se supone que compartir una relación con alguien debía ser especial y toda esa mierda, por eso no podía estar con la rubia, porque la estaría utilizando solo por sexo. Ya lo había hecho al principio y se sentía una basura, esta bien. Por eso no debía alargar mas el asunto, no debía profundizar el problema, TENÍA que cortarlo de raíz.

Se muerde el labio inferior y mira el reloj del reloj clavado en la pared, arriba del pizarrón del salón. No faltaba mucho más de diez minutos para que toque el timbre.

Ese día había trancurrido de lo más normal, el almuerzo, las clases. Kenny le hablaba con naturalidad, fingiendo que todo seguía como siempre. Cartman lo molestaba como de costumbre, fingiendo también. Stan parecía algo distante, pero era justificable porque cada vez que le enfocaba la mirada observaba a Wendy a lo lejos. A pesar de todo, eso parecía más normal que nunca y prefería que hiciera eso antes de actuar de otra forma, o que sospechara de vez en cuando de las miradas astutas que le diriga Kenny al pelirrojo. Eric solo sonreía de costado con perversión al presenciar esas pequeñas escenas.

_"Todo esto es su culpa."_

-Hijo de puta.- Murmura frunciendo el ceño con fuerza y tomando el cuaderno que tenía en frente con ambas manos. Toma un lapiz negro de fino grosor y traza lineas una y otra vez, sin intención de que los garabatos tomen una forma especifica.

-Desperdiciando el tiempo sin hacer los deberes, ¿Ah?-

Quiebra la punta del lapiz contra la hoja y sonríe de costado con sarcasmo, con asco en realidad. El chico que le había hablado acerca una silla a su asiento y la coloca a su lado, se sienta bruscamente y entonces apoya ambos codos sobre su escritorio, depositando su rostro entre sus manos. Lo mira con una sonrisa tranquila y sin malas intenciones. Por lo menos eso era lo que quería aparentar.

-Como si tú hubieras terminado los tuyos. No me jodas, Kenny. Ve a fastidiar a alguien más.- Kyle le responde luciendo mucho mas que enojado, más bien un poco irritado y ofendido por su repentina intromisión. El rubio tuerce su boca con inseguridad y le responde la mirada con enfasis propio. A pesar de que estaba siendo fulminado con la mirada, no muestra remordimiento ni nada parecido.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?-

-No, que va. Si desde ayer te ascendí a la categoria de mejor amigo.- A Kyle le fastidiaban ciertas cosas de Kenny desde hace tiempo, pero ahora podía entender que esas cosas se estaban potenciando. Es decir, siempre estaba con esa mirada y ese gesto de "Soy absurdamente optimista y no me importa nada". No pensaba que aplicaría esa lógica de vida con él, ¡Al tenerle ganas y besarlo, tocarlo o hacerle otras cosas peores, estaba violando años y años de codigos de ser amigos! No solo no le importaba nada, al parecer tampoco le importaba nadie, ni siquiera uno de sus compañeros de grupo desde los ocho años.

-No es personal, Kyle. No quiero que las cosas estén tan mal entre nosotros.- Vuelve su expresión algo preocupada hacia él, quien le desvía la mirada cerrando los ojos. Era muy obvio que su enfado no se iría con argumentos como esos.

-Lo siento, ¿Pero cómo carajo quieres que reaccione con todo lo que hiciste ayer? Sabía que eras un pervertido que tiene hormonas en vez de cerebro, pero ahora de verdad te fuiste a la mierda.-

-Seré honesto contigo. A mi me gustó de muerte lo que hicimos ayer.- Kenny se cruza de brazos sobre el escritorio y apuñala a Kyle con sus ojos claros. Por el contrario, el pelirrojo forma puños con sus manos debajo del escritorio, apoyándolos sobre sus rodillas. Trata de no cambiar el semblante de su rostro, aun así no lo mira a los ojos, solo los mantiene parcialmente cerrados en dirección contraria a la McCormick.

-Pues para mi fue repulsivo. Y gay. Muy gay. No marica o afeminado, sino sumamente gay. Pensé que eras mejor que esto, Kenny.-

El mencionado le sonríe de costado con gesto tranquilo y con una mano aparta la capucha de su cabeza para dejar al descubierto sus rubios cabellos rebeldes.

-Es normal que estés confundido. Una persona normal dudaría mucho en estas circunstancias. Lo de Bebe, lo de Stan, lo nuestro. No busco que lo admitas por ahora, sólo esperaré a que aclares tus ideas.-

Kyle sabia que lo que decía era más en serio que nunca, y que en cierto sentido tenía razón. Gira su rostro lentamente hacia él para enforcar su mirada en su estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción y se queda sin expresión ante él. Ahora era su turno de analizar si Kenny se burlaba de él o trataba de ayudarlo a entender un poco por lo que estaba pasando.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Stan o Bebe. Me decepciona que tú estés haciendo esto, me cuesta tanto asumir que tu… mira, yo nunca sería homofóbico contigo o alguno de mis amigos. Pero tu, Kenny… ni siquiera quiero mirar a Butters a los ojos.-

-Créeme que yo tampoco quiero hacerlo.- Suelta en un murmuro aburrido luego de suspirar desinteresadamente. El judío arquea una ceja, pero ignora el comentario y decide proseguir.

-Sé que quieres que admita que me gustó sólo porque… en cierto momento me dejé llevar.- Odiaba ver nuevamente esa sonrisa de triunfo mezclada con carisma, que iluminaba el rostro de Kenny. Kyle la responde con seriedad y algo de enojo por esa respuesta gestual.

-Pero quiero que se te grabe en la cabeza que NO ME GUSTÓ PARA NADA. Y si vuelve a pasar, te daré una patada en las bolas.-

-Oye, quizás yo esté haciendo esto para descubrir cosas nuevas, pero también lo hago por Cartman y porque no quiero que todo el mundo piense que soy un marica transexual como el Sr. Garrison.- Esta vez se atreve a indignarse un poco por las razones algo desalmadas que le ofrecía su hasta ahora amigo. Kyle suspira y se lleva una mano al rostro, cerrando los ojos sin querer seguir hablando de eso porque no quería recordarlo ni un segundo más.

-Lo sé. Por eso es que… a pesar de todo, no te odio.- Afirma con leve comprensión. No podía asesinar ni condenar a Kenny, a pesar de ser un violador de mierda. Tampoco quería justificarlo en las circunstancias en las que estaban. Sólo… ver su rostro de cachorro triste no era mucho más simpático que ver el de Stan luego de cortar con Wendy. Por eso decirle que su amistad estaba terminaba le daba algo de… lástima. En todo caso, tenia un poquito de razón, sino fuera por Cartman eso nunca hubiera pasado entre ellos. Por ahora se sentía satisfecho echándole la culpa a él.

-¿Eso significa que sigo siendo tu amigo?- Kenny le sonríe casi riendo de manera amistosa, el pelirrojo le vuelve a desviar la mirada sin demasiadas ganas de vivir. No es como si estuviera orgulloso por lo que diría.

-Supongo. Aun así, n-no es necesario que hagas… lo que él dice. Y si es por deseo de abrir tus horizontes en tu nueva y extraña orientación, puedes probar con But…-

-Tiene que ser contigo porque Cartman te odia, y porque debo tomarte algunas fotos para él.- Responde rapidamente antes de que termine de pronunciar _cierto nombre_. Kyle esta a punto de abrir su boca en protesta, pero de pronto, Kenny se le acerca de un tirón al oído y le murmura unas palabras que no eran demasiado lindas.

-Además no creo que haya alguien que bese como tú. Si te rehusas, le dire a Stan lo de su _linda noche_.-

Horror. Horror puro. Esa sí que era la madre de las extorsiones.

-¡**NO PUEDES**!-

Kenny retrocede un poco impactado ante ese grito fuera de lugar en la mitad de la clase. Es decir, nadie estaba haciendo nada porque su tarea era hacer un par de ejercicios que había anotado el maestro en el pizarrón. Aún así, todas las miradas se enfocan en el judío que había alzado la voz sin darse cuenta en lo absoluto. Pero bien, cuando se da cuenta de que había sido oído por el resto de la clase, abre bien los ojos con un poco de miedo por la mirada amenazante del profesor hacia él.

Kenny se lleva una mano a la boca para evitar reir a carcajadas con ganas. Primero provoca que Craig se altere sin quererlo realmente, ahora lo hace con Kyle. Dios, ese día había sido muy divertido después de todo. El maestro suspira con cansancio ya que esa clase era asquerosamente escandalosa y problemática, y lidiar con aquello ya resultaba pesado y agotador.

-¿Broflovski? ¿Qué se supone que…?-

Y antes de que pueda terminar su pregunta, el timbre del fin de clases aturde a todo el mundo. Seguido de esto los murmullos agobian todo el salón, el ruido de las conversaciones y de útiles escolares yendo de un lado a otro por doquier.

_"De la que me salvé."_

Pero no pasa desapercibido que Kenny lo estaba mirando con atención, aunque mucho más relajado que él mismo. Frunce el ceño al ver al rubio, quien le niega con la cabeza mientras alza un poco sus manos hacia sus costados y las hace hacia atrás en señal de "Yo no hice nada." Kyle gruñe con disconformidad, y antes de poder mandarlo al diablo por la incomoda situación que le había echo pasar, siente que una mano se posa en su hombro y lo gira hacia atrás con extraña sutileza.

-Hey, ¿Qué fue eso?- Stan arquea una ceja lleno de incomprensión al ver el rostro turbado y enojado de su mejor amigo. Kenny se pone de pie de su silla y coloca ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

-Nada, nada. Sólo lo hice enojar con una mala broma.-

-Seh, una mala broma.- Remarca las palabras de Kenny aquel pelirrojo, fulminándolo con la mirada sin importarle que Stan estuviera con ellos. El rubio revisa sus bolsillos de manera apresurada, y encuentra lo que estaba buscando. Gracias a Dios esa mañana había comprado algunos cigarrillos sueltos aunque sea para poder sobrevivir ese día, y luego morirse de abstinencia en la noche por desgracia. Kenny camina hacia Stan y le coloca una mano en el hombro. Le resulta un poco gracioso ver como Kyle seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada, como si fuera de lo más peligroso. Pero decide no hacer comentarios al respecto.

-Es una pena que te pierdas como Kyle bota a la basura a Bebe. Pero supongo que el deber es primero.-

-Si, yo también quería verlo. Luego me cuentas como te fue.- Le sonríe al pelirrojo para tratar de transmitirle un poco de confianza. Él agradece el gesto y le responde una sonrisa cansada, como si quisiera terminar con todo de una buena vez.

-Ya te dije que no será la gran cosa.-

-Aun así, tendrás público y supongo que eso es algún tipo de presión.-

-Estaré bien, de todas maneras ya tenía que… ¿Dijiste público?- Queda confundido por las palabras del pelinegro y se le queda mirando sin entender. Stan alza las cejas y pasa a mirar a Kenny, torciendo su boca con expresión nerviosa.

-Ah, no le dijiste.-

-No lo creí importante.- El rubio se encoje de hombros más desinteresando que nunca.

-¿Qué es lo que no me dijeron? ¡¿Por qué soy el último en enterarse de todas estas cosas?- Era imposible que Kyle no se torne histerico. Como sea, su temperamento no era tan pasivo y sumiso como el de cualquier nerd común y corriente, en realidad era todo lo contrario.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo, Einstein.- Mumura Marsh llevándose su propio puño a su boca y tosiendo de manera falsa sin mirarlo a los ojos. Kyle obviamente no agradece el gesto y abre la boca para seguir cuestionando, lástima que algo lo interrumpe. Una presencia imposible de ignorar se posa detrás de él y lo toma de ambos hombros con brusquedad, lo que hace que el pelirrojo se torne a la defensiva de inmediato.

-¡Oh, mi buen amigo Kyle rechazará a la zorra más grande de toda la escuela! Debe ser porque le encaaanta _follarse a Kenny_ todas las noches y no quiere engañarlo, ¿No es así, judío marica?-

El judío abre los ojos y siente que un escalofrío le recorre la espalda ante esas repentinas palabras provenientes de la nada misma.

-¿Follarse a Kenny? ¿De que…?- Stan observa al mencionado no entendiendo a que venía esa broma. Es decir, siempre se jodían mutuamente con insultos de ese estilo, pero eso de follar entre ellos no eran tan habitual.

-Follar con tu madre es mas placentero, Cartman.- No duda en responderle el chico "pobre" con un tono arrogante y encogiendose de hombros como si follarse a la madre de Cartman fuera lo más fácil del mundo. De hecho, lo era. El gordo no tarda ni medio segundo en encabronarse ante su insulto.

-¡Pobre de mierda! ¿Estás insinuando que mi madre es una maldita y sucia…? ¡OUCH!- Recibe un codazo en el estomago departe de Kyle, quien solo provoca que retroceda con las manos en el estomago y con un exagerado gesto de dolor en el rostro.

-¡Judío bastardo! ¡Si me vuelves a tocar, te metere un palo por el culo!-

-_Tú_ no me vuelvas a tocar, idiota.- Se lleva una mano a la cintura y mira despectivamente al gordo de mierda que le hacía la vida miserable. No duda en volver a maldecirlo en su interior.

-Ok. Me tengo que ir a la práctica, suerte otra vez, Kyle. Nos vemos chicos.- Stan rodea el cuerpo de Cartman y camina de manera apresurada fuera del salón. Si llegaba mas de diez minutos tarde, el entrenador le mandaría muchos ejercicios extras y no tenía las más minimas ganas de cumplir con eso. El judío y el rubio lo saludan con la mano, pero Cartman se coloca en frente de ambos, rojo de la ira por la humillación que le acababan de hacer pasar.

-Oigan, no intenten hacerse los listos conmigo. Controlo sus malditas vidas y sus malditas reputaciones, si es que en algún momento tuvieron algunas.-

-No te alteres, Cartman. Sólo fue una estúpida broma.- Kenny intenta hacer que se relaje un poco. Además, él siempre los jodía con todo, era normal que eso sucediera al revés de vez en cuando.

-Me da igual lo que tu digas, indigente leproso.- Señala a Kenny y posa su dedo indice en su pecho con fuerza. McCormick frunce un poco el ceño sin apartar su mirada de los ojos marrones de Cartman. Luego señala a Kyle con su pulgar indicando varias veces hacia atrás, y le demuestra una seriedad absoluta en su rostro al rubio.

-Pero ese judío lame culos no se puede salir con la suya. Hoy debes torturarlo como nunca y si no tengo pruebas al respecto, te mueres.-

-Escucho todo lo que dices, gordo culón.- Alcanza a decirle Kyle con voz aspera y frustrada. A veces Eric era tan estúpido y predecible. Al darse cuenta de la mirada asquerosa que le dedicaba su buen amigo Kyle, él no duda en girar completamente hacia él para que se trague sus palabras.

-Mejor cierras tu condenada boca de judío o juro por Hitler que te voy a…-

-¿Kyle?-

Detrás de Cartman, quien estaba de pie interrumpiendo el paso de una chica rubia que solo quería acercarse a Broflovski, se escucha como su nombre es mencionado por una voz suave pero no dubitativa.

Kenny entrecierra los ojos y sonríe relajado al girar hacia su costado y ver a la tan famosa chica que cursaba con ellos, y que era el tema principal de varias de sus conversaciones en los almuerzos de la escuela. Cartman se da media vuelta y retrocede un poco con expresión indiferente ante esa perra de buenas tetas que no tenía ni una pizca de cerebro según él. Aunque considerando el temperamento del castaño, la mayoría de las chicas eran demasiado estúpidas como para considerarlas atractivas. Él era demasiado para cualquier zorra de su clase.

Kyle solo cierra un poco sus ojos y clava una mirada penetrante en los ojos de Bebe, quien no tenía una mirada muy diferente a la de él sobre sus ojos verdes manzana. Ella ya era toda una mujer, con una silueta envidiable y con unos atributos increíbles para su edad. Kenny no pasa desapercibido aquel detalle que le resultaba _obsesivo_ desde que tenía ocho años.

Pero bien, Cartman sabía que tenía una vista de primera reservada para ver esa obra de teatro dramática en los corredores de la escuela. Así que sin decir ni una sola palabra, rodea a Kyle y camina hacia la puerta del salón para retirarse de ese lugar, Kenny lo sigue sin articular ninguna palabra tampoco.

-Mejor vámonos de aquí. No es muy cómodo en el salón.- Kyle no se veía nervioso ni nada por el estilo, solo quería intentar no enfocar su mirada en otro lugar que no sean los ojos de aquella rubia. Bebe le asiente y se cruza de brazos rodando los ojos un poco cansada también de todo lo que siempre ocurría entre ambos. Ella sale caminando a la delantera, seguido por un judío con mirada baja y taciturna.

-Kyle…- Pronuncia ella sin cambiar su expresión seria y sin dejar de enfocar su mirada en el pasillo fuera del salón de clases por el cual empezaban a caminar.

-Dime.- Él llevaba el mismo semblante que ella. Era como si ambos estuvieran tan resignados a tener esa conversación, que ya no tenían porque sentir miedo a lo que diría el contrario porque era muy obvio y fácil de predecir. Eso le hacía dudar a Kyle sobre los rumores que le habían dicho de que ella trataría de pedirle que vuelvan a intentar estar juntos.

-¿Qué fue… lo que nos pasó?-

Kyle solo se queda en silencio y apretando sus puños con algo de lástima por si mismo y por ella. Era patético no poder responder algo tan sencillo, mucho más después de haberlo ensayado millones de veces.

-Al principio hasta me creí eso de que eramos felices juntos.- Bebe solía ser tan directa como él al hablar. Quizás todo el mundo la consideraba una rubia hueca y tonta, con un buen trasero y unas buenas tetas que tentaban a toda la raza masculina de la escuela. Pero Kyle la había conocido lo suficiente como para comprobar que ella… no era como todas las rubias estúpidas. Porque podría llegar a contestarte con una inteligencia privilegiada.

_"Tal vez eso fue lo que me atrajo al principio."_

-Yo también me lo llegué a creer.- Responde en un suspiro profundo y pausado, siguiendo el paso de lo que alguna vez fue la chica que habia estado con él.

**:;:;:;:;:;: **


	16. Por ti

**Tienen que ver el nuevo capitulo de la temporada 16 de South Park. Es geniaaaaaal. No puedo esperar para que salga otro! No voy a dar detalles para no spoilear a nadie xD alkjsals este capitulo del fic va a dedicado a Clyde Donovan, la verdad se lo merece por lo que le pasó al pobrecito u.u Y obviamente les vuelvo a dar las gracias a todas esas personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme reviews en el fic n.n no puedo creer que ya pasé los cien reviews, creo que fue muy rápido! Se que hasta ahora no se han formado las parejas principales, será un fic muy largo así que les pido un poco de paciencia e.e Nada más que agregar, disfruten este cap (Vuelve el Team Craig!)n.n**

* * *

><p>-¿Lo ves, Craig? Si no fuera por este estúpido club de fútbol, estaría en el pasillo viendo como Bebe sale llorando luego de que Kyle la rechace vilmente.- Clyde cierra su casillero fuertemente, mientras que su amigo lo esperaba de brazos cruzados apoyando su espalda contra el casillero del costado. Ambos estaban en los vestidores del equipo de fútbol, y el castaño acababa de guardar toda sus cosas provenientes de su casillero en un bolso. La mayoría de las cosas eran ropa y unas zapatillas viejas. Todos se habían ido a la práctica, ellos sólo hacían tiempo allí, ya que de todos modos Craig no era del equipo y Clyde renunciaría. No tenían porqué apurarse porque en unos minutos irían a enfrentar al entrenador.<p>

-Mientras más rápido lo abandones, mejor. Tendrás más tiempo para no hacer nada.- Al decir esto, Craig saca un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo coloca en sus labios. Después busca en sus bolsillos un encendedor. Clyde se sienta en un banco que estaba en frente a un par de metros y acomoda un poco las cosas en su bolso, las revuelve y no puede evitar levantar la mirada para observar lo que hacía Tucker. Lanza una carcajada al verlo y pasa a sonreírle.

-Recuerdo que cuando estabas en el equipo también fumabas aquí adentro, y que el entrenador te mandaba a la mierda cada vez que te descubría.- Lo señala recordando los viejos tiempos en que ese chico era casi una estrella del fútbol al igual que lo era ahora Marsh. Craig halla su encendedor en su bolsillo trasero y lo toma con su mano derecha, entonces cubre un poco la punta del cigarrillo con su mano contraria y prende la llama anaranjada del encendedor. Cuando inhala el humo, que llena sus pulmones y le otorga una satisfacción inexplicable, enfoca su mirada en los ojos amarronados de Clyde y baja el cigarrillo.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa tanto el rechazo de Bebe?- Ambas miradas chocan y ninguno de los dos se atreve a desviarla. El castaño intentaba analizar alguna muestra de sarcasmo o algo por el estilo en Tucker, porque como siempre, volvía a preguntarle algo incómodo y yendo al grano sin titubear.

-No se. Supongo que merece lo que le pasa por ser una zorra.-

Craig se lleva el cigarrillo a los labios, mientras que cierra los ojos al aspirar el cancer que se desprendía de este una vez más. Vuelve a bajar el cigarrillo y camina hacia un costado de Clyde, se sienta a su lado y se cruza de brazos, dejando su mano derecha que tenía su cigarrillo entrelazado entre sus dedos al descubierto.

-Aún sigo sin entender por qué tú y Stevens terminaron. La perra es bastante sexy.- Articula sin mirar a los ojos a su mejor amigo. Su voz no perdía la neutralidad y seguía siendo grave y seria, casi monótona. Donovan sonríe de lado y gira su cabeza hacia él, deja caer su bolso al piso y posa ambas manos a sus costados, apoyándolas en el banco en el que estaban sentados.

-Lo sé. Por eso, si Kyle deja de darle falsas esperanzas, ella estará sola y desconsolada. Alguien tendrá que consolarla y hacer que se distraiga… un rato.- Lanza una pequeña risa maliciosa, no le era necesario aclarar de que estaba hablando. Quizás en toda esa escuela, Kenny era la puta mas grande e indiscutible, porque era conocido por todas las chicas mas ardientes de todas las clases. Pero si se tuviera que hacer un ranking, Craig estaría en el segundo lugar (a pesar de su peculiar personalidad y falta de tacto con las mujeres)… tal vez porque eso de que a las mujeres les gusta los chicos malos era cierto, y Clyde estaría en el tercero.

Donovan se distinguía entre los demás por aunque sea intentar tener relaciones de máximo un mes con las que estaba. Luego llegaba el aburrimiento y bien, eso explicaba que haya tenido tantas relaciones de tan corto tiempo. Mas allá de eso, cuando no estaba con nadie, se limitaba a seguir el ejemplo de sus superiores en el ranking. Andar por el mundo de manera fiestera y casual.

-Entiendo la estrategia. Pero Bebe está enamorada de Broflovski en serio, no creo que quiera follar contigo.-

-Oye, podrías decirlo de una manera más delicada.- Le recrimina Clyde arqueando una ceja y luego le desvía la mirada ofendido. Craig tira el cigarrillo al piso y lo aplasta con su pie con fuerza.

-Podría ayudarte a conseguir una noche con ella. Sólo una noche.- Craig era considerado por sus amigos… como un sujeto honesto y sin miedo de decir la verdad de frente, no importa lo hiriente u horrible que sea. Él te la diría igual. Clyde no se canzaba de decirle que era un tipo descarado y sin vergüenza, por lo menos asi se mostraba con los demas. Cuando el castaño, en ese momento, siente que una mano se deslizaba por su pierna, gira su cabeza con completa lentitud y desconfianza hacia Tucker.

-Con una condición.- El pelinegro acerca su rostro cada vez mas al de su amigo, y sigue deslizando su mano hacia su entrepierna. Clyde abre bien los ojos y se le queda mirando sin moverse ni un centimetro, solo observa con detenimiento el rostro de Tucker.

-Craig…- Murmura sintiendo que definitivamente ese lugar no era apropiado para hacer lo que sea que quisiera que hagan. Si alguien entraba, estarían muertos oficialmente. Pero la verdad era que hacer ese tipo de cosas en lugares inadecuados era jodidamente excitante.

-Que no dejemos de divertirnos. Además no folla tan bien como presume.- Termina aclarando en un susurro que solo Donovan alcanza a escuchar en todos los vestidores. Continúa acercandose peligrosamente sin perder el contacto visual con su presa.

-¿Te la has… follado alguna vez?- El castaño no razona lo que dice y no tiene intención de prestarle verdadera atención a la respuesta que le ofrecería el pelinegro. Era solo porque… las mano de Craig se sentía bien, era suave. A pesar de su firme creencia de que ese tipo debía ser violento, sádico y pasional a la hora del acto sexual, era difícil afirmarlo bajo esas caricias tan lentas y suaves. Craig no tenía vergüenza de nada. La teoría estaba confirmada.

-Ella es fácil, ¿Tú qué crees?- Le responde amagando apenas una risa burlona hacia su mejor amigo, luego vuelve a clavarle la mirada con ojos grandes y oscuros, sin hacer ninguna mueca firme con su boca. Siente como el castaño lleva una mano hacia su cintura y lo acerca a su cuerpo con firmeza y algo de brusquedad. En realidad todo pasa muy rápido.

-Jajaja, ¿A quién le importa de Bebe de todas formas?- Decide dejar de controlar ese impulso ferviente de devorarle la boca y pasa a hacerlo. Craig cierra los ojos y entrelaza su lengua con la de él, haciéndose paso a su cabidad sin mucha dificultad. El castaño acaricia su cintura lo que hace que Tucker suspire levemente y acerque sus dedos hacia la zona privada de Donovan. Su cuerpo se estremece y cierra los ojos con un poco más de fuerza.

¿Cómo podía sentirte tan bien?

Craig se separa un poco de sus labios, jadeando un poco y no se da cuenta de lo cegado que está por _el deseo_. Se pone de pie y toma de un brazo al castaño, levantándolo del banco y jalándolo para que siga su caminar.

-¿Qué estás…?- Jadeaba excitado de la misma manera y no opone mucha resistencia cuando es arrastrado por el pelinegro quien solo buscaba seguir de una manera mas cómoda. Entonces, Tucker lo estampa con fuerza contra los casilleros, provocando que Clyde gruña un poco adolorido. Pero no tiene tiempo de insultarlo por ello, ya que Craig le encaja un beso que no tarda en profundizar. Una pelea de lenguas que resultaba diferente a comparación de hacerlo con una chica. _Tan diferente._

Ambos vuelven a cerrar los ojos y sentir sensaciones que nunca habían sentido antes. Es decir, besar a alguien solía ser excitante, pero considerar que lo hacías con tu mejor amigo y que ambos eran del mismo sexo… lo hacía más excitante todaváa. Hacer las cosas mal, que los descubran, todo se sumaba a ese placer. Aunque en realidad Craig no había notado nunca lo suave que era la piel de Donovan hasta el momento en que se había atrevido a manosearlo por debajo de su camiseta con ambas manos. Una por su espalda y otra por su pecho.

Sus respiraciones se agitan ya que las cosas iban avanzando de nivel sin que pudieran controlarlo. Clyde sentía la calida piel del contrario, y a pesar de que esperaba que fuera fría y aspera, era exactamente todo lo contrario. Quizás hasta igual de delicada que la de una mujer. Eso era lo que tal vez, le preocupaba un poco. Ninguno de los dos eran del sexo femenino, ¿Sentir tales sensaciones sería correcto al ser hombres? Aunque desde el principio sabía que todo eso estaba _soberanamente mal_, no podía parar. Era increíble entender que deseaba que su mejor amigo siga besándolo y tocándolo hasta que ya no pudiera respirar.

En cierta forma… asustaba.

_"Por supuesto que asusta, es mi mejor amigo. No me creo eso de que… todo seguirá igual después de esto. Es estúpido pensar así, ¿Verdad?"_

Clyde acaricia el miembro de Craig por arriba de sus jeans, comienza a endurecerse cuando lo acaricia varias veces con una de sus manos, y con la otra le tomaba la cintura y lo pegaba a su cuerpo aún más. Si Tucker violaba los límites, él también quería hacerlo.

-Ahh…- Jadea el pelinegro separándose un segundo del beso, al mismo tiempo que el contrario intenta tomar aire con desesperación.

-No… te detengas.- Y vuelve a retomar el beso aferrándose con mas fuerza al cuerpo del castaño. Clyde entrelaza sus piernas contra las de Craig y lleva sus manos hacia su espalda, acariciando cada rincón de ésta. El pelinegro muerde el labio inferior de Donovan y luego decide atacar su cuello mediante unos suaves mordiscos que de seguro no dejarían rastros.

-Ahhh… me llegas a… dejar marcas y te juro que… ahhh…-

Pero ignora las débiles advertencias de su mejor amigo y sigue saboreando su cuello, ahora realizando chupones de manera salvaje y dejandose llevar por la pasión. Era como si se hubieran olvidado de todo el mundo y sobre todo ignorado el lugar en donde estaban en ese preciso instante.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Quién mierda estuvo fumando aquí?- Una clara voz se encarga de conectarlos a ambos al mundo real ya que era la muestra de que alguien acababa de ingresar a los vestidores. Una descarga de pánico se desencadena en el pecho de Clyde, quien empuja al pelinegro y camina rápidamente hacia su bolso con expresión asustada y se siente en la banca.

Craig se da media vuelta siguiéndolo con la mirada y apoya su espalda contra los casilleros, suspirando y cerrando los ojos resignado. ¿Quién mierda se había atrevido a interrumpir esa situación? Lo peor era que ni siquiera podía molerlo a golpes porque necesitaba un motivo por el cual hacerlo, sin revelar la verdad.

Stan Marsh se asoma hacia el lugar de los vestidores en donde ambos se encontraban. Curiosamente era el final del pasillo, en la última fila de casilleros.

-Ah, creo que no era necesario que pregunte.- Murmura y le dirige un gesto ofendido a Tucker, quien se encoge de hombros y roda los ojos con un claro gesto de indiferencia.

-Ya no soy del equipo, no debo obedecer sus ridículas reglas.-

-Lo que sea.- Stan decide ignorarlo antes de seguir la discusión y camina hacia su casillero correspondiente, a un par de lugares al costado de Craig. Comienza a acomodar sus cosas y a sacar algunas otras. Clyde toma su bolso y se pone de pie, entrecierra sus ojos y marca palabras con sus labios hacia Tucker, aprovechando que Stan les daba la espalda.

-_Hacerlo-aquí-fue-estúpido_.-

Craig le asiente con la cabeza y camina hacia él de brazos cruzados. Se acerca a su oído y no piensa en ser discreto.

-Lo sé. _No me arrepiento_.- Murmura y se separa mirándolo a los ojos sin rastro de duda. Clyde lo aparta de un empujón con ceño fruncido por su falta de sentido común.

-Lo de acosador no te queda, Craig.- Le responde en su mismo tono bajo, pero entonces el pelinegro le toma un brazo y lo alza un poco, provocando que Clyde se alterara aun más.

-¿Ah, no?- Se le acerca divertido con la idea de que el castaño se resistiera y se hiciera el difícil. Oh, vamos, ¿A quién quería engañar?

-Por cierto, ¿Ya hablaron con el entrenador?- Marsh cierra su casillero fuertemente y gira hacia ambos, quienes giran hacia él con aparentes expresiones inocentes y apartándose de la manera menos sospechosa posible.

-No, ahora vamos. Me quiero sacar esto de encima de una vez.- Clyde se aparta de Tucker y toma la delantera con intenciones de dejar el vestidor. Piensa con el ceño fruncido que Craig era un idiota por arriesgarlos tan impulsivamente, le colmaba la paciencia algunas veces.

-Pues yo quiero ver eso, jajaja.- Stan ríe un poco y sigue al castaño sin poder dejar de pensar en la divertida idea de que el entrenador lo sermonearía tanto que al final no abandonaría el equipo. Pero para eso Craig estaba ahí, para evitar eso. Ellos siguen a Donovan pensando en cosas completamente opuestas.

Los tres salen de los vestidores e inmediatamente se dirigen al patio de deportes de la escuela. Un inmenso campo cubierto de verde en condiciones bastante buenas. A lo lejos se podía apreciar como el resto del equipo, la mayoría de tercer año, corría de un lado a otro o practicaban pases como verdaderos gorilas grandulones. Algunos se quitaban el balón el uno al otro arrojándose encima del contrario y embarrando su cuerpo contra la dura tierra, masacrando el pasto artificial.

-Wow. Extrañaba el aroma a sangre de este lugar.- Ironiza Tucker, se queda de pie mientras veía como los jugadores simplemente practicaban antes de un importante juego la semana entrante. Stan sonríe de lado ya que a pesar de escucharlo, sabía que no era un escenario tan lindo el que se mostraba. Clyde busca al entrenador con la mirada al costado de sus dos compañeros.

-Mejor no digas nada, tu gozabas de esto. En especial de eso de… masacrar a los idiotas.- Stan le dirige la palabra a Craig como si fuera lo más natural del mundo hacerlo. Pero él, por un auto reflejo, saca un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y se lo lleva a su boca entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Eres mejor que esto, Marsh. Hay mejores maneras de ser popular y conseguir chicas.-

-Oye, yo no hago esto por eso. Me gusta el fútbol.- Tuerce la mueca algo disgustado por ese comentario, Craig finge sorpresa al escucharlo y lo mira con ojos bien atentos.

-¿El deporte? ¿Te gusta _este_ deporte? Es **aburrido**.-

-No lo es y lo sabes bien. Aunque quizás no le ponías la suficiente emoción como para entenderlo. Además por lo menos tu cuerpo hace algo productivo al jugar.-

-Golpe bajo, Craig.- Rie un poco Clyde mientras que seguía mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de reconocer al entrenador a lo lejos. Tucker se muerde el labio inferior y le muestra el dedo medio a Stan.

-Al carajo con mi cuerpo. Apuesto que estoy más en forma que tú.- Sus ojos oscuros y retadores se clavan en Marsh, quien sonríe de manera cínica y se encoge de hombros.

-JA, ¿Quieres apostar? Fumas como un desgraciado, no le puedes dar ni media vuelta a este campo a trote.- Lo reta con bastante orgullo de su estado fisico, a lo que Craig simplemente le lanza una sonrisa completamente sarcástica. Le desvía la mirada y busca un encendedor en su bolsillo trasero. El castaño suspira y se dirige a ambos, resignado ya que no había rastros de que el entrenador estuviera cerca.

-Oigan, no quiero meterme, pero quizás Stan tenga razón, ¿Hace cuántos años que tú no…?-

-¡**LLEGAN TARDE**!-

-¡AHH!- Se sobresaltan los tres cuando escuchan ese horrible grito proveniente de sus espaldas. Se dan media vuelta y allí estaba, el imponente entrenador del equipo de fútbol. Grande y robusto, vestido con un equipo deportivo de marca y con un brillante silbato plateado colgado de su cuello. Una gorra cubría su cabeza tapando su calva.

-¡Marsh! ¡¿Por qué carajo llegaste quince minutos tarde?- Le grita de una forma incoherentemente abrumadora, el pelinegro salta de su lugar y trata de justificarse como sea balbuceando cosas incomprensibles. Ese tipo daba mucho miedo cuando se lo proponía.

-¡Yo…! ¡Es que estuve hablando con mis…!-

-¡**AL CARAJO**! ¡Treinta vueltas a la cancha!-

-¡¿Treinta vueltas? ¡¿Acaso estás…?-

-¡RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO!-

Stan gruñe por debajo y se aparta de ellos comenzando a trotar. Le convenía hacerle caso porque correr era más fácil que ir y hacer millones de abdominales y otras cosas horribles. Clyde y Craig lo siguen con la mirada, estar en ese equipo era un suplicio si se analizaba con cuidado.

-¡TUCKER! ¡HACE AÑOS QUE NO NOS VEMOS! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO HACES CON ESO EN LA BOCA?- Antes de que el pelinegro reaccione, el entrenador le quita el cigarrillo de la boca y lo arroja al diablo. Craig se indigna de inmediato y recuerda la particular personalidad de ese tipo obsesionado con la buena condición física.

-Entrenador, queríamos hablar con usted.- Clyde sabía que su amigo tenía ganas de mandarlo a la mierda, por eso decide empezar a hablar antes de que eso ocurra.

-Donovan, no hay tiempo para hablar ahora. Ve a acompañar a Marsh, también llegaste tarde.- Lo mira cerrando sus ojos con algo de molestia hacia el castaño, y luego le señala el campo de deportes con su dedo índice en señal de que se largara a hacer algo de una buena vez. Él intenta ser suave con lo que tenía que decirle para evitarse un mal rato.

-Es que es importante, yo quería…-

-Clyde quiere dejar el equipo de fútbol.- Sentencia de manera tajante el pelinegro, sin darse cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras. Clyde traga saliva y cierra los ojos, preparandose mentalmente para los gritos que estarían por escuchar.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERE HACER QUE? ¿Y por qué quieres dejar el equipo? Es decir, tal vez seas un asco en la ofensiva. Pero como centro eres un poco mejor. No te permito dejar el equipo, además estás gordo. Te viene bien hacer algo de ejercicio.-

Clyde lo mira con ceño fruncido, ¿Cuándo carajo le había preguntado su opinión sobre su estado físico?

-¡Yo no soy gordo! ¡Tengo huesos grandes!- Exclama mas enojado que antes, Craig se tapa la boca ahogando una risa de burla.

-Seh, eso dicen todos.- Pero el entrenador le niega con la cabeza con total desaprobación ante sus palabras. El castaño decide calmarse un poco y lo mira a los ojos, un poco más sereno. No tenía caso discutir algo que no se relacionaba con la discusión original.

-No, espere, usted no entiende. Tengo una vida, ¿Sabe? Además que deje de estar en el equipo no significa que me haré un vago y que dejaré de estar en forma. Craig es la muestra viviente de eso.- Clyde no piensa que carajo está diciendo, pero debía que meter alguna excusa convincente de aquello. Señala a Tucker con tono de total convencimiento, y él hace un gesto de WTF ante lo que decía.

-¿Tucker? Él era una gran figura hace unos años, se lo extraña ya que aunque Marsh es un gran tacleador, Craig poseía una fuerza y actitud bastante jodidas y era admirable. Pero ahora se arruina la vida consumiendo cancer diariamente. Lo siento, pero eso no es estar en forma.- Ok, eso del sermón era cierto. Porque los estaba sermoneando y Craig no iba a tolerar eso. Es decir, era probable que sea cierto, se había convertido en una especie de vago y bien, dejar el equipo de fútbol no había sido una gran idea ya que tenía ciertos beneficios a pesar de todo. Pero él tenia derecho a hacer lo que quisiera con su maldita vida y ese entrenador con sueños frustrados no era quien para criticarla.

-Mire, puedo demostrarle cuando sea que estoy en mejor forma que el idiota de Marsh. Es más, aquí y ahora. Si lo hago, Clyde puede dejar el equipo.-

El entrenador se cruza de brazos con asombro ante ese reto tan atrevido. El castaño también lo mira asombrado. Era verdad, si hubiera una palabra para definir a Tucker en totalidad, era esa. _Atrevido_. Además de descarado y sin vergüenza.

-Pues me encantaría ver eso. Acepto el reto, ¿Por qué no vas a jugarle una carrera y luego hacen unos pases?-

-Hecho.- Craig toma el paquete de cigarrillos y el encendedor que guardaba en sus bolsillos y los arroja al suelo. Le pasa una mirada rápida a Clyde, quien aún no sale de su asombro. Él solo le balbucea unas palabras por la locura que estaba por hacer.

-Craig… ¿Estás seguro de que puedes…?-

-No te preocupes. Le voy a patear el culo.- Y se da media vuelta y sale corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas hacia Stan, que estaba como a unos cien metros de distancia.

-No lo logrará ni en sus sueños.- Murmura el entrenador con una sonrisa confiada, el castaño lo mira de reojo con mucho enojo.

-Marsh está en un estado fisico excelente y apuesto lo que sea a que Tucker a fumado a morir desde que dejó el equipo. Todavía recuerdo cuando lo reprendía por hacerlo en los vestidores. No podrá ganarle una carrera jamás.-

-Se tragará sus palabras.-

El entrenador abre los ojos sorprendido ante el atrevimiento de la constestación de Clyde. Donovan sólo se queda mirando a su mejor amigo corriendo. Concentrado y muy pensativo por lo que estaba haciendo por él.

**:;:;:;:;:;: **


	17. Ella te quiere de verdad

**Holaa! Este capitulo es muy cortito. Pero tenía que cortarlo porque en el próximo se viene la continuación del anterior xD y si juntaba ambas partes se iba a hacer muy largo. Estuve avanzando mucho este fic, hoy escribí mucho e.e superé las 200 paginas de Word OMG xD. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS LALALALA, es por USTEDES que continúo la historia y sigo subiendo capitulos relativamente rápido(?) Les dejo la super continuación e.e**

* * *

><p>-¿Y… por qué toda la maldita escuela está aquí?- Sonríe de manera asquerosa y resentida mientras que mira secamente al imbécil de Cartman que le daba su aprobación con su pulgar a unos seis metros de distancia. De alguna manera, Kyle y Bebe estaban en medio del pasillo de la escuela, en la parte de los casilleros que se encaminaban a la salida del establecimiento. ¿Cómo no deducirlo antes? Era muy obvio que Eric se las ingeniaría para joderle ese momento también.<p>

-Te juro que no tengo nada que ver con esto.- La rubia sonaba igual de frustrada que él. Una importante cantidad de alumnos los rodeaban como si estuvieran viendo algún tipo de obra de teatro. Desgraciadamente ellos dos eran los protagonistas. O los payasos de circo, en opinión de Cartman.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso, escuché que Cartman había dicho algo al respecto.- Murmura ella con gesto pensativo, a lo que Kyle suspira pasandose la mano por el rostro.

-Típico. Mira, terminemos con esto de una vez. Al demonio con la gente, esto será el tema de toda la semana de todas formas.-

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Puedo empezar yo?-

El pelirrojo aprieta un poco sus puños y le asiente sin emitir palabras. Tenía que escucharla y ya, no era algo tan peligroso. A esas alturas no podría tenerle miedo a nada que le dijera. Oh, vamos. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría decirle?

-Te amo… Kyle.-

…

…

…

Muy bien… eso no se lo esperaba.

La serenidad se le esfuma en medio segundo. Abre bien los ojos y se le queda mirando atónito. ¿Había escuchado bien? Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba de manera directa viniendo de ella. Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, pero nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que en algún momento tendría que lidiar con la verdad de esa forma. Ok, no había planeado que habría una confesión de ninguna manera, ¿Acaso no se habían reunido para cortar el lazo definitivamente? Los estúpidos rumores eran ciertos. _Bebe estaba enamorada de él._

Puta madre.

-¿Qué?- Aún no sale del asombro y necesita corroborar si había oído mal, pero Bebe juega con su cabello, envolviéndolo en su dedo indice una y otra vez. No parecía nerviosa y no le había desviado la mirada ni una sola vez. Era como si lo hubiera ensayando tantas veces que ya no tenía mayor importancia. Pero sus sentimientos eran más autenticos que los de cualquiera, aunque muchos pensaran lo contrario.

-Lo que oyes. No quería que ocurra, pero sucedió. Mira, no soy idiota, sé que todos piensan que sólo sirvo para pasar un rato. Creo que te mentiría si te dijera que no lo disfruto algunas veces. Pero tú tienes algo diferente a todos los demás.- Tuerce su boca con fastidio, como si le molestara la idea de que Kyle sea el único que fuera diferente por no poder dejarlo pasar como a todos los demás. La idea de unirse sentimentalmente con alguien le parecía absurda porque eso traía más dificultades con el tiempo, pero luego de las salidas que había tenido con él, del tiempo que habían compartido, de las peleas, de todo… simplemente había ocurrido. Eso de no poder dejar de pensar en él en todo momento y de encariñarse de en serio con él.

-No pienses que a mi no me disgusta esta idea. Tú estás cambiando todo lo que había creído hasta ahora. Que te ame no significa que no pueda salir con otros, pero no puedo evitar pensar que todos los demás no son suficiente. Por eso, aunque me rechaces hoy, lo intentaré hasta el día de mi muerte.- Y lo señala con gesto serio y llena de determinación. Sus ojos azules claros tenían un brillo único que transmitía una pureza incomprensible.

Y Kyle, luego de oír lo que tenía para decirle, sabe que debe responderle y no ser tan duro. Trata de pensar en lo que había empezado a idealizar en clases, y de auto convencerse de que cortar con todo tenía que ser lo mejor.

-Bebe, yo… en realidad no creo que lo que quieras hacer sea lo correcto. Mira, yo la pasé realmente bien estando contigo, saliendo aquellas veces. Todo parecía perfecto cuando eramos nosotros cuatro, con Stan y Wendy, pero…- Se le forma un nudo en la garganta antes de poder continuar, ya que de a poco notaba como unas lágrimas se juntaban en los ojos de la rubia, que intentaba contenerlas y no parecer débil ante él. Kyle le dirige una mirada preocupada y trata de acercarse a ella.

-Ay no, espera, no quiero que…-

-¿Pero qué? Si la pasabamos tan bien, ¿Qué mierda pasó despues? ¿Por qué no me quieres como antes?-

-No lo se, simplemente… no lo se. Por eso no quiero joderla más, no quiero lastimarte. Tenemos que hacer esto, ¿Puedes entenderme?-

-La verdad no. No me harás cambiar de opinión y nunca, escúchame bien, nunca voy a renunciar a ti.- Sentencia, con algo de rencor en su mirada, hacia el judío que tenía una expresión completamente desorientada. Kyle jadea shockeado cuando nota que Bebe se daba media vuelta para irse y estira su brazo para detenerla. La conversación no se podía acabar ahí de ninguna manera. Le toma un brazo y la jala hacia ella.

-¡Bebe! No quería ser cruel, en serio. Pero la verdad es que… no puedo quererte de la manera en que tu me quieres. Es por eso que no puedo estar contigo.-

La rubia baja la mirada sin girar hacia él. Entonces, un bufido de admiración se escucha departe de la multitud que los rodeaba. Esa frase había sido ovacionada al parecer. Estúpidos chismosos de mierda, Kyle los fulmina con la mirada, deseándole la muerte más de una vez a Eric.

_"Te odio, Cartman. ¡Te odio como no tienes idea!"_

Kyle frunce el ceño más encabronado que nunca cuando mira detrás de Bebe que el gordo le sonreía con burla y sorna. Definitivamente disfrutaba de todo ese ridículo espectáculo que se estaba montando por su culpa.

-Eso significa que no tengo ningún tipo de posibilidad… ¿Jamás podré estar contigo?-Pregunta en un murmuro mientras que su voz se quiebra y se lleva una mano al rostro para que nadie vea que no podría contener ni por un segundo más las lágrimas.

-Perdón.- Responde el pelirrojo con la mirada baja y con angustia en su rostro. Odiaba tener que ser el bastardo en la situación, pero no le quedaba otra opción. La verdad a veces dolía.

-¿Y por qué te acercaste a mi en la fiesta de Craig si todo lo que dices es cierto? No sólo en esa, sino también en todas las demás fiestas.- Pregunta volviéndose hacia él y soltándose de su agarre, con mirada suplicante. El judío no puede evitar formar una mueca de incomodidad ante esa pregunta.

-Porque no pensé, porque fui un idiota. No volverá a pasar.-

Ella suspira tristemente y se queda en silencio por un par de segundos, en los cuales Kyle no quiere agregar nada más, esperaba las últimas palabras de la chica. O lo mandaría al diablo, o le diría que lo odiaba, una de dos. Cualquiera de ambas sería aceptable.

-¿Podría darte un último beso? Prometo que no volveré a fastidiarte nunca más, tendré que respetar tu decisión.-

-Yo… no se si…-

-Por favor.- Bebe le toma ambas manos y las estrecha con fuerza. Volvía a posar esa mirada encantadora, extrañamente empalagosa e irresistible en sus ojos verdes. Kyle se la desvía apresuradamente y su cabeza comienza a razonar de forma rápida y atolondrada. Sabía que si seguía viendola cedería. Aunque viendolo por otro lado, sería la ultima vez que lo haíia. Luego nunca más, no podía ser un pecado tan malo, no se iría al infierno por eso.

Por lo menos quería creerlo.

-Está bien.- Se resigna suspirando cansado y cuando alza la mirada para volver a enforcarse en su rostro, Bebe se lo sujeta con ambas manos y le encaja un beso en los labios. Todo en una secuencia incontable de segundos. Parecía que hubiera tenido ganas de besarlo desde que la conversación había comenzado. Era increíble pensar que Kyle era el único chico por el cual no le importaba lucir como una desesperada o ansiosa. Mierda, lo amaba y le daba igual lo que los demás pensaran al respecto.

Kyle intenta retroceder un poco, pero ella cierra sus ojos y no tiene intenciones de soltarlo. Suave, húmedo y con un sabor dulce y característico. Ese tenía que ser el sabor de Bebe, por esa manía de tener en la boca algún dulce o caramelo de cereza todo el tiempo. Admitía que amaba ese sabor y que le traía un sinfín de recuerdos. Pero acababa de dar un paso hacia adelante y no se podía permitir retroceder. De a poco, él corresponde el beso y acerca sus manos hacia su cintura, ella no espera más y rodea sus brazos a su cuello mientras que recorre cada ángulo de la boca del pelirrojo.

_"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_

El judío no entiende, no logra comprender que tenía Bebe, era la única que le hacía perder el control en algunas ocasiones. Ella era la que desactivaba su sentido común y lo conducía a hacer cosas que nunca haría en su sano juicio. Como por ejemplo, besar a la rubia mas deseada en frente de la mitad de la escuela en el pasillo. Más de uno tendría intenciones de asesinalo luego, sobre todo los chicos que de seguro andaban detrás de Bebe.

¿Habría sido él la única persona que la conocía realmente? ¿Algún otro chico la conocería como él lo hacía?

Se separa del beso porque no quería que las cosas llegaran a más. Ella le acaricia un poco el rostro con semblante compacivo, sabiendo a la perfección que Kyle se sentía aunque sea un poco dolido por lo que estaban atravezando, a lo que él sólo baja la mirada aturdido por lo que acababa de hacer. La locura que acababa de hacer.

-Adiós, Bebe.- Kyle se separa de ella y desenvuelve los brazos de la rubia de su cuello. Entonces la rodea y camina a paso rápido hacia la salida de la escuela. Esquiva a cualquiera que se le acerca para preguntar que había pasado y cuando llega a la puerta, la abre con ambas manos y finalmente sale.

No quería darle explicaciones a nadie, no quería justificar lo que había hecho, no quería hablar con nadie. Quería irse a su casa y encerrarse en su habitacion para no ver a nadie durante el resto del día.

_"Soy un completo estúpido."_

Se recrimina a si mismo una y otra vez al caminar por las calles y al alejarse lo más rápido posible de la escuela. ¿Por qué tenía que haberla besado? Se había olvidado que se sentía así de bien. Y lo había recordado por sus ridículas insistencias. Tenía que quedarse encerrado un rato y tratar de olvidarlo, porque no quería arrepentirse de ninguna manera de haber finalizado todo con ella. Era lo correcto si no la amaba.

Al mismo tiempo, Bebe se había quedado mirando el camino que Kyle había tomado.

Se lleva una mano al rostro, y todos notan que estaba más estresada de lo que parecía. Algunos chicos de la multitud se le comienzan a acercar, y se escuchan los típicos consuelos en el mar de murmullos que se había generado. Las frases trilladas como "Es un idiota, no deberias estar interesado en él"; "Yo nunca te haría lo que te hizo"; "No sabe lo que se pierde, eres mucho para él", etc, no eran extrañas de escuchar.

-Debería haber cobrado entrada por esto, es decir, lo anuncié a todo el mundo con la simple intención de fastidiar a Kyle. Pero no tenía idea de que se juntaría tanta gente.- Admite con asombro Eric Cartman sin ningún tipo de remordimiento por lo que había hecho. Kenny, a su lado, suspira frustrado y le dirige una mirada de reojo a Bebe. Hasta sentia lástima por lo mal que ella se veía y por la situación en general. No había sido nada divertido a pesar de sus expectativas.

-Hoy fue un día de mierda para ambos. Mejor no molestes a Kyle mañana.-

Cartman se le queda mirando con ojos bien abiertos, como si hubiera dicho las palabras más impresionantes y reveladoras de todo el mundo. Kenny se esperaraba una reacción como esa, y predice lo que le diría. Roda los ojos con fastidio.

-¿Es una broma? Mañana más que nunca joderé a Kyle por lo que le sucedió. Es imposible que desperdicie la oportunidad. No lo defiendas porque es tu nueva novia temporal.- Le sonríe de costado con burla despectiva hacia el rubio, quien la hace _Fuck you_ con su dedo indice.

-No es mi novia, gordo racista.-

-Oh. Perdoooon. Olvidé que Butters es tu novia, pobre.-

-¡¿Podrías callarte? Me voy, odio hablar contigo, eres un dolor de culo.- Kenny se da media vuelta y camina hacia la salida de la escuela, ignorando a todo el tumulto de chismosos que se había formado allí dentro. Eric se encoge de hombros sin darle importancia.

-¡Me conformo con que no olvides lo que le debes hacer!-

McCormick había escuchado ese último grito proveniente del castaño y luego había distinguido a la perfección su risa caracteristica. No tenía por qué aclararselo, saldría del colegio justamente para seguir con el plan. Pero de pronto, en el momento en que apartaba a la multitud de su camino, abre los ojos sintiendo un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo.

Unos cabellos largos y negros pasaban a su lado, aquella figura femenina que desprendía un cálido perfume floral pasaba a su lado a toda velocidad, hacia la dirección en donde estaba Bebe. Kenny se detiene bruscamente, gira hacia atrás y se le queda mirando, por un segundo había cruzado su mirada con la de ella, una fuerte y fulminante mirada repleta de carácter.

-¿Wendy?-

**:;:;:;:;:;: **


	18. Mis recuerdos

**Hola ~ Bueno, mañana empiezo la universidad (Otra vez) Y este año le voy a poner onda(? Por eso, posiblemente actualice una vez por semana, los Sábados o Domingos xD** **Tuve un fin de semana medio jodido, no fue de los mejores pero buen, llegué a tiempo aunque sea para subir un capitulo. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO, KENNY T.T Iba a subir este cap ese día pero tuve complicaciones akshdakjs. GRACIAS GRAACIAS por sus reviews, no voy dejar la historia, hasta concluira no voy a continuar con mi otro fic Creek porque se me juntan muchas cosas u.u Disfruten este capii n.n**

* * *

><p>Clyde formaba muecas de dolor mezcladas con preocupación al ver como Craig se torturaba a sí mismo corriendo detrás de Marsh y haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos para estar cabeza a cabeza con él.<p>

-¡Eso es Marsh! Vengan hacia aquí, un descanso de cinco minutos.- El entrenador les hace una señal para que dejen de correr y se aproximen hacia ellos para tomar un respiro. El primero en llegar en frente del entrenador es Marsh, posa ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y jadea exhausto por la corrida intensa que había hecho.

Caminando no en un estado muy diferente, le sigue Tucker y cuando llega en frente de Clyde, se sienta en el piso y toma aire con muchisima dificultad. Se lleva una mano a la boca y tose cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien?- El castaño se arrodilla ante él, comenzando a arrepentirse de lo que le estaba haciendo hacer.

-Completamente. Solía… hacerlo… ¿Recuerdas?- Seguía jadeando con esfuerzo para retomar el aire perdido, cuando Clyde nota la mirada de satisfacción del entrenador sobre ellos, le muestra una cara antipática como respuesta. Luego se acerca un poco más a Craig con intenciones de decirle algo.

-Bien, pensé que el entrenador seguáa amándote, pero al parecer te odia. Mejor deja esto ahora antes de que se vuelva humillante. Veré como dejar el equipo de otra manera.-

-Ni muerto. Esto es por orgullo, ¿Entiendes? Borraré esa sonrisa de mierda de su puta cara.- Pero Craig se vuelve a tapar la boca tosiendo fuertemente. Realmente tantos años de fumar no le estaban dando buenos resultados a su cuerpo. Stan se endereza un poco más recuperado y entonces el entrenador señala a Craig con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Crées que puedes correr como antes luego de dejar todo y luego de haber fumado dos años seguidos sin parar? Obviamente tus pulmones están mucho más desgastados que antes. Resígnate, Tucker. He ganado.-

-Voy a hacer que se meta sus palabras por el culo, entrenador.- Craig se pone de pie bruscamente y le sonríe desafiante sin retroceder en su reto, con ansias de demostrarle que estaba equivocado. Despues de todo, era un reto y el amaba los retos, más si eran casi imposibles.

-No me jodan, yo no pienso volver a correr todo eso. Ni de coña lo hago.- Stan mira de manera fastidiada al entrenador, quien le pone una mano en su hombro y le devuelve la sonrisa desafiante a Craig. Clyde le posa una mano en el hombro al pelinegro, a su mejor amigo.

-Tiene razón, Craig. Es una idea estúpida, apenas y le pudiste seguir el ritmo a Stan.- Le murmura con inseguridad, pero Tucker roda los ojos y no lo mira a los ojos. Sus razones para hacerlo iban más allá de una provocación.

-Clyde… cállate. Estoy haciendo esto por ti tambien, podrías valorarlo en vez de ser una maldita gallina cobarde.- Craig volvía a ser honesto como siempre, pero cuando el castaño lo escucha lo fulmina con la mirada. Abre la boca disgustado por ese trato, dispuesto a responderle.

-¡Pero sí yo sólo me estaba…!-

-¡MARSH! ¡CORRE DE AQUÍ HACIA EL FINAL DEL PATIO, SON SOLO DOSCIENTOS METROS! ¡SI VENCES A TUCKER, TENDRÁS UN MES SIN EJERCICIOS EXTRAS!-

La pereza de volver a hacerlo se esfuma en menos de un segundo en el cuerpo de Stan. Su rostro se ilumina cuando le dirige una mirada atónita al entrenador. El sujeto había gritado con todas sus fuerzas y parecía no estan jodiendo con el asunto.

-¿E-en serio?- Tartamudea sin poder creerlo, el hombre le asiente con énfasis y se cruza de brazos. Pero el otro pelinegro se comienza a apartar del grupo con una mirada repleta de fastidio hacia el entrenador y hacia el ingenuo de Marsh.

-¡Claro que es _en serio_! ¡Estoy listo cuando quieras, marica!- Craig le da la espalda a su mejor amigo y se coloca en posición para comenzar a correr. Stan frunce el seño ofendido hacia él y se acerca a él, dispuesto a tomr el reto y destrozarlo en la carrera. El entrenador ríe al escucharlo y siente muchas ganas de ver el desenlace, estaba confiado en que ganaría.

-Esa perseverancia es lo que siempre admiré de ti. A ver si te ayuda en algo ahora. ¡EN SUS MARCAS… LISTOS…!-

Marsh se pone en posición tambien, enfocando en su mente el camino. Ninguno de los dos se observan directamente, enfocaban sus ojos en el camino. Clyde se les queda mirando algo perturbado y pasa a mirar de reojo al entrenador.

-¡FUERA!- El grito hace que ambos salgan disparados a toda velocidad hacia su meta, aunque lo único que les interesaba a ambos era sobrepasarse el uno con el otro.

-Mierda, yo sólo…- Murmura Clyde observando con detenimiento el correr de su mejor amigo. Esa expresión concentrada que siempre se formaba en su rostro cuando ansiaba conseguir algo y luchaba hasta el final para tenerlo. Craig quería cerrarle la boca el idiota del entrenador, cerrarle el culo a Stan por creer tener mejor estado físico y bien… también lo hacía en parte por él.

-Sólo me preocupaba por ti, estúpido.- Sonríe sin darse cuenta. Sentía que Craig podía ser noble y pensar en los demás cuando quería y sólo se mostraba así con sus verdaderos amigos.

Stan corría y superaba a Craig por medio metro, pero el contrario llegaba a su altura repetidas veces, aunque eso no era suficiente para sobrepasarlo.

_"Y pensar que antes me vencía. Esto será fácil."_

El pelinegro más rápido acelera, mueve sus piernas mucho más rápido que al comienzo y deja varios metros atrás a Tucker. Él intenta alcanzarlo y hacer lo mismo pero se había adelantado mucho en un par de segundos.

-Mierda.- Cierra los ojos con fuerza en señal de que no podía mas, no podía correr mas rápido que eso y ya lo había dado todo. El hijo de puta del entrenador quizás tenía razón, tantos años de no hacer absolutamente nada le habían afectado.

-¡Craig, tú puedes! ¡Jode a Stan!- Escucha los gritos alentadores de Clyde a lo lejos. Y gira breves segundos hacia él. Le estaba sonriendo como nunca en su vida, dándole mucho aliento.

-¡Ese gótico marica no puede vencerte! ¡Rómpele el culo!- Seguía gritando aún más fuerte que antes y agitando sus brazos hacia él. En realidad su idea era simple para darle ventaja completa a Tucker, y siendo Stan tan sensible a _ese tipo_ de insultos, los resultados no se hacen esperar.

-¡¿A quién le dices gótico marica, Clyde? ¡Vete al carajo!- Exclama con todo lo que tenía de garganta Stan, girando hacia atrás más que furioso. Aunque de repente, el enojo es reemplazado por asombro. Craig retoma el camino con mucha más fuerza que antes y se acerca hacia él muy rápido. Lo sobrepasa con éxito y continúa con ese ritmo, dejándolo atónito sin saber de dónde había sacado esas energías.

-¡Eso es trampa! ¡Fue una distracción!- Se defiende intentando con todas sus fuerzas volver a superar a Craig. La reacción del contrario es predecible, se niega a escucharlo.

-¡Jódete, Marsh!-

-¡TÚ JÓDETE, CRAIG! ¡Eres un condenado hijo de…!-

Pero Stan abre los ojos shockeado cuando Tucker llega al final del patio y cruza la linea que dividía el pasto falso del concreto. Acababa de llegar primero y lo había jodido en su cara.

-Debe ser una puta broma.- Stan deja de correr y se queda en frente de Craig. Vuelve a apoyar sus manos sobre sus rodillas para inhalar aire, en cambio el pelinegro contrario se sienta en el suelo y se recuesta de espaldas sobre el piso, extendiendo ambos brazos a sus lados. Tomaba aire de la misma manera que él, quizás con mayor esfuerzo. Sentía que estaba muriendo, pero todo había valido la pena, de verdad los había jodido.

-No tiene… sentido… que hayas… ganado.- Marsh se deja caer sentado al suelo y le dirige la mirada cansada a Craig, de costado, quien se tapa los ojos con ambos ante brazos y sigue jadeando al igual que Marsh.

-Lo sé… pero… demostré… mi punto.-

-Hiciste… trampa…-

-Muére…te.-

-Tú… muérete…-

-No, tú… hazlo…-

-¿Sabes… qué?… Tregua…-

-De acuerdo… tregua.-

-¡Craig! ¡Stan!- A lo lejos, se acercaban a los trotes tanto el entrenador como Clyde, a un ritmo mucho más lento a comparación del de los chicos que estaban en el suelo. Cuando llegan, el primero en hablar es el entrenador del equipo. Su rostro gritaba "derrota" por todos lados. Cuando Craig se sienta en su lugar y se da cuenta de eso, no disimula su mirada penetrante en él, como esperando que diga algo. Que escupa un discurso perdedor para ser preciso.

-Ok, eh… supongo que al derrotar a Marsh en la carrera, demostraste que estás en forma. Aun así eso no borra el hecho de que Stan es mejor deportista que tú.-

-Como sea, ¿Clyde ya está fuera del equipo?- Pregunta impaciente cortando el sermón que se aproximaba. El sujeto suspira derrotado y acepta la realidad. Había perdido y era hombre de palabra.

-Puede dejar el equipo. Es una lástima estando tan cerca de un partido tan importante.-

-Me siento tan utilizando.- Murmura Stan desviando la mirada hacia un lado con una sonrisa torcida y sin humor verdadero. Clyde sonríe más alegre que nunca y palmea el hombro de su mejor amigo.

-No creí que lo lograrías. Te debo una, Craig.-

-Gracias por la fe.- Lanza una carcajada algo cansada, obviamente bromeaba. El entrenador se lleva una mano al mentón, de manera pensativa.

-Aunque sigo sosteniendo eso de que tendrías que estar aquí para bajar de peso.-

Stan alza las cejas y luego de un par de segundos… se echa a reir muy tentado y señala a Clyde de manera acusadora.

-¡Ya te dije que no estoy gordo! ¡Son mis huesos!- Se defiende el castaño frunciendo el seño muy irritado. Craig roda los ojos por esas palabras que eran algo común cuando alguien se metía con su peso.

-Se, claro, eres "fuertecito" AJAJAJAJ.-

-¡MARSH! ¡EL SOBREPESO NO ES GRACIOSO! ¡Y COMO PERDISTE, LE DARÁS OTRAS TREITA VUELTAS A LA CANCHA!- Lo señala y luego señala el patio, sus palabras sonaban autoritarias. Como las de Hitler. Pero ese no era el caso, él deja de reir y hace una gran mueca de cuestionamiento.

-¡¿Está enfermo de la cabeza o algo? ¡Yo no pienso…!-

-¡AHORA!-

-Arhghh. Está bien.- Murmura cosas incomprensibles, aparentes insultos hacia el entrenador, y sale corriendo en sentido opuesto de donde estaban ellos.

-Espero que algun día lo reconcideren.- El entrenador se da media vuelta y se marcha de la vista de ambos chicos. Craig coloca ambas manos en sus bolsillos y comienzan a caminar para dejar el patio de deportes. Ver a la gente entrenar, sentir la adrenalina de correr y querer vencer a alguien, simplemente le había traído recuerdos. Algunos buenos, otros malos, pero recuerdos al fin. De cierta manera le gustaba sentir el viento corriendo por su rostro al correr, lo hacía sentir mas libre que de costumbre.

-Craig…-

El mencionado se detiene y gira hacia atrás para ver a su mejor amigo, más bien contemplar su sonrisa de agradecimiento. A veces no eran necesarias las palabras para transmitir ciertas emociones.

-Vayámos a tu casa.- Pronuncia Tucker cerrando los ojos y dándose la vuelta nuevamente. Clyde le asiente sin dudarlo, y lo sigue a paso lento. Sólo observando la espalda del pelinegro.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en su bien acomodada habitación y aún seguía escuchando los gritos de su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta. Algo semejante a un dolor de cabeza azotaba sus ya de por si turbados pensamientos, y definitivamente los gritos preocupados de Sheila no lo estaban ayudando. Hacían que se sienta más fastidiado que antes. Él sólo había cerrado la puerta con una violencia tan grande que toda la casa lo había escuchado, luego le había dado un par de vueltas a la llave y se había arrojado a su cama rogándole a Dios dormirse y que se termine ese horrible día.<p>

Pero luego de un rato, escucha los gritos de su madre que exigían que abra la puerta y que le de una explicación por aquella actitud tan extraña. Kyle ahora mismo, estaba sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de su cama y mirando la puerta de su habitación, mas bien con ojos perdidos, sin enfocarle verdadera atención.

-¡Respóndeme, Kyle! ¿Qué manera es esa de llegar a casa?-

Sin soportarlo por un segundo más, se tapa los ojos con una mano y junta aire para lanzar el grito de su vida.

-¡¿Podrías simplemente dejarme solo por una maldita hora? ¡Luego te explico! ¡Quiero estar solo un rato, es lo único que pido!-

La escena se queda en silencio unos cuantos segundos. Kyle tenía un temperamento muy jodido cuanto estaba turbado, o cuando lo fastidiaban demasiado. Y si sucedía, no temía mandar a la mismísima mierda a cualquiera que lo joda, no importaba si era su familia o sus amigos. Había que alejarse un tiempo para que se tranquilizara un poco. Pero al parecer, ni siquiera su madre conocía a la perfección ese temperamento tan particular.

-¡Que sea la última vez que me levantas la voz de esa manera, Kyle! ¡Soy tu madre!-

-Dios…- El mencionado se lleva ambas manos al rostro, cubriéndoselo totalmente harto de todo el mundo y sabiendo que ella podría ser un dolor de cabeza en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Su madre prosigue.

-Sólo quitale el seguro a la puerta por si pasa algo. Luego baja a cenar o te la verás con tu padre.- Es lo último que llega a decir, porque después se escuchan como sus zapatos se alejan por el pasillo, apartándose de la vista de la puerta del judío.

Kyle cierra un poco sus ojos y baja la cabeza levemente, se sentía algo mal por haber tratado de esa manera a su madre. La razón era que estaba demasiado aturdido como para dar explicaciones de porque estaba de tan mal humor. Habían sucedido tantas cosas y todavía no podía darse explicaciones a sí mismo de que tendría que empezar a hacer al respecto, porque cada vez que empezaba a reconsiderar sus opciones, de alguna manera… se contradecía.

Y no entendía cómo podía haber llegado a eso, a contradecirse como si fuera un imbécil confundido que no sabía que hacer. De todos, él siempre había sido el mas lucido, el que tenía las metas fijadas y el que nunca dudaba demasiado tiempo en que elegir o en que hacer en situaciones complicadas. Odiaba con todo su ser no poder resolver un problema por sí mismo, odiaba no entender que le estaba pasando y eso sólo le creaba un vacío de preguntas sin respuestas.

Odiaba tener que admitir que estaba confundido hasta la medula.

Suspira y se levanta de un tirón, dando pasos largos hacia la puerta de su habitación. Acerca su mano a la cerradura y la abre, por lo menos obedeciendo a lo que su madre le impuso segundo antes de marcharse. Se da media vuelta y vuelve a caminar hacia su cama, pero esta vez se recuesta de costado dándole la espalda a la puerta de su habitación. No se molesta en cubrirse con alguna manta, su habitación tenía calefacción y una temperatura perfecta la invadía.

Sin proponerlo realmente, su mirada se desvía al exterior de la ventana de su habitación. Parecían caer blancos copos de nieve, que hacían contraste con el cielo que empezaba a tornarse oscuro en señal de que estaba anocheciendo. Se muerde el labio inferior y recuerda como los labios suaves y carnosos de Bebe le depositaban un beso por ultima vez.

_"Que estípido fuí."_

Es lo único que se reprocha un millón de veces. Sabía que tendría que haberse negado pero las palabras de afirmación habían salido solas de su boca. No negaría que ese beso de despedida lo había afectado lo suficiente como para haber huído de esa manera exageradamente dramática. Se sentía enojado consigo mismo por haberlo permitido, la había destrozado y ya no podía retroceder el tiempo. No quería ser un desalmado hijo de puta, pero sin querer lo había sido.

Y mierda, no paraba de considerar la idea de que tal vez volver con ella era una buena opción. Luego de todo el auto sermón sobre la decencia y respetar la integridad femenina, esa idea lo golpeaba sin compasión millones de veces por segundo. Tenía que estar loco.

_"Al carajo. Tengo que hablar de esto con alguien."_

Se lleva unos dedos a la frente y corre algunos mechones ondulados de cabello de su frente, después aspira aire con un poco mas de tranquilidad.

Stan siempre recurria a él en las buenas y en las malas. Sabía que no era el mas experimentado del mundo y que sus consejos no tenían mucho tacto con respecto a los sentimientos de los demás, pero suponía que al ser su mejor amigo, podía comentarle aunque sea un poco al respecto de sus dudas.

Quizás le reproche y se burle un poco de él porque tan solo al dia anterior había afirmado que todo con Bebe había terminado para siempre. Pero tenía que ser comprensivo o aunque sea intentar serlo, le debía una. Después de todo siempre era Kyle quien le daba los consejos y el apoyo emocional a él. Deseaba con urgencia salir de ese problema y no entrar en una especie de estado gótico. La sola idea lo horrorizaba.

Kyle extiende un poco su mano hacia la mesita de luz que tenía al costado de su cama, y de allí toma su celular. Lo acerca a él y después de abrirlo, comienza a presionar las teclas hasta llegar al número de Stan. Rosa su pulgar hacia el botón verde que indicaba iniciar la llamada, pero de pronto, se detiene en seco. Se queda mirando fijamente la pantalla del celular y traga saliva sintiéndose algo estúpido.

_"Es raro que él no me haya llamado desde que salió de la práctica."_

Desliza su pulgar por los demas numeros del celular y cierra los ojos pensativo. Y pensar que Stan le había deseado buena suerte antes de ir a enfrentar a Bebe, y todo eso se habia ido al diablo después.

Sólo le había sonreído como siempre, regalándole una mirada transparente con el mas sincero apoyo de mejor amigo. Kyle nunca había hecho eso cada vez que Marsh se iba a enfrentar a Wendy para intentar arreglar su relación o hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad después de una pelea.

Eso lo hacía sentir un poco mierda. Porque él siempre le daba argumentos que siempre terminaban apuntando que esa relación no tenía un futuro ni un sentido, al igual que lo hacían Kenny y Cartman con palabras menos suaves. Pero como su mejor amigo, él siempre se lo trataba de hacer entender a Stan cada vez que rompía con Wendy. Se hacía frustrante que luego volvieran y que todo siga periodicamente bien por un tiempo para que luego pase lo mismo. Era como un gran circulo vicioso.

Llegaba a ser irritante. Porque ese mismo chico de ojos azules que le sonreía de manera amable y con la mejor intención para que todo siempre le saliera bien, siempre acudía a él luego de sufrir como un condenado por esa chica. Era injusto, era frustrante, le enojaba mucho porque no se lo merecía. Más allá de que tuviera que soportar sus absurdas lágrimas por una mujer que jugaba con él, simplemente no quería volver a verlo asi de mal.

Stan… era su super mejor amigo, no se lo merecía de ninguna manera. Quería ver que… le sonriera como esa mañana cuando estaba por ir con Bebe. Sólo quería que esos ojos azules se posaran en los suyos por más tiempo y que no deje de mirarlo a pesar de que resultara incómodo. No quería volver a abrazarlo mientras que el pelinegro se lamentaba una y otra vez y se seguía preguntando _"¿Qué hice mal?"_

Kyle abre bien los ojos y cierra la tapa de su celular con fuerza, presionándola con su mano con mucha fuerza.

_"¿Cómo puede ser que esté pensando en esto ahora?"_

**:;:;:;:;:;: **


	19. Lo acepto, lo entiendo

**Planeaba subir un capitulo ayer, es más, lo edité a la perfección. Pero cuando traté de guardar los cambios, fanfiction me volvió a joder, no se guardaron los cambios porque decía que no estaba logueada. Es decir, gasté como dos horas de mi vida al pedo, malditos(? Me enojé xD y me fui a dormir, hoy salí y volví hace un rato recién (Prometo hacer vida de universitaria de verdad, desde... mañana) Espero poder subir otro capitulo el fin de semana sin tener inconvenientes xD _gracias_ gracias** GRACIAS** por sus hermosos y perfectos reviews mis amores (L) Les dejo este extenso capitulo, y les digo que el próximo tendrá _de todo_. Y tal vez lo que diga sea un spoiler demasiado grande(? pero que carajo, lo digo igual. En el próximo capitulo habrá _Style y Cryde_ a morir. Disfruten este e.e**

* * *

><p>No se da cuenta de que la puerta de su habitación se abre lentamente sin ocasionar ningún ruido. Una persona ingresa haciendo todo lo posible para que sus pasos no se escuchen, con la misma delicadeza empieza a cerrar la puerta detrás suyo una vez estando adentro. El pelirrojo suelta el celular y con esa misma mano se cubre la frente, con una expresión confundida y reflexiva al mismo tiempo.<p>

Porque recordar… no se sentía bien. Se sentía como si unas puñaladas atravezaran su pecho e hicieran que su corazón se acelerara un poco. No era agradable, y más sabiendo que esos recuerdos despertaban cosas aterradoras que jamás había sentido. No quería recordar a Stan de esa manera, pero descubre con miedo que no podia deshacerse de esos recuerdos con facilidad.

-Sorpresa, Kyle.-

El pelirrojo jadea sorprendido al sentir que una mano se deposita sobre su hombro y se sienta en su lugar bruscamente, girando hacia atrás para saber quién rayos se había metido en su habitación de esa manera. Frunce el ceño fulminando con la mirada al chico rubio que tenía en frente suyo, que estaba arrodillado en el suelo mirando con curiosidad las acciones de Kyle.

-¿Qué carajo haces aquí? ¿No te enseñaron a golpear?-

-Hey, relájate.- Kenny arquea una ceja un poco ofendido por el trato que le estaba dando.

-Sólo vine porque me preocupó que salieras así de la escuela. Y bien, la puerta estaba abierta. Tu madre me dejó pasar.- Su voz de niño bueno y su mirada sinceramente preocupada por el bienestar de Kyle parecían creíbles. Por su parte, Broflovski le desvía la mirada y no lo mira a los ojos.

-Pudiste haberme llamado.-

Kenny sonríe de lado al oír a Kyle, ya que su voz comenzaba a reflejar un poco de culpa por haberlo tratado de esa manera. En realidad no solo había ido por eso, tenía algunas cosas en mente para decirle a su amigo, y no quería guardárselas por mucho tiempo.

-Kyle… ¿Por qué besaste a Bebe si no te gusta?-

El mencionado tuerce la boca en señal de incomprensión y luego suspira, rodando los ojos indignado.

-Sabes que me gusta, es decir, solo superficialmente. Si alguna vez me sentí mas atraído hacia ella, fue hace mucho.-

-Vamos, no te gusta. Ella nunca te gustó y lo sabes.-

-Kenny, estoy… muy seguro de lo que pienso ahora. Y sé que quieres saber por qué me sentí así de aturdido luego de besarla. Todo volvió a mi cabeza, ¿Está bien? Todo lo que viví con ella, no es fácil. Pensé que podía manejarlo y no pude.- Cierra sus ojos fastidiado y gira hacia adelante, permanece sentado sobre la cama y le da la espalda completamente a Kenny. El rubio sonríe, demostrando un poco de malicia, y cierra los ojos riendo un poco de forma amigable.

-¿Por qué no quieres ser sincero conmigo? ¿Acaso el único que tiene el privilegio de escucharte ser honesto es Stan?- McCormick se levanta del piso lentamente y deposita sus rodillas sobre la cama, se desliza hacia Kyle y lleva una mano a su cintura. Al sentir el contacto, el pelirrojo gira hacia atrás con ojos bien abiertos y aparta su mano bruscamente con la suya propia.

-¡¿Qué mierda…?- Pero detiene su insulto cuando nota que Kenny le clava la mirada directamente en sus ojos, con una semi sonrisa que hasta parecía divertida. Aborrecía esa expresión en el rostro del rubio, era como si le expresara un sincero _"Sabes que tengo razón"_, y él nunca lo admitiría. Por eso le contesta la mirada seriamente y sin titubear. Definitivamente debía decir algo en su defensa.

-Cuando la besé, me dieron unas ganas inhumanas de volver con ella. P-pero también… es decir… no es como si yo…- Tocar ese tema con Kenny era absolutamente incómodo. No obstante, era mas fácil hablarlo con él que con Stan. Ni siquiera quería imaginar el rostro repleto de terror de Marsh al confesarle sus... dudas.

-Me siento raro.- Termina murmurando con voz derrotada y cerrando los ojos en totalidad. Kenny deja de sonreír y se sienta cruzado de piernas sobre la cama. Oh, había tanto por reflexionar. Ser el psicólogo del grupo no era su estilo, obviamente no estaba calificado para serlo. Pero bien, haría un esfuerzo por Kyle para que se deje de fastidiar la existencia.

-¿Quieres que te diga lo que te pasa?- Le pregunta con voz melosa y sonriéndole de manera astuta y algo confiada. Kyle abre los ojos y le niega con la cabeza dos veces. Kenny no podría decirle nada que le quitara las dudas estúpidas de su mente. De seguro lo jodería aún más, y no se arriesgaría a eso.

-Busco ayudarte un poco, se siente bien cuando dejas la confusión de lado y admites que…-

-No estoy confundido.- Clava su mirada hacia abajo y aprieta sus puños con fuerza. ¿Acaso era tan obvio que hasta Kenny se había dado cuenta? No quería pensar que había sido así. El rubio bufa aburrido y se le queda mirando, sabiendo muy bien lo que haría a continuación. Lo haría reaccionar a la fuerza.

-Eres testarudo. ¿Y sabes qué?-

Kyle levanta la mirada y siente que es tomado de ambas muñecas y empujado con violencia contra el colchón sin tener tiempo como para reaccionar. Se queda de espaldas y en shock, no podía creer la rapidez con la que McCormick se había apoderado de la situación. Los ojos del rubio destellaban una lujuria que jamás podría llegar a comprender, una fuerte emoción ardiente que Kyle se negaba a aceptar. Para su mala suerte, Kenny se lame los labios en clara señal de que no lo dejaría escapar. En ese momento, era la presa de un depredador sin escrúpulos.

-Me encanta eso de ti.-

-¿Ah?- Esta vez el pelirrojo siente que las ganas de romperle la cara que había tenido el día anterior estaban volviendo a su ser con más intensidad que antes. Aprieta sus dientes con fuerza y pasa a forsejear con sus brazos para poder soltarse. Kenny lo sujeta con más fuerza para que deje de moverse y aprisiona sus piernas también, estaba encima suyo y sus propias piernas estaban entrelazadas con las de Kyle. El pelirrojo estaba totalmente inmovilizado.

-¡Suéltame y vete de mi habitación! ¡Sabía que habías venido solo para esto!-

-Pues te equivocas, te dije que vine porque estaba preocupado. Y era verdad.-

-¡Maldito hijo de…!- Pero de pronto, Kyle cierra la boca y se estremece cuando Kenny se acerca a su rostro y queda a cinco escasos centímetros de distancia. Sus respiraciones chocan pausadamente, sus alientos tibios eran apreciados por el contrario. Alcanzan a quedarse estáticos y se miran a los ojos por segundos que no parecen terminar. El pelirrojo gruñe al volver a la realidad, vuelve a hacer un forsejeo para aunque sea soltar uno de sus brazos, no obstante, Kenny lanza una pequeña carcajada de victoria porque sabía que todo eso era inútil. Su fuerza siempre sería superior a la de Broflovski.

-Tienes miedo de que esto te guste, ¿Verdad?- El rubio se acerca a sus labios y lo besa sin dudarlo ni reconsiderarlo, une sus bocas en un tibio y humedo contacto superficial. Kyle hace un último esfuerzo por apartar sus muñecas del fuerte agarre de Kenny, pero él lo sostenía con demasiada fuerza, al igual que a sus piernas. McCormick se separa y mira el semblante perturbado y casi traumado de Broflovski, estaba tan palido de la impresión que parecía un cadáver.

-Bebe era tan ardiente, esas tetas volvían loca a toda la maldita escuela, incluyéndome. Era graciosa, divertida…- Kenny cierra los ojos y se desliza hacia el cuello desnudo y terso de su amigo, Kyle abre los ojos a más no poder y abre la boca de la impresión al sentir como la lengua del rubio comenzaba a recorrer su piel.

No sólo siente un estremecimiento que lo sacude al momento, sino que también reconoce un placer inexplicable que no tenía ningún tipo de lógica, considerando que eran hombres y que sentirlo _estaba mal_. Llega a girar su cabeza hacia un costado, cerrando sus ojos con muchísima fuerza y muerde sus labios, resistiendo la tortura. Kenny lamía de arriba hacia abajo y vicerversa, luego chupaba su piel únicamente con sus labios y la succionaba repetidas veces. Se separa un poco para atacar su nuez de Adán y para bajar hasta lamer el escaso comienzo de su pecho. Le corre la camisera que le estorbaba, y continúa su acto de lamer y besar su piel. En un instante, se separa para seguir hablando, algo jadeante.

-Tan salvaje, su carácter era pasional y todos hubieran pagado por una noche con ella. Mmm, la chica más deseada se enamora de ti y todos te envidian, ¿Y tú qué haces, Kyle?-

-¡AHH!- Kyle encorva su cuerpo, lanzando más bien un alarido al sentir que Kenny lo muerde en el cuello con una violencia totalmente sensual. No podía gritar ni pedir ayuda, ¿Qué dirian sus padres al entrar a su habitación y al ver semejante escena? El de parca anaranjada se aprovechaba de la desventaja de Kyle y por eso era un completo…

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Déjame!- Y a pesar de todo, escuchaba sus palabras mientras que le seguía besando y mordisqueando el cuello.

-La rechazas no sin antes besarla, en frente de toda la escuela. Te conozco, no tanto como Stan, pero te conozco.-

-Basta…- Murmura Kyle y aspira aire, sintiendo que sus ojos se vencen y que su respiración se entrecorta cuando McCormick le realiza chupones bruscos en el cuello. Jadea para tomar aire con la boca y aprieta sus puños, intentando dejar su cabeza en blanco y no reaccionar ante la situación que estaba atravezando.

Kenny escucha la rápida respiración del pelirrojo y siente como su pecho sube y baja debajo de su cuerpo. Dios, era música para sus oídos. Ahora debía encargarse de que emita esos exquisitos sonidos solo para él, y no estaba a mucho camino de lograrlo. Sabía que era el momento, así que suelta una de las muñecas de Kyle, baja esa mano y la introduce por debajo de su camiseta. Sus dedos curiosos recorren todo el estómago del judío y llegan a su pecho. Su piel era tan suave y delicada, el calor que le proporcionaba era inigualable y deseaba calentarlo mucho más.

-En realidad, mmm, creías que Bebe te gustaba porque a todo el mundo le gusta. Luego te aburriste de ella sin saber por qué, después jugaste con su pobre corazón en fiestas, creyendo que sólo te atraía sexualmente.-

-Cállate… pedazo de mierda, te… odio. ¡AHH!.- Kyle vuelve a lanzar un gemido corto y vuelve a encorvar su cuerpo de una manera muy brusca. Kenny manoseaba su piel y jugaba con sus tetillas como un completo violador y no tenía vergüenza de seguir. Deja de besar su cuello y se dedica a tocarlo sin soltar una de sus muñecas. Debía hacer que vuelva a gemir, tenía que volver a escuchar eso o sino moriría de la ansiedad.

-La verdad es que… quieres que creamos que te gusta, que te calienta. Estaba funcionando hasta ahora porque no hay ser humano al que no le caliente esa perra. Pero… en realidad hacías eso por _inseguridad_ propia.-

-¡CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA!- Kyle reacciona y lleva su mano libre al hombro de Kenny, para apartarlo de un empujón y hacer que se detenga. Pero él comenzaba a cegarse por la lujuria y no se detendría tan fácilmente. El rubio siente que lo empuja, pero de inmediato aparta su mano del pecho de Kyle y vuelve a tomar esa muñeca que lo intentaba apartar, la aprisiona contra el colchón nuevamente y se acerca a su rostro, más bien a los labios de Kyle, y cambia su semblante por uno serio. Le diría la verdad, la tan temida realidad que hasta ahora no podía admitir.

-_Inseguridad_. Que se convirtió en confusión desde que tuviste esa noche con Stan.-

-¡Cállate!-

Kenny cierra los ojos y le encaja un beso, Kyle gruñe y vuelve a sacudir todo su cuerpo con tal de separarse y partirle la cara de un golpe al desgraciado que le estaba haciendo pasar todo ese horrible momento, que lo humillaba y que parecía disfrutar terriblemente de esa humillación. Entonces, McCormick muerde el labio inferior del pelirrojo, haciendo que él gima adolorido por ese acto repentino. Se separan un segundo y se observan a los ojos, jadeantes y con pensamientos totalmente opuestos sobre la situación.

-Y no está mal. No es malo sentirse confundido de vez en cuando.- Lo decía con suavidad, en un susurro que moriría gracias al silencio que Kyle le estaba regalando. Broflovski agranda sus ojos brillosos y trata de negar, _esa no era la respuesta que necesitaba. No era lo que quería oír._

-No… no estoy…-

Ken vuelve a besarlo y esta vez recorre su lengua por cada centímentro de la boca de Kyle, él emite un sonido de disconformidad. Aún así, Kenny sabía que hacer para que comenzara a ceder de a poco. Se separa y le sonríe amablemente, viendo el rostro dudoso del judío, mezclado con bastante rencor y somnolencia, se notaba que de a poco dejaría de resistirse. Su fuerza estaba disminuyendo considetablemente. Jadeaba aturdido sin dejar de observar las orbes celestes que lo penetraban.

-Te gusta, te encanta que te bese, Kyle.-

-No… no es…-

Se acerca a su boca y esta vez lo besa suavemente, chocando sus labios y moviéndolos a un compás tranquilo. Los labios de Kyle se abren un poco, con total inseguridad. Kenny aprovecha esto y suelta una de sus muñecas otra vez, lleva su mano a la entrepierna calida del pelirrojo y sin pensarlo dos veces, la frota de arriba hacia abajo con cuidado y suavidad. Kyle toma aire con su nariz y empieza a agitarse mucho más que antes, entonces el rubio siente con muchísima satisfacción que el pelirrojo empezaba a corresponder el beso, se deja llevar por sus caricias indiscretas.

Se vuelve a separar tomando aire con dificultad y nota que Kyle gira su rostro hacia un costado. Jadeaba sin atreverse a enfrentar su mirada otra vez. El judío no quería aceptarlo, no podía aceptarlo, no todavía. Todo sucedía tan rapido. Y… mierda, Kenny besaba mejor que todas las mujeres juntas en el mundo. Con una fusión de sensualidad y delicadeza, que abría paso al descontrol total. Cualquiera se volvería loco por recibir uno de esos besos que podían llegar a dejarte sin aliento por días completos.

-Niégame que te vuelve loco.- Murmura el rubio con una tierna sonrisa, pensando en lo apetecible que se veía Kyle en ese estado de debilidad temporal. Lleva una mano al mentón de Broflovski y lo gira hacia su rostro, para poder analizar sus expresiones. Por su parte, Kyle intenta abrir la boca para articular algunas palabras en su defensa. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kenny lo besa sin soltar su mentón y ambos cierran sus ojos dejándose llevar por sus impulsos y deseos.

No sólo se corresponden mutuamente, sino que también profundizan y unen sus lenguas con una rapidez envidiable. Kenny sonríe en su interior, su misión acababa de completarse y había descontrolado al judío al extremo de poder aprovechar ese momento juntos al máximo. Pasa la mano que sostenía su mentón al rostro de Kyle y lo sostiene, corriendo levemente con su pulgar algunos mechones que caían en su mejilla. Suelta la muñeca de su amigo con su otra mano y decide avanzar unos diez escalones en el acto sexual, sin importarle nada. Lleva sus dedos cada vez mas abajo y empieza a desabrochar los pantalones del pelirrojo.

Kyle gime al sentir el contacto de los dedos de Kenny por arriba de su miembro y levanta su mano para sostener la nuca del rubio y acercarlo más a su rostro, con tal de no terminar ese beso que parecía no tener fin. McCormick introcude sus dedos por debajo de la ropa interior del judío y siente que ya estaba endureciéndose, entonces lo sujeta sin mucho cuidado, hasta con algo de inexperiencia. Jamás en su vida había masturbado a un hombre y se suponía que no tendría que ser tan difícil. Probaría con Kyle por primera vez.

Kenny se separa del beso y siente que sus dedos comienzan a temblar un poco. Eran las ansias, la emoción, la inexperiencia y el descubrir cosas desconocidas, todo era demasiado para un día. No quería parar, era una experiencia que lo hacía estallar del entusiasmo. Kyle, al segundo de separarse del beso, vuelve a lanzar un gemido al sentir su miembro excitado entre los dedos de Kenny, toma aire e intenta tranquilizarce, hacer que su racionalidad vuelva a su cabeza y entender lo que estaba por suceder. Aunque por más que trataba y trataba con insistencia… su cerebro parecía estar desconectado.

-Tu voz es deliciosa, sigue.- Y luego de que Kenny murmure esto con voz ronca y sensual, hace un gran esfuerzo por calmar su respiración y decide comenzar. Agita el miembro endurecido entre sus manos de arriba hacia abajo en un ritmo que comienza siendo lento y tranquilo.

Kyle lanza gemidos ahogados y aferra sus manos en los hombros de Kenny, los sostiene con toda la fuerza que posee y a medida de que el ritmo va acelerando, sus gemidos se hacen más claros y agudos.

-Ahh… Kyle…- Si él seguia gimiendo demasiado fuerte, el resto de la casa y de los vecinos podrían oírlos. Sella la boca de Kyle con un beso y lo sigue masturbando ahora en un ritmo rápido y apresurado. Por lo menos aún oía los gemidos ahogandos del judío lo suficientemente cerca, que eran menos sonoros por el beso que se estaban dando.

_"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué está pasando?"_

Ese mismo día recordaba haberle dado un beso de despedida a Bebe. Media hora después recordaba que Kenny le decía toda esa mierda de que estaba confundido y que desde que había estado con Stan todo se había vuelto aún mucho más confuso.

Y justo en ese instante había enloquecido por el placer desbordante que le estaba dando el pobre del que Cartman se burlaba cada tanto. Cartman era el dueño de toda esa maraña de basura y de confusión y por su culpa ahora, en su habitación, Kenny le hacía eso. Le daba… el placer mas grande y marica de toda su vida.

Lo peor de todo era que si alguien interrumpía lo que estaban haciendo, estaría dispuesto a degollar a ese alguien. Aceptaba que había enloquecido totalmente por las olas de placer que invadían cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero bien, también aceptaba que eso no justificaba lo gay que se había vuelto al disfrutar tanto de que un hombre lo estuviese masturbando.

Kyle abre los ojos con terror luego de sentir una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, se queda tieso y totalmente inmóvil. Kenny nota cada movimiento del contrario y poco a poco, separa sus labios de los de él, respirando agotado sobre el rostro de Kyle y dándose cuenta de que él hacía lo mismo. Sentían una especie de conexión al contemplar los ojos claros el uno del otro, no despegan sus miradas y solo escuchan las respiraciones que exigían aire a más no poder y que invadían el resto de la silenciosa habitación.

Cada segundo se convertía en un copo de nieve que caía en el cristal de la ventana y se derretía al instante.

Aspira aire y deja caer ambos parpados en totalidad, un suspiro cansado seguido de una sonrisa victoriosa es lo que esboza Kenny mientras que ignora el semblante inmóvil y petrificado de Kyle. El judío entre abre un poco los labios con intenciones de decir algo, pero se detiene ya que no puede evitar analizar los gestos de su acompañante.

¿Cómo podía reflejar semejante… felicidad, satisfacción y sobre todo tranquilidad luego de todo aquello? ¿Qué acaso se había olvidado de que ellos, apenas hace unos días, eran solo simples amigos y ahora eran unos sujetos promiscuamente influenciados el uno por el otro? ¿Qué carajo sucedería a partir de ahora?

-Deja de sonreír, eres una puta de…- Frunce el ceño sin despegar su mirada llena de rabia de Kenny, pero siente que su presión baja y que vuelve a empalidecer cuando él lleva sus propios dedos a su rostro y lame aquel liquido blanquecino proveniente del acto sexual previo. Ese liquido provenía del interior de Kyle, y McCormick lo gozaba en sus narices.

-Mmmm, delicioso.- Su voz se vuelve ronca y expresa una sensualidad inimaginable, lame sus labios y pasa su lengua atrevida sobre su dedo indice. El pelirrojo se indigna por su puto y miserable intento de seducción y se sienta en de un tirón en su lugar, empuja a Kenny con ambas manos fuera de la cama y provoca que caiga al suelo de espaldas, hacia atrás.

-¡Ahh!- Kenny abre bien los ojos y no alcanza a sostenerse con nada, siente un dolor recorrerle toda la columna vertebral cuando impacta con el duro y frío piso. Había bajado sus defensas por completo.

_Un completo sacón de onda._

-¡Oye! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?- Se sienta en su lugar y le ladra esas palabras a Kyle, quien no tenía una expresión de enojo muy diferente a la suya. Eso debería preguntarselo a él.

-¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Marica depravado!- Señala la puerta de su habitación, le clava cuchillas imaginarias con la mirada. Kenny abre la boca indignado y se pone de pie lo más rápido posible. ¡No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando!

-¡¿"Marica"? ¡¿En qué idioma te estuve hablando hasta ahora?-

-¡Sólo lárgate de mi vista o te mataré! ¡No te estoy jodiendo!- Se levanta de la cama y vuelve a señalar la puerta de manera hostil, parecía estar muy furioso. El rubio abre la boca para tratar de reprocharle algo, decir lo que sea con tal hacerlo reaccionar.

-Dime que estás bromeando. Después de todo esto no puede ser que tú…-

-Ya lo entiendo.-

Palabras simples podían hacer que hasta el menos impresionable del mundo quedara en silencio y sin habla por escasos diez segundos. Kenny ladea la cabeza y cierra la boca, juntando sus cejas entre preocupado y dudoso, parecía no comprender que Kyle estaba allí, parado a un par de metros de él, fijando su vista en el suelo como si se estuviera arrepintiendo de lo que acababa de decir.

-Tienes razón en todo… ahora… vete.- Reitera y esfuerza su vista en el suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. No se atreve a enfocar su atención en el rostro de Kenny, no quería ni siquiera imaginar la expresión ganadora que había formando al darle la razón en todo lo que le había dicho.

-¿Es todo? Kyle… ¿Estás seguro de que… no quieres hablar al…?-

-No voy a hablar contigo. Déjame solo.-

-Pero…-

-¡LÁRGATE KENNY!-

-¡Ayy está bien! Dios, que carácter.- Bufa fastidiado por no poder defenderse del ataque de histeria del pelirrojo y camina hacia la puerta, sacudiéndose un poco la ropa, se la trata de acomodar lo mejor posible. Al salir de la habitación y escuchar un estruendoso portazo, manifestación de toda la furia de Kenny que no podía descargar con nadie, Kyle se deja caer sentado en la punta de su cama, con la cabeza baja. Suspira estresado y se dea llevar por sus pensamientos.

Al fin ese psicópata se había marchado, ahora podía intentar asumir las cosas con tranquilidad. Toda esa rapidez había sido más efectiva de lo que pensaba, pero de todas maneras hubiera preferido que las cosas sean de otra manera. Y de todos, tenía que ser Kenny. La zorra mas grande del mundo. A pesar de darle la razón, eso sólo le hacía preguntarse un par de cosas mas. Estaba más que claro que nunca habría nada serio entre ellos y que todo era un juego desquiciado, pero de todas maneras, no sabría que decirle o como no sentirse horriblemente incómodo ante su presencia.

Es decir, le habia gritado en la cara que básicamente no era menos marica que él.

No podía negar que sus contactos y besos lo habían deleitado, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía la puta mayor del rubio, su nuevo conejillo de indias en su nueva orientación. Él nunca hubiera querido que las cosas pasaran de esa manera, es más, si no hubiera sido por Kenny él jamas se hubiera atrevido a cuestionar su sexualidad. No de esa manera al menos.

_"Asumir las cosas con más tranquilidad. Si, cómo no."_

Se recuesta de espaldas contra su colchón, extendiendo ambos brazos a sus costados, sin dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Tenía que verle el lado positivo a las cosas, por lo menos ya no estaba tan confundido.

_"Gracias, Kenny. Ahora sé que me gusta que me follen por el culo. Te odio."_

Tuerce una mueca de disgusto consigo mismo y roda los ojos irónicamente. Lo peor de todo era que no podía echarle toda la culpa al rubio, porque en todo caso, fue su propia culpa por embriagarse hasta la médula y estar con Stan en la fiesta de Craig. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza y cierra los ojos con fuerza. No quería recordar ese nombre. ¿Por qué no podia pensar como Kenny? A él no le importaban esas cuestiones, vivía siguiendo las ordenes de sus bolas y parecía ser feliz así.

-Al carajo. No dejaré que ese maldito imbécil sea el único que disfrute de esto.- Kyle se da la vuleta y queda de costado sobre su cama, vuelve a suspirar agotado ya que todo aquello no hacía nada más que estresarlo.

-La próxima vez no le haré las cosas tan fáciles.-

**:;:;:;:;:;: **


	20. No fue un sueño

**Hola!_ Ladies and gentlemen_. He vuelto después de años con este fic e.e primero que nada, agradezco con la vida los reviews que me dejaron, porque nunca pensé que tendría tantos, en serio! me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios de aliento y muchos de sus reviews son tan divertidos, me sacan sonrisas y risas xD gracias! **

**Vieron el nuevo cap de South Park de esta semana? CADA DÍA AMO MÁS ESTA SERIE, DIOS. Fue perfecto y morí de la risa en tantas partes xD ver a Craig cantando y bailando en la parte del video contra el bullying(? jajajaja. Véanlo si todavía no pudieron :D  
><strong>

**El miercoles pasado fue mi cumpleaños y hoy quería salir a la noche por ahí, pero mis amigas son unas amargas basicamente y voy a tener que joderlas hasta que me digan que si -.- voy a salir aunque me muera hoy e.e lajkhdsla mientras tanto, antes de que sea tarde, voy a subir este capitulo largo, recompensando mi ausencia. No me olvido del spoiler que les dejé e.e disfruten el cap!**

* * *

><p>-Van… a oírnos…-<p>

-Mnn.-

Posa sus manos en los hombros del que parecía dominar y apoya su espalda sobre el viejo ropero de su cuarto. Un crujido proviene de la vieja madera, pero aún así, sigue posando todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la superficie firme. El contrario mantenia sus ojos cerrados, lamiendo la piel del cuello de aquel castaño que lanzaba suspiros de placer y se estremecía cada vez que el pelinegro tocaba cada rincón de su espalda, por debajo de su camiseta.

-Te estoy… diciendo… que nos van… a escuchar… ahh…- Clyde se revolvía en su lugar, aspirando aire con desesperación y articulando palabras muy dificilmente. Pero Craig sólo emitía gruñidos que eran sinónimos de negación. No se detendría por las mariconerías de Donovan, ansiaba que ambos estuvieran juntos en un lugar cerrado para probar millones de cosas, desde ese día a la mañana. Y en la habitación del castaño había una cama amplia y acolchonada, perfecta para poner en práctica esas cosas. Realiza chupones en el cuello de Clyde, y con su mano izquierda acaricia aquella cintura desnuda con cada uno de sus dedos.

-Ese entrenador está fumado.- Murmura cuando se separa jadeante, sin apartar sus manos del cuerpo del contrario.

-¿Q-qué?- Logra pronunciar Donovan no menos agitado que él, posa una mano en el rostro de Craig y lo levanta para que ambos choquen sus miradas y se presten la suficiente atención cada vez que se atrevieran a hablar. Tucker esboza una sonrisa sarcástica y se acerca a sus labios con atrevimiento rebelde. Antes de rozarlos, no deja de admirar la mirada penetrante de Clyde, que ya no parecía impresionarse como las primeras veces.

-Que no estás gordo, imbécil. Tienes el cuerpo perfecto.-

-Craig… cállate.- No quería seguir escuchando esos intentos ridículos de avergonzarlo por lo que había ocurrido en la tarde. Cierra la boca de Tucker posando sus labios contra los suyos. Comienzan a moverlos al mismo compás, al principio sólo con sus labios. Pero Clyde introduce su lengua en el interior de la boca de Craig y acaricia la de él suavemente, con cuidado.

Por el contrario, el pelinegro coloca sus manos en la cintura del castaño y lo apega a su cuerpo sin cortar el suave beso que se estaban dando. No piensa demasiado en llevar su mano derecha al frente de los pantalones de Clyde, a pesar de lo estrecho que era el espacio que acababa de cerrar entre sus cinturas. Frota con su mano aquel miembro excitado por arriba de la ropa, y escucha un gemido ahogado proveniente de la garganta de Clyde.

Donovan no quiere quedarse atrás, así que lleva sus dos manos por debajo de la camiseta de Craig y acaricia su espalda de abajo hacia arriba, y mientras que siente que él itroduce sus dedos por debajo de sus jeans, sin siquiera desabrochar la bragueta, araña levemente la piel perfecta y ardiente de Tucker. Siente como el cuerpo del pelinegro se estremece ante los leves arañazos que se deslizaban por su espalda. Alguna vez creía haber escuchado de él que los arañazos en el pecho y en la espalda lo hacían enloquecer, Clyde acababa de recordar eso así que entiende el por qué de su estremecimiento.

De pronto, siente que su miembro es sujetado bruscamente por una mano firme, unos dedos fríos que no tenían timidez en lo absoluto. El castaño se aparta del beso cerrando los ojos con fuerza y gime entre excitado y algo adolorido. ¿En qué momento le había desabrochado los pantalones en totalidad?

-Ten cuidado, idiota…- Murmura temblando y sosteniéndose ahora de la cintura de Craig. Estaba tan ansioso de saber como se sentiría que él posara sus manos en cada milimetro de su cuerpo.

-No seas marica y aguántate.- Tucker lo mira a los ojos jadeando exhausto, mientras que una gota de transpiración caía al costado de su rostro.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo házlo.- No podía creer que todo eso estaba sucediendo y lo peor de todo es que le fascinaba, le encantaba que sea brusco o suave con él. Podía entender que todas las chicas se volvieran locas por cualquier tipo de gesto proveniente de Craig, por cualquier insulto o por cualquier sonrisa falsa e hipócrita. No sabia que mierda tenía, pero cualquier cosa que haga era sinónimo de seducción para cualquiera. Clyde posa su frente en el hombro de Craig, quien arquea una ceja extrañado y no se mueve de su lugar.

-¿Clyde?-

-Empieza.-

Y sonríe sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo, con una especie de sonrisa resignada. Ese juego era tan divertido, y no quería que parara nunca. Al carajo si todos en su casa lo escuchaban, quería seguir excitándose. Quería que Craig siga provocando todo esa satisfacción en él.

Craig suspira y juega un poco con lo que tenía entre sus dedos. Tenía tanta hambre de experiencias nuevas, quería dejar el aburrimiento de siempre. Ya no quería hacer lo mismo y tener sexo con putas que se le regalaban, quería algo sea diferente,_ probar algo direfente_. Quería llenar el vacio que siempre sentía con cada mujer, necesitaba algo nuevo, algo lo suficientemente emocionante y renovador que lo llenara de entusiasmo y que le proporcionara un motivo para querer más de eso.

_Quería_ experimentar la pasión verdadera por algo que le gustaba y lo fascinaba.

-Ahhh…- Clyde mantenía su mirada débil, refugiando cada vez más su rostro contra el cuello de Craig. Veía levemente las marcas oscuras que aún concervaba de su última fiesta, lo que quien sabe cuantas mujeres le habían hecho esa noche.

¿Qué tan dificil podia ser?

Al mismo tiempo que siente que Tucker lo masturba a un ritmo acelerado y violento, él siente la necesidad de proporcionarle el mismo placer. En medio de sus gemidos débiles, lleva sus labios al cuello de Craig y lo recorre con su lengua y sus labios dudosos. El pelinegro gime de manera más discreta a comparación de los sonidos evidentes que larga Clyde por el increíble placer que le otorgaba.

-Craig… ¿Qué sucederá después?- Murmura separándose un segundo del cuello de su mejor amigo y esta vez envolviendo ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello. Gime y cierra los ojos con fuerza, temblando al segundo de darse cuenta que estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis total. Pero antes de que pudiera responder, vuelve a esconder su cabeza contra su cuello y lo abraza, quedándose petrificado e inhalando y exhalando con fuerza.

Craig siente que un liquido tibio cae entre sus dedos y entonces aparta su mano de debajo de los jeans del castaño, muy lentamente. Intenta controlar su excitación y se limita a respirar por la boca, sintiendo como su pecho se agranda y encoge a una extenuante velocidad.

-No lo sé. Pero…- Con su brazo derecho, envuelve la espalda de Clyde y le corresponde el abrazo. Pasa su mano por toda su espalda para darle un poco más de calor, para poder transmitirle un poco de seguridad. Porque sabía que Clyde aún dudaba y no tenía tan en claro lo que estaban pasando. No era como si él lo tuviera en claro, pero por lo menos le resultaba más indiferente el tema de su sexualidad y toda esa basura.

Clyde, su mejor amigo, sería la única excepción. Todo estaba bajo control.

Por ahora.

-Todo estará bien. No te preocupes.- Al decir esto, se detiene y se queda aferrado en su abrazo y con la mirada baja y semblante serio. Donovan se revuelve un poco en su lugar, y se sujeta con un poco más de fuerza de él.

-Promételo.-

Craig intenta contener una risa algo obvia, porque nunca haría algo que lastimase a su mejor amigo, nada que podría perjudircarlo. Sólo quería que ambos lo pasaran bien, mientras que tuvieran ese objetivo en común nada malo podría pasar. Por lo menos eso quería creer.

-Lo prometo.-

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

Una mano juguetona y entrometida, fuera de lugar completamente, se desliza de arriba hacia abajo sobre su cadera. Parecía jugar con su cintura sin ser consciente de lo fácil de excitar que es la anatomía masculina.

-¿Qué carajo…?- Presiona sus parpados con molestia luego de sentir ese extraño contacto, sus ojos azules se abren con lentitud e incomodidad en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación. Tardan en adaptarse al ambiente, pero su cabeza tarda aun más en recordar en dónde estaba y cómo había llegado ahí.

Lo primero que reconoce es la estruendosa música punk rock proveniente del exterior, que podría ser mucho más ruidosa sino fuese porque la puerta aparentaba estar cerrada en totalidad. Música fuerte, eso significaba que estaba recostado en la cama de alguien que aun no recordaba, en la fiesta de alguien que tampoco recordaba. ¿Había bebido? Quizás eso explicaría que no recordara muchos detalles de su situación actual. Gruñe incomodo al sentir que su estómago estaba totalmente revuelto y que de a poco los síntomas de un fuerte dolor de cabeza se aproximaban. Y esa mano seguía acariciándolo con atrevimiento y una extraña suavidad que era agradable.

Carajo, ahora recordaba lo mas importante que le había ocurrido en la noche. Había visto que Wendy se toqueteaba con otro chico a punto de follar en su maldita cara sin que nada les importe, y aparentemente ese había sido el motivo por el cual se había embriagado hasta perder la consciencia. Stan lleva su mano a su cintura y toma violentamente a la que lo tocaba para que se detuviera.

Tenía algo de sentido, es decir, como el buen rencoroso y estúpido que era, se había acostado con la primera puta que de seguro se le había cruzado para descargar toda su rabia incoherente con alguien que en definitiva no tenía nada que ver. Pero su corazón salta de su pecho, asustado y sumamente aterrado cuando contempla el rostro de Kyle en frente suyo. Abre los ojos atónito y sin aliento, y descubre que la mano que sostenía, que había detenido era la de su super mejor amigo.

-¿Kyle…?-

-No te gusta, ¿Verdad? A veces pienso que te encanta sufrir.- El judío le sonríe con los ojos un poco cerrados, y luego de eso se lame los labios sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada a Stan. Él no deja de ver en shock al pelirrojo, y sin darse cuenta le suelta la mano. **¿**_**Qué mierda**_ hacía con Kyle en su misma cama, a una distancia tan próxima?

-Ella no te puede ver como tú a ella, ¿Es tan difícil que lo entiendas? - Tenía una mirada depravada, imposible de reconocer en Kyle Broflovski. Le sonríe lanzando una risita borracha, le divertía ver la cara de espanto que le dedicaba Stan. Mas que nada porque mientras que le hablaba, volvía a deslizar sus dedos por su cintura, poco a poco adentrándose por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

Stan entrecierra sus ojos, entendiendo a la perfección que Kyle **_rebalsaba_** en ebriedad pura y que jamás en su _sano juicio_ haria eso estando consciente. No obstante, no tenía intenciones de saber hasta donde se extendía ese lado tan raro de su mejor amigo. Deja de divagar en sus pensamientos cuando siente que el pelirrojo se abalanza bruscamente arriba de su cuerpo, sin dejar de sonreírle con expresión divertida y altaneramente borracha.

-¿Qué demonios estás…?-

-Cállate. Estoy harto de ti y de toda tu mierda.- Le susurra en el oído, provocando que Marsh se estremezca y que mire con horror a Kyle.

Entonces, descubre con ojos bien abiertos que sus orbes verdes se enfocaban _sólo en él_. Podía ver parte de su rostro gracias a la luz de la luna que se reflejaba desde la ventana. Sus respiraciones chocaban a unos cinco centímetros de distancia. Stan se queda inmóvil, contemplando como los ojos de Broflovski se vencen un poco por aquella cercanía tan atrevida. Kyle comienza a respirar con su boca pero aún así no se acerca ni un milímetro más, quería seguir viendo esos ojos resplandecientes y azules que se iluminaban de una manera perfecta y cautivadora gracias a la luz de la luna que provenía de aquella noche tan fría y oscura.

-No hagas eso.- Stan cierra sus ojos y suspira débilmente cuando Kyle acaricia con sus dedos inseguros la pierna derecha de su mejor amigo, desliza la palma de su mano desde su rodilla hacia su vientre, sintiendo la textura de la ropa que llevaba puesta Marsh. Cuando llega a su vientre, lo acaricia y no piensa en nada, sólo baja sus dedos a aquella parte tan sensible para cualquier hombre.

-Estás ebrio, deja de… ahhh…- Stan se sacude en su lugar y jadea con fuerza al sentir los dedos delicados de Kyle toqueteando su zona prohibida. Haciendo pequeños circulos y rozándolo con delicadeza.

-Stan…- Aproxima su rostro al suyo con semblante indiferente y esboza una sonrisa burlona al ver que su mejor amigo lo observaba demasiado impresionado y hasta paralizado como para sacárselo de encima de un golpe o algo semejante.

-Deja de sufrir por un momento, ¿Si? Es sólo… que…- Deja caer su cabeza contra su pecho, y suspira con cansancio. La cabeza le daba vueltas como nunca en su vida.

-Que no me gusta que estés así.-

-Kyle…- Stan lleva una mano al hombro derecho del pelirrojo y levanta un poco su cuerpo para volver a contemplar sus ojos. Esos ojos que sencillamente no podia dejar de mirar y que lo hipnotizaban. Kyle intenta incoporarse lo suficiente como para enfocarle atención, sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía demasiado bien. Ríe un poco, tratando de disimular su estado y toma el miembro de Stan con fuerza, sobre sus pantalones.

-¡Ahh! ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Kyle, tú no eres ningún marica, ya deja de...! - Gime y se sacude estremecido, tan confundido por lo que le estaba haciendo. Porque lo que le estaba diciendo parecía ser lo que el Kyle sobrio le diría en cualquier situación normal. No entendía nada, pero tampoco le veía mucho sentido preguntarle si notaba que su estado era pésimo.

-¿No crees que te mereces algo mejor?- Mantiene su sonrisa tranquila al mismo tiempo que aparta su mano de su miembro y empieza a frotar la entrepierna de Stan, logrando que éste suspire. Empezaba a sentir una oleada de placer... mierda... esos dedos lo rozaban y era tan placentero. Era como sentir la suavidad de los dedos de una mujer.

_Pero… Kyle no era una mujer, era su mejor amigo.** Era un hombre.**_

-Detente, ¡En serio! ¡Basta! ¡Esto no me puede estar…!-

-¿Gustando?- Kyle se acerca peligrosamente al rostro de Stan otra vez y lo analiza con la mirada, con grandes ojos curiosos y aparentemente inocentes.

-Ella te jodió un millón de veces. Mierda… reacciona, Stan.- Frunce el seño indignado y no espera más, le clava un beso en los labios al pelinegro, devorándolos con un hambre insaciable. Stan gruñe e intenta retroceder, sacárselo de encima con ambas manos y se alborota debido a esto, pero de todas maneras, Kyle lleva sus manos a sus hombros y se aferra a él con muchísima fuerza.

Stan sólo abre los ojos, sintiendo que sus mejillas arden de la vergüenza, un calor difícil de describir invade cada célula de su cuerpo. ¡Y todo por ese maldito beso marica y fuera de lugar! Una especie de revolución hormonal recorre todo su ser a la vez que Kyle mordue su labio inferior y pelea por introducir su lengua y entrelazarla contra la de él.

**Era un beso tan descuidado, salvaje y húmedo.**

Stan aparta sus manos temblorosas de los hombros del judío y las lleva a su espalda, acariciando de abajo hacia arriba el delgado cuerpo de Kyle, provocando que su respiración se comience a agitar levemente. Y podía sentir como su corazón se comenzaba a acelerar, antes de que las dudas más comunes se presentaran en su mente.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte, quizás excitado por esa sensación abrumadora que lo envolvía y que lo asustaba de principio a fin. Era mucho temor y nervios, pero... al día siguiente, lo más posible era que ambos nunca recordaran lo que sucedió.

**En ese momento, decide mandar su resistencia al diablo.**

Toma el rostro de Kyle con ambas manos y corresponde de forma salvaje y apasionada, muerde su labio inferior provocando que él largue un gemido de dolor y trate de retroceder un poco. Stan no lo deja y lo vuelve a someter a ese beso, negándose a ceder._ Porque quería tener el control._

Toma de la cintura al pelirrojo y lo gira hacia un costado, lo tumba de espaldas contra la cama y se posa arriba de él. Mantiene sus brazos extendidos y sus manos posadas a cada lado de los hombros de Kyle, quien estaba agitado tratando de recuperar el oxígeno que había perdido a causa de ese beso tan largo.

Stan se le abalanza encima y debora su boca con brutalidad y ansiedad absoluta, mueve sus labios rápidamente mientras que el contrario le seguía el ritmo a la perfección. Ambos con ojos cerrados, llevan sus manos a lugares diferentes para inscitar mucho más al otro. Todo pasa muy rápido, y no sabían si era asi porque el alcohol aún estaba en su sangre o simplemente por la torpeza de sus movimientos descuidados y acelerados por la excitación.

Pero el beso se convirtió en chupones y mordidas que causaban que saliera algún que otro gemido de ambos.

Stan se sienta en su lugar y se quita la camiseta como un perro rabioso y descontrolado. Kyle por su parte, tenía su camiseta levantada y podía verse todo su pecho, contrayéndose y expandiéndose agotado, y su delgada cintura. Su pantalón estaba desabrochado y su cinturón descaradamente abierto. Se cubre el rostro con su ante brazo y jadea con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Marsh nota como su pecho sube y baja, verlo así de débil y vulnerable sólo lo hacía mas apetecible. Su cintura y su piel tan blanca y sin rastro de ni una sola cicatriz eran perfectos. Porque no había otra manera de describirlo.

Stan vuelve a saltar sobre él y lame la piel de su cuello llegando hasta arriba. El judío larga un gemido agudo, que era semejante a un alarido de dolor y se aferra con sus dedos al torso desnudo del pelinegro. Se despega de su cuello y le devora los labios, comenzando una lucha de lenguas que se entrelazaban sin parar a toda velocidad.

Kyle deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, separándose del beso al momento que gime agotado. Y Marsh sonríe satisfecho, siendo el que tenía el completo control sobre Broflovski, no piensa demasiado al momento que introduce su mano derecha dentro de la ropa interior del judío, quien sacude su cuerpo abriendo sus ojos a más no poder y encorva su cuerpo por el brusco contacto sorpresivo.

-¡AH! ¡STAN!- Cierra sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas y siente por primera vez que su cuerpo tiembla nervioso por el miedo a lo desconocido.

-Tranquilo…- Con su otra mano, sujeta por la nuca la cabeza de su mejor amigo y se acerca a su rostro para volver a unirse en un beso. Siente como los labios de Kyle temblaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. ¿De verdad estaba así de nervioso? Lo que sea, de todas formas él se le habia abalanzado desde un principio. Al toquetear el miembro del pelirrojo, decide bajar con sus dedos e introducirlos en la cabidad que acababa de encontrar. Empieza con su dedo indice, lo mas lento y cuidadosamente posible.

-¡Ahh! ¡No! ¡Mnngh!- Kyle se separa del beso colocando una mano en el hombro de Stan y se retuerce en su lugar respirando con dificultad y sin poder parar de gemir. Y cada sonido que salía de la boca del pelirrojo hacia que Stan enloqueciera y quisiera devorar cada parte de su cuerpo, lo hacía completamente violable y por eso no daría marcha atrás por nada del mundo. Dispuesto a todo, introduce un segundo dedo con la misma calma que con el primero.

-¡Basta! ¡Me duele mucho! ¡STAN!- Pero sus quejas son frenadas por otro beso, que por más que quiere frenar, no puede. La cabidad era increíblemente estrecha, comprendía a que se debía su dolor. Sólo había introducido dos dedos, pero intentaba hacer que llegaran al fondo. Los mueve sin problema y no quiere introducir ninguno más por miedo de proporcionarle más dolor.

-Kyle…- Marsh se separa del beso e intenta calmar la agobiada expresión de su compañero, lleva su mano libre a su rostro y aparta los cabellos que se pegaban a su piel debido a la transpiración. Lentamente, él los abre y se le queda mirando con cansancio jadeando, le costaba un poco de trabajo hacerlo.

Stan quita los dedos de su entrada sin apartar su mirada de él y queda hipnotizado por los ojos verdes que parecían un poco más claros gracias a la luz blanca del exterior. Kyle salta un poco de su lugar cuando siente que los dedos de Marsh se retiran de su entrada y suspira trabajosamente después de eso. El pelinegro traga saliva sintiendo que sus mejillas volvían a arder y desvía su mirada de la de Kyle, decide recostarse a su lado para no seguir en esa posición.

¿Todo eso había ocurrido realmente? Porque si había sido así, había sido la locura más grande y sin sentido que habían provocado.

Y eso que ellos ya habían estado en millones de situaciones sin sentido en su infancia.

Pero Stan sale de sus pensamientos y frunce el seño preocupado, muy preocupado porque Kyle, que estaba en frente suyo en la misma posición que él, no dejaba de temblar y seguía jadeando extenuado. Apresuradamente, Stan posa una mano sobre el brazo de su mejor amigo y lo frota un poco, para que pudiera tranquilizarce.

Kyle miraba débilmente los ojos del pelinegro desde siempre, porque todo se estaba tornando más oscuro de lo que ya estaba a su alrededor. Y sabía que estaba temblando como un condenado a muerte. Pero era porque todo sucedía a una velocidad tan apresurada y descuidada, todavía no llegaba a reaccionar del todo. Y el miedo al no saber que sucedería después lo estaba afectando mucho más de lo que pensaba.

-Tranquilo.- Le murmura Stan e intenta sonreírle para transmitirle un poco de su confianza. Aunque en realidad, él no sabía si estaba igual o mas asustado que Kyle. Intentaba disimularlo lo mejor posible. Kyle le niega con la cabeza y jadea con fuerza con una expresión repleta de pánico. Stan sigue acariciando su brazo de arriba hacia abajo, con el sólo propósito de que deje de temblar de esa manera.

-Todo estará bien. De verdad.- Vuelve a sonreírle con dulzura, cosa que hace que Kyle se le quede mirando. La verdad era que no salían las palabras de su garganta, no sabía que decirle. Rogaba en su interior que no dejara de acariciarlo, porque esa era la única manera de mantenerse calmado y de creer ingenuamente que lo que le estaba diciendo era cierto.

**:;:;:;:;:;: **


	21. Descubiertos

**TIENEN QUE VER ESTA FOTO: http:/ /a6. sphotos. ak. fbcdn. net/hphotos-ak-ash3/562680_ 277307289022873_ 100002308116192_ 660616_ 450412668_n. jpg (sacando espacios)  
><strong>

**Es jodidamente igual a Craig Tucker ._. en serio, siempre hace cosplay de él. Al principio lo agregué solo porque tiene su nombre, pero vi esa foto que subió en la mañana y me dije: Oh Dios mio, alguien tiene que ver esto y maravillarse conmigo(?)**

**Bueno, ahora si. Hola! xD Subo este capitulo super seguido del de ayer, así se pasan a explicar las cosas. Y porque no tengo idea de cuando voy a volver a actualizar T.T.**

**Y sé que quieren matarme porque hasta ahora Tweek no salió mucho, ni Butters, que son los personajes mas demandados. Pero les ruego paciencia e.e, de a poco van a llegar esos momentos. Hace poco empecé a escribir las escenas Creek y Bunny de esta historia, porque voy bastante adelantada a comparación de lo que voy subiendo n.n y cuando las lean van a morir en el buen sentido porque se va a poner tan cute (? *-* gracias por sus reviews, como siempre, a todos los que siguen esta loca historia. Ah, y obviamente va a haber lemmon más adelante, hasta ahora solo hubo mucho lime jajaj. Aca les dejo la continuación n.n**

* * *

><p>El sonido tajante y chillón, constantemente repetitivo y fuera de lugar del despertador de Stan Marsh provoca que él abra los ojos, sin mover su cuerpo petrificado de su lugar de la cama. Acurrucado en el medio de su colchón, y abrazándose a sí mismo empapado en transpiración, escucha el cantar de los pajaros que proviene de afuera de su ventana. Ese sonido era muy bajo a comparación de los pitidos del despertador que se clavaban en su cerebro como cuchillos imaginarios. Por la luz que ingresaba desde la ventana, era evidente que era de día. El despertador indicaba que era hora de levantarse para ir a la escuela.<p>

Pero la verdad él quería quedarse en su cama por el resto de su adolescencia debido a la pesadilla que había tenido y que gracias a Dios el maldito despertador habia cortado con su horrible sonido.

_"Pesadilla… ¿Pesadilla? Daría mi vida… con tal de que eso hubiese sido una pesadilla."_

Cubre su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo con las sabanas que estaban sobre él. Debajo de éstas, se tapa el rostro con ambas manos. Sentía como su rostro estaba completamente rojo, estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. No podía salir y volver a enfrentarse al mundo como antes, no sabiendo y recordando casi a la perfección todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche gracias a que su inconsciente se lo había manifestado en un sueño. No podía actuar como antes, no sabiendo que había… hecho cosas tan terribles con su mejor amigo. Y millones de preguntas se clavan en su cabeza de manera dolorosa y tortuosa.

Pero lo mas importante de todo, quería morirse porque no podría volver a ver a Kyle a los ojos nunca más en su vida.

_"Porque todo eso…** fue real**."_

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_...  
><em>

-¿Por qué… estamos caminando hacia lo de Token a estas horas de la mañana?- Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Craig era semejante a un alarido de agonía, porque hacía frío, nevaba y sumado a todo eso, tenía que caminar por la maldita nieve que nadie se molestaba en limpiar de las veredas de las calles de South Park. Se cruza de brazos sobre su cuerpo y le dirige una mirada de amenaza a la espalda del castaño que iba un par de metros adelante suyo, pero no parecía estar petrificado del frío de pies a cabezas como él. Lo envidiaba profundamente.

-Porque tenemos que hacer ese informe grupal que nos dio ese maestro bastardo. Se supone que es para hoy, nos dio casi un mes para hacerlo, ¿Recuerdas?- Clyde suspira algo frustrado porque desde que ambos se habían levantado de la cama, Craig no paraba de quejarse ni por un segundo, tanto por levantarse temprano como también por el frío horrible que hacía.

-¿Y por qué carajo lo dejamos para unas horas antes?- Vuelve a cuestionar Craig con rabia general, a veces le sorprendía lo idiotas que podían ser ellos y él mismo. En realidad, a él le importaba una mierda ese trabajo, pero por ahora debía pertenecer a un grupo de estudio si no quería que lo echaran y volviera a repetir el año. Ya no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo y perder más tiempo en esa puta escuela.

-¿Qué mierda importa? Ya no podemos retroceder el tiempo, sólo y hagámoslo ahora. No quiero reprobar biología.-

-Lo que sea.- Bufa más fastidiado que nunca y camina al costado de su amigo, había adelantado bastante el paso. Pero Clyde lo mira de reojo sin darse cuenta, y observa como Craig intentaba darse un poco de calor a si mismo, acurrucando cada vez más sus brazos hacia él, los cuales estaban cruzados.

La noche anterior habían dormido en la casa de Clyde, una de sus típicas pijamadas. Quizás no tan tipica, teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas morbosas y fuera de lugar que habían hecho, agradecía que su padre no hubiese oído absolutamente nada. Extrañamente habían hecho de todo, menos… lo más importante y drástico.

Penetración concreta.

_"¿Por qué tendría que pensar en eso?"_

-¿Pasa algo?-

Clyde abre un poco más los ojos, se da cuenta de que Craig lo miraba desde hace unos momentos, con grandes ojos oscuros, y sin expresión en su rostro. Otra vez analizando sus facciones con su seriedad característica. Había descubierto que lo estaba observando.

-Nada, ya llegamos.- Enfoca su mirada hacia adelante, llamándose "idiota" un millón de veces dentro de su cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo finge una expresión desinteresada hacia Tucker. El pelinegro mira hacia adelante y se queda de pie sin avanzar ni un paso mas, ambos habian llegado a la entrada de la enorme y grandiosa mansión de los Black.

-Las rejas deben estar abiertas, como siempre.-

-Dejarlas así es tan descuidado teniendo en cuenta que es rico.-

El que se encarga de abrir el seguro es Donovan y sin demasiado esfuerzo, abre la parte izquierda de la enorme reja de color negro y ambos ingresan al interior del patio. Debían caminar un par de minutos por el camino que atravesaba el pasto, se hallaba alguna que otra estatua de decoración hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Cuando ambos llegan a la entrada, Clyde lleva un dedo al elegante timbre plateado que adornaba la puerta. Lástima que Craig se le adelanta y antes de que pudiera presionarlo, él golpea la puerta con su puño unas tres veces.

El castaño lo mira de reojo, extrañado, a lo que Tucker se encoge de hombros sin darle importancia. Luego de unos segundos, se escucha que desde adentro alguien destraba la puerta. Al abrirse, se asoma Token, frotándose un ojo con pereza y sueño.

-Wow. Increíble que hayan llegado tan puntuales.- Se hace un poco hacia atrás, dejándoles el camino libro para que se metieran en el interior de su hogar.

-No tenemos demasiado tiempo para hacer esa cosa, debíamos llegar puntuales como sea.- Clyde le sonríe casi riendo, porque el afro americano parecía haberse levantado hace unos diez minutos, se notaba por su expresión perezosa. Él y Craig pasan, entonces el pelinegro camina directamente hacia la sala principal, en la que había una gran mesa que utilizaban a la hora de almorzar. Ellos ya se sabían la casa de Token de memoria, así que se limitan a caminar hacia allí porque era el lugar donde generalmente realizaban los deberes y esas cosas.

Los tres toman asiento en las sillas alrededor de la mesa. Craig y Clyde enfrentados, y Token en la punta, aun con una expresión llena de sueño. Intenta enforcarse en el objetivo y se cruza de brazos sobre la mesa.

-Ok. Tweek viene un poco más tarde, tenía que ayudar a su padre a acomodar su negocio. Nosotros empecemos… eh… ¿Qué vamos hacer?-

-Se supone que tenía que ser un informe escrito o… una maqueta de… los pulmones o algo así.- El castaño se rasca la cabeza un poco preocupado, Craig apoya su frente sobre la mesa y cierra sus ojos con todas las intenciones de dormir.

-Sólo hagámoslo rápido. Debería ser ilegal levantarse a esta hora.-

-El sistema respiratorio del ser humano.- Token mira con una ceja arqueada a Clyde, quien le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa. Por lo menos tenía una idea vaga de lo que había que hacer.

-Y no es tan temprano, tengo algo de sueño porque ayer me quedé jugando a los videojuegos hasta las tres de la mañana. Pero conociendo a Craig, de seguro no hizo nada en todo el dia, se habrá dormido temprano y como su anatomía necesita dormir doce horas suceda lo que suceda, debe estar muriendo de sueño por perezoso.- Le replica al mismo tiempo que suspiraba frustrado, Tucker gruñe disconforme ante lo que decía, pero ni se molesta en discutirle, no tenía ánimos para hacerlo. Además... tal vez tenía algo de razón.

-Token, tú eres el único que puede salvarnos de esta. Dinos que hacer.- Clyde va al grano, porque definitivamente el más inteligente de los tres en ese momento era Black. Token estaba consciente de eso, aunque nunca lo presumiría porque no le veía el sentido. Así que se pone de pie, rodea la mesa y comienza a caminar al frente.

-Haremos el informe escrito. Traeré mis útiles.-

Donovan le responde con una sonrisa confiada, ya que no era la primera vez que lograban salvarse gracias a Token, y cada vez que les entregaban un diez por su trabajo grupal, era casi siempre gracias a su intelecto superior. Hasta le daban ganas de besarlo de la felicidad cuando sucedía.

_"Ok. Retiro eso de besarlo."_

Clyde mira al frente, y pica con su dedo indice el hombro inerte y casi muerto de Craig. En realidad no podía culparlo demasiado por tener tanto sueño y estar cansado, habían estado despiertos hasta las cinco de la mañana haciendo… muchas cosas que requerían de bastante energía. A la mañana se dieron una ducha rápida y salieron casi a las corridas hacia la casa de Token.

-Hey, no te duermas. Nos dejarás todo el trabajo duro si lo haces.-

Craig levanta la cabeza y endereza su postura, con los ojos entrecerrados. Le dirige la mirada a su mejor amigo, que extrañamente parecía de buen humor.

-Es injusto. Tweek vendrá cuando se le de la gana y yo tuve que levantarme temprano como un desgraciado con tal de ser puntual.-

-Relájate, Craig. Lo terminaremos y hasta nos podría sobrar tiempo.-

-Mmm, tiempo.-

El castaño no se espera de ninguna manera que Tucker le tome el rostro con su mano derecha y lo acerque a sus labios. Le planta un beso que unifica solamente sus labios por unos cinco segundos. Era casi gracioso ver la expresión de sorpresa de Clyde cada vez que lo atrapaba desprevenido. Se separa lentamente sin alterar sus nervios, bajando su mano de su mejilla y dedicándole una mirada sin emociones.

-Nos puede ver, idiota.- Murmura con una voz cargada de reproche su mejor amigo, y baja la mirada incómodo por lo que el estúpido de Tucker acababa de hacer.

-¿Acaso no te gustó?- Cuestiona Craig con su falsa voz inocente y ladeando su cabeza un poco. Clyde sabía que acababa de hacer ese maldito gesto que siempre funcionaba con las chicas, y que ellas creían que era adorable. Pero Craig no era adorable, sabía que siempre hacía eso cuando tenía verdaderas ganas de fastidiarlo o, bueno, follárselo. ¿Pensaba que con esa cara bonita iba a comprarlo? Ni de coña.

-¡Si, pero…!-

-Pero nada.- Pronuncia con voz ronca y sensual, se acerca nuevamente y esta vez le toma el rostro con sus dedos fríos. Vuelve a darle un beso, aunque esta vez cierra sus ojos y lo profundiza. Mueve sus labios adentrándose cada vez más en su humeda cabidad. El castaño deja que sus parpados se venzan y los termina cerrando, correspondiendo ese beso irresistible. ¿Por qué tenía que besar tan bien, tan suave, tan lento? Maldito Craig, abusaba de sus… putos encantos de mujeriego experimentado.

En la mente de Craig sólo se cruzaba un débil _"al carajo con el mundo"_, mientras que Clyde dejaba sus preocupaciones de lado al instante de que Tucker le dejaba en claro que tenía unas ganas de besar muy fuertes. Era muy fácil dejarse llevar y olvidarse del resto del mundo cuando estaban juntos, pero quizás tendrían que haberlo pensando medio segundo más, antes de hacerlo.

-**¿QUÉ CARAJO ESTÁN HACIENDO?**-

Clyde se separa con el corazón en la boca, sintiendo como se sonrojaba violentamente. No logra disimular su pánico y gira su cabeza, abriendo bien los ojos atónito y petrificado. Un Token con basicamente la mandíbula hasta el piso, al cual se le habían caido todos sus útiles escolares al suelo, los miraba shockeado y al borde de un ataque cardiaco. Porque no era un sueño, había visto con completa claridad que sus dos mejores amigos estaban… estaban…

-¡Token! ¡Podemos…! ¡E-explicarlo!- Se apresura a exclamar Donovan atropeyándose a sí mismo entre sus palabras. Dios, no quería que eso pasase nunca, buscaba precisamente evitar que alguien los viera. Pero tendría que haberselo esperado. En algún momento ocurriría si seguía haciendo lo que a Craig se le antojara en cualquier lugar.

Sin embargo, Tucker no había cambiado su expresión en ningún momento. El horror jamás se había cruzado por su pecho, y se dedicaba a observar a su amigo afro americano con gesto tranquilo y sereno. La verdad era que al ver a Clyde sobresaltarse de esa manera, y a Token estar por morir de la impresión delante suyo… Dios, le parecía que sus reacciones eran absurdamente exageradas. Suspira cerrando sus ojos y deja de prestarle atención a ambos, a pesar de que sabía que había llegado por fin la hora de dar explicaciones.

* * *

><p>-Se me hace tarde. Mierda, ¿Por qué carajo me avisan sobre esto una hora antes? Estúpido Cartman.- Gruñe fuera de si un judío pelirrojo que apresuraba el paso con un celular en su mano. Hace apenas una hora atrás dormía en la comodidad de su cama, teniendo pesadillas horribles por cosas que no tenía intenciones de recordar por ahora.<p>

Luego Cartman lo llama a su celular y comienza a gritarle que vaya a su casa para hacer el trabajo de biología que habían olvidado los cuatro por completo. Kyle, como estaba más en el mundo de los sueños que en el mundo real, no había entendido muy bien los insultos que le había gritado, así que solo se resignó a llegar a su casa y mandarlo a la mierda cara a cara. Ni que fuera algo anormal una pelea de frente con el gordo bastardo.

_"De todas maneras, no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado. ¿En donde estuvo mi mente todos estos días?"_

Piensa disgustado consigo mismo. Guarda el celular en su bolsillo, porque había verificado la hora hace unos segundos, y camina por la vereda de concreto que lo dirige a la entrada de la casa de Eric. Toca el timbre y se abraza a si mismo, con frío y sintiendo un extraño escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. No podía creer que se había hecho esa pregunta tan obvia. Su mente había estado en…

-¿Tienes frío, Kyle?-

Nevaba levemente, y el frío era más elevado que de costumbre. Era normal que se estuviese congelando, además porque apenas se había levantado y había salido a las corridas sin desayunar ni nada de su casa. Kyle se estremece cuando siente que unos brazos rodean su cintura y la apegan contra el cuerpo del desconocido.

¿Desconocido? Esa voz ronca y ese aliento a cigarrillo, esos brazos delgados pero al mismo tiempo fuertes y las mangas anaranjadas de su anorak que podían ser apreciadas en sus brazos…

El pelirrojo sonríe de costado, sintiendo hervir su sangre de rabia. No duda en defenderse, así que le encaja un codazo en las costillas a Kenny con tal de que deje de abrazarlo de manera tan descarada. El rubio se aparta de un salto por el dolor que le había proporcionado el golpe y gime adolorido. Kyle se da media vuelta con una sonrisa de satisfacción muy grande.

-Hey, se supone… que lo aceptaste.- Murmura Kenny frotándose el costado que había sido golpeando brutalmente por Kyle, con gesto adolorido. Levanta la cabeza y frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de que Kyle tenía una sonrisa confiada y gozaba de su dolor.

-Lo acepté.- Vuelve a darse la vuelta después de haberle respondido con tono indiferente y rodando sus ojos como si fuera algo demasiado obvio. Pasa a tocar la puerta de Cartman con su puño algunas veces.

-Y estuve pensando en eso toda la maldita noche. Soñé que te asesinaba múltiples veces.-

-Que tierno eres.- Ironiza Kenny sin dejar de seguirlo con una mirada enojada. Sabía que aún estaba molesto por lo que hicieron la noche anterior, sabía que había aprovechado el momento de debilidad mental de Kyle para atacarlo porque luego no tendría una mejor oportunidad. Romper con Bebe lo había dejado algo vulnerable, por eso aprovechó como nunca la oportunidad. Pero en realidad no pensaba que aceptaría tan rápido eso de _"nuevas experiencias, nueva orientación, soy marica"_

-Pero bien, supongo que tienes que sentirte a gusto con esto.- Cartman no venía a abrir, quizás el muy hijo de puta estaba recostado en su cama cuando lo llamó por telefono, y luego se había dado el lujo de seguir su siesta. Kyle piensa en esa posibilidad, enojado por su estúpida actitud. Gira para enfrentar a Kenny, quien lo mira algo confundido por lo que le acababa de decir. Entonces le pregunta.

-¿A gusto? Acabas de darme un doloroso…-

-Lo sé, pero no siempre será así.- En ningún momento le desvía la mirada, mantenía un semblante serio como si estuviera hablando de algo que dependiera de toda su vida. Tal vez era asi en el fondo. McCormick abre bien los ojos y marca un "wow" con su boca, pero no deja que la palabra se le escape. No todos los dias un Broflovski te decía de una manera delicadamente directa que…

-Ahora, seguiremos con esto con una condición.- Esta vez, le sonríe con un poco de malicia en su rostro. Realmente parecía haberlo planeado toda la noche. Kenny no estaba muy deseoso de saber la condición, porque esas cosas nunca eran del todo agradables.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunta con desconfianza, a lo que Kyle se lleva una mano a la nuca y le desvía la mirada de manera aburrida, por primera vez.

-Que nunca le digas a Stan sobre esto, ni aunque Cartman te amenace con las fotos. Nunca le digas nada.-

Kenny arquea las cejas incrédulo y pasa a torcer la boca inseguro. Era la petición mas rara que podía haber escuchado, se imaginaba otro tipo de cosa.

-¿Por qué?-

-Sólo házlo y seguiremos jugando a tu antojo. Porque todo esto es un juego para ti, ¿Verdad?- Kyle había usado un tono retador y ahora lo penetraba con sus grandes ojos verdes que expresaban enojo y decisión. Kenny era uno de sus grandes amigos, pero también había que aceptar que era un mujeriego de primera, una puta, alguien que haría cualquier cosa por diez dolares.

No podía esperar algo más que un simple rato de satisfacción proveniente de su insana manera de divertirse. Es decir, follar con lo que sea con tal de no aburrirse. Kyle había probado un poco de su juego y sería hipócrita de su parte no admitir que le había abierto las puertas a algo increíble, a un mar de sensaciones que nunca hubiese imaginado. Quería tomar la iniciativa del rubio. Total sólo era Kenny, es decir, no tenía que tener miedo de dañar emocionalmente a nadie porque lo que harían no involucraría sentimientos de ese tipo. Por primera vez no tenía miedo de joderla, después de todo el rubio sabía mas que nadie las reglas del juego.

-Hmm, algo así. Aunque no es únicamente cosa mia. Es interesante pasar por esto.- Responde con una sonrisa torcida y cansada el rubio. Kyle estaba a punto de decirle que en cierto sentido tenía razón, porque no sólo era interesante, sino que también relajante ya que ya no cargaría con ningún tipo de presión sin sentido al comenzar a vivir ese tipo de experiencia junto a él, pero de pronto, un chico se queda de pie frente ambos. Su rostro parecía reflejar una maraña de emociones.

Por ahora predominaba el miedo.

-Ah, buen día Stan.- Kyle le sonríe con normalidad, pero su sonrisa se borra y es reemplazada por incertidumbre. Nota que la expresión del pelinegro era extraña, como si acabara de ver a un fantasma. Kenny se da media vuelta y también le sonríe como lo hacía habitualmente.

-Hey, ¿Qué onda, Stan? ¿A qué viene esa…?-

-¡DEEEAAAAAAAHHH!-

Ok. El rubio sonrie un poco nervioso y se dedica a contemplar la manera en que el pelinegro vomitaba en el suelo, retorciéndose de una manera desagradable. Sostenía su vientre con ambas manos y con bastante fuerza. Su estómago no era precisamente uno de los más fuertes del grupo.

Kyle tuerce la boca con un poco de inseguridad, se acerca un par de pasos hacia él mientras que lo observaba asqueado. Intenta ayudarlo, era un asco pero no era la primera vez que lo veía vomitar de esa forma.

-Oye, ¿Estás…?-

-¡DEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Stan siente que todo lo del interior de su estómago le pedía a gritos salir y manifestarse en vómito. La cercanía de Kyle era lo peor, se le había acercado con gesto preocupado por todo lo que vomitaba pero no tenía idea de que en realidad lo estaba perjudicando. Kenny cruza su mirada con la de pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

**:;:;:;:;:;: **


	22. Explicaciones?

**Este fic no muere e.e Lamento el horrendo retraso u.u desaprobé todos los parciales, soy un asco y una fracasada(?) Pero ya pasé la etapa depresiva, ahora estoy en la etapa que todo me importa un carajo xD en tres semanas tengo otro parcial y quisiera morirme u.u Buenooo, cambiando de tema. Me dejaron tan lindos reviews durante este tiempo que no pude subir nada, les agradezco tanto! Espero que alguien siga leyendo esta historia(? Le dedico el cap a Tweekers ON FIRE por su infinita paciencia n.n Sin nada mas que decir, les dejo el capii.**

* * *

><p>Cartman introduce su mano dentro de una bolsa de frituras y se lleva un par de snacks a la boca. Mastica y disfruta del sabor a frito con mezcla de queso, del nectar que le daba dulzor a su vida: <em>La comida chatarra<em>. Sentado en la mesa de su sala junto sus cuatro compañeros, en frente de Stan, decide no pronunciar palabras hasta terminar su aperitivo. Pensaba que alguno de sus amigos le reclamaría su total indiferencia ante el agonizante estado de Stan o le darían algún sermón por abrir la puerta de su casa quince minutos tarde (Según él, había tenido un pequeño inconveniente en el baño) De seguro eran patrañas.

Pero hasta ahora nada de eso había pasado. Había un par de hojas y utiles escolares sobre la mesa, por eso Kenny parecía dibujar con aburrimiento sobre una de éstas. Recargaba su rostro sobre la palma de su mano y apoyaba su codo sobre la mesa. A pesar de que estaba al costado derecho de Cartman, no le prestaba mucha atención. No tenía la capucha de su abrigo anaranjado puesta y se podía apreciar cada una de sus expresiones. A los tres les parecía mas cómodo así, por lo menos podían reconocer si hablaba en broma o si expresaba sarcasmo en las facciones de su rostro.

Kyle miraba de reojo entre asqueado y confundido a su mejor amigo, sentado a su derecha. Admitía que era algo raro que hubiese vomitado casi en frente de su cara. Agradecía haber dado un paso atrás antes de que eso ocurriera.

-Eh… ¿Seguro que estás bien?-

Y el pelinegro escucha su pregunta con perfecta claridad. Mantenía la mirada baja desde hace minutos y estaba mareado, mentiría si dijese que no sentía ganas de vomitar nuevamente. Todo lo que había estado pensando se volvía realidad y se sentía más horrible de lo que se había imaginado.

No podía mirar a Kyle a los ojos.

Traga saliva y no se atreve a girar su cabeza hacia él, le asiente con la cabeza débilmente y lleva una mano a su estómago, rogándole que resistiera un poco. Sabía más que nadie que no podía evitar su mirada o cualquier tipo de conversación por el resto de su vida, pero… por ahora, necesitaba tiempo para asumir que _"eso"_ había pasado.

_"Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo, nada más. Luego veré que hacer, lo juro."_

Son los únicos pensamientos que se le cruzan por la cabeza. Desliza la punta de un lapiz negro sobre una hoja blanca, la cual sostenía con firmeza con la palma de su mano.

Kyle siente que algo no está bien, su pecho se llena de un extraño mal presentimiento. No, odiaba sentir ese tipo de cosas porque siempre acertaba en sus predicciones. Pero no podía hacer mucho, después de todo Stan acababa de decirle que estaba bien. Era evidente que su rostro aun expresaba nauseas, pero no podía controlar eso. Quizás sólo había comido algo que le había destrozado el estomago. El pelirrojo se cruza de brazos sobre la madera de la mesa y se endereza en su lugar. Carraspea llevándose un puño a la boca, dispuesto a hablar.

-¿No se supone que tenemos que empezar en algún momento?- Tres segundos despues, Cartman es el único que se digna a realizar contacto visual con Kyle. Acababa de terminar sus frituras, así que arroja la bolsa vacía hacia atrás, hecha un bollo.

-Claro. Les dije por celular que haríamos la maqueta, sería más fácil. Y Kenny dijo que traería algo para colaborar.-

-Ahh, si, y lo traje.- Agrega McCormick escuchando la conversación de manera distraída. Deja de dibujar y baja su mano para buscar su mochila, depositada debajo de su asiento. Cuando introduce sus dedos adentro, toma la bolsa que estaba en su interior. La levanta y la arroja a la mesa causando un golpe seco y sonoro.

Sus tres amigos se quedan mirando la bolsa, que por cierto estaba emanando un peculiar olor a muerto y a carnicería barata.

Kyle se queda mirando con total desconfianza la bolsa que estaba en frente suyo, intenta sujetarla para averiguar el contenido de la misma, pero un momento antes de hacerlo, Cartman se le adelanta y arrastra con ambas manos esa extraña cosa hacia su lugar de la mesa. Con una ceja arqueada por suponer lo que había dentro, Eric deshace el nudo de la bolsa y la abre medianamente. No se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba en su interior manchaba o más bien dejaba rastros de sangre al arrastrarlo.

Stan ladea su cabeza y tuerce su boca a un costado, inseguro y frustrado al siquiera imaginar que carajo había allí dentro. Distingue que quizás era el órgano de una vaca, o de una persona, realmente no quería saberlo.

-¿Era _esto_?- Se atreve a preguntar el castaño al analizar el pedazo de carne que estaba delante suyo con verdadero asco en su mirada. Kenny no entiende porqué sus amigos miraban confundidos y casi indignados el objeto que había traído, así que le asiente seriamente a Cartman. Un suspiro pesado y lento sale de lo más profundo de Eric, mantenía los ojos cerrados como si realmente toda la situación lo agotara, o más bien, lo fastidiara mucho.

-Te odio _tanto_, Kenny.- Pronuncia firmemente el castaño, llevándose unos dedos a sus sienes para masajearlos. El rubio frunce el seño y abre la boca para preguntar por qué carajo todos parecían tan molestos por su _grandioso_ aporte para su proyecto de Biología. Pero es interrumpido por el pelirrojo, que miraba de la misma forma agotada a McCormick.

-¿_Esta_ era tu idea? ¿Traer los pulmones de una vaca y llevarlos a clase? ¿Crees que de esta forma nos sacaremos una buena nota?-

-Ni siquiera parecen pulmones.- Stan se atreve a picar con un dedo el pedazo de carne ensangrentado que estaba dentro de la bolsa de consorcio que aun estaba frente a Cartman.

-Oigan, por lo menos trato de colaborar. Tenemos menos de dos horas para hacer un informe escrito o una maqueta, es decir, relájense. No podremos hacer algo mucho mejor que esto.- Se justifica encogiéndose de hombros, escupe esas palabras con enojo por las críticas que recibía. Cartman cierra la bolsa porque despedía un olor horrible, y la corre hacia el costado de Kenny.

-En serio. Toma tu almuerzo y quédatelo, haremos algo de verdad. Pretendo aprobar esa materia de mierda, no que me citen en la dirección por llevar el higado de un cadaver que desenterraste de quién sabe dónde, Kenny.-

-No es un higado, son pulmones, hijo de puta.- Lo señala de mal humor el rubio, pero claramente Cartman le responde con ojos violentos y no se queda callado.

-¡No me digas hijo de puta, mejor mira quien habla, indigente de cuarta!-

-¡Vuelves a llamarse así y te juro que…!-

-¡BASTA! Al carajo con esto, haremos el informe escrito. O por lo menos yo lo haré, puedo terminarlo en poco tiempo. Stan apoya mi idea, ¿Verdad?- Sin darse cuenta, Kyle posa una mano en el hombro de Stan, quien abre los ojos y se estremece notablemente ante ese simple contacto. El único que se da cuenta de que su rostro se torna verde por las grandes ganas de vomitar es el pelirrojo, así que aparta su mano y retrocede un poco. Stan se retuerce en su lugar, y se aparta hacia atrás con silla y todo. Baja la cabeza y vomita sin poder controlarse ni un momento mas. Kyle no disimula su cara de asco ante eso. Pero Cartman choca su mano con su frente en señal de cansancio.

-Oh genial, no sólo tengo que cargar con el aroma a cadaver putrefacto de los testículos de vaca que trajo Kenny, ahora también debo soportar el vómito del hippie.-

-¡No son testículos! ¡SON PULMONES! ¡Y se supone que nos tienen que ayudar! ¡Así que cierra la boca, gordo de mierda!-

-¡¿A quién le dices gordo, pobre?-

-Chicos, no es tiempo de…- Kyle cierra los ojos con fuerza al volver a escuchar otro atracón de vómito departe de Stan. De fondo se escuchan los insultos que se gritaban Kenny y Cartman, cosa que era algo común. En realidad sería mas común que él fuese el que estuviese insultándolo, pero en fin, esa comparación no venía al caso .

* * *

><p>Ok. Algunas veces se podía sentir que en la escuela, o en clase, el ambiente era pesado. Siempre podía existir cierta tensión que era derivada por motivos simples a la vista de todos, porque la verdad era que <em>no había secretos<em> en South Park. Tal vez eso se debía a que el pueblo era demasiado pequeño. Si hablamos concretamente de _chismes juveniles_, toda la escuela se enteraba a un ritmo muy rápido, por más minimo que fuese, de casi todos los bochornos y humillaciones habidas y por haber. El motivo por el cual se generaba tensión en el ambiente o en una clase nunca era un misterio, porque media escuela siempre estaba al tanto de los hechos. Habia miradas multiples de todo tipo, desde amenazantes hasta de miedo y todos siempre sabían el por qué de que dos o mas personas se miraran de esa manera.

Clyde traga saliva con una notable expresión de nervios, porque si apenas y podía resistir la situación que le tocaba encarar en ese instante, deduce que no podría sobrevivir a la presión de que todos murmurasen cosas suyas a sus espaldas durante meses en la escuela si se llegaban a enterar de su pequeño secreto sucio. (Presión que sería agotadora, molesta y diez veces peor de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, que era acompañado por Craig y Token).

Tensión, una pesada tensión recorría ese ambiente muerto, la peor que había sentido y que superaba la de la escuela. Quizas ya le había tocado vivir los típicos _"Oh, te acostaste con Bebe"; "¿Te gustan las putas, verdad?" ; "¿Cómo que cortó contigo? Sabía que era mucho para ti"_, y las miles de miradas de todos los tipos que siempre habían acechado a Bebe como si fuera una perra alzada.

Pero honestamente, lo que sentía en ese momento era superior. Tan vergonzoso.

La mejor parte era que sabía que Craig no sentía ni la minima parte de lo que él estaba pasando, una especie de crisis nerviosa mental.

_"Desearía que el mundo me importara una mierda como a él."_

Pensado esto, Clyde baja la cabeza y cierra los labios con fuerza, estaba sentado en frente de Craig, quien mantenía descansando su rostro sobre la palma de su mano y su codo izquierdo sobre la mesa. Miraba hacia un costado de la parte de arriba del interesante techo de la residencia de los Black. Carajo, de verdad parecía importarle una mierda el mundo, porque su expresión de aburrimiento y de imperturbabilidad era algo muy envidiable.

Token termina de beber su cuarta taza de café sin azúcar, y posa su taza sobre la superficie de madera. Sentado en la punta de la mesa, en el medio de ambos, enfoca toda su atención en la taza y no sabe como empezar.

-Emm.- Pero de alguna manera tenía que aunque sea, formular una pregunta y solucionar una de todas las dudas que tenía. Sin dejar de lado que estaba medianamente ofendido.

-No puedo creer que… no, esperen, no tendría que empezar así.- Lleva su mano derecha a la nuca y mira hacia un costado, eligiendo mentalmente las palabras que quería utilizar. El rostro lleno de pánico de Clyde le parecía naturalmente muy exagerado a su buen amigo Tucker, quien dirige sus ojos a Token y se le queda mirando con el mismo aburrimiento de siempre.

-Miren, no podría joderme. ¿Entienden? No me molesta, para nada. Es eso lo que más me indigna de todo esto.-

El castaño gira su cabeza en un flash hacia el afro americano y abre bien los ojos, abre la boca para preguntarle a que se refería exactamente, pero Token sonríe nerviosamente y prosigue.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Y por qué… en mi casa, en un lugar tan… tan…?-

-Oh vamos, yo sólo estaba besando a Clyde. Hablas como si nunca me hubieses visto besar a alguien.- Palabras ciertas y directas, características de la frialdad de Craig. Él no se inmuta y mucho menos se cohíbe por el hecho de que Token los había descubierto. Black alza una ceja muy molesto al mismo tiempo que Donovan se cubre los ojos con una mano y niega un par de veces con la cabeza.

-Ese no es el problema, idiota. Por mi, fóllate a Clyde en cualquier lugar que no sea mi casa. Lo único que me molesta aquí es que nunca me hayan dicho que ustedes dos salían y eran pareja.- Termina pronunciando las últimas palabras con bastante énfasis y luego se cruza de brazos enojado.

Pero el pobre de Clyde siente algo mucho más allá que enojo por esa falsa acusación. Un poco mas y deja que su mandibula se caiga al suelo del shock y no puede evitar sonrojarse hasta la muerte, no logra articular ninguna palabra, solo balbuceos incomprensibles. Por su parte, Craig frunce el ceño, por primera vez adoptando algún sentimiento en su rostro, y se dispone a contestarle a Token.

-Nosotros no somos pareja, pendejo. Sólo estamos… probando cosas. Es todo. Seguimos siendo mejores amigos, cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera de su vida sin la necesidad de cargar con toda la mierda de una relación seria.-

Black entiende cada una de esas palabras, dichas con poco tacto y algo de brusquedad. Hasta parecía fastidiado por esa acusación. Craig no había considerado ni un misero segundo de su vida tener una relación seria con Clyde, jamás. Ni con él, ni con nadie. Odiaba que todo el mundo lo atara a alguien con falsos rumores cada vez que las personas se enteraban de que había follado con ese hipotético alguien. Era simplemente irritante.

Clyde asiente muchas veces con ojos bien abiertos. Exacto, de alguna manera Craig los estaba salvando de muchas otras suposiciones que la mente de Token formulaba erroneamente, y se lo agradecía.

-Muy bien. No es necesario que les diga que estoy muy sorprendido. Ustedes dos son las personas menos gay que he conocido en mi vida, ya saben, por sus lindas reputaciones de mujeriegos locales. Pero yo no soy homofóbico, nunca hubiera dicho nada malo si me lo decían. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo… ustedes…?-

-Desde mi última fiesta. No hemos follado todavía, sé que te preguntas eso.-

-¡CRAIG!- El castaño le grita más rojo que antes para que cierre su estúpida boca. Se sentía tan avergonzado de que su segundo mejor amigo se enterase de todo de una manera visual y drástica, lo que menos quería era que Tucker empezara a contar detalles de su intimidad. Craig alza ambas cejas con tranquilidad y observa a Clyde, que al parecer lo apuñalaba con la mirada, avergonzado hasta la médula.

-Oye, ya que lo sabe, deberíamos contarle todo.-

-No, en realidad yo no quiero saber_ tanto_.- Token cierra los ojos y dibuja una sonrisa irónica y frustrada en su rostro. Rie falsamente y les desvía la mirada a los dos. Le bastaba con saber lo justo y necesario. Aunque mentiría si dijese que no tenía muchas otras preguntas que no tenían que ver con la parte sexual. Antes de poder formular cualquier otra duda, se escucha que suena el timbre desde la entrada.

-Debe ser Tweek. No me imagino cual será su reacción al saber esto, quizás hasta muera de la impresión.-

-¡No! ¡No se lo digas a nadie más!- Exclama de manera apresurada Clyde, extendiendo una mano hacia él. Craig se cruza de brazos sobre la mesa y roda los ojos, cansado por las exageraciones que seguían y seguían.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso planeaban que fuera un secreto por siempre? Saben que se sabrá tarde o temprano, este pueblo es demasiado chismoso.-

-Lo sé, pero… no entiendes, yo no quiero que salga de aquí. Júralo.- Donovan no esconde su amargura ante su petición que era básicamente un ruego hacia Token. Craig se le queda mirando de manera frívola por unos segundos, en los cuales el timbre suena un par de veces más. Pasa a cerrar levemente los ojos y suspira, dejando salir frustración por cada parte de su cuerpo. Desvía su mirada hacia abajo con mucha calma.

-No le digas nada a Tweek, Token.-

El afro americano aún no asume lo que le estaban pidiendo. El asunto era muy serio, pero lo ideal sería que todos los miembros de su grupo lo supiesen. Aun así, ambos le estaban pidiendo que el secreto no salga de ellos tres. Lo que sea, luego habría más tiempo para razonar al respecto. Token les asiente con énfasis y se levanta de la silla. Se da media vuelta y sale de la sala a los trotes para llegar a la puerta y abrirle a la persona que seguía tocando el timbre sin parar.

* * *

><p>A veces pensaba que él no era inteligente, sino que se juntaba con las tres personas menos aplicadas del mundo. De esa manera cualquiera resaltaría aun teniendo el coheficiente intelectual promedio de cualquier chico de su edad. No es que no fuera listo, sino que quizás su inteligencia estaba sobreestimada. Por ejemplo, no saber como salir bien parado en una situación totalmente desconocida y dudar o vacilar en dichas circunstancias lo hacían sentirse un pobre diablo. Y hasta lo hacían pensar que la inteligencia no servía de nada si tenías que aplicarla en momentos sumamente críticos de la vida real. Como en una violación. Bien, él lo había pensando sin darse cuenta al quedarse mirando con reproche el aburrido gesto de Kenny mientras escribía y hacía un gran esfuerzo por no dormirse sobre la mesa.<p>

Kyle se tomaba su tiempo para poder establecer el orden cuando ellos entraban en crisis, él era la persona que imponía su autoridad cuando sabía que de alguna manera podía solucionar el problema de forma coherente y ordenada. Y sabía a la perfección que Cartman odiaba eso con su alma, porque Kyle era más listo que él. No era por presumir, pero era cierto, él podia conseguir tener la razón casi en todo. Cuando no era así, de todos modos daba vueltas las cosas para que pareciera que él siempre tenía la razón en todo.

Broflovski ideó el plan para terminar el informe a tiempo, dividiéndose parte de la información que tenían que redactar. Cada uno lo hacía a su estilo, pero deducía que al final debería quedar promediablemente bien.

A su lado, Stan escribía fijando su mirada en su hoja sin moverse ni un milímetro. Parecía estar mejor que hace minutos, ya que había vomitado todo lo que había comido hace dos días atras. Kenny y Cartman, uno al lado del otro, se limitaban a escribir también. Lo que había pasado antes sólo había sido una de sus peleas que siempre quedaban en la nada. El pelirrojo suelta el lápiz, satisfecho por ese ritmo de trabajo que habían adoptado, y se cubre la boca con una mano al momento que comenzaba un bostezo.

-Terminé. Fue fácil.- Se frota un poco un ojo, sintiendo ganas de dormir. Kenny levanta la mirada hacia él, intrigado. Stan sigue escribiendo como si fuese lo último que haría en su vida, y Cartman bufa fastidiado.

-Pues claro, judío. Eres el emperador de los nerds.-

-Y tú el emperador de los imbéciles, bola de grasa.- Responde casi como un auto reflejo el pelirrojo, sin demasiados ánimos de alargar mucho la discusión. Eric frunce el ceño al mirarlo a los ojos y gruñe furioso.

-Cuando terminé esto, te mandaré bien a la mierda. Tienes suerte de que estemos tan apresurados. Mientras tanto, ve a la cocina y trae algo de comer, ya que no tienes nada que hacer.-

-Como sea, tengo hambre. No iré porque tú me lo dices.- Se levanta de su lugar y le da la espalda a sus amigos, camina y sale de la sala para llegar a la cocina. Luego de retirarse, Stan demuestra un gran alivio, largando un suspiro de relajación y completo bienestar.

-Hey, te noto raro, Stan. ¿Sucede algo con Kyle?- Cartman va al grano y no despega los ojos del trabajo que realizaba. Finge a la perfección que no tenía idea de nada, quería saber si Stan estaba asi de perceptivo ante la presencia de Kyle porque había recordado lo que habían hecho juntos.

-No… es sólo que… este informe es difícil, es todo.- Miente sin atreverse a mirar el rostro de Cartman. Baja la cabeza seriamente y trata de continuar sin ser tan obvio, porque si seguía actuando de esa manera, vendrían más preguntas y quería evitarlas a toda a acosta. Aunque no quisiera, tendría que empezar a actuar con normalidad. Ni siquiera sabía bien como justificar el vomitar tantas veces por la tensión sexual que recorría su piel cada vez que Kyle estaba a su lado.

-Ok. Como digas.- Eric esboza una sonrisa mientras que muere de risa en su interior. Dios, su juego era tan divertido. Quizás lo metería a Stan y lo extorcionaría en algún momento, pero tenía que esperar. Por ahora se estaba diviertiendo lo suficiente con Kyle y Kenny.

-Oh, acabo de recordarlo. Hay unas galletas deliciosas en la alacena. Kenny, ve a traerlas, no creo que el judío las encuentre.- Menciona con tono inocente y tarareando una linda canción. Que Eric estuviera feliz daba miedo y mucho. Kenny deja de escribir y lo mira de reojo, con sospechas de que planeaba algo. Pero sin embargo, Cartman gira su cabeza hacia él y le sonríe.

-Vamos, Kenny. De verdad te encantarán. Tráelas, las compartiré con ustedes.-

Stan siente que un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo y siente que su deber es preguntar en que estaba pensando. Pero no logra hacerlo, porque Kenny ya se había retirado de la sala no sin antes encogerse de hombros ante Eric.

Con tal de no seguir escribiendo ese aburrido informe, iría a cualquier lugar.

-Muy bien, nosotros debemos apresurarnos, Stan. No nos queda mucho tiempo, así que vamos a esforzarnos.-

_"Genial. Esto se vuelve cada vez más raro."_

Piensa con inseguridad al escuchar a Cartman y roda los ojos, no creyéndose ni por un momento que esté de tan buen humor. Es decir, hace unos segundos casi asesinaba a Kenny en una pelea verbal e insultaba a Kyle como siempre. Como sea, vuelve a enfocarse en su hoja de papel, en la que había algo muy lejano a un buen informe de Biología. Cartman escribe con su mano derecha y con la izquierda, sujeta su celular que estaba en el interior de su bolsillo y presiona el botón "Envíar". Acababa de mandar un mensaje de texto.

**:;:;:;:;:;: **


	23. Señales

**No tengo excusas para el retraso de tantos meses u.u creo que pasaron muchos meses D: sepan disculparme, me pasaron tantas cosas estas semanas x.x pero no quiero aburrirlos con mis problemas. No puedo creer que haya gente que siga leyendo esta historia y que me sigan llegando reviews, les doy infinitas gracias a mis lindas lectoras (L) porque sin ustedes no soy nada *-* amo este fandom, agradezco que haya gente tan amigable con la que puedo compartir lo que escribo n.n Les dejo un capitulo bastante largo para compensar la ausencia.**

* * *

><p>Kyle abre un paquete de frituras con ambas manos y ladea la cabeza con una expresión de infinito desprecio en su rostro. Se había dado cuenta de que lo que poseía en su interior estaba verde. Suponía que las alacenas de la cocina de Cartman estarían llenas de comida chatarra, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que las cosas se mantuvieran ahí el suficiente tiempo como para descomponerse.<p>

-No puedo creer que tenga comida en este estado y que no se la haya devorado antes.- Piensa en voz alta al momento que alza la vista en busca de algún otro alimento para llevar.

-Lo mismo digo.-

El pelirrojo mira a su costado rápidamente al escuchar ese tono de voz familiar, nota que dos grandes ojos azules claros le dedicaban toda su atención, por lo menos a cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba. Kenny le sonríe maliciosamente, a lo que Kyle le desvía la mirada desinteresando y estruja la bolsa como si fuera un bollo de papel. Genial, estar en una habitación con McCormick ya no le daba nada de confianza, evitaría el contacto visual si era necesario. Le da la espalda y camina un par de metros hacia el tacho de basura. Rodea el cuerpo de Kenny sin inmutarse y sin darse cuenta que él seguía acosándolo con una peculiar mirada confiada.

El rubio entiende que su actitud seria así de evasiva cada vez que estuviesen solos en _cualquier lugar_, porque el judío tenía demasiado orgullo como para considerarse una presa fácil o una damisela indefensa y pasiva. En pocas palabras, era un tipo difícil. Y mierda que dolían sus patadas en las costillas o en demás puntos sensibles del cuerpo. Pero le importaba un carajo, él no lo trataría diferente, seguiría siendo igual que siempre porque era su amigo. _Ahora_ amigo con derechos.

-Kyle, ¿No te parece raro que Stan vomite de esa manera en frente tuyo?- Kenny introduce su mano en su bolsillo al sentir que su viejo celular le vibraba múltiples veces. Siempre llevaba su aparato consigo, quizás se le terminó haciendo costumbre. Kyle se da la vuelta y se muerde el labio inferior, indignado de principio a fin.

-Espero que tu o Cartman no hayan hecho algo estúpido, como insinuarle algo.- Sus palabras sonaban a amenazas. Pero Kenny ya no le tenía miedo a esas cosas, sabía las debilidades del pelirrojo y no estaba asustado, planeaba recurrir a ellas y presionarlo si era necesario.

-Claro que no, Hitler no me ha dado indicaciones de que hacer con Stan aún. Tú eres la prioridad, Kyle. Ya sabes, quiere hacer tu vida miserable.- Sujeta el celular que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo y lee el mensaje de texto que había recibido hace instantes. Abre los ojos sorprendido por un segundo y se queda analizando la pantalla del móvil. Kyle lanza una carcajada sin humor alguno y gira su cabeza hacia un lado. ¿Cómo no sentirse indignado ante la arrogancia característica de McCormick? Era normal verlo actuar así de confiando con las chicas que se le regalaban, pero nunca hubiera pensado que se comportaría de esa manera con él. Lo mandaría a la mierda si no fuera porque… _Tenía un buen punto_. Y lo que menos quería hacer en este mundo era darle satisfacción a Eric al sufrir esa "aparente" tortura. Le sonríe con sarcasmo al rubio y se cruza de brazos ante él.

-¿Prioridad? Sólo quiere fastidiarnos la vida, es una lástima que le saquemos provecho a esto. Nosotros seremos los que vamos a joderlo.-

Esta vez es el turno de Kenny para reírse levemente y mostrarle una sonrisa traviesa, de esas que mostraba cuando verdaderamente se estaba divirtiendo. Esconde su celular en el bolsillo y da un par de pasos hacia él.

-Con que joderlo, ¿Ah?- Pasa una mano por la delgada cintura de Kyle y la atrae contra la suya con suavidad. Sus caderas se rozan, el pelirrojo posa su mano sobre su pecho para mantener la distancia antes de que Kenny vuelva a apresurar todo una vez más y alza la mirada con el ceño fruncido hacia su rostro.

-Estás loco si piensas que ahora vamos a… ¡Kenny!- Se horroriza al sentir que ese maldito pervertido sinvergüenza desliza sus dedos hacia su trasero y que se llame los labios con lujuria en el proceso. Posa los dedos de su mano libre en la mejilla de Kyle y lo sujeta del mentón, no espera ni un segundo más y lo atrae a su rostro, se dirige a sus labios antes de escuchar alguna protesta de parte del contrario. Con los ojos bien abiertos, Kyle recibe un beso inesperado. Sus labios permanecían unidos sin que ninguno de los dos los movieran. Ese simple contacto suave y tibio logra estremecer a Broflovski de pies a cabeza, lo alborota por completo, ¡Era difícil acostumbrarse a esa clase de sorpresas!

Lo peor de todo era que, viniendo de Kenny, tal vez debería empezar a acostumbrarse. El pelirrojo retrocede un poco, reprochándole con la mirada lo que acababa de hacer, y se separa del beso con brusquedad. Sujeta el brazo de Kenny para apartarlo y trata de empujarlo hacia atrás. Pero el rubio le toma el brazo contrario con fuerza y acerca su rostro al de Kyle, deteniéndose en seco para admirar su expresión irritada y desafiante. Si tuviera algún tipo de arma, ya lo hubiera decapitado, era oficial. Se quedan congelados por varios incomodos segundos, los ojos cargados de odio de Kyle eran algo difícil de soportar. De seguro estaba así de molesto porque Stan y Cartman estaban demasiado cerca del lugar en el que ellos estaban, admitía que hacer algo de ese estilo era algo peligroso con ellos dos en la misma casa.

-Dame un beso. Nada más. Recuerda que Stan y Cartman están a una pared de distancia, así que si no haces ruido y no armas un escándalo innecesario, nadie escuchará nada.-

Kyle jadea impotente y cierra sus ojos con fuerza, apretando sus dientes con rabia acumulada. Siente nuevamente que Kenny le sujeta el mentón y le levanta la mirada con su mano izquierda para chocar sus ojos celestes con los suyos, verdes intensos y brillantes. McCormick adoraba ver su rostro enojado que daba a entender que quería arrancarle las manos a toda costa. ¿Qué? Era tierno de alguna manera. Era como que lo estaba incitando a joderlo más y más, él sigue la orden que la zona baja de sus pantalones le gritaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Así que se acerca a su oído y se atreve a llevar sus labios a su lóbulo, una parte desmedidamente sensible del cuerpo de cualquiera. Sus dientes pasan a mordisquear un poco su oído, provocando que Kyle tiemble en su lugar y jadee atónito.

-Bas…ta.- Murmura con tono suplicante para que deje de provocarle ese maldito y sensual placer. No era ni el momento ni el lugar. La casa de Cartman era su holocausto, era casi un suicidio hacer esas cosas allí.

-Kenny…- Vuelve a llamarle la atención y muerde sus labios para no dejar escapar nada inadecuado. El rubio se aparta lentamente y vuelve a acercarse a sus labios con una sonrisa atrevida, para encajarle un beso apasionado. Y Kyle deja de dirigirle miradas hostiles y se deja llevar, porque sabía que volver a alejarlo lo incitaría mucho más a acercarse. Ambos cierran sus ojos para abrirles las puertas al placer, el judío recibe el beso y lo corresponde entrelazando su lengua con la de Kenny, mueve sus labios a su mismo compás y se pierde en ese mar de sensaciones indescriptibles.

Pero no dura mucho tiempo, ya que él se separa de Kyle y suspira sonriendo satisfecho, el contrario vuelve a la realidad en menos de un segundo y se separa del cuerpo de Kenny de un empujón no tan violento como el anterior. Camina hacia la alacena más próxima y la abre con ambas manos, ignorando la existencia del rubio. Encuentra un par de paquetes de galletas y de comida chatarra, los saca de ahí y le arroja uno a Kenny, que seguía con esa sonrisa maliciosa y triunfadora, porque _él siempre obtenía lo que quería_, se sentía como si hubiera ganado un juego o por lo menos una partida del mismo.

-Deja de sonreír de esa manera tan estúpida. Les diremos que no encontrábamos esto.-

-No se preocuparan, descuida.- Kenny abre el paquete de galletas y toma una entre sus dedos, se la lleva a la boca y saborea su dulce sabor. Se había olvidado de que se moría de hambre después de haber probado los labios de Kyle. Se preguntaba si a él le había pasado lo mismo.

Kyle bufa recriminando la actitud desinteresada del rubio irresponsable, que con tal de calentarse un poco era capaz de hacer lo que sea en cualquier lugar sin importarle nada. Se adelanta y sale con paso apresurado de la cocina. Kenny ríe un poco, masticando la galleta y gira hacia atrás, en donde arriba del refrigerador había varias bolsas de comida y de distintas otras cosas.

-Wow, que hijo de puta.- Saluda con una mano y gesto neutro a la pequeña mira que apenas y se podía ver si analizabas con detenimiento ese lugar. Era una filmadora.

* * *

><p>-Agh, perdonen el retraso. Hubiera querido venir antes, pero mi padre…-<p>

-Descuida, Tweek. No te perdiste de mucho, ni siquiera hemos empezado en realidad. Pero bien, les dictaré y terminaremos en media hora. Será fácil.-

Token le regala una de sus mejores sonrisas de "aquí no pasó nada de nada" a un bastante calmado Tweek, que toma asiento a su lado. El rubio no espera más y saca sus útiles escolares de su mochila y los comienza a colocar arriba de la mesa. Clyde se revuelve un poco en su lugar y saca las cosas de su mochila también, quería fingir como el resto de los demás que no había sucedido nada.

-Tengo hambre.- Todos le dirigen una mirada a Craig, quien mantenía la mirada baja casi durmiéndose por haber "madrugado" ese día tan temprano.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Pareciera que no dormiste en toda la noche.- Pregunta Tweek y se jala un mechón de cabello como auto reflejo de sus tics nerviosos. El pelinegro gira su rostro hacia él y entrecierra los ojos con sueño y cansancio.

-De hecho, Clyde se quedó a dormir en mi casa y no dormimos en toda la no…-

Token escupe todo el sorbo de café negro que estaba bebiendo al suelo, muy traumado por todo lo que se imaginaba que habían hecho esa noche, por Dios.

-¡Es porque jugamos a los videojuegos toda la noche! Fue… muy divertido, pero nos develamos mucho, JAJAJA.- Exclama Clyde apresuradamente, fulminando a la mirada a su mejor amigo. ¿Era necesario que haga eso? ¿No se suponía que tenían que ser discretos? Era muy obvio que Token pensaría cosas horribles si seguía tirando datos de esa índole. Craig arquea una ceja porque sabía que ellos estaban muy tensos por los acontecimientos recientes, tendrían que relajarse un poco, para él no era para tanto. Tweek tiembla como es costumbre y retrocede ante la extraña reacción impresionada de Token, entonces asiente varias veces con la cabeza.

-E-entiendo. Sólo preguntaba.-

-Craig, ¿Por qué no vas a hacer más café a la cocina?- El castaño sonríe de manera forzada hacia Tucker, diciéndole claramente entre líneas que se largara de la sala por un momento. Quería hablar con Token a solas y no se sentiría cómodo hasta que no lo hiciera, no podía esperar hasta después.

-¡Gah! Yo también voy, necesito café.- Tweek se pone de pie, seguido de Craig quien le regala una mirada confusa al castaño. Suspira y empieza a caminar hacia la cocina junto con el rubio. Token, luego de que se retiraran, suspira pesadamente con los ojos cerrados y gira hacia Clyde, quien no parecía menos perturbado que él.

-Nunca tuvimos sexo, en serio. Sé lo que piensas, puede que ayer pasaran cosas cuando me quedé en su casa, pero yo no soy marica, solo estoy tratando de probar cosas nuevas, nunca saldría con Craig porque lo considero mi mejor amigo, no quiero que pienses que nosotros en algún momento…-

-Hey, hey, hey, detente un segundo.- El afro americano extiende la palma de su mano en frente del rostro del castaño, en señal de que parara de hablar antes de que una maraña de información se formara en su cabeza. Clyde había hablado demasiado rápido para justificar demasiadas cosas.

-Yo no voy a reprocharte nada, Clyde. No tienes que darme ningún tipo de explicación. Que experimenten no me parece algo malo, por mi está bien. En serio, nada cambiará en el grupo.- Token le sonríe con la única intención de que Donovan se tranquilice un poco. Parecía muy nervioso desde que todo eso había pasado, así que al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, le asiente un par de veces con preocupación en su rostro.

-Perdón por no decirte, es sólo que… todo pasó muy rápido, ni siquiera sé cómo pasó. No pensé que lo tomarías tan bien, la verdad creo que no pensé.-

-Vamos, ¿Qué sucede? Sabes que no puedo enojarme con ustedes. Me ofendió un poco enterarme de esa forma, pero ya está bien, no te preocupes.-

Clyde baja la mirada con más preocupación que antes, sin poder disimularla ni un poco. Sólo rogaba que el secreto no saliera de ellos tres y que nadie lo supiera jamás. Sus vidas se arruinarían por completo si era así. Black sonríe de lado al entender como Clyde se torturaba mentalmente con pensamientos negativos, decide tomar su brazo y darle un par de palmadas. Eso hace que el castaño levante la mirada hacia él, sobresaltado.

-No pongas esa cara, no es el fin del mundo. Los apoyo en esto, de verdad.-

-Token…-

-Deja de lado ese gesto de angustia absoluta, no cuadra contigo, idiota.- Ríe un poco y luego pasa a sonreírle con seguridad para que se lo tome con algo de humor. Clyde se sonroja un poco y vuelve a bajar la cabeza avergonzado por su propia actitud. Lo que le decía era verdad, no era el fin del mundo, y dentro de todo el único que conocía el secreto era Black. Si mantenían la boca cerrada, no saldría de su círculo de amigos. Las cosas pudieron haber sido peor. Asiente con la cabeza e intenta devolverle la misma sonrisa segura que le ofrecía su amigo, con un poco más de optimismo.

* * *

><p>Tweek colocaba agua mineral de una botella en el interior de la cafetera. Al terminar de hacerlo, deja la botella a un lado de la mesa y enciende el dicho aparato, que empieza a trabajar y produce un sonido extraño, como el de burbujas reventando. Por lo menos ese sonido era señal de que el agua comenzaba a hervir. De repente, el café caliente cae de a chorros sobre el contenedor del café. Bien negro y puro.<p>

Craig miraba de brazos cruzados como Tweek se encargaba de todo eso, sin moverse para ayudarlo. No tenía ganas. El rubio se da media vuelta y al darse cuenta de que no planeaba ayudarlo, arquea una ceja disgustado.

-¡Gah! ¡Podrías aunque sea traer las tazas o algo!-

Tucker abre un poco más los ojos, preguntándose por qué todo el mundo se molestaba con él cada vez que no colaboraba en labores que no eran de su interés. Pero no tiene ánimos de discutir con la persona más nerviosa del pueblo, así que cierra los ojos desganado y le asiente con la cabeza. Da un par de pasos hacia la alacena, que estaba a un lado de la mesa en la cual reposaba la cafetera que estaba en pleno labor y la abre con ambas manos. Retira de adentro cuatro tazas de aparente porcelana (no le sorprendería que fuera así) y luego de colocarlas en la mesa, toma una fuente de azúcar y la coloca allí también. No puede evitar hacer una observación y expresar lo que siente al contemplar la escena a su lado. El rubio admirando como el café caían en gotas como si fuera un néctar de los dioses o algo así.

-No entiendo que le ves de divertido al café. No tiene nada de extraordinario. En realidad, tendrías que dejar de consumirlo. Sabes que te destroza los nervios.- Craig en realidad acaba de pensar en voz alta y en consecuencia, Tweek lanza un gritito nervioso y tiembla alborotado.

-Me calma, no importa lo que todos digan. La verdad creo que soy adicto a él. Y ya sé que vas a pensar que es raro porque de todas formas siempre estoy nervioso, pero beberlo es la única forma en que puedo sentirme aliviado.- Se queda mirando preocupado como el envase transparente se llenaba lentamente de ese café tan exquisito que ansiaba. Y esperaba a que Craig se burlara de él como hacia cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Siempre lo hacía con humor, para molestarlo, no para hacerlo sentir mal y ya se había acostumbrado. Pero el pelinegro clava sus ojos en él por algunos segundos y abre la boca para hablar.

-Nunca intentaste… ¿Fumar?-

Tweek gira su cabeza hacia él, extrañado por su pregunta. Craig cierra un poco sus ojos y desvía la mirada hacia un costado.

-A veces pienso que… es necesario que el humo entre a mis pulmones para aliviar la tensión. Aunque casi nunca es así, la verdad en la mayoría de las veces, simplemente me gusta sentir su sabor.-

-Fumar… ¡Gah! ¡La gente muere por eso! ¡Yo no quiero morir aun! ¡Soy muy joven!- Dramatiza jalándose un mechón de cabello y cerrando uno de sus ojos, producto de un tic nervioso. Craig se le queda mirando con expresión nula.

-Sólo morirás si fumas potencialmente todos los días, como yo. Aunque supongo que sucederá cuando sea viejo.- Explica como si fuera lo más natural de todo el mundo, Tweek vuelve a alterarse y gira enteramente su cuerpo hacia él.

-Y si sabes que eso pasará, ¡Gah! ¿Por qué no dejas de fumar? ¡Bebe café! ¡Es más sano y no morirás de cáncer pulmonar por eso! Dios mio, ¡Fumar tanto debe ser mucha presión para ti!-

-¿Y andar con tremendas crisis nerviosas como tú? No, gracias. Sólo un poco de vez en cuando está bien.- Craig sonríe irónicamente y lleva su mano a la manija del envase de vidrio de la cafetera. Acababa de terminar de caer todo el café, así que ya podía servirlo en sus correspondientes tazas. Tweek frunce el ceño al verlo.

-Por lo menos no moriré. Ngh. Prefiero estar nervioso y vivir diez años más.- El rubio toma el brazo de Craig, que cargaba con el jarro de café y lo detiene antes de que lo sirva en las tazas. El pelinegro mira de reojo a su compañero, con leve molestia. ¿Por qué acababa de detenerlo? ¿No lo estaba acusando de inútil hace unos tres segundos?

-Yo prefiero morir a los cuarenta y no ser un manojo de nervios durante toda mi vida.- Jala el jarro, porque quería servir el maldito café de una buena vez, pero Tweek gruñe enojado y sujeta la mano de Craig con su otra mano libre. Ambos comienzan a forcejear sin darse cuenta.

-¡Muy bien! Si tanto odias el café, ni siquiera debes saber servirlo. ¡Dámelo! ¡GAH!-

-¡No lo odio! ¡Pero de seguro lo derramarás! ¡Yo lo serviré!-

-¡Trabajo en un _café_! ¡¿Qué piensas que soy, un idiota?-

-¡Quiero evitar que la jodas, tarado! ¡Dame la maldita cosa!-

-¡Nunca! ¡GAH!-

Ambos forcejean con la jarra repleta de café de un lado a otro y no controlan que en un momento un chorro de ese líquido hirviendo cae al suelo y salpica una gran parte del piso. Comenzaban a arman un desastre. Quizás por eso Token les mencionaba seguido que si ellos dos se encerraban en una habitación, terminarían destruyéndola. Ambos eran totalmente problemáticos en sentidos opuestos.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Dámelo de una puta vez, Tweek!- Señala Craig con ceño fruncido la mancha negra de café del suelo, que aún emanaba un poco de vapor. Al parecer estaba hirviendo todavía. Por supuesto que fue la culpa del spazz, él sólo tenía la intención de servir el maldito café sin dañar a nadie.

-¡¿Yo? ¡Pero si fue tu culpa que…!- Pero el rubio nervioso da un paso hacia atrás y se resbala con el café que estaba regado en el piso. Lanza un grito de horror al no poder frenar su caída hacia atrás y el pánico lo invade al considerar que se daría la nuca contra el suelo y sufriría un derrame cerebral debido al golpe. No se da cuenta que aun sostenía la manga del jarro con fuerza, y que debido a esto, Craig es arrastrado por él en esa caída ya que tampoco tenía intenciones de soltar la condenada jarra.

Tweek cae de espaldas cerrando los ojos con fuerza y siente como el jarrón se quiebra en cientos de pedazos a su costado, un poco del café hirviendo le cae sobre el brazo que sostiene la manija de plástico. Parte de ese mismo café salta y cae sobre el brazo izquierdo y la pierna de Craig, quien queda sobre el cuerpo de Tweek, casi recostado encima de él. El rubio se retuerce adolorido cuando siente el café caliente empapando su brazo, al mismo tiempo que Tucker jadea adolorido tanto por la caída como también por el café que lo había salpicado. Se había mojado bastante con ese líquido caliente, mierda que había dolido.

-¡GAH! ¡Estaba hirviendo! ¡Y esos vidrios me pudieron haber matado!-

-Cállate, ya lo sé. Y esto es sólo tu culp…- Pero cuando el pelinegro levanta la mirada algo adolorido, Tweek abre los ojos al mismo tiempo. Sus rostros estaban tan próximos, como a unos cinco centímetros de distancia. Craig sentía como la respiración del rubio chocaba contra sus labios. No logra despegar su mirada del rostro de Tweek, quien parecía estar shockeado al igual que él, con los ojos bien abiertos observándolo. Las manos de Craig estaban apoyadas sobre los hombros del rubio, quien empieza a temblar más de la cuenta.

-Craig…-

El pelinegro analiza cada facción del rubio, su cabello alborotado y sus ojos que tenían cierto miedo. Porque sabía que al tenerlo debajo suyo, se sentía indefenso y confundido. Quizás hasta pensaba que le daría una paliza por derramar todo ese café sobre su cuerpo, cosa que sería lo más normal entre sus reacciones impulsivas. Más que nada, debía preguntarse porque aun seguían en esa extraña posición fácil de malinterpretar. Pero a Craig le importa un carajo lo que piense, se le queda mirando unos segundos más y no nota que Tweek le toma un brazo con una mano e intenta zarandearlo para que reaccione.

Y pensar que si hubiera sucedido un ligero movimiento en falso…

-¡Craig! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Estás sangrando!-

De pronto, Tucker vuelve al mundo real y retrocede, se sienta en el suelo apartándose lo más posible del espacio vital de su compañero. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

-¡Tu mano! ¡Te cortaste!- Tweek se horroriza y se sienta en su lugar, llevándose ambas manos a la boca y cubriéndosela lleno de pánico. Entonces el pelinegro baja la cabeza y observa la parte de la superficie de su mano derecha. Un hilo de sangre se dibujaba hasta terminar su dedo medio. Que ironía.

-Ah, no es nada. Me preocupa más que Token me mandé a la mierda por haber roto su…- Se queda callado cuando siente que las manos de Tweek se apresuran y sujetan con fuerza la suya. Se encargaba de revisar con cuidado en donde había sido la zona exacta que se había herido. Craig la aparta rápidamente, mas impresionado que otra cosa, y se sostiene la mano con la contraria.

-No jodas, te dije que no es nada.- Baja la mirada para que no note que ese sencillo gesto lo había aturdido bastante. A él, la persona menos perturbable del lugar. Pero Tweek ignora eso y se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza, gime del terror nuevamente.

-¡Si te desangras me echarán la culpa porque estuve involucrado en ese estúpido forcejeo que si vamos al caso tu iniciaste, pero aun así como fuiste el único que resultó herido de gravedad me echarán la culpa a mi aunque no sea del todo cierto, porque tú fuiste el obstinado de mierda que quería servir ese café! ¡Ahora todo está destruido y a pesar de que todo es tu culpa, yo seré el único que cargue con la responsabilidad de…!-

-¡BASTA! ¡Entendí! ¡No es tu culpa! ¡Recojamos este desastre! Luego le decimos a Token lo que pasó. Nadie morirá, idiota.- Craig se lleva una mano al rostro, cansado de seguir escuchando el rápido discurso exageradamente catastrófico que le proporcionaba Tweek a una increíble velocidad. Se pone de pie y camina hacia la llave de agua de la cocina para lavarse las manchas de café y limpiar su herida.

Quizás Tweek se habida quemado en serio porque le había caído más cantidad de café en su brazo a comparación de los manchones que tenía Craig en su cuerpo. Y aun así, el rubio se había preocupado por su bienestar antes que por el suyo propio.

No, esperen, el rubio se preocupaba por todo exageradamente, que lo haya hecho con él no era para nada fuera de lo común.

Niega con la cabeza, suspirando al momento que cierra los ojos y lava la no tan grave herida que se había provocado. Gira su cabeza a un costado y observa como Tweek intentaba recoger los pedazos de vidrio que estaban en el suelo con sus manos. Temblando nervioso por la presión de no tener que cortarse. Craig cierra la canilla y se da media vuelta para ir hacia él y ayudarlo, no quería que el muy tonto se cortara debido a sus nervios. Lo único que tenía que hacer era que olvidar que hace minutos atrás, los ojos claros del rubio le habían echo sentir un suave estremecimiento que le había dejado una extraña sensación, un estado de alerta constante.

**:;:;:;:;:;: **


End file.
